<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mr. Ackerman **Under Construction** by skullstrings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444209">Mr. Ackerman **Under Construction**</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullstrings/pseuds/skullstrings'>skullstrings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Sex, Background Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Car Sex, College, Coming Out, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M, Neighbors, One Night Stands, Sexuality Crisis, Slow Burn, Summer Romance, Switching, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top and Bottom Eren, Top and Bottom Levi, Trans Armin, Transphobia, Underage Drinking, background Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:21:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>94,936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullstrings/pseuds/skullstrings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren was planning on spending his summer with his freshly divorced mom. He didn’t think that this would include the hot and mysterious next door neighbor, Mr. Ackerman.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1263</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. (finished revision)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m not sure if I want this to be a slow burn fic or a one shot.............</p><p>Anyway! I’ve been having ideas for a fic like this for YEARS and I’m glad I’m finally sitting down to push it out of my brain. This quarantine has me BORED.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>EDIT 11/22/2020: I’ll be going back through the story and making small changes! So if there are any discrepancies, that’s why! Nothing major to the plot, just editing the flow.</p><p>***PLEASE READ***</p><p>***EDIT 2/19/21: This will be a switching fic!!! I’m sorry if you’re reading for ereri or riren but I made the choice to have them switch because I personally prefer both. For their dynamic in this story, this is what I’m choosing. </p><p>If you’d like exclusive ereri or riren content, I offer some on my account!! I make sure to tag everything I possibly can, but if something makes you uncomfortable or surprised please be sure to tell me and I’ll find out how to warn everyone. If the tags aren’t your cup of tea, I encourage you to find another story to read. Thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To Eren, the divorce seemed inevitable.</p><p>Though Grisha and Carla, Eren's parents, tried their best to keep their blatant shouting under wraps, it was still fairly obvious. As a child, he would remember his older sister usher Eren into her room where they would play Legend of Zelda. She would distract Eren with video games, painting and board games as to protect him from the venomous words being shouted a room over. </p><p>His parents weren’t ever a really good fit anyway, and that was obvious no matter how much protecting Mikasa would do. He remembered years and years of their bickering in all sorts of settings: field trips, school fundraisers, football games, weddings . . . there was no exemption. The usual formula would involve his father making a tasteless joke or a cold remark about his wife's parenting. Carla, refusing to be spoken to that way, would always bite back until Grisha began ignoring her like a child. </p><p>His father never hit her, no. Eren’s mother didn’t seem fearful or broken, but she certainly seemed tired and stressed. As time went on, the bickering from Carla's end subsided and she eventually ran out of words to fight back her husband with. He seemed to be rolling every resentful mark at her like a bowling ball, and there were no pins in the alley anymore.</p><p>Eren simply waited for their inevitable divorce. He assumed they were waiting until his 18th birthday to officially begin the divorce process, since shared custody appeared to be something his father wasn't all too interested in. The teen at the time was hurt, but when his parents sat him down one day and told him some shocking news, it all came to a head. </p><p>A few weeks before his birthday, they sat him at the table. Grisha spoke first, beginning with a speech on how much he loved Eren, blah blah blah, but then it was as though he cut all that away once he told Eren the truth about his near two decade long affair. There were small details that Eren hardly remembered, such as Eren having an older half-brother, a woman named Dina, something about the town . . . ? </p><p>Carla looked quiet, which led Eren to believe that she knew about this affair for much longer than Eren initially thought. Once Eren looked over and saw the defeated look in her eyes, he saw red. </p><p>Whatever happened next was a blur. He remembered yelling until his voice was hoarse and throwing something before leaving. </p><p>Eren was prone to bouts of anger. Usually, his mother would step in and throw ice on the situation, but at that time, she just sat at the table in silence. Perhaps Eren was only exhibiting the anger she’s tried so long to quell. The brunet remembered his mother looking almost skeletal back then, sitting at the table like her life was drained from her. </p><p>Their divorce processing began right after Eren turned 18. </p><p>Though his mother and father both agreed to the divorce, it turned out into a long, grueling process due to his father hiding assets, supporting his second family behind his wife's back and all sorts of messy things. Eren was away from the house often during these two years, in which he spent his time partying, drinking, going to Armin's house and moping. Luckily, Eren's mother found a house to move into at the end of this time period. Eren begged to stay with his mother, to which his father did not contest. </p><p>The months leading up to Eren’s mother’s big move felt like years. His father’s presence haunted the house and his mother never spoke. He supposed he could only be grateful he didn't hear his parents exchange harsh and terrible words to one another, but the air was suffocating. </p><p>At the news of his mother's move, she gently told him that if he were to stay with her rent-free, he must admit to the university in town. Eren didn't like that idea, but he clearly had no other options. His only source of income was his father's autobody shop, and he was clearly in no mood to see Eren at the moment. </p><p>Though he felt self-conscious about being 20 and barely sending in his application for university, he was happy to give his mother something to look forward to.</p><p>His sister, Mikasa seemed excited for him. His sister already had the luck of finding a guy she liked, getting pregnant and moving the fuck out. It was a normal pace for someone her age, but it felt as though she was extremely grateful for the opportunity to escape her tumultuous home.  </p><p>Eren was okay with his choices, though. He ought to not regret them now. </p><p>“Can you put these boxes in my bedroom?” Eren’s mother asked gently, handing her son a hefty pile of stuffed boxes. She wore an old, college shirt and a relaxed pair of jeans. This was something he wouldn't catch his mother in often, as she was a stay-at-home mother who opted for vintage dresses and aprons. </p><p>He liked her this way. He felt as though she was being far more genuine to herself, which was a rare sight in the presence of his father. </p><p>Eren took the boxes into the bedroom, where the only thing that existed in the space was a plain bed and a dresser. His father kept most of the furniture within their old, family home, so the new house was a little barren at the moment. </p><p>He set the boxes on the floor with a thump, his knees straining as he stood. A plume of dust flew into the air, making his nose wrinkle. </p><p>He stood and looked around the room.</p><p>It was a small room, but it was quaint. Eren’s mother already hung a couple of paintings, done by his older sister of course. And there was a giant window that led a flood of hot light inside. This was the bigger bedroom, which Eren assumed would be his mother's. </p><p>Carla found a nice, quaint looking house down the block from Maria State University. It was a single story, Victorian style home with a pale blue exterior, white trim and a wide porch all around. There were three bedrooms, two bathrooms and an amazing space in the backyard for gardening, which Eren suspected as being the sole reason for selecting this house. </p><p>He walked out of the small room and into the living room. Eren’s mother was sitting on the floor and sifting through some photo albums. The room was silent, save for the occasional sound of photos being shifted through and Eren’s mother muttering to herself.</p><p>Her amber colored eyes scanned the pictures slowly. Her delicate fingers flicked through each photo and she chuckled lightly at some memories. Her dark brown hair curled around her shoulder and tucked into a loose bun that nested at the bottom of her neck. She had slivers of gray peaking beneath, of which she never seemed to have minded.</p><p>This was an uncomfortable sight; seeing his mother sitting in an empty house surrounded by boxes and blank walls.</p><p>Eren sat next to her without saying a word. She didn’t acknowledge this, only continued on with looking through pictures.</p><p>“You were such a cute baby,” she said quietly, lifting a photo for Eren to see.</p><p>In the photo, a toddler sized Eren wore a frumpy sun hat, a stained T-shirt, shorts and sandals. He was held by a smiling, much younger Carla.</p><p>Eren chuckled with his mother, watching her set the photo to the side and reach for another pile.</p><p>“I made so many copies over the years,” She started. “I knew I was going to be on my own sooner than I liked, so I wanted to do this to be safe.”</p><p>That remark was made so casually, yet it felt like a pang to his heart. He wondered how long she’s felt like this. </p><p>Eren had nothing to say, though. He was lousy in situations like this, and his mother most likely knew that. Eren was a physical person, not a vocal one.</p><p>The door knocked.</p><p>“It’s open, dear!” Carla called, tucking the photos away. She straightened her hair a little.</p><p>Eren stood right away and helped his mother up, who thanked him lightly.</p><p>The front door swung open, his older sister and her fiancé stepping through. A flood of light followed them. Eren was relieved to see his older sister, as they only call each other once a week or so. She lived in the city on the opposite side of her home town, which was an hour or two away. Visits were scarce.</p><p>“Hey, mom,” Mikasa murmured, adjusting the purse on her shoulder. “Sorry we didn’t come earlier, we had a doctor’s appointment.”</p><p>“That’s okay, honey,” Carla said, hugging her daughter tightly. “Hi Jean, how are you?”</p><p>Carla gave him a light hug to which the tall man returned. He looked awkward and out of place, which Eren would’ve usually loved to tease him on, but for the sake of his mother, he shut his mouth.</p><p>Jean stuffed his hands into his pockets. “Ah—I’ve been good. Nice place.” Eren clicked his tongue and prepared to retort on how stupid of a comment that was, but stopped himself at the last minute.</p><p>“It is, isn’t it?” Eren’s mother sighed and moved towards the boxes one more. “Eren’s been helping me all morning. Are you kids hungry?”</p><p>“A little,” Mikasa answered.</p><p>“Don’t lie, Mikasa. I know you’re eating for two now,” Carla winked. “I’ll send Eren to go get a pizza for us and we can get started. Eren?”</p><p>“Already on it.”</p><p>-</p><p>When Eren returned with the pizza, the sun was setting. There was something satisfying at how the sky looked behind Carla’s little blue house. </p><p>The sky was streaked with oranges and vibrant pinks, the sun casting low rays across the uneven sidewalk. He enjoyed the scenery, and he’s sure his artistic sister could as well. </p><p>He walked into the house and blinked at how different the sight was already.</p><p>While he was gone, the trio had already brought the dining room table, some décor, a TV and a coffee table. There was no sofa, so Eren assumed that he and Jean mostly likely had to do that later.</p><p>“Thank god,” Mikasa said, retrieving the pizza from Eren and walking into the kitchen. Carla followed after her and Jean, leaving Eren to close the door.</p><p>Eren made his way to the kitchen slowly, eyeing the pictures Carla chose to hang around her house.</p><p>Her noticed that his father never made a single appearance.</p><p>Once in the kitchen, everyone was already chowing down on their pizzas. A freshly ripped open package of paper towels sat on the counter.</p><p>“Thank you, Eren,” Carla said, patting her mouth lightly with a napkin. “I can give you some money later.”</p><p>“No need,” Eren said, reaching for a slice. “Consider it a housewarming gift.”</p><p>Jean hummed. “So is Eren gonna be splitting time with you and Grisha?”</p><p>“No,” Carla answered quickly. “Grisha wasn't interested. But having Eren here is fine, though he's insisting on helping to pay rent. You stubborn kid." Carla poked at her son, who managed a soft chuckle at his mother's teasing. </p><p>“I told you that you could’ve lived with us,” Mikasa murmured.</p><p>“I couldn’t,” Carla jutted forth. “Not with the baby on the way and everything—I simply wouldn’t fit in!”</p><p>Mikasa looked uncomfortable. Eren knew that she felt a little anxious at not having her mother in the same city with them during her first child. From their weekly phone calls together, Eren knew that Mikasa begged her mother to stay with them.</p><p>But Mikasa does that a lot. She cares too much and worries too greatly. She does it so much that it bulldozes over everyone else’s needs. Eren knew that Carla needed to be on her own for this one.</p><p>“Well, you’re always welcome if you need a place,” Jean promised. “But nothing wrong with this house. It’s pretty cute, actually!”</p><p>“It is!” Carla agreed. “I’m excited about starting my own garden. Retirement will make me bored, so it’ll give me something to do until I’m officially a grandma!”</p><p>Eren watched his mother smile and laugh as she talked about her new life. Of course he felt a wanton sadness when he remembered his parents being together, but his mother’s happiness was more important than that. It was bigger than that.</p><p>Eren continued eating with content.</p><p>-</p><p>This summer seemed like a total bust.</p><p>Usually, Eren would spend his time doing random shit with Armin and a couple of others, but everyone seemed to be too busy for him.</p><p>Armin was busy being a lab assistant and committing to his internship under some guy named Erwin Smith, a professor at the university. Eren couldn’t keep track of this Erwin dude. He doesn’t remember if he cured cancer, was super hot, or saved a school bus of kids from a fire. Armin sure talked about him a lot and put him on a pedestal as such.</p><p>Sasha and Connie finally started dating a few months ago, so they’ve been infatuated with each other ever since. Not that Eren feels a sting from that—he understands. He’s happy for them, but a selfish part of him wants to be paid attention too as well. It’s not fun to have friends ripped away from you like that. </p><p>And Reiner and Bertholdt were studying abroad in Germany. It was only a matter of time before <em>they</em> came out as a couple too.</p><p>Which left Eren. Single, girlfriend-less Eren with nothing better to do than to visit his divorced mother nearly every other day. It was a fine arrangement, but he wished that his mom was cool enough to let him drink or smoke pot.</p><p>After all, what was there to do in the summer with no friends and no school?</p><p>Classes weren’t until the fall. And that seemed like a lifetime away. </p><p>Eren hopped on his bike and began pedaling down the street. Cars became a slight blur and passing noises left his brain as quickly as they entered. Eren rode his bike with ease, feeling the wind catch into his baggy shirt and tussle his hair.</p><p>His chocolate brown hair was getting a little long, now. It crept over his ears, so he decided to stuff it into a baseball cap to avoid any remarks from his mom.</p><p>He halted at a stop sign, whistling a silent tune to himself and scanning the streets for cars. With a flick of his tongue onto his dry lips, he proceeded forward. He saw his mother’s blue house getting bigger on the horizon.</p><p>She wasn’t outside to greet him like he usually was, which was suspicious but Eren figured it was no big deal.</p><p>He set his bike against the side of the house and instinctively reached for his phone from his back pocket.</p><p>There was an immediate notification from his mom. First, there was a missed call. Second, there was a text message.</p><p>
  <strong>[Mom] I have a guest over. Just let yoursekf in :-)</strong>
</p><p>Eren reread the message a few times to fully comprehend what he was reading.</p><p>He was a bit surprised. His mother moved to a new city and <em>already</em> she was making friends. Of course, that outcome was most likely sooner than Eren thought. His mother is a very lovely and welcoming woman.</p><p>She’s also drop dead gorgeous. How long would it be for a single man to take notice . . .? <br/>
<br/>
He shook the thought from his head. </p><p>The brunet turned the cap around on his head and fashioned it backwards. A juvenile look, but who was here to be impressed?</p><p>He hopped up the steps and opened the front door, consciously reminding himself to slip out of his worn out sneakers upon entering.</p><p>The door fell open and Eren’s eyes scanned over the living room. His mother, nor the mentioned guest, were present. But he did hear a small chatter behind the walls of the kitchen. </p><p>“Eren—?” His mother called from further back in the house. “We’re in the kitchen!”</p><p>“Coming!” Eren called back. He braced himself on the doorframe and toed off his sneakers. He kicked the old shoes towards the space behind the door.</p><p>“—my baby, Eren,” Eren heard his mother’s faint voice grow closer as he walked towards the kitchen. “He just turned 20! He’s been such a big help to me while moving.”</p><p>Eren bit his tongue to keep from interjecting. He hated how often his mother bragged about him all the time. Sure, he was going to college, but he wasn’t doing anything. She was probably better off bragging about Mikasa, who graduated with flying colors and was now expecting. She was basically an adult, whereas Eren was an aimless, not on track college student. </p><p>The brunet turned the corner and froze at the sight. </p><p>“Eren!” His mother’s face melted into a smile upon the sight of her son.</p><p>Eren’s eyes fell upon the strange man next to her, then shifted next to his gooey looking mom. </p><p>
  <em>Uh oh. </em>
</p><p>Eren’s gut wrenched at that familiar look. Carla was smiling and her voice was high pitched. That was a clear indication that she was trying to impress someone.</p><p>But Eren didn’t care about his mom’s cadence right now. He cared about who was standing next to her. He was, undoubtedly, one of the most attractive men Eren had ever seen. Of course Eren wasn’t gay or anything, but anyone could acknowledge this Adonis!</p><p>Though he was short, he had a lean yet taut frame. Thick, dark hair curled over one half of his face, making the stark comparison between pale skin and midnight hair that much more obvious. His eyes were circled with bags, but in a really complimentary way. Not his mom’s type at all. </p><p>“This is Mr. Ackerman,” Carla introduced the two, coming up next to her son to throw an arm around him. “He lives next door! We’ve become real good friends— you should see his garden!”</p><p><em>Garden?</em> Eren’s eyes narrowed. His eyes scanned ‘Mr. Ackerman’ up and down. The guy looked incredibly formal and maybe even a bit domineering. He definitely didn’t seem like a garden type.</p><p>“Nice to meet you,” A deep voice rumbled, jutting a hand forth. “You can just call me Levi, though.” </p><p><em>Woah</em>. Eren totally didn’t see that coming.</p><p>“Nice to meet you too,” Eren returned the introduction, clasping Levi’s cold hand into his own.</p><p>Levi’s eyes were dark. He made direct eye contact with Eren and squeezed Eren’s hand hard.</p><p>Eren wasn’t impressed. He wanted to make it known that he wasn’t impressed, either.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you sooo much for reading!! Comments and criticisms are absolutely welcome!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. (finished revision)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eren thinks about Levi.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahhhh I’m sorry this took so long??? My professors have been assigning a ridiculous amount of work during the transition to online schooling. I’m actually drowning in papers and quizzes right now hahaaaaaa. </p><p>Enjoy the chapter! See you in the next one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Upon meeting Eren Jaeger, there were two wrong assumptions made about him.</p><p>The first is that Eren doesn’t give a shit about other people’s feelings. This assumption was a bit more hurtful than others, as it was <em>false</em>. Eren cared a lot. His troubles with being conceived as a selfish asshole came from his hot-blooded nature.</p><p>The second misconception about Eren is that he wasn’t observant. This idea about Eren came from his classmates, who didn’t hesitate to tease him about his failing grades. While it was true that Eren cared not for frivolous and lengthy words, he cared about intention and body language. Growing up in the household he did, Eren could observe body language better than anyone. He could tell if someone was scared, drunk, angry, or . . . Eager to impress.</p><p>Given that, it pissed Eren off when people took advantage of him. People would disregard him as stupid or angry, so they would try and bypass him.</p><p>Which is why this whole ‘Mr. Ackerman’ deal pissed him off greatly. He was a man that exuded condescending energy, almost like he knew something you didn’t. The man constantly looked like he was judging the grammar of your words or maybe sizing you up. It pissed Eren off. </p><p>Eren watched Mr. Ackerman and his mother from inside the house. He and his mother were in the front patio, drinking lemonade and talking. Eren wasn’t sure what they were talking about, but the conversation seemed endless.</p><p>After their introduction, Eren didn’t say much else. It seemed as though their new neighbor didn’t care either, as he and Carla went straight outside to mingle.</p><p>With nothing but a mosquito net protecting them from the outside, the two looked as free as the weather. Eren’s mom wore a small sun hat and her hair in a side braid. She laughed along with Mr. Ackerman, who only acknowledged the conversation with ghosts of smiles. He wore a faded T-shirt and some jeans. Nothing fancy, but something to relax in while he casually tried to fuck Eren’s mom.</p><p>Eren’s gut wrenched uncomfortably. He’s never seen his mother look so relaxed in his entire life. That should be a good thing, but why did Eren feel so . . . Defensive?</p><p>Maybe it was because he found the guy to be ridiculously suspicious. What kind of guy lives in a nice house by himself? It was apparent that he had no kids, no wife, no pets . . . Just him and a neat garden. That’s how serial killers live.</p><p>Eren tapped his worn out sneaker against the dark, wooden floors. He found himself moping on the couch, glaring holes into the television. He could <em>see</em> the two talking out of his peripheral vision. The television was absolutely no help in distracting him.</p><p>This shit was pissing him off.</p><p>He texted Armin to lament his woes.</p><p>
  <b>[Eren] are you busy rn </b>
</p><p>The response came almost immediately.</p><p>
  <b>[Armin] walking back home, what’s up</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Eren] i need to vent about somethng rn……can you call me </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Armin] give me 5mins. Erwin is walking me back </b>
</p><p>For a second, Eren thought Armin was messing with him.</p><p>The blond was well aware of the effect that the name ‘Erwin’ had on him. It didn’t do enough to send Eren into a flying rage, but every conversation between the two was always plagued with that name. It annoyed him.</p><p>At first, Eren was amused with Armin’s crush. But over time, he found himself to be more and more critical of this mysterious guy. Eren has never made his acquaintance, but at this point, he didn’t want to. Armin talked his ear off so much he could probably point out Erwin in a crowd.</p><p>Armin wasn’t ever the annoying type. Eren did that enough for the two of them. But this infatuation has Eren bugged more than anything some days.</p><p>His phone started vibrating, clicking the college student back into reality.</p><p>“What’s up, Eren?” The soft voice came from the other end.</p><p>Eren sunk into the feeling of relief upon hearing his friend’s voice.</p><p>“Dude, there’s some guy at the house right now,” Eren hissed into the phone. He stood and distanced himself from the duo outside.</p><p>“Like her friend, or . . . ?”</p><p>Eren wandered down the hallway. “I’m not sure. He’s her neighbor and apparently they’re <em>best friends</em> now. Even though they’ve only known each other for like, a fucking day.”</p><p>He shut himself into the guest bedroom of his mother’s house. It was empty, save for a bed and a few unopened cardboard boxes.</p><p>“That’s kinda weird,” Armin agreed hesitantly. “But what’s wrong with him?”</p><p>“I dunno,” Eren admitted, his lip twitching. He could already tell that Armin was about to start one of his lectures. Or maybe pin Eren down on his exact emotion. The blond had a knack for that.</p><p>“He just gives me a weird feeling. He’s stand off-ish and lives by himself.” Eren stumbled over his words.</p><p>Eren was really grasping at straws now. He honestly couldn’t explain what set him off about Mr. Ackerman. Was it his <em>height?</em> Was it his mom’s gooey demeanor around the guy? He couldn’t blame her. He was good-looking, after all.</p><p>Armin was silent on the other end for a bit, making Eren hold his breath. It made Eren feel almost anxious at this, like he was waiting for his fortune to be read.</p><p>“I think you’re just jealous.”</p><p>Eren blinked. He didn’t expect <em>that</em> response.</p><p>“Wh—Jealous?” Eren laughed incredulously. “I—Why would I be jealous? That’s so dumb! My mom’s an <em>adult</em> and if that involves . . . um . . .”</p><p>Armin hummed, satisfied. “I can read you like a book, Eren.”</p><p>Eren huffed, feeling like he was losing this battle. Which he always does, at least with Armin. It was frustrating, but Armin knew that. Armin wasn’t a total dick about it.</p><p>“Well I don’t—“</p><p>The door behind him began to click, making Eren’s heart leap into his throat.</p><p>“Gotta go, Ar,” Eren mumbled quickly before shoving his phone into his back pocket.</p><p>Eren turned and awkwardly placed his arms across his chest, almost as if the intruder had walked in on him naked.</p><p>The door swung open, making Eren hide a scowl at the sight.</p><p>Mr. Ackerman blinked up at him. “Oh, it’s you.”</p><p>The older man looked innocent enough, but Eren could see right through him. What an old pervert he was, lurking through a woman’s house like this. He should be ashamed!</p><p>“Yeah, it’s me,” Eren remarked, his upper lip curling. “What are <em>you</em> doing here?”</p><p>“Carla asked me to get her some gardening gloves,” Mr. Ackerman said plainly. Whether he caught onto Eren’s aggressive front or not, Eren wasn’t sure. The man’s expression was blank through and through.</p><p>“In the guest bedroom?” Eren asked skeptically.</p><p>Mr. Ackerman shrugged. Eren eyed the man up and down.</p><p>Despite the man’s unwelcoming demeanor he seemed . . . Dorky? Eren almost wondered if the man had a few screws knocked loose. His decorum was odd, and up close, the man wasn’t that charming. So what the hell did his mother see in him anyway?</p><p>“I’ll show you,” Eren conceded. “My mom puts all her shit in the storage closet in the hall.”</p><p>Eren brushed past the man and headed towards the door, trying to ignore the waft of expensive cologne that reached his nostrils.</p><p>-</p><p>Mr. Ackerman watched Eren shuffle awkwardly through different boxes.</p><p>Eren was crouched awkwardly over a cardboard box labeled <em>HOBBIES</em>. His spine ached and his thighs were burning. He was kind of out of shape, but he didn’t feel comfortable sitting next to Mr. Ackerman, who was leaning against the wall with his right shoulder. Maybe Eren was being paranoid, but Mr. Ackerman’s body posture was odd—like the man felt as though he owned the place.</p><p>“So how long you been in the neighborhood, Mr. Ackerman?” Eren asked innocently enough. The brunet supposed he’d rather speak words than sit in an uncomfortable silence.</p><p>Mr. Ackerman’s nose wrinkled. “Don’t call me that. Call me <em>Levi</em>. I’m only Mr. Ackerman in the fall.”</p><p>“Okay . . .” Eren continued, feeling miffed at Mr. Ackerman’s straightforwardness. “How long you been here, <em>Levi</em>?”</p><p>“Since my divorce.”</p><p>Eren was shocked.</p><p>Although, it made sense why Levi was living in a house all by himself. The guy did seem lonely and awkward, as expected of a divorced person.</p><p>Eren wondered briefly if Levi had any kids.</p><p>“So you and my mom are kindred spirits, then?” Eren asked. “Because she left my dad <em>very</em> recently.”</p><p>Eren felt like a dick, but he wanted to remind Levi in a very subtle way that she was <em>not</em> open for business. While Levi didn’t seem to overtly predatory, Eren felt the need to remind him. They were getting too buddy-buddy out there.</p><p>“Yeah, I suppose,” Levi shrugged. Once again, he ignored Eren’s fighting words. “Your mom’s a sweet lady. We have a lot in common.  I think you’ll be seeing a lot more of me.”</p><p>Eren grit his teeth. What a fucking arrogant asshole! Maybe it wasn’t obvious to most people, but it was to Eren. This guy had the most punchable face . . .</p><p>Eren stood, towering over Levi. He clenched his fists and glared at the older man, who stared back with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“What’s taking you—“ Carla’s voice came around the corner. “Oh, Eren! I thought you left already! What are you still doing here?”</p><p>Eren turned and opened his mouth to respond, but like the arrogant shit he was, Levi spoke first.</p><p>“Eren was helping me find some gardening gloves for tomorrow.”</p><p>Eren looked incredulously at the guy. Levi didn’t seem phased, like Eren <em>wasn’t</em> about to punch his lights in.</p><p>“Oh, that’s nice of you, Eren!” Carla cooed. “But really, not necessary. I’ll just buy another pair when Mr. Ackerman and I go shopping tomorrow!”</p><p>Eren’s eye twitched.</p><p>“Eren, after you’re done putting away these boxes, why don’t you help me in the kitchen afterwards?” Carla asked. Her sweet, kind-hearted demeanor was enough to make Eren’s anger evaporate.</p><p>Eren’s mother could be just as fiery and loose as her son’s temper, but she was older now. Levi seemed to have a calming effect on her too, which made Eren disgusted.</p><p>“That would be my cue to leave,” Levi jutted forth.</p><p>Carla blinked owlishly at him. “You don’t want to stay for dinner?”</p><p>Levi waved a dismissive have forth. “I already have dinner plans. But please, you two go enjoy your food. I’ll see you tomorrow, Carla.”</p><p>And just like that, the raven left. His exit was rather non-dramatic, which Eren was grateful for. The guy seemed too clever to leave without event.</p><p>“Enough staring into space,” Carla shoved Eren playfully. “Let’s get dinner started, honey.”</p><p>-</p><p>Eren wondered if Jean and Levi were related.</p><p>They had a weird, pompous air around them and they both shared such a punchable face. </p><p>His brother-in-law was obviously more smug, as he threw back fighting words whenever he spoke with Eren. God knows <em>that </em>resulted in a fist fight or two. </p><p>Unfortunately, Eren promised his mom that he would retire punching people as a means to solve problems. It took a little bit of therapy and talking, but Eren was determined to make his mother proud. He had to act like a grown-up.</p><p>“This is <em>so</em> good, mom,” Jean moaned through a mouthful of food. “You’ll have to send <em>Mika</em> and I the recipe one of these days!”</p><p>Eren rolled his eyes. He hated that insufferable nickname for his sister, but for the sake of peace, he kept his mouth shut. He stabbed a potato and shoved it into his mouth.</p><p>“Oh, Eren did all of the hard work , actually!” Carla smiled at her son in law. “Pot roast is his favorite dish!”</p><p>Mikasa’s eyebrows raised. “Looks like Eren isn't as helpless as he seems.”</p><p>Eren rolled his eyes while his mother laughed gently. He hated how his sister would gang up on him, but she knew she had invincibility carrying Eren’s niece. And she was older.</p><p>“But how’s the neighborhood?” Jean prodded, wiping his mouth with a napkin. “Any weirdos live next to you?”</p><p>Carla laughed and studied her plate. “No, he’s—“</p><p>“We have a new dad, Mikasa,” Eren teased. Carla’s head snapped towards her son with offended eyes.</p><p>“What?” Mikasa blinked, her voice croaking.</p><p>Carla swatted her son in the chest. “Eren! No, he’s—he’s just a friend!”</p><p>Jean snickered. “Wow, mom. You sure move fast.”</p><p>“Where is he?” Mikasa asked darkly.</p><p>Carla clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes. “Eren is just being silly—I just made a new <em>friend</em>, that’s all. Nothing more, nothing less. I promise.” She sent her son one last glare.</p><p>“Besides, he wouldn’t ever be interested in someone like me,” Carla murmured softer than before.</p><p>“Sounds like you put thought into it,” Eren grumbled.</p><p>“You’re doing the dishes for sure, Eren Jaeger!”</p><p>-</p><p>Eren woke up the next morning to the warm, spiced smell of something familiar that made him grin. It reminded him of Christmas and how his mother would spend laborious hours in the kitchen. </p><p>He threw off his thin blanket and hopped out of bed right away, his bare feet hitting the freshly cleaned wooden floors. He jogged down the hall and into the kitchen, where he saw a fresh plate of <em>buñuelos</em> sitting on the countertop, looking steaming, crispy and glittery. </p><p>"Nice, mom," Eren reached for one, to which he was met with a swift hand smack from his mother. </p><p>Carla glared. "Not for you, honey. These are for Mr. Ackerman next door."</p><p>Eren deflated at this, the mere <em>mention</em> of his neighbor bringing down his mood tenfold. </p><p>"You make these once a year," Eren grumbled, accepting the foil his mother handed over to him. He ripped out a sheet of foil and began wrapping the plate of goodies before his mom could instruct him to. "But since you have the hots for the neighbor—"</p><p>"He was <em>just</em> asking about some recipes your grandma taught me, Eren," Carla scolded, holding the box of foil threateningly. "It's called being polite. Try it sometime."</p><p>Eren playfully shoved her, to which she maintained her no-nonsense stare. "You can start now. Bring these to him and make sure you tell him how to make it."</p><p>"How am I supposed to do that?" </p><p>Carla looked exasperated. "Oh, Eren—I've taught you so many times! Fine—Here, I'll write it out for him later. Give him the goodies and tell him you look forward to being his neighbor. Okay, honey?"</p><p>"Okay, mom."</p><p>The trek to Mr. Ackerman's house wasn't long at all, but there was still a considerable amount of space between the two houses. </p><p>Eren hadn't seen his house up close. It was a nice one, though a bit smaller than his mother's own house. It was a touch more modern, being colored tan with dark brown trimming. It was also decorated way more, with a carefully arranged stone pathway leading from the driveway to the front door. the porch was smaller, being occupied by numerous houseplants and other random decor. It was a nice place, but also a little suspicious from Eren's end. </p><p>He glanced around. First, he glanced down at the still warm plate of cookies before looking into the driveway. No car. There also seemed to be no sign of life from the house within, as there were no lights on. </p><p>Eren lifted the foil of the plate and glanced down at the fried, cinnamon goodies beneath. He took one and took it into his mouth, the fried dough cracking into his mouth. He enjoyed the treat to its fullest, the warm and sweet spice filling his senses with nostalgia and memories of Christmas. </p><p>Once finished, he swiped his dirty fingers on his jeans before tossing the plate forward. He kicked the plate towards Mr. Ackerman's door, causing an explosion of fried dough and sugar-cinnamon to fly through the air. The plate hit his door with a loud shutter, sending the plastic thing to tumble to the floor along with scattered pieces of fried dough all over his porch. </p><p>Eren promptly flipped off Mr. Ackerman's door before walking away. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>buñuelos is a type of dessert in mexico :) its a fried dough thingy with cinnamon-sugar. I also love making Eren out to be a little shit haha</p><p>Thank you for reading. Comments/criticisms welcome!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. (finished revision - no changes)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is sooooo long and I considered splitting it but I figured you guys deserved it （＾ν＾） </p><p>I’m so shocked but pleasantly surprised at the warm reception this is getting! I’m glad you guys are enjoying the story as much as I’m enjoying writing it.</p><p>A bit of a trigger warning for this chapter??? There’s references to the usage of date rape drugs but there is no inappropriate or nonconsensual sex or anything of that nature.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Loud.</em>
</p><p>Eren scrunched his nose as he took another sip from his red solo cup. He wasn’t sure what was in there—something mixed with <em>something</em>. Well, no matter. It was alcohol and it was handed it to him.</p><p>The alcohol burned his throat and deep into his chest. It wasn’t a terribly strong drink, but Eren knew he was going to be here awhile. He had time to sober up by the end of the night. Even if he did end up getting totally shit faced, his mom’s house was a block away. He could just break into her guest bedroom and snooze there.</p><p>Eren was in the kitchen of some random acquaintance’s house party. He was listlessly bobbing his head to the rhythm of muted music playing from the living room, finding little entertainment in the half-assed beer pong game in front of him. The living room grew really crowded around an hour ago, so Eren found himself in the kitchen.</p><p>He was leaning against the sink, his arms crossed and nursing his iced drink. He was watching a couple of strangers play against his friends, Sasha and Connie. Eren felt in his heart that his friends had no chance, as they were drunk off their ass and hanging onto each other for support. Drunk people were funny that way.</p><p>A screech pierced his ears, making Eren wince. He saw Sasha hugging her boyfriend close to her chest, her fist pumping into the air with victory. Her face was flushed with red and her ponytail disheveled. Connie looked equally fucked up, his eyes heavy lifted and his grin wide.</p><p>“Eren—!” Sasha blurted, whipping her head around to make direct eye contact with her friend. He jumped in his feet at this, Sasha’s stark attention being eerily similar to that of a predator hunting its prey.</p><p>“Come play with us—!” Sasha moaned, squeezing Connie’s head close to her chest. “Don’t cha wanna lose?”</p><p>Eren snorted and put his drink down on the counter, rubbing his hands together and approaching the other end of the table.</p><p>“Which one of us can pass the straight line test, Sasha?” Eren teased.</p><p>Connie huffed. “Whatever, Jaeger. Find another person to play with and we can get this show on the road.”</p><p>“Your ass is grass, Connie.”</p><p>-</p><p>Eren wasn’t sure who ended up being his beer pong partner. It was just a random girl who happened to be the subject of jeering from his drunk friends.</p><p>She was cute looking enough, short and kind looking. Eren forgot her name, but she was very good at beer pong. During the game, she kept pressing gentle touches to Eren’s back and whispering to him on her tip toes.</p><p>Maybe it was the alcohol, but Eren found himself up against her backside as she prepared to land another cup. She smelled nice—like the makeup section at the mall combined with mint.</p><p>She held up the ping pong ball in her hands, giving Eren a coy smile. Eren could only return a forced smile with a slight nod.</p><p>Eren found himself attracted to her, but there was something tugging at the back of his mind that made him . . . Conflicted? Unwilling? He really didn’t feel up to banging someone tonight. This was unlike him. <br/><br/>He wasn’t sure what was different about tonight. He came here wanting a distraction from everything going on with his mom and Levi. With the party being so close to Levi’s house, it was extremely difficult.</p><p>The ball landed in the cup, making her cheer to herself. She turned and gave Eren an eager high five. </p><p>Of course, that ended up being their winning shot. Their prize ended up being more screeching and hollering from the sore losers across from them. To Eren, that was prize enough. He and the girl left to another place before his friends could cry for a rematch.</p><p>Afterwards, Eren found himself in the corner of the living room with her. She had a drink in her hands. It was something pink and filled with ice.</p><p>Their conversation was weighted, like most encounters Eren had with women at parties like these.</p><p>Not that Eren was a player or anything, but if he connected with someone for a night then whatever happened afterwards was between him and that person.</p><p>“It’s getting hot in here,” The girl laughed nervously, Eren only catching the last bit of her sentence. The ice in her drink shifted. </p><p>“Yeah—Lotta people,” Eren laughed nervously. He cringed a bit at how loud the music was—he wasn’t sure what was playing. Britney Spears?</p><p>Eren briefly wondered if Levi was bothered by the noise. He probably would be. </p><p>“We should go somewhere else!” She nearly shouted in Eren’s ear.</p><p>The brunet gulped, the music pounding in his ears and making his heart race.</p><p>She took the initiative to lean forward, despite Eren giving her a respectable amount of space. This girl was buzzed already, giving Eren a half-lidded smile. Eren wasn’t dumb—he knew what was expected of him from her. He just wasn’t sure if he wanted to go through with this.</p><p>But what was he supposed to say? Politely reject her because he couldn’t stop thinking about the guy next door? How was he supposed to word that?</p><p>“I’m gonna go get a drink real quick. Want anything?” Eren sucked at words.</p><p>“I-I’m good!” She stumbled over her words, smiling awkwardly.</p><p>Eren patted her on the shoulder, almost congratulating her for how well she took that rejection.</p><p>Stepping through the crowd, he made his way back to the kitchen. It was getting less crowded now, as people began to group into their own tribes and socialize accordingly.</p><p>He gave a couple of acquaintances some nods as he made his way to the countertop. Someone had a decent spread of booze out along with some half-flat sodas and juices and whatnot.</p><p>Eren was no bartender, but he knew when shit tasted good. It’s not rocket science.</p><p>He poured a concoction into a cup, wincing at how much alcohol there was. He briefly wondered what his mom would think if she saw him.</p><p>Especially like this.</p><p>Eren looked up to check on the girl, where she was drunkenly nodding along to the music. A guy seemed to be creeping on her and talking into her ear, making him scoff.</p><p>It’s not like he was planning on sleeping with her anyway—not like this, at least. He just didn’t think some vulture was preying on them so quickly.</p><p>Eren walked back to the couple, their conversation becoming more clear the closer he got.</p><p>“—don’t know, I never thought about that!” The girl laughed in a fake tone of voice. Her eyes were darting and her arms were crossed over her chest.</p><p>“Hey, Eren!” The girl smiled, her face melting with relief. “Um—Um—this is my <em>boyfriend</em>, Eren. Eren?”</p><p><em>Shit. </em>Eren’s teeth clenched. <em>I don’t remember her fucking name.</em></p><p>“Hey,” Eren mustered. He wasn’t good at lying. “Uh—brought you a drink.”</p><p>“Thanks so much!” She mumbled. “Ugh—thank you.”</p><p>The conversation died and grew awkward as Eren realized he was still holding the drink in his hand. He didn’t think this guy was that desperate to sleep with someone tonight. He was preying that this creep would get the hint unless he wanted Eren’s fist in his mouth. </p><p>The guy shot Eren an icy glare. “So you’re Historia’s boyfriend, huh?”</p><p><em>Was that her name? </em>Eren bit the inside of his mouth. <em>Fuck, fuck, fuck. </em></p><p>“Yeah—is there a problem?”</p><p>Doesn’t matter if Eren remembered or not. He had to get this guy out of here ASAP.</p><p>“Not at all!” The guy grinned. “I just brought her a drink, too. It’s her favorite.”</p><p>The girl actually <em>reached</em> for the drink before Eren took it out of his hands. Historia shot a look similar to that of a puppy being house trained for the first time. Eren didn’t stop to interpret this. <br/><br/>“I um . . . I kinda made that for her, dude,” The guy said. </p><p>Eren didn’t trust this situation. Not with an inch of his life.</p><p>“We’ll drink it,” Eren assured. “Don’t worry.”</p><p>“I really want <em>her</em> to drink it,” The guy pressed. “I made it for her.”</p><p>“Just give me the drink, Eren,” Historia murmured. “I’ll drink it.”</p><p>“No,” Eren answered stubbornly. “Why should he—“</p><p>Historia grabbed the drink from his hands before taking a giant gulp, making Eren’s eyes wide.</p><p>This girl was crazy.</p><p>Her nose scrunched. “See? I drank some.”</p><p>“That’s all I wanted,” The guy smiled. “See? No harm. Catch you guys later.”</p><p>He gave Eren an awkward pat on the back as he slid past them. Chills sent down Eren’s spine as he walked away and disappeared into the sea of bodies.</p><p>“Thank you for trying,” Historia muttered. “Ugh—I went to high school with that guy. Such a creep.”</p><p>“It’s no problem,” Eren replied, taking a sip of his own drink. “I don’t really want to leave you alone now.”</p><p>She smiled small. “Yeah—thanks. I knew it was dumb coming to a party without my friends. I think I’ll just head straight home, now, though. Wanna walk me to my car?”</p><p>“I don’t think you can drive.”</p><p>“Wait with me, then.”  </p><p>-</p><p>Eren called a cab for her before they left the party. She clung to his side like a magnet the entire time, taking periodic sips from a bottle of water Eren found for her. </p><p>Eren held a protective arm around the small of her back and led her through the crowd. He recognized a few of the heads that turned their way, but it wasn’t any of their business. </p><p>“Thanks for doing this for me,” Historia murmured into his chest. </p><p>They stepped out the front door and into the cool, summer night. There were some guys chilling in a circle out front, but Eren paid them no mind at all. </p><p>They made their way down to the street, the muffled sounds of a raging party dying in the distance. </p><p>“It’s all good,” Eren replied softly. “Uh—don’t worry about it.”</p><p>They sat on the sidewalk, Historia resting her head on Eren’s shoulder. Eren kept his hands to himself. He was lousy in situations like these. He would’ve felt more helpful if he kicked that creep’s ass, not taking care of this girl. </p><p>“I’m so dumb,” she moaned softly. “My roommates are gonna kill me. They told me not to go to this dumb party and I went—</p><p>Eren patted her shoulder stiffly. “I’m sure it’ll be fine. The cab will be here soon. Isn’t there—“</p><p>“I got in a fight with this one girl,” Historia sniffled. “My roommate, Ymir—she—she yelled at me to not go and I went—I’m so stupid!”</p><p>“She can’t be that mad at you,” Eren urged. “It sounds like she’s a good friend.”</p><p>“She is. We are literally best friends.” </p><p>“See? Best friends can’t be mad at best friends forever.” Eren said, his mind remembering all the times that he got into fights with Armin over and over before.</p><p>“Yeah,” she replied flatly. “You’re right.”</p><p>A silence passed between them.</p><p>“I was gonna bring a guy over and have sex with him real loudly— just to make her real mad. But that idea seems dumb now that I think about it.”</p><p>Eren couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re funny.”</p><p>“Not very clever either,” Historia muttered. “I see the cab. Thank you for helping me, Eren. I’ll call Ymir now.”</p><p>Just at that moment, the cab pulled up. It screeched to a halt, making Historia stand and smooth out her pants. </p><p>With a parting hug, Historia kissed Eren’s cheek and left into that car that sped off into the night.</p><p>He watched as the the cab disappeared into the darkness, feeling a little bad he hadn’t taken care of her more—but he couldn’t afford to stay out late as he was.</p><p>He watched a little longer, the street lights morphing into waves against the black street. The top of Eren’s eyeball began to feel very heavy and he found himself leaning forward.</p><p>Drowsiness took over, sending an electric shot of panic straight down his core.</p><p>Eren’s eyes twitched and wanted to involuntarily close. He stumbled forward and found himself hunched over his knees. It was almost like gravity became stronger, or his head grew a size too big.</p><p><em>Shit</em>. Eren gulped, willing himself to stand straight on his feet.</p><p>He blinked harshly and saw his mother’s house a block away. It was going to be a troublesome trek to get there, but he’d rather be passed out and face the wrath of his mom than getting his shit stolen.</p><p>His body dragged. The temptation to lie still on the side walk and sleep was too strong, but he knew he couldn’t stop. If he stopped, it was all over.</p><p>Eren allowed a single eye to close as he found the gate to his mom’s backyard. He struggled finding the latch that allowed the gate to swing open—he could’ve sworn it was on the left and not the right side. Doesn’t matter.</p><p>The brunet slumped into the backyard and collapsed against the door, breathing a sigh of relief.</p><p>As Eren fell asleep, he found himself grateful that it was him and not Historia.</p><p>-</p><p>There was a sound—er, multiple sounds. It felt like a harmony of things that garbled and felt muted to him. It felt like he was listening to something coming from a muffled television in another room.</p><p>He recognized voices. It was hard to make out what they were saying at first, and it was hard to tell if they were even speaking English.</p><p>“—even awake?”</p><p>“Not sure.”</p><p>Eren’s eyes twitched and he slowly opened them, blinding sunlight forcing him to shut them once more. He groaned and buried his head in the dirt.</p><p>Where the fuck was he?</p><p>His mind was still very much blank. He doesn’t remember a whole lot from last night, only Britney Spears and drinking alcohol. He briefly remembered seeing a road and seeing a blonde girl, but that was it.</p><p>Eren raised a hand to rub at his eye, his limbs feeling slight static from how dormant they’ve been. The arm that was trapped under his body ached slightly. </p><p>“Oh, shit! He’s up! Erm—Should we go get Levi . . . ?”</p><p>Eren cracked open an eye and found a couple staring at him with wide eyes.</p><p>Both were leaning in far too close with hands on their knees. One was a woman with wild, dark brown hair and tanned skin. She had oval shaped glasses sitting atop an aquiline nose. The other was a tall, blond man with slicked down hair and striking blue eyes.</p><p>His heart skipped a beat—shit, did he wander into someone else’s backyard on accident?!</p><p>His eyes scanned the scene behind them and his heart dropped. He was definitely not in his mom’s backyard. In fact, this place was a <em>lot</em> nicer, having a pool and a small stone fountain shoved in the corner. Flowers and deep green leaves were planted nearly everywhere, but they were all trimmed so neatly.</p><p>The woman stood first, crossing her arms skeptically.</p><p>“Hm . . . I’d hate to say this—“</p><p>“Don’t say it.”</p><p>“But he’s kinda cute!”</p><p>Eren sat up shakily, making the pair step back. “Uh—hey—sorry—“</p><p>His heart was racing as he tried to formulate a sentence. His words all crashed into each other in his throat, making it uncomfortable to speak. He began blathering something about a party and a drink and a girl, but it was clear they didn’t understand him.</p><p>Eren was growing flustered. The two stared at him for an uncomfortable amount of time.</p><p>“I think we should call the cops.” Decided the blond man.</p><p>Eren stood, waving his arms. “Wait—<em>no</em>, I just—“</p><p>“What the hell is taking you two so long?”</p><p>The woman jumped in her shoes and turned quickly. Eren followed her line of sight and saw <em>Levi</em> standing there, looking more irritated than usual.</p><p>Eren’s breath caught in his throat like he was hit by a truck. Don’t tell me he was in . . .</p><p>His head spun. It all made sense. Levi’s backyard was immaculate and his gate was mere feet away from his mother’s property.</p><p>Eren has fucked up. He has totally fucked up.</p><p>Levi’s eyes landed on Eren and they widened. “<em>Eren</em>, what the hell are you doing here?!”</p><p>“You <em>know</em> this cutie?” The brunette quipped, pointing precariously.</p><p>“Don’t tell me this is another one of your failed dates, Levi.”</p><p>“Does your mom know you’re here?” Levi ignored his companions, his eyes staring straight into Eren.</p><p>“No,” Eren muttered. “Um—sorry—I was—there was—“</p><p>“You look like shit. What happened?”</p><p>The brunet blinked at his neighbor. The man spoke concisely and stared without hesitance. His body language was authoritative, making Eren stand straight in his shoes.</p><p>Eren drew a deep breath. “There was a party—“</p><p>Levi’s face scrunched. “Of course you’d be involved with that loud mess. I couldn’t get a wink of sleep last night.”</p><p>“—and I was with a girl and I think someone put <em>something</em> in her drink—“</p><p>“You were roofied?!” The woman cried incredulously. “Oh you poor thing!”</p><p>“And you went to Levi for help?” The taller man raised a brow.</p><p>Levi ignored his friends once more. “So you broke into my yard and destroyed my carrots?”</p><p>Eren looked down. His (one) nice shirt was covered in dirt and his jeans wrinkled. His shoes were clogged with soil and he could tell his face wasn’t at its most handsome, either.</p><p>“Sorry . . .” Eren murmured, scratching the back of his neck. “I didn’t mean to, really. I thought this was my mom’s yard.”</p><p>“Eren,” The blond voiced, the name sounding foreign in his mouth. “So <em>you’re</em> Eren.”</p><p>The brunet made eye contact with the taller blond, who stared back at him with a vague familiarity. The gears in Eren’s head turned . . . He knows this guy.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>Tall. Blond. Piercing blue eyes. Thick eyebrows. Eren’s heard these characteristics many times. Even when unprompted, his ears would be subject to Armin’s almost annoying ramblings about the object of his affections.</p><p>“No fucking way,” Eren muttered aloud.</p><p>“How do you two know each other?” Levi snapped defensively, stepping between the two.</p><p>Eren bit back a snarky remark. “He’s—My friend knows him.”</p><p>“Armin,” Erwin affirmed, his voice sounding too fond for Eren’s tastes.</p><p>Levi pinched his nose bridge. “This—This is too much. Eren, you need to go back to your mom’s house. Now.”</p><p>“No way!” Eren cried. “I’m still—I’m still drugged up! I’m all dirty and she’d kill me if she found out that—</p><p>“I don’t care,” Levi growled coldly. “You need to deal with the shit outcomes of your shit choices.”</p><p>“Just let me camp out here!” Eren whined. “I—I’ll leave when I know she’s gone for work. Let me stay . . . Please?”</p><p>The brunette woman frowned. “Levi, I think you’re being too—“</p><p>“No one asked, four eyes.”</p><p>“You can come with me,” Erwin offered gently. “Erm—I can call Armin to pick you up, if you’d like . . .?”</p><p>“No way,” Levi and Eren answered at once.</p><p>Levi shot an annoyed look at his neighbor. “Fine. Use my shower and I’ll lend you some clothes. Don’t leave a mess and don’t steal my shit.”</p><p>Eren blinked, shocked at what he was hearing.</p><p>“Th-Thank you! Thank you, you’re a life saver.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Go sober up, you shitty brat.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahhhh this was the easiest chapter to write ever. I love putting them in these situations!!!</p><p>Drink responsibly!!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. (final revision)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for all the positive comments, y’all! It means so much! </p><p>This story is soooo easy to write (as of right now) so updates are kinda quick???? </p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p><p>Also!! I drew some more fan art for this chapter here [https://venusaran.tumblr.com/post/617564795971010561/me-for-chapter-four-of-my-fanfic-mr]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So that’s Carla’s son, hm?”</p><p>Levi sat back on his haunches and heaved a sigh. He dragged the back of his forearm across his sweaty forehead and glared at his friend. A friend who cared too much and was far too loud, the one and only, Hanji Zoe.</p><p>She smiled at him wickedly from her shady position on Levi’s porch. She agreed to help Levi with some yard maintenance this morning, despite sitting in the shade and typing over her laptop the entire time. Levi knew what was to be expected, though. He extended the invite to make her feel included. God knows he could do this shit himself.</p><p>Levi turned back to pulling weeds near the stairs.</p><p>And Erwin became useless, too. Ever since he started talking to that twink from the university, the entirety of his free time is devoted to typing on his phone. In fact, he was inside right now having a phone call with aforementioned twink.</p><p>Erwin talked about that kid so much Levi would have half a mind to duct tape Erwin’s mouth shut forever.</p><p>“Yeah,” Levi answered Hanji’s question. “I’m pretty sure the brat hates me. He kicked a plate of cookies onto my porch."</p><p>Hanji's face brightened with amusement. "He <em>what?!</em> How do you know it was him?"</p><p>"I was watching from the peephole," Levi scowled at the memory. "I thought it was those damn door-to-door Mormons again, so I wanted to tell them to fuck off. But what do I get? Sugar and cookies scattered all over my porch."</p><p>"Levi, that's hilarious. What'd you do to the poor kid?"</p><p>"Thinks I’m pile driving his mom, probably,” Levi couldn't help but smirk. He'd be the first to admit that it was amusing fucking with Eren like this. He wasn't entirely sure how the brat came up with the idea of Levi being a milf thief, but he wasn't one to pass up this opportunity to mess with him. </p><p>“You?!” Hanji laughed. “Levi, you’re gayer than Christmas and he and his mom think you’re—?”</p><p>“Carla knows,” Levi stated, dusting off his gardening gloves by swiping them against each other. “She figured it out right away. Her son isn’t so bright, though.”</p><p>“But that’s your type, isn’t it? Dumb-asses?"</p><p>"Hanji . . . "</p><p>"You also like straight dudes.”</p><p>Levi stared back at her darkly. She looked self-righteously smug. Her laptop was forgotten and put to the side in order for her to lean forward.</p><p>“I know you’re a psych professor,” Levi started. “But grilling me isn’t getting you anywhere.”</p><p>Levi also deduced that there was no way the kid was straight. From the way his eyes raked Levi when they first met, those weren’t the eyes of a straight man. But he wouldn’t let his suspicions be known to Hanji.</p><p>Hanji cocked an eyebrow. “Do my eyes deceive me or are you being defensive about a kid you barely know?”</p><p>“Sounds like your shitty eyes deceive you. Ask Moblit for a new prescription.”</p><p>Hanji tutted her mouth, irritated. “You’re so dodgy! You know, Erwin was the exact same way when he met Armin. Being in denial, being snarky—“</p><p>“Erwin’s a dumb ass,” Levi remarked. “He could get fired for messing around with a student. Sorry, but I actually like my job.”</p><p>“But Eren isn’t a student . . . ?”</p><p>“Say, how about you check up on that shitty brat anyway? He’s been in the shower for nearly an hour now.”</p><p>He changed the topic quickly and went back to pulling weeds. He grabbed the stem of a rather large one and yanked it too hard, sending dirt exploding and flying from the ground. Weeds were impossible to keep up with, but they were a good source for Levi to take out his frustrations.</p><p>Hanji stood and stared at him carefully. Her smile wasn’t playful anymore, flattening to a stiff line.</p><p>Her fingers clenched and unclenched, indicating that she had more to say than she was letting on.</p><p>Levi ignored her, though. He had no time for her stupid mind games. As straightforward as she seemed, the woman constantly had ulterior motives and an invasive way of talking. It pissed Levi off.</p><p>He yanked out another weed, his arms burning from being out in the sun.</p><p>It was hot, but Levi didn’t want to interpret how his cheeks burned deep beneath his skin.</p><p>-</p><p>This bathroom was uncomfortable.</p><p>It was so clean that Eren was convinced that there was no way this bathroom has been used. Like ever. There were <em>no</em> toothpaste stains, the mirror was sparkling clean and everything was organized meticulously . . .</p><p>
  <em>What a psycho. </em>
</p><p>He stepped out of the shower, fog clouding his vision. He waved a hand through and headed towards the sink.</p><p>Eren showered with ease, helping himself to the basic shampoos and soaps Levi offered. The soaps were artisan, being silky and luxurious smelling all at once. Eren thought he might feel guilty for using up Levi's stuff, but then he decided he didn't give a shit. Why would he offer if he didn't want Eren using the stuff, right?</p><p>Just to add insult to injury, Eren took one of his spare hairs and slapped it onto the tiled wall of the shower. He made it into a nice little circle, that way Levi could know it was most certainly a purposeful act of defiance. He couldn't let Levi know that he was buddy-buddy with him now. Just because he saved his ass <em>one</em> time. </p><p>Eren exited the bathroom, not minding the multitude of water puddles he left behind. He adorned a towel around his waist and poked his head around, seeing no signs of Mr. Ackerman or his weird friends. </p><p>Levi promised he'd give him back his clothes once he was done in the shower, but there were no indications of that at all. </p><p><em>Fuck it</em>. Eren decided to venture off into Levi's room. </p><p>Levi's house was similar in build to their own house next door, but with only one bedroom. The decor was much more evident in being modern, with a tan theme and accents of dark green and yellow. </p><p>His room was surprisingly simple for how flamboyant the rest of the house was. Nothing more than a bedroom, a desk area and a closet. It was also very clean, like no one has ever touched the space before. </p><p>Eren wandered to the closet and threw it open, a little surprised at how full it looked. It seemed as though there were enough clothes in here for two, maybe even three people. All men’s clothes, but they varied in size.</p><p>The brunet came closer and grabbed a bunch of clothes in his hands before shoving it harshly to the left. He eyed the baggy looking shirt, which was surely too big for Levi. </p><p>It read, “LOVERS ALASKA CRUISE 2011” in giant, faded letters. Eren ignored that. He swiped through some more clothing, deducing that there was absolutely no way all these clothes belonged specifically to Levi. </p><p>Boring. Nothing discriminatory so far.</p><p>The door knocked, making Eren jump in his place.</p><p>“<em>Eeeeren</em>?” Called a female voice on the other side. “It’s me, Hanji! Are ya decent? Can I come in?” </p><p>“No?” Eren called back, his cheeks becoming engulfed in flame. He mouthed curses to himself—he couldn’t <em>believe</em> he was just caught snooping around in Levi’s room. “I-I was just looking for my clothes. See ‘em anywhere?” </p><p>“They’re still in the wash, honey! Don’t you worry, though! Levi said it was <em>totally</em> fine if you could borrow some of his clothes.” </p><p>“Le—Mr. Ackerman said that?” </p><p>“Yup! Sure did! Don’t forget to say bye before you head out, okay?” </p><p>The voice retreated without another word being exchanged. Eren was left staring at the wooden door, baffled. </p><p>-</p><p>“Well?” Levi asked.</p><p>He stared out into his yard, plots of dirt soiling his nice green grass in areas where weeds infested. He hated the look.</p><p>Hanji shut the back door behind her and joined Levi on the steps of his back porch. Her footsteps were clumsy and loud.</p><p>“Oh my <em>GOD</em> he is so dreamy, Levi! He is totally your type! If you don’t snatch that cute thing up, I might ask Moblit to open up our marriage just for him.”</p><p>Levi glared. He was taking a break from pulling weeds, opting to sit in the shade and relax for just a moment. But he supposed that a moment of peace was asking for too much in the presence of Hanji.</p><p>“Are you here to help me pull weeds or are you here to harass me?”</p><p>“Oh, Levi,” Hanji cooed. “I was never here to help you with the weeds.”</p><p>“God.” Levi rubbed the ends of his fingertips into the corner of his eye.</p><p>“Hey, Levi—Are my clothes almost done?”</p><p>Levi and Hanji turned around simultaneously, freezing at what they saw. Hanji was obviously more excited, her jaw flying open and her eyes shifting between the two men before her.</p><p>Eren was standing there in the doorway with a shirt that was on <em>way</em> too tight. This was a description that did no justice to the image before them, as the material stretched over his broad shoulders and stopped at his lower abdomen, showing a delicious looking v line with a happy trail leading down . . .</p><p>Eren was also still very damp from his shower, forcing the shirt to stick to him even more. Damn it! Levi grew a little agitated as he realized that was one of <em>his</em> old t-shirts!</p><p>“Sorry to bug you,” Eren murmured. “I just—your pants don’t exactly fit me either. Too tight around the—“</p><p>“It’ll be done in a sec,” Levi’s voice cracked. “I need to run through another dryer cycle. I have old ass appliances, okay?!”</p><p>“Alright, Jesus Christ,” Eren grumbled. Levi dared another look and briskly turned himself around. The older man forced his body away from the sight before him. Levi’s body temperature rose, his arms feeling uncomfortable being so close to his chest all of a sudden. Was he <em>sweating</em>? </p><p>The raven bit onto the inside of his cheek. The stupid brat actually <em>pouted</em>—was he <em>trying</em> to get Levi bothered? What was this kid’s endgame? Why the fuck was he wearing Levi’s clothes all of a sudden? Did the brat go snooping around in Levi’s room?</p><p>Levi sat straight up and gave his friend an incredulous look. Hanji was tucking her head into her arms and shaking with a poorly hidden laughter. The raven scowled.</p><p>“Should I—?”</p><p>“I’ll find something <em>else</em> for you.” Levi bit back. “Let me just—Let me look first.”</p><p>Eren shifted his weight. Levi didn’t mean to snap harshly, but he wasn’t sure how to tell Eren to get out of his sight in a better way.</p><p>“I’ll be in the bathroom,” Eren muttered.</p><p><em>Good</em>. Levi thought to himself. He was entirely too aware of Hanji’s presence next to him. The annoying fly of a woman gave him a knowing look.</p><p>“Follow me, Eren.”</p><p>Levi stood and briskly walked past the college-aged brat. His fists clenched.</p><p>Hanji may have won this one.</p><p>-</p><p>“So you live here alone?” Eren asked, and it’s venomous. It’s accusatory and it makes Levi stifle a laugh.</p><p>“I do, actually.” </p><p>“Shocker.”</p><p>Levi is almost surprised. He figured that the meek act was for others, and not for Levi. Eren was back to being a frothing pit bull when they’re alone. Although Levi wouldn’t mind if Eren tore into him, he’ll admit.</p><p>Levi shook the thought off. He approached the closet and threw it open. He narrowed his eyes. Someone was here. </p><p>Dark gray eyes flickered to the blue green ones who stared back at him, but there was no sense of wavering or adjustment. <em>Hmph</em>. Perhaps Levi was seeing things.</p><p>Levi reached into the very back of the closer and grabbed a plain, gray t-shirt. Nothing incriminating or insidious about it.</p><p>It felt foreign to be touching that material again. Levi hadn’t looked at these clothes since his divorce. He refused, believing that these clothes were sacred and not to be touched. Out of all the options he had: burning them, selling them or throwing them away, none of them crossed his mind.</p><p><em>How silly. </em>Levi mused, tossing Eren the worn sweat pants from the shelf. <em>They’re clothes. </em></p><p>“These aren’t yours,” Was Eren’s first observation.</p><p>“No,” Levi replied,shutting the drawer with his foot. “They’re not. But they’re clean.”</p><p>Eren glared at the clothes given to him before looking back up at Levi.</p><p>“You’re seeing someone.”</p><p>Levi raised a brow. Huh. He hadn’t expected that particular accusation from Eren, but he’ll roll with it. He’d love nothing more than to psychologically torture this kid. He did kick a plate of perfectly edible cookies at his door, after all.</p><p>“And if I was?”</p><p>“It’s that blond dude, isn’t it?”</p><p>Levi had not the slightest idea of what Eren was talking about. There were plenty of blond people out there, but none piqued Levi’s interest. He didn’t like blonds . . . Well, no matter.</p><p>“And what?” Levi decided to ask. “Take your shitty clothes and get out already. Erwin’s coming back with a pizza soon and Carla isn’t paying me to babysit you.”</p><p>Eren seemed to scowl at that name, looking vicious. Levi didn’t care, though. He only walked over to open the bedroom door for the kid before waving sarcastically out.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jealousy has to be one of my favorite tropes of all time ( ◠‿◠ )</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. (Final revision)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eren intervenes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the slow update!! I told myself I was gonna write after school was done and then work got in the way like a giant boulder.... but here it is!!! </p><p>Also, as a part of my Patreon benefits towards the amazing Dinklebert, I was about to get a flat sketch of my choosing and of course, I chose Levi pulling weeds as per the last chapter as seen here [https://imgur.com/a/u5JHI73] </p><p>PLEASE support Dinklebert and their amazing, wonderful, beautiful art. </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi was out in his yard watering his vegetables, which was a daily activity for him. He preferred watering by hand, as to ensure complete satisfaction within every inch of his soil. It was relaxing to bleed the minutes away, watching the clear water from the hose drain into his garden. </p><p>Of course, this ritual was interrupted when Eren went out onto his own backyard he shared with Carla. </p><p>Their fence sat low enough for Levi, a man of 5’4” to look over and see well into their yard, and a lot he saw indeed. Carla’s yard was unkempt and overgrown at no fault of her own, of course. Levi was half tempted to begin some vigilante work of up keeping the yard had Carla not bought the place. </p><p>Eren held a rake, which meant Carla probably put the kid up to some yard work. Thank God. </p><p>The college aged kid raked the corner of the yard, making such a racket that Levi couldn’t help but stare.</p><p>Not that the brunet was particularly interesting to look at, of course. He looked like every shitty frat boy that drank first and had rational thoughts second. He had a broad build and chocolate brown hair that crawled over his ears like vines. Kid needed a haircut, in Levi’s opinion.</p><p>His back was turned to Levi. He wore a loose tank top and a baseball cap that shadowed his features, save for the strong jawline and deep set collarbones.</p><p>”You can set up security cameras, you know,” Eren called over his shoulder. “That way you can look at me all day without staring like a creep.” </p><p>Levi scoffed. “You’re flattering yourself.” </p><p>“Whatever.” </p><p>“Maybe I should set up some security cameras to see what other home baked dessert you’re gonna kick onto my porch next.” </p><p>Eren froze but resumed his taking with a more urgent pace. “You saw that, huh?” </p><p>“Yep. And what exactly did I do to you that resulted in sugar and cookie dough exploding all over my door, Eren? Care to share?” </p><p>Eren didn’t answer. </p><p>Levi shifted over to the right, sure that his cabbages were watered thoroughly. He moved onto the herbs. </p><p>“You’re kind of an asshole?” Eren turned to ask as if it weren’t already obvious. He perched the rake against the ground and leaned against it, as if he were planting an imaginary flag on a new colony just discovered. “You talk down to people and you’re rude. I wouldn’t have guessed you were a stranger to people vandalizing your house over those reasons.” </p><p>Levi’s lips tightened. He sure wasn’t, but he didn’t want Eren to know that. </p><p>“You’re an asshole, too,” Levi simply countered. “You are insulting and accusatory. Unnecessarily so. Can’t we just call this truce?” </p><p>“I don’t owe anything to you,” Eren scoffed, turning away again to continue his raking. “You’re just a bitter man with nothing to do but make people’s lives miserable.” </p><p>Levi fell flat. He supposed he was right, considering what his profession was and all. But still, he didn’t like hearing that from Eren, who was still mostly a complete stranger to him. </p><p>His hand moved before his brain could think, and before he knew it, he closed half a finger over the hose and raised it quickly, spraying Eren in a cold gush of water. His body arched and he yelped with surprise. Levi chuckled with the way the brunet skidded away from the shock of the water, his hat nearly falling off his head. </p><p>Eren turned to glare, disbelief in his eyes. </p><p>“Oops,” Levi smirked. “My bad.” </p><p>-</p><p>Eren studied the untouched cup of coffee before him. <br/>
<br/>
He doesn’t remember exactly what he ordered—or rather, what Historia ordered for him. She ordered him something that sounded too complicated for Eren to remember. Almond-milk whipped espresso cappuccino—<em>whatever</em>. </p><p>The chestnut colored liquid sat in a pale yellow cup, grasping the edges of the cup and rattling at every sudden movement. He hadn’t tasted it yet, but he didn’t want to. It stared back at him, almost beckoning him forth.</p><p>“Everything okay?” Historia gently asked, leaning forward and flicking mascara covered eyelashes at him. She seemed genuinely concerned, which made Eren feel a sense of guilt.</p><p>A few days after that incident at Mr. Ackerman’s house, that girl from the party found Eren’s number through the grapevine and invited him out to coffee. He wasn’t really surprised she reached out. Eren was used to this kind of treatment from women. </p><p>Eren, having nothing better to do than to help his mom clean and decorate the house, agreed immediately. He was getting too alone with his thoughts and his therapist, Dr. Brzenska, was only available every so often. It wasn’t helpful to be too focused on his own thoughts and Eren tended to use women as a distraction, as bad as that sounded. </p><p>Historia seemed like a nice girl, though. She was very cute and stylish, which Eren could always appreciate about anyone. She was a good texter and very clever with her humor, which was also another bonus. It’s also been awhile since Eren’s found himself occupied by another woman, so he figured it was about time. </p><p>Though this was slightly different. Eren was off his game today.</p><p>They’ve been sitting here for an hour. It was spent in complete silence, with Eren shooting down every attempt at conversation. <br/>
<br/>
She didn’t deserve that, really. Historia was a good, <em>nice</em> person who paid for his coffee and he couldn’t even find it within himself to take one measly sip. <br/>
<br/>
He wasn’t even sure why he came here. He thought it was because he liked Historia enough to go out on a proper date with her but . . . </p><p>Historia took a small sip of her tea.</p><p><em>But that wasn’t it. </em><br/>
<br/>
Eren thought briefly about how Historia would make the ideal girlfriend. His mother would <em>adore</em> her, finding every small, domestic moment to spend time with her. He could see now the potential conversations the two would have; Fond words would be exchanged over their mutual love for Eren Jaeger.</p><p>“Eren?” <br/>
<br/>
Ice shot down his stomach. Right, Historia asked a question. <em>Right, right, right. </em></p><p><em>What did she ask again? Fucking God damn it, Eren.  <br/>
</em><br/>
“No, nothing—“ Eren finally croaked, his voice feeling unable to work. “Sorry. Just a lot on my mind.” </p><p>And there was a lot on his mind. He thought of the disturbing coincidence that Armin’s current beau might be having a fling with Eren’s next door neighbor. Levi didn’t exactly deny it, either, looking rather irritated by the question. </p><p>“Oh . . . Do you want to talk about it?” Historia asked gently, leaning forward. A waterfall of platinum blonde hair fell over her shoulder.  </p><p>Eren grabbed at the neglected cup of coffee before him and lifted it to his lips. He took a long, slow sip. The semi-bitter liquid burned down his throat, making Eren screw his eyes shut. <br/>
<br/>
Eren remembered how protective Levi seemed to be of Erwin. He remembered Levi stepping between the two and glaring with a possessive sense of intimacy in regards to the blond man. Eren reeled at the memory, Levi never looking so lively before. </p><p>“Yes, actually,” Eren began. “So eh—If you were talking with this guy you really liked, would you want to know if he was in a relationship?” </p><p>Historia looked startled. “Oh, um . . . I would, yes.” </p><p>Eren relaxed. “Let’s say you knew these people. Would you want to tell your friend if they were in this situation?” </p><p>Historia thought about it. “I think I would. It would be the right thing to do, and I would always want to do the right thing. Even if it hurt someone I care about.” </p><p>“Thanks,” Eren allowed. “That’s-That’s all I needed.” </p><p>-</p><p>Eren prompted to walk. He thought it best to deliver this news to Armin in person and at his apartment. <br/>
<br/>
After how he acted, it would be pretty selfish to ask Historia for a ride home after that. She was nothing but sweet to him and he was acting aloof the entire time. </p><p>That was truly an awful date. Eren’s had his handful of awkward moments with the opposite sex before, but that hour with Historia was insufferable. It was going to keep him awake at night for sure. <br/>
<br/>
He heaved a heavy sigh, kicking a stray pebble into the street. The stone bounced off the pavement and out of sight, dipping behind the crooked crevices of the sidewalk. </p><p>He hasn’t felt this disgruntled in awhile, and he wasn’t sure whether to take action or to call his therapist. His therapist might have a few nuggets of wisdom, but how was his therapist supposed to deal with this? <br/>
<br/>
This was something tangible. This was a conflict between two people in which Eren had the opportunity to fix and mend himself. He had to save his friend Armin from heart ache, no matter what. <br/>
<br/>
Eren grimaced at the revelation of delivering this awful news to his dear friend. </p><p>Armin was undoubtedly a good person. He was nice and earnestly did the right thing all the time. He deserved someone who loved him for him, not someone who loved him for some kind of fetish or anything. <br/>
<br/>
The blond was notorious for having difficult finding a boyfriend. Armin’s hobbies were eccentric and his personality was a bit more on the dorky side. If you add being short, gay, and trans, it really seemed as though Armin was doomed to a single life forever.</p><p>Once in view of his apartment, he noticed a small blond head of hair heading down the steps. <br/>
<br/>
Eren’s breath hitched as he recognized his roommate and best friend. The shorter man wore a tight sweater vest and a pair of khakis, his blond hair bobbing as he moved. </p><p>He was probably headed for work or to see his grandfather, per usual. <br/>
<br/>
“Hey, Armin!” Eren broke out into a jog. The blond’s head snapped up and he broke out into a small, familiar smile. </p><p>Armin clutched a couple of books to his chest, squinting at his taller friend in the harsh sunlight. “Glad to see you’re in one piece after last night. Are you feeling okay?” <br/>
<br/>
“Erm—yeah,” Eren muttered, his gut stirring with guilt if Armin had known where he’d been these past few days. “Where you headed?” </p><p>“Erwin asked me out to brunch, actually!” Armin beamed, sunshine pouring out of every word like it usually had when talking about his superior. “Why, what’s up?” <br/>
<br/>
Eren found that the words in his throat were jumbled, crashing into one another like some horrible car accident. </p><p>He felt awful, truly. Erwin was the one guy who Armin seemed especially attached to. They were both dorky people who enjoyed school and nature a little too much. On paper, this guy walked out of a Armin’s dreams and in real life. <br/>
<br/>
But it was too good to be true. Eren <em>had</em> to break this to him. </p><p>“I need to tell you something about Erwin,” Eren urged, leaning forward. “You think you got a second or two?” <br/>
<br/>
His friend blinked, his expression clouding with an apprehensive curiosity. His body language stiffened and he leaned away. </p><p>“Is it . . . bad?” Armin’s voice dropped. <br/>
Eren grimaced, his stomach suddenly feeling uncomfortably tight. His throat swelled with tension, not knowing how he should deliver this bad news. <br/>
<br/>
“I think Erwin and Levi are . . . Dating.” </p><p>Armin’s eyes narrowed. “What do <em>you</em> know?” <br/>
<br/>
Eren huffed, finding his friend’s tone to be much more defensive than he expected. “I saw them together.” That excuse wasn’t enough. </p><p>“So I asked Levi about it,” Eren continued. “And he seemed to get super defensive about it. He told me ‘What about it?’ Basically. And-And I was at Mr. Ackerman’s house on accident, and I saw he had bigger clothes in his closet so I just assumed—Ugh. I’m sorry, Ar.”</p><p>The words fell out like a bath that was overspilling. Eren’s heart raced and a small part of him felt deep regret, but he wasn’t doing this for himself. He was doing it for Armin and if Eren was in the opposite position, he knew Armin would do the exact same thing. </p><p>Armin’s lip pressed into his mouth, making Eren hold his breath. <br/>
<br/>
“I don’t want to believe you,” Armin breathed, running a stress hand through his hair. “But . . . You’ve given me a lot to think about. I don’t know . . .” </p><p>“What are you gonna do now?” <br/>
<br/>
Armin shrugged, huffing in disbelief. His eyes scanned the floor, his brain probably moving faster than his darting eyes. Eren’s heart lurched at the sight. His friend was hurt by the news and deeply so. </p><p>“Let’s get food together,” Armin stood straight. “Screw Erwin. Let’s go on a friend date. How about it?” </p><p>-</p><p>“Jesus Christ, are you still moping?” <br/>
<br/>
Hanji delivered a swift slap to the back of Levi’s head. <br/>
<br/>
The raven scoffed into his menu, rolling his eyes and browsing at the sandwiches they offered. </p><p>Erwin, on the other hand, was staring holes into the table top and rubbing a vacant hand on the back of his neck. He looked his usual, well-put together self, except for the giant bags under his eyes. His crystal blue eyes also seemed a bit more lifeless, but nothing unusual for the man whenever he was going through a heart break. <br/>
<br/>
Quite honestly, this whole thing pissed Levi off. Erwin was a man who loved fast and forgave easily, so of course, this big doofus was a divorcee just like Levi was. <br/>
<br/>
But unlike Levi, this man bravely threw himself at some kid and fell like a bird hitting a window. From what Levi gathered, him and this kid have been talking for two months now, going on casual dates but never kissing. </p><p><em>Who doesn’t fuck by the third date?</em> Levi thought to himself, scoffing in amusement. </p><p>Levi would have half a mind to knock some sense into him. Both his bushy browed friend and the kid who shat on his heart.  <br/>
<br/>
“It’s been two weeks, Erwin,” Levi grumbled. “You’d think you’d get over some random twink by now. Hasn’t stopped you before.” </p><p>Erwin sighed into a closed fist, flicking through a menu without thought. “His name is Armin. And he was <em>different</em>. He’s smart, he’s caring, he’s . . .” <br/>
<br/>
His sentence fell short, being interrupted by a shuttered breath. It made Levi uncomfortable seeing him like this. It’s been five years since his divorce and the raven isn’t sure if he’s seen his friend this stressed since then. </p><p>Hanji’s face softened. “I’m sure he’s just preoccupied! He really seemed to like you back, didn’t he?” <br/>
<br/>
“Yes.” </p><p>“Then give it a bit more time,” Hanji’s lips tightened. “There has to be something else going on.”</p><p>Levi rolled his eyes. Hanji was lying out of her asshole and Erwin was eating it up. Hanji knew what she was saying was bullshit, but if it helped their friend get over a heart ache, more power to them. <br/>
<br/>
Levi wasn’t one for shit like that, but he’s known these clowns for years now. He had to say something. </p><p>This was the first time Erwin’s left the house in two weeks. Levi wanted to enjoy a nice lunch with his friends and he didn’t want it to be ruined by Erwin’s moping. <br/>
<br/>
“Look, Erwin,” Levi slapped down his menu. “You’re a real catch. If that kid doesn’t see it, he’s a real dumb ass. You’re educated, you’re ridiculously hot and you don’t have STDs. You’ll be fine.” </p><p>Erwin’s face cracked into a smile, his eyes watering and his thick brows furrowing. “Levi . . .” <br/>
<br/>
“Christ, can we order now?” <br/>
<br/>
“Thank you for saying that, munchkin!” Hanji squealed, her high pitched voice making Levi wince. She slipped an arm around her friend’s shoulder and squeezed him tight, making Erwin laugh and wipe away at a tear. </p><p>“Okay, okay,” Levi scowled, shoving his friend off of him. “You smell like shit. Do you guys know what you want yet?” <br/>
<br/>
“Hm I haven’t looked.” Erwin muttered, leaning down to fully invest in the menu. Levi sighed slightly, relieved that the topic changed so quickly. <br/>
<br/>
“They have really good stuff here!” Hanji put forth. “Moblit told me about their paninis. See there’s this one . . .” </p><p>His friends fell into a comfortable conversation, Levi naturally tuning himself out. <br/>
<br/>
He already knew what he wanted. He wanted some kind of artisan sandwich they offered along with a nice, warm cup of black tea. He’s eaten here once or twice before, once with his ex and another on a meeting. </p><p>Levi closed his eyes and breathed in the air of the café, smelling like warmth and food. He wasn’t one for going out often, but when he did, it had to be a good, comfortable place. <br/>
He perched his chin in his hand and leaned forth, slowly opening his eyes.</p><p><em>Oh, hello.</em><br/>
<br/>
Levi’s posture straightened when he saw a deliciously broad back in the front of the restaurant. The mystery man in question had tanned skin and taut muscles underneath a denim jacket and tattered pants. Not to mention the pert, round ass underneath. </p><p>Wait—he was talking to a woman. A woman slightly shorter than him and she had a hand around her swollen, pregnant stomach. She smiled when talking to this hot piece of ass. <br/>
<br/>
<em>Damn</em>. Levi leaned back, opting to bring his focus back towards his friends. He closed his menu and slid it away, trying to take his mind off. </p><p>Maybe Hanji was right. Maybe he <em>did</em> have a thing for straight dudes. <br/>
<br/>
“Mikasa—we can’t sit here!” </p><p><em>Was that . . . ?</em><br/>
<br/>
“It’s the <em>only</em> table open, Eren. What’s the matter with you—?” </p><p><em>No . . .</em><br/>
<br/>
Levi turned and saw— </p><p><em>Oh my God, gross. </em><br/>
<br/>
He saw <em>Eren</em> approaching the booth next to Levi’s, his eyes darting nervously around. He was being dragged forth by the pregnant woman earlier, who wasn’t taking notice of Levi or his friends. The pair maneuvered right past Levi’s table, forcing the two neighbors to make direct eye contact. <br/>
<br/>
Levi’s throat caught when he realized that Eren was indeed the man he was shamelessly checking out earlier. He felt even worse when he realized how nice Eren’s body was up close. </p><p>Despite his disgust, Levi kept his stare focused on Eren, who met his eyes and stared back, with his dumb face tightened and his lips pouted. He kept that face even when he sat down with this woman, Mikasa. <br/>
<br/>
And of course, Eren sat <em>across</em> from this girl, whose back was facing Levi’s. Now Eren was going to be slightly in view for the entire meal. </p><p><em>What a way to lose my appetite.</em> Levi thought miserably, crossing his arms and looking away.   <br/>
<br/>
“Eren, what are you looking at?” </p><p>“Nothing! Leave it alone—“ </p><p>“<em>God</em>, Eren—“ </p><p>“Hello!” A waitress smiled, rushing up to the edge of Levi’s table. She bounced in her place, nearly whacking Levi with a drink tray she had. “Sorry about that wait y’all, can I get everyone started off with some drinks?” </p><p>Levi uncrossed his arms and reached for some hand sanitizer in his jacket. God forbid he touch any more germs in this place. He has a giant one sitting the next booth over. <br/>
<br/>
Hanji ordered first, grabbing Levi’s menu and giving it to the waitress. Erwin followed after, his mood much lighter than before. <br/>
<br/>
Finally, Levi gave his order, ignoring the pair of sea green eyes staring right at him. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. (Final revision, no changes)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quick update!!! I’m nearly done w the next chapter as well so updates should be semi-regularly. </p><p>Hope you enjoy! It was nice writing this and taking a break from everything. </p><p>And thank you for the lovely comments!! Ahhh I read each and every one of them and love them soooo much. It really helps me put love and work into the stuff I write.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What about your mom’s house?” </p><p>Levi froze, mid-chew. </p><p>The raven leaned slightly to the right and watched Eren’s table with curiosity. </p><p>Shortly after they sat down, a bunch of brats joined Eren’s table. There was a short, bald brat. There was a taller, brunette brat and a brat with a long face. They were all loud and only seemed to get louder. Eren acted dumber around them, throwing teasing words and playfully punching them. </p><p>Levi was tempted to say something but Hanji and Erwin weren’t taking notice, so he left it alone. The two were involved in their own conversation. As much Levi wanted to be involved with his friends, he couldn’t help but eavesdrop on the table next to them. </p><p>“What <em>about</em> my mom’s house?” Eren snapped, reaching for a fry off Mikasa’s plate. His sister didn’t seem to mind, chowing down on her burger and idly listening. </p><p>“Well, it’s perfect for the party!” The brunette, whose name Levi learned was Sasha, grinned. “Your mom’s gone next weekend, why don’t we just have it there . . . ?” </p><p>A bitter taste filled Levi’s mouth. So the brats were going to be throwing another loud ass party in the neighborhood. He’s sure <em>that</em> will fare well with the residents, seeing as they’re mostly families and elderly people. </p><p>Levi took a sip of his tea. As his nature called for, he ought to bust this whole operation before it even started. What’s stopping him from shooting a quick text to Carla to warn her? He doesn’t even <em>like</em> Eren, so there’s no reason to vouch for him. </p><p>He placed his cup down and pretended to listen to whatever Hanji and Erwin were talking about. </p><p>Although, Eren was notorious for being sloppy. What’s to say he wouldn’t fuck this up on his own? If this kid was capable of getting roofied at a party and destroying Levi’s garden, he was more than capable of getting himself in trouble. </p><p>Levi leaned back in his seat. Perhaps he should let this one play out.</p><p>-</p><p>“What a charming little house.” </p><p>“Thank you,” Levi stepped to the side, allowing the man to enter. “Shoes off, please.”</p><p>Levi scanned the stranger’s body from behind, enjoying what he saw. </p><p>As it turned out, Eren’s house party had started too early and ended up having way too many people. The music grew, the number of cars grew and the music nearly vibrated the walls of Levi’s house. </p><p>It was beyond irritating. Before Levi convinced himself to call the cops, he grabbed his keys and drove down to the local gay bar, hoping to drown out the music by getting pounded by a stranger. </p><p>And there he was. Levi found this tall, young lanky thing. He was on the skinner side with ash blond hair and a mischievous smile. He was very easy on the eyes, so Levi approached him right away. There was also the accent—Levi assumed it was British, to which the guy offendedly responded that he was Australian. </p><p>To be honest, he wasn’t Levi’s type at all, but he was flirty and attractive enough. He bought him some drinks and complimented his eyes.</p><p><em>Guess that’s all it takes nowadays, huh?</em> Levi thought to himself, dropping his keys on the counter.</p><p>“So, uh—“ Levi said a little awkwardly. He cursed himself inwardly as he realized he forgot the guy’s name. </p><p>“Farlan.”</p><p>“<em>Farlan</em>,” Levi repeated, the name foreign in his mouth. “Want a drink?” </p><p>The blond snickered. “I’m good, thanks. I’d say we make our way to the bedroom, how about you?” </p><p>“You’re forward.” </p><p>“I’m <em>tipsy</em>,” Farlan corrected, shedding his jacket and placing it on the couch. “And horny. It’s hot in here, damn.” His idle talk went in one ear and out the other for Levi. </p><p>“Well, <em>I’m</em> gonna grab a drink,” Levi stated, padding into the kitchen. He flicked on the light and felt his eyes swirl a bit at the harsh fluorescent color that filled the room. </p><p>He probably didn’t need this drink. His head was starting to inflate from the few drinks Farlan bought for him earlier. They spent quite a bit of time at the bar, laughing and talking in each other’s faces. This was until Farlan got brave and asked if they could move their conversation to Levi’s place. </p><p>To be quite honest, Levi would’ve much rather spent the night at wherever Farlan lived, but the man sheepishly explained he was living with family for the summer. </p><p>Doesn’t matter. Levi hoped the man was loud enough to drown out the sounds of the party next door. The shorter man leaned on his tippy toes and opened the cabinet, eyeing a rather expensive bottle of wine. </p><p>“Can’t get through the night without a bit more alcohol?” The man called, sinking into the sofas. “Am I that ugly?” </p><p><em>God, no.</em> Levi thought to himself, unscrewing a bottle of wine. In fact, Farlan was <em>really</em> attractive. So much so that Levi bred a bit of self-loathing for himself because of it. </p><p>Levi chose not to answer, only pouring the blood red liquid into the glass. He filled the bottom portion of the glass, the sharp and bitter smell of the wine piercing the back of his throat. </p><p>He made his way back to the living room, his lips glued to the edge of the glass. He threw the alcohol back into his throat, a burning sensation running up his lungs and into his cheeks. </p><p>“What a champ,” The man laughed wickedly. His gray eyes ran up and down Levi’s body hungrily, making the raven scoff.</p><p>Levi left the glass on the coffee table and joined Farlan on the adjacent sofa. He sunk into it, a pounding pulse sounding above his ears. </p><p>The alcohol pumping in his veins did little to lighten his mood. Farlan was great to have around for compliments, but truth be told, Levi hated having strangers over like this. People were dirty, people were fussy and most importantly, they had <em>feelings</em>. </p><p>Levi’s gaze went over to the man next to him. He was hot. It would be a shame to waste this evening. Farlan seemed too cheeky to get attached, anyway. </p><p>“You’re sexy,” Farlan grinned, his pointed chin resting in the palm of his hand. “Has anyone ever told you that?”</p><p>Levi scoffed, shutting his eyes and resting his head on the back of the sofa. “Flattery is pointless. You’re already in my house.” His hands reached up and ran through his hair. </p><p>“And funny too,” Farlan’s thin brows raised. “I bet you’re a mouthy top.” </p><p>“Top?” Levi popped an eye open, panic creeping into his heart. “Don’t tell me you’re a fucking bottom.” </p><p>Farlan’s eyes narrowed. “And you’re . . “ </p><p>“Not a top,” Levi sneered. “God damn it to hell, what’s the point of having two bottoms?” </p><p>“There’s no way you’re a bottom!” </p><p>“The fuck’s a bottom supposed to look like, asshole?” Truth be told, Levi didn’t mind topping all that much. It was still nice, and Levi did tend to be more dominant in bed, but bottoming just felt so much better. </p><p>Farlan shrugged. “Doesn’t matter. One of us has to buck up for tonight. And I already cleaned, so . . .” </p><p>Levi ran an irritated hand through his hair. “So I can call you a cab.” </p><p>“Don’t be like that,” The blond spoke, narrowing his eyes. “We don’t have to—JESUS CHRIST!” </p><p>Levi jumped as the sound of shattering glass sounded throughout the living room. </p><p>He looked towards the source of the sound—a rugged looking football in the middle of his carpet that wasn’t there before. It was surrounded by glittery fragments of glass. The broken window allowed for the bumping music to enter Levi’s home, making him cringe with how loud it was. </p><p>Anger exploded in his stomach, causing Levi to stand abruptly and walk over to the window. Narrowly avoiding the glass, he looked out and saw a group of damn college kids gaping back at him before scrambling inside Carla’s house. </p><p><em>I should’ve called the police</em>. Levi grit his teeth, feeling his eyebrow twitch with irritation. </p><p>“I thought this was a <em>nice</em> neighborhood,” Farlan mused, initiating a death glare from Levi. The raven scoffed and grabbed the football, making sure to properly return it to its rightful owner. </p><p>“I’ll be right back,” Levi muttered, hobbling over to slip on his shoes. With his slightly drunken state, it was a bit more difficult and he embarrassingly had to lean on the door. </p><p>“I think I should get going,” Farlan awkwardly retrieved his coat. “Before it gets ugly and all—“ </p><p>“Don’t go,” Levi said, his tone laced with disbelief and anger. “I’m—I’ll just be a few minutes!” </p><p>Farlan shrugged on his coat. “You have my number—“ </p><p>“<em>Farlan</em>.” </p><p>“Call me when that window’s fixed, huh?” </p><p>And in a hurry, the blond left, making Levi’s gut twist with anger and defeat. </p><p><em>Damn it, damn it, damn it. </em>Was anything ever going to go Levi’s way for once? </p><p>But no. He couldn’t have friends, he couldn’t be nice to his neighbor’s kid and now he couldn’t have sex? And it all centered around the troublesome brat next door. What a fucking nuisance. </p><p>He was definitely going to wring Eren’s neck. </p><p>-</p><p>Levi pounded on the door with his fist, causing the music inside to be turned down ever so slightly. </p><p>A few moments passed, Levi listening carefully for any more signs of life within the house before him. </p><p>He knocked again, pounding a little bit harder than before. The door shuddered beneath him.</p><p>“Eren!” Levi called through the crack in the door. “Come out here, you little shit!” </p><p>The music continued, albeit no sounds of cheering or chatter from before. </p><p>For a minute, Levi felt like some grouchy old man about to spoil some fun for some kids. He remembered how lame it was back then for his Uncle Kenny to do the exact same thing, but this was totally different, right? These damn kids broke a fucking window for crying out loud. </p><p>“God damn it, I’m gonna call the cops if you don’t open this door!” </p><p>No response. </p><p>“I’m gonna tell your mom!” </p><p>The door creaked open, forcing Levi to take a step back. </p><p>He was met with Eren and the heat of the party behind him. It smelled like smoke in the house and there was an annoyingly loud amount of chatter behind him. Levi dared a peek and noticed a ton of college kids milling about. Some noticed Levi’s disturbance and moved away from the door. </p><p>Eren stood tall, his dark brown hair messed up and curled lightly. He wore a plaid shirt buttoned upon over one of the university’s t-shirts and tattered jeans. </p><p>His face was flushed and his bottom lip pouty. He had a sneering look over his face, his thick eyebrows down turned and his chin length hair curled around. It framed his face nicely, and if he wasn’t such a shit head, he would be <em>exactly</em> Levi’s type. </p><p>“The fuck do you want, Levi?” Eren asked, clearly annoyed. His speech was slurred slightly and his frame was leaned against the door. </p><p>“Your goons broke my window, genius,” Levi scowled, holding the football up and waving it about. </p><p>Eren raised a thick brow at the football. “I dunno, I’ve never seen that ball. You sure it was one of <em>my</em> friends?” A few chuckles sounded behind him, making Levi’s brows furrow deeper. </p><p>Levi blinked, his mouth falling open. “I—You—I fucking saw it! They ran back inside <em>this</em> fucking house!”</p><p>Eren shrugged, a drunken smirk playing across his lips. </p><p>The older man scoffed, his bones feeling hot with rage. So this is how this brat wanted to play things, huh? He was just gonna play dumb and dance around like some sort of monkey, messing with Levi like a ball of yarn. </p><p>So be it. </p><p>Without thinking, Levi launched an arm back and chucked the football straight at Eren’s face. It landed successfully, but not until the ball ricocheted back into Levi’s forehead. </p><p>Levi stumbled backwards, feeling hot embarrassment explode in his chest. Eren was looking down at him in horror before he realized what happened and slapped a hand over his mouth. </p><p>Eren’s body jolted forward with a laugh, with Levi scowling at him. </p><p>“Take your damn football back,” Levi growled before turning quickly and stomping back into his house. The sounds of laughter taunted him, fading into the night. </p><p>That backfired. It backfired badly. </p><p>-</p><p>
  <b>[Farlan] hey…sorry for ditching you last night </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Farlan] I had fun talking to you! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Farlan] and I don’t triple text people, so…be lucky or whatever haha </b>
</p><p><b>[Farlan] how did things go w the window haha</b> </p><p>Levi stretched out his pale, muscular arm towards the coffee table. He slapped the surface a few times, feeling the edge of his cellphone. It fell to the floor with a clatter, causing Levi to curse and sit up. </p><p>His head was pounding and his throat felt dry like sand. Tell tale signs of too much alcohol and too little water. </p><p>The raven blinked harshly, the light leaking in from the window feeling as though the sun was right there in his living room. </p><p>He leaned back on the sofa, his black hair feathering the edges of his ears. Rubbing his eyes, he felt tempted to coax himself back to sleep and waste the day away on the sofa. </p><p>But God, he was sweating and smelled disgusting. He needed a shower and some water, ASAP. </p><p>Instinctively, he reached for his phone and unlocked it, his movements still drunken from the night before. </p><p>There were some texts from Farlan as well as a few notifications from the university. Useless words, as usual. </p><p>As he formulated a text to the man from last night, a low battery warning popped up on his phone, making the raven sigh with irritation. He set the phone down and headed towards the kitchen, eager to grab a cold bottle of water. </p><p>He sluggishly made his way to the kitchen, each movement being slowed by the alcohol in his system. He could wait to shower and tend his garden, something he knew would sober him up faster. </p><p>Levi swung open his fridge, the glasses of condiments clinking lightly against one another with the sudden movement. </p><p>As he grabbed a water and popped it open, he reflected on last night’s events. They were definitely a blur, but he remembered being very horny and then being very angry. He also remembered Eren being there. </p><p>The older man coughed, the cold water sending shockwaves through his throat.<br/>God forbid he combine that first emotion with Eren, ever. </p><p>His doorbell sounded, making Levi groan. </p><p><em>Who the fuck could it possibly be? </em>Levi thought to himself, chugging the remnants of the cold water. Probably Hanji. That annoying fucking four-eyes. She had a knack for intruding whenever Levi was at his most irritated. </p><p>Levi dragged himself through the hall and down into the living room, where he braced himself for her loud voice and invasive physical presence. </p><p>The knock sounded again, making Levi call out, “Just wait a god damned, second, you cow.” </p><p>The door creaked open and Levi’s stomach flipped on who was standing on the other side. </p><p>It was a small, blond kid. He had golden blond hair going down to his chin and innocent blue eyes. He was dressed rather conservatively, sweater vest and all. On first instinct, Levi thought this kid was a part of some religious schtick, or maybe selling something.</p><p>Levi closed the door a bit more. “I’m not interested, thank you.” </p><p>“No!” The kid yelped. “Wait—I’m friends with Eren.” </p><p>“Then I’m <em>definitely</em> not interested. Good day.”  </p><p>“Wait,” The stranger insisted, shoving his foot between the door. “I’m Erwin’s student.”</p><p>Levi’s eyes narrowed. “And you are?” </p><p>“Armin,” The blond spoke, his voice stern. “And I need to talk to you.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!!!</p><p>And yes the introduction of Farlan &lt;3 he’s probably wayyyy OOC but oh well I like this dynamic for them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. (Final revision, no changes)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Updates ~should~ be regular. This story is flowing very easily for me and I have plenty of ideas!! </p><p>Don’t worry, they’re getting along soon! I just really like their dynamic rn!! Ahhh something about Eren and Levi despising each other just adds a certain SPICE factor.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi was too comfortable in this situation. He wasn’t sure if it was the hangover or the fact that this wouldn’t have been the first time he’s been confronted by an angry twink. </p><p>
  <em>God, Nile was a shit head. </em>
</p><p>Levi took a sip of water, glaring at the litter of glass on the ground. He still hasn’t bothered to clean it, but might as well wait until this kid Armin is gone. </p><p>Levi didn’t know Armin. He knew <em>of</em> him, but he didn’t <em>know</em> him. Erwin talked his ear off about this guy for weeks and weeks, describing his eyes and hair and even his ears in the most poetic language possible. From what he gathered, Armin was meant to be this young, ambitious genius who has impressed Erwin greatly. They have a lot in common, from their dorky habits to their music taste to their area of study. </p><p>And here he was right in front of Levi. The man, the myth, the legend himself, Armin. </p><p>He thought that their first meeting would perhaps involve Erwin’s presence, but this was okay too. Armin looked pissed, but Levi couldn’t even begin to fathom why. </p><p>It was also a little humorous that this brat was buddy buddy with Eren. This kid looked far too wimpy to be friends with someone so . . . Callous. </p><p>Armin sat on the adjacent sofa, his fists balled in his lap and his body language more unwelcoming than barbed wire. </p><p>“Why didn’t he tell me?” </p><p>Levi cocked a brow. “What are you talking about?” </p><p>“Erwin,” Armin’s voice cracked slightly. His throat bobbed with the mention of the name. “He didn’t tell me you and him were . . .” The blond swallowed thickly, tears gathering at the corners of his big blue eyes. </p><p>Levi sat up, his alarm bells ringing. He felt slightly awkward, as the last thing he wanted was this kid to be crying in his living room. He was lousy with people crying around him. <em>Shit, shit, shit. </em></p><p>“Hey, kid . . . Are you okay, because—“</p><p>“No!” The blond furiously wiped at his tears. “I’m—I’m <em>not</em> okay! He—You—I—“ The blond gasped for air, making Levi look around, hoping for anything to ease the situation before him. </p><p>“Erwin’s been cheating on you!” Armin cried, the words escaping his mouth, burning like fire. He shook slightly with his words, guilt clawing his tortured expression. </p><p>Levi sat forward. “Armin, what—“ </p><p>“I know,” Armin frowned. “I <em>know</em>. I should’ve told you, or maybe he should’ve—I don’t know, but we’ve been seeing each other and—“ </p><p>“Wait, <em>kid</em>—“ </p><p>“And I’ve fallen in love with him. I’m sorry if that’s hard for you to hear but—“ </p><p>“Erwin and I aren’t together!” Levi blurted, waving his arms through the air. “We aren’t dating. Christ, kid.”</p><p>The blond blinked at him, stunned. His chest heaved, and Levi stared back, his own pulse racing. </p><p>Maybe it was the hangover, maybe it was Levi’s thought process, but he was thoroughly confused through and through. What was this damn kid talking about? Erwin and <em>Levi</em> . . . ? </p><p>But it slowly started to make sense. Why Armin began ghosting Erwin. Their match seemed to be made in heaven and yet they were torn apart. There was no way for that to happen unless there was some outside force doing this. </p><p>“What . . .” Armin mumbled. “But—But I thought—“ </p><p>“Who told you that?” Levi scowled. “Erwin’s my best friend, but he and I were never—and <em>will</em> never—be romantically involved. Ever. Who told you.” </p><p>“Eren did,” Armin mumbled under his breath. His eyes darted quickly about, no doubt putting the pieces of his own puzzle together in his head. “He told me he saw Erwin dropping you off and-and he saw you and him in the morning. <em>Here</em>. And . . . and that wasn’t true, was it?” </p><p>Levi landed a self inflicted slap to his head, his chest feeling heavy like lead. </p><p>
  <em>This stupid fucking kid. </em>
</p><p>His contempt with the prying brat next door grew stronger. The anger began clouding his thoughts and making his breath heavier. His fists clenched, reading to launch himself at anything right now. </p><p>“Levi?” Armin asked shyly. “Erm—I also wanted to talk about the window, too. I’m willing to pay for it. I know it was wrong, and I’m sorry for my dumb friends I just—“ </p><p>Levi laughed. The window. That’s right, the fucking <em>window</em>! Eren had his window shattered and smirked like the little shit he was. He smiled like a dumb ass and he paraded aggression like it was a god damned trophy. What a smug, conniving little brat! </p><p>What business did this asshole have meddling in Levi’s life so heavily? He fucked with his friends and he fucked with his love life! All for what? What did Levi ever do to him? </p><p>Someone needed to teach this kid a lesson. </p><p>Levi stood and marched out his door, causing Armin to stand and chase after him like a lost puppy. Anger guided his every step and quite frankly, Levi didn’t give a damn that he didn’t have any shoes on. </p><p>Armin questioned him aloud on where he was going, but Levi ignored him. He was on a mission and he needed to confront this kid. This kid has gone too far. </p><p>Eren has been a pest since day one. At first, Levi didn’t give it a second thought. He gave up far long ago on trying to make people like him, so what’s so different about some kid, right? </p><p>But no, he was wrong. Eren has made it his personal mission to make Levi’s life a living hell. It’s time for this brat to reap what he’s sowed. </p><p>He marched up to Carla’s door and tried the handle, finding it open, unsurprisingly. He threw the door open and scowled at the sight.</p><p>The living room was a mess, littered with a few sleeping bodies and crushed red solo cups. On any other day, the sight might’ve disgusted Levi and made him apprehensive to even step on the carpet, but he was far too angry to care.  </p><p>There was a TV playing somewhere and light chatter, an oddly serene setting to the fire burning in Levi’s chest. </p><p>He stormed through the room and headed towards the kitchen, Armin trailing closely behind. Armin’s voice was panicked now, asking Levi what he was doing. He was pleading with Levi now, babbling about some misunderstanding. </p><p>In the kitchen stood Eren. He was in the clothes from last night, although his hair was way messier. He had a trash bag in one hand and was talking to some tall looking asshole with shitty two-toned hair. </p><p>“Hey, asshole!” Levi called, causing Eren to jump and turn. </p><p>Eren scowled. “The hell do you—“</p><p>Eren couldn’t finish his sentence, receiving a swift punch to his cheek that sent him straight to the floor. Armin yelped and the tall asshole next to him scrambled out of the way. </p><p>“What the fuck—!” Eren spat, his eyes glaring hot with rage through his brown bangs. </p><p>Before Eren could scramble to his feet, the tall asshole grabbed and held him back. Levi held his stance and stared down the two. </p><p>The raven’s heart thumped in his chest and he felt adrenaline pumping down his veins. It’s been a long time since he’s thrown a punch at someone like this, so the throbbing in his fist felt strange yet exciting.</p><p>“You gotta lot of nerve talking the shit you do,” Levi scowled, pointing an accusatory finger. “Next time I hear my name in your mouth, you’d better pray I can hold back from a single punch.” </p><p>Levi left the house, ignoring the shouting and panic behind him. </p><p>-</p><p>“You deserved it,” The blond muttered, pressing the ice cold pack against his best friend’s cheek. He winced in return, feeling pain web throughout his skull. </p><p>Eren poked an eye towards his friend, who was pouting small and gave him those unmistakable blue eyes. </p><p>“Gee, thanks, Ar,” Eren muttered, his cheek throbbing gently against the cool touch of ice. </p><p>Eren was sat at the table with Armin, ignoring the pounding headache of his migraine for his cheek that feels like it’s been split open. Being punched in the face wasn’t pleasant. Eren couldn’t remember the last time he was punched like this. </p><p>That shorty had a real fire to him. Eren never would’ve guessed it. He was a little impressed—he’s been waiting for the munchkin to burst and he finally did.</p><p>Jean glanced up quickly from the kitchen counter. The man was busy scrubbing old beer stains, erasing all evidence of Eren’s party last night. </p><p>“Gotta say,” Jean sang sarcastically. “It was pretty neat watching you get your shit rocked. The hell did you do to this guy anyway?” </p><p>Eren rolled his eyes. “Called him out on his bullshit, that’s all.” </p><p>“And you lied to me,” Armin pressed the pack more into Eren’s face. Eren’s stomach twisted with guilt. </p><p>“I didn’t lie!” Eren cried defensively. “I—I made <em>assumptions</em>, but is that so wrong?” </p><p>Armin scoffed. “Your avoidance to responsibility is amazing. Thanks to you, Erwin might never talk to me again.” </p><p>Eren was quiet at this. He was familiar to feeling this way; his friends often scolded him for hasty decision making. However, there was a nauseating feeling to this particular incident, as Armin seemed less forgiving than all the other times.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Eren sighed, his chest feeling tight. “I didn’t mean for it to get this far, really. I was just trying to protect you.” </p><p>Armin pursed his lips. “I know you were <em>trying</em> to do a good thing, but you need to back off sometimes. When you do these kinda things, it makes me feel like you don’t trust me to make decisions by myself.” </p><p>Armin stood and tossed the ice pack towards Eren, who caught it with an amazed expression. </p><p>“Wait, where are you going—?” </p><p>Armin grabbed his phone from the table. “I’m going to find Erwin and explain everything.” </p><p>“What about the house?” Eren said, panic capturing his throat. “My mom’s coming back home tonight! I can’t leave the house like this!” </p><p>“Learn to clean your own messes, Eren. I’ll see you later.”</p><p>-</p><p>“Damn it.” </p><p>Levi stepped back to admire his work. The dark blue tape was covering the open window sloppily, lacing over one another and sticking out like a sore ugly thumb in his neutral colored living room. </p><p><em>How disgusting. </em>Levi thought bitterly. <em>I’ve spent years cultivating a specific aesthetic for it to be ruined by some horrendous blue tape. </em></p><p>Although that was all the store offered. The worker apologetically explained they don’t carry a <em>beige</em> duct tape, only gray or blue. Levi reluctantly accepted, unwilling to subject the poor heterosexual man to any more interrogation.</p><p>Besides, it was only for a little while. The man fixing his window was coming in next week, so there should be no worries. Right? </p><p>Levi also didn’t make Eren or Armin pay for the window. It just felt <em>wrong</em>, so Levi shouldered the cost himself. </p><p>A gentle knock sounded at his door, making Levi exhale sharply, a little annoyed. He was getting rather exhausted of people interrupting the space that is his home. Judging by the knock, however, it wasn’t Hanji or Erwin. Lord knows those two only know how to enter first and knock later.</p><p>He was half worried it was Armin, or maybe Eren—Levi would have a real mess on his hands if the kid came back for revenge. Despite the incident happening two days ago, Levi was still on guard. </p><p>Levi opened the door and his stomach sunk at the sight: Carla and her son were there, Carla looking pissed and her son staring at the ground. With a blossoming bruise on his cheek to boot. </p><p>The older man cleared his tightening throat. “Carla, how nice to see you?” He almost phrased it like a question, unsure if the woman was here to ream his ass for punching her son or not. </p><p>Carla forced a smile. “Levi, It’s lovely to see you as always, but I’m not here for catching up. My son has some apologizing to do, first.” </p><p>She jerked her son forward and his eyes flashed with guilt before meeting Levi’s. The raven winced upon noticing a bruise blossoming where Levi had punched him a few days prior. There was a sinking feeling of guilt the man held for the kid.</p><p>“I’m sorry for breaking your window,” Eren took a deep breath. “I—I didn’t mean to.” </p><p>“And?” His mother asked expectantly. </p><p>“And I’m sorry for having a loud party and disturbing your peace,” Eren grumbled. </p><p>“<em>And</em> . . . ?” </p><p>Eren rolled his eyes. “And I’m sorry for destroying your carrots. I’m so very sorry and . . . and I hope you accept my apology.” </p><p>Carla’s face relaxed a fraction. “And to show how sorry we are, Eren volunteered to help with your garden for the rest of the summer! I know you were telling me about your pond and I thought Eren would be perfect to lend a helping hand.” </p><p>Eren smiled, his eyes narrowing. “Yep,” He grit through his teeth. “You’re stuck with me all summer.” </p><p>Levi’s eyes darted between the two. So it seems as though Carla doesn’t know about Levi assaulting her son a few days ago, which he found immense relief in. </p><p>He almost felt bad for the little shit. It seems as though Carla found out about the party somehow and tore Eren a new one. The older man wanted to chuckle at the memory of his uncle doing the same to him back when he was a trouble maker. </p><p>Should he subject Eren to the same thing, though? The kid had the half-decency to apologize face to face, albeit the presence of his mom. While his words said sorry, he was a little spiteful about it. </p><p>Fuck it. This kid has raised some hell for Levi ever since he befriended his mom. Levi could use a little help around here anyway. </p><p>“Sounds great,” Levi accepted the offer. “Eren could start tomorrow.”</p><p>Carla’s face brightened. “Oh, good! Eren, that sound fun?” </p><p>“Yep.” </p><p>“Good!” Carla grinned. “Alright, we’ll be here tomorrow. 8 sound okay?” </p><p>That was far too late for Levi’s liking, but he couldn’t torture the brat too much. </p><p>“Yes, thank you.” </p><p>“See you tomorrow,” Eren drawled. “Mr. Ackerman.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes yes !! They’re going to spending a lot of time together real soon! ^.^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. (final revision)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yard work starts</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this is a bit late!! I’ve been feeling uninspired lately as I’m still formulating the plot for this story. Work has been a lot and customers are awful, but what can ya do ʅ（◞‿◟）ʃ</p><p>I hope this is a treat!! I know this story is going by slow, so here’s a little bit faster pace?? I guess???</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eren arrived the next morning with little dramatics.</p><p>He entered Levi’s house with darkened, teal eyes and a half empty energy drink in his hand. He wore a tattered shirt and some jeans, a skeptical choice for yard work but clothes nonetheless.</p><p>“Good morning,” Levi stepped aside to let the brunet through. “You look like shit.” He felt guilt for the bruise that was now a deep purple. Punching his friend’s son was probably <em> not </em> the adult thing to do, but the kid was a little shit. </p><p>“I’ve never been awake this early,” Eren admitted, digging a fist into his tired eyes. “So what should I do first, master?”</p><p>“Follow me.”</p><p>Levi opened his shed and showed the brat his collection of yard tools, carefully instructing him on each one. Eren kept up with his annoying yawning, but Levi let him pass on that one. </p><p>Together, they crouched in the hot sun and began pulling out weeds near Levi’s porch. He didn’t get to finish that day Hanji and Erwin found Eren in the yard. The kid had a way of making everything about himself and leaving with a distasteful exit, which soiled Levi’s entire day.</p><p>Truth be told, he was avoiding his yard lately. He’s been mulling over the guilt of socking Eren in the face and ignoring Farlan’s texts. It was very uncharacteristic of him to neglect his yard and plants, but life has been rather tumultuous ever since Eren moved in next door. </p><p>Eren and Levi spoke little during the weed pulling. The air between them wasn’t awkward or anything, but there was no need to speak during such a labored activity. Levi was surprised that Eren didn’t lay on the relentless insults, but he couldn’t complain.</p><p>“Let me know whenever you’re hungry,” Levi broke the silence within the first hour. “I don’t want you passing out and destroying something else, like my tomatoes.”</p><p>Eren snorted. “Yeah, I’ll do that.” Levi grimaced. Seems as though the brat didn’t appreciate Levi’s wry sense of humor. </p><p>Tough crowd. </p><p>Silence fell again, making Levi a bit more anxious. Though he assured himself he didn’t care about Eren or what he thought of Levi, it was still uncomfortable to have someone so agitated with his mere presence. </p><p>Levi sighed and went back to work. </p><p>They worked in the sun for an undisclosed amount of time, with Levi quickly losing steam. He glanced over at Eren, who stoically kept at it like a machine. </p><p>The younger man’s arms flexed in the sunlight, a glimmer of sweat over taut looking skin. Pinkish lips rolled into white teeth as blue-green eyes squinted in the sun. Eren was attractive and there was no doubt about that. He looked like a model, with a symmetrical face and a stern looking jaw. He had Carla’s soft features while clearly inheriting other similarities from his father. </p><p>Levi thought it was a damn shame that someone so attractive could be so malicious for no reason. </p><p>“You’re more than welcome to take a break,” Levi spoke, causing Eren to lift his head slightly before returning to work. “It’s hot as balls out here.”</p><p>“I’m good,” Eren answered. “The faster I’m done with the weeds the faster I can go home.”</p><p>Levi frowned. So the kid <em> was </em> a little upset with Levi. Well, getting punched to the ground would make anyone upset. Especially in front of all his friends like that. </p><p>Speaking of which . . .</p><p>“So you didn’t tell your mom, huh?” Levi asked, noticing the hesitance in the younger’s body.</p><p>“No,” Eren sighed, tucking his lips away. Levi was a little surprised to know exactly what he was referring to. “I don’t need her knowing. And plus I . . .”</p><p>Eren squeezed his eyes shut before opening them and making direct eye contact with Levi. “I think I deserved it. I’ve been a little crazy these past few weeks, and . . . Yeah.”</p><p>Levi raised a brow skeptically. The kid was no word scholar, but his body language was apprehensive and almost . . . submissive. Well, regardless of the eloquence of Eren, he said sorry in his own, weird way.</p><p>His first instinct was to be extremely skeptical. Eren <em> appeared </em> to be genuine, but he really didn’t think it was characteristic of the neighbor to apologize and own up to his behavior in the timespan of a week or so. Levi relented, though.</p><p>“I’m sorry too,” Levi spoke, his voice struggling. “I’m not good with apologies either, so erm—“</p><p>“So let’s forget it,” Eren said, his words rushing out like he’s been waiting on them. “Let’s just forget anything happened. I’ll help you with your dumb yard and then we’ll be good.”</p><p>It sounded like Eren was trying to convince himself more than Levi, but the older decided not to remark on it. Maybe the kid was more tortured with guilt than Levi expected.</p><p>Maybe Eren was spiteful, maybe he had a bad temper, but Levi was forgetting how human he was. Eren was feeling guilt through and through, and whether he knew it himself or not, Levi decided to extend a hand of kindness to him.</p><p>“You hungry?”</p><p>“No. Are we almost done?”</p><p>Levi held back an eye-roll. So it seems that making amends with Eren was going to take longer than expected. </p><p>-</p><p>Levi didn’t bother inviting Eren over the next day. Though the offer was tempting and Carla was persistent, Levi wanted a day to relax. And a day of relaxation definitely did <em> not </em> involve having an angsty frat boy in his yard. </p><p>And like the grown, functional adult he was, Levi prepared himself some homemade lemonade to sit on the porch and stare out into nothingness. </p><p>Levi’s neighborhood was a few blocks away from the university nearby, tucked within a neat looking residential area full of green trees, vine-ridden fences and worn looking sidewalks. Of course Levi wasn’t stoked about the frequent traffic and the abundance of college kids finding free parking and general soliciting, he enjoyed the neighborhood. </p><p>He couldn’t help himself from glancing over at Carla’s house, which looked particularly empty. Carla was probably at work, which it seemed it was all she did these days. </p><p>Suddenly, the door cracked open and Levi flinched away, almost as if he were scared of getting caught staring. </p><p>Eren stumbled out in boxers and nothing else. The back of his head looked like a bird’s nest, making Levi assume the younger had anything but a peaceful night. Levi tried not to snicker too loudly. The brunet padded his feet to the end of Carla’s porch where he bent down and picked up the newspaper. </p><p>He turned and caught Levi’s eye. </p><p>“Your bruise looks less like shit, today,” Levi called. </p><p>Eren gave him a nasty look before doing a rather offensive gesture: he cupped his hand near his crotch and pretended to pleasure himself before disappearing back into his house. </p><p>Levi rolled his eyes and took another sip of his lemonade. </p><p>-</p><p>The next time Eren came over was the very next day. </p><p>He was late, but Levi didn’t really care for that. All Levi had planned was finishing the weeds and planting some shrubbery around the edge of his house. Of course, he didn’t expect to get that all done today, but it was a start. </p><p>“Want some tea?” Levi offered as the taller man slugged through the house like a zombie. “Coffee? Anything?”</p><p>Eren stifled a yawn. “No, I’m good, thanks.”</p><p>“Have it your way,” Levi mumbled under his breath. A knot of concern formulated at his gut when he remembered how sleepless the brat looked getting the newspaper the other day. He wondered if everything was alright at home. </p><p>Of course, Carla had vented to Levi about Eren’s father, and how the two’s relationship basically disintegrated ever since the divorce. That could be tough on anyone. </p><p>They got to work shortly after, Eren pulling out weeds like a machine. Levi helped, of course, but eventually he got pretty burned out pretty quickly. </p><p>“I’m going to get takeout,” Levi announced to Eren, who had finally taken a break. The brunet was chugging on his water bottle that he brought. “Want anything? I’m getting Italian.”</p><p>The neighbor didn’t answer. Levi stood, stared at the kid’s back for a little while longer before disappearing into his own house to make a call. </p><p>-</p><p>As it turned out, Eren was a sucker for spaghetti.</p><p>When Levi returned with the food, he was surprised to see Eren still working and nearly done with the weeds. The bucket next to him was filled with writhing and bruised plants and the yard was looking immaculate. Eren’s work pace had slowed a little, but he was still working till the very end.</p><p>“I brought you a plate of spaghetti with some bread,” Levi spoke, making himself comfortable on the porch steps. “Extra meatballs. You don’t have to eat it, but it’s here for you.”</p><p>Eren ignored him, of course.</p><p>Levi narrowed his eyes. Miffed that the kid was so stubborn, he wasn’t sure what to do next. Levi decided to open his own container and begin eating, which is all he could think to do. As soon as he popped the lid and the smell of garlic and red meat sauce hit the air, </p><p>“Shit.” The kid muttered, his stomach growling. </p><p>“I brought another fork and knife.” Levi answered a silent question, patting the space next to him.</p><p>And that’s how Eren was unashamedly devouring the dish right in front of Levi. The kid was eating like he’d never seen food in his life, making Levi more interested in watching than eating.</p><p>Eren moaned lightly, taking a break to pat his mouth clean and take a sip of water.</p><p>“Sorry,” Eren breathed. He leaned back and rested on his perched elbows, leaving his body open and legs stretched. His shirt rode up a bit, making Levi’s throat dry.</p><p>“I <em> love </em> spaghetti.”</p><p>“I could tell,” Levi joked, stabbing a fork into his ravioli.</p><p>Eren fell back onto the porch, his chocolate brown hair cascading down into piles alongside his head.</p><p>The kid looked peaceful like that, only breathing and taking in the air. His side profile allowed for Levi to admire him from a new angle, appreciating Eren’s strong jaw and nose.</p><p>“I’m exhausted,” Eren muttered, his eyes closing. “Your backyard is really nice, though.”</p><p>Levi shrugged.</p><p>His backyard was the one outlet in which Levi could bury himself in. Some people had drugs or working out to focus away their depression on, but Levi had his yard work.</p><p>His divorce was messy. It was expensive, it was sloppy and it was the worst time of Levi’s life. Every single day was plagued with his divorce, lawyer proceedings and money. Levi fought tooth and nail, but he eventually won the house and got to live here. Although it came at the cost of some spousal benefits, Levi didn’t care. He just wanted this house and the gorgeous, empty template that he was going to cultivate into a backyard.</p><p>“Levi?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“I said I’m gonna go now,” Eren urged, holding his half empty takeout box. His voice was pressing, almost as if he was in a hurry. Levi thought something may have been wrong if he didn’t know any better.</p><p>Levi blinked. “Sure. Same time next week, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, of course. Bye, Levi. Thanks for the food.” </p><p>The raven held back a smile at the small, half-baked show of gratitude. </p><p>They were finally getting somewhere. </p><p>-</p><p>Eren settled into bed that night, harmoniously going through his nightly routine of washing his face and easing into his bed. His mom was still working late, which was fine by Eren. Having an empty house to himself was optimal after the hard week he’s been having. </p><p>His body screamed in relief for being settled into bed that night. Despite the aches of his body and the awkward cadence between Eren and his neighbor, he was content. </p><p>Truth be told, Eren enjoyed spending time with Mr. Ackerman today. Having to do yard work with him meant that Eren wouldn’t totally be bored this summer, and Mr. Ackerman wasn’t as unbearable as Eren led himself to believe. Plus the waking up early and keeping himself busy meant that his sleeping schedule could stay on track. </p><p>His picked up his phone for the first time that day, going through various notifications and reading through some news articles of the current events.</p><p>At the bottom of his notifications, he noticed a small text message nested at the bottom. It was from an unfamiliar number, but the text seemed familiar.</p><p>He opened the message curiously.</p><p>
  <b>[Unknown] Its Levi. Got ur # from ur mom. Thanks for the help today.</b>
</p><p>Eren read over the small, bolded words again and again. He couldn’t help but smile a bit, as this was a gesture totally unexpected yet endearing. It was short and it didn’t really scream appreciatice, but it was enough.</p><p>Eren began typing out a message, pondering his words and mulling over them. He erased and typed a few times before settling on a simple message.</p><p>
  <b>[Eren] No problem</b>
</p><p>He was about to leave it at that. He wanted to put his phone under his pillow and feel it burning underneath. But there was no way he could leave it at that, right? It seemed to be lacking.</p><p>Eren picked up his phone again.</p><p>
  <b>[Eren] whats for dinner next week?</b>
</p><p>Levi responded almost immediately, making Eren feel a little hesitant and maybe a little excited at this notion.</p><p>
  <b>[Levi] i’ll make something. </b>
</p><p>Eren read over the words again and again. He smiled a bit before replying.</p><p>
  <b>[Eren] dope</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaaah Eren is having feelings but he doesn’t even know what they are ???? I’d love to hear what you think ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>10. (final revision, no changes)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry the chapter is a bit late, work has been crazy with new restaurant rules and such :/ </p><p>I swear this story is the only thing keeping me grounded sometimes. I know it’s late, but hope you guys enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eren sighed and gazed out the window, watching the small town fly past them. He still wasn’t used to the scenery of this small, college town. It was nothing like the city he lived in back when his parents were married, that’s for sure.</p><p>It was the week after, and as promised, Eren arrived at Levi’s house first thing in the morning. Levi greeted him, offering a cup of coffee or tea, to which Eren declined. Eren secretly hoped Levi would express some disappointment at Eren’s declination, to which there was none.</p><p>Eren sighed and chalked it up to Levi’s naturally aloof nature.</p><p>The two immediately went away to the store in order to grab some supplies, Eren following suit into Levi’s clean car. Eren was amazed at how clean the car was, like it was almost brand new.</p><p>Although, the car ran less than smoothly. Judging from Eren’s expertise, there might have been something wrong internally, perhaps with the engine . . . ? Whatever it was, the brunet hoped the car wouldn’t break down until after they were done with the errand.</p><p>The car also blasted <em>hot</em> air, which didn’t help in the current climate. Eren was a little curious about why Levi’s car was in less than a pristine condition, considering how anal the man was about everything else.</p><p>The weather was sizzling, baking their small town underneath an unforgiving sun. The air also felt humid, clinging to Eren like a second skin. It was almost unbearable, and he nearly regretted making this yard work arrangement with Levi in the first place.</p><p>The younger rubbed his forehead with the back of his arm, glancing over to the driver of the vehicle. Mr. Ackerman sat there with his hands on the wheel, humming and seemingly unaffected.</p><p>“Your car sucks,” Eren complained loudly, jamming his fingers on the button besides him to roll the window down.</p><p>“Yeah, well—I’m no magician with cars and money is tight right now. What can ya do?” Levi didn’t make eye contact.</p><p>Eren stared at him. “You don’t know anything about cars?”</p><p>“Eren, I’m gay.”</p><p>“You’re an <em>adult</em>,” Eren tsked as Levi pulled out of the parking space. “Gay people can fix cars.”</p><p>Levi rolled his eyes. “Yeah, well, that’s what I had a husband for.” His sentence trailed off at the end, his gaze hardening to focus on traffic.</p><p>Eren grew quiet at the mention of Levi’s ex-husband. His gut churned slightly at the memory of Eren throwing his divorce back in his face awhile back. That was uncalled for, and Eren had yet to apologize. He wondered if Levi forgot, but he doubted it.</p><p>He’s been mulling over on how to apologize for weeks now. Those dumb sweatpants have been sitting on the back of Eren’s desk chair, taunting him.</p><p>Eren sighed.</p><p>“If you want,” Eren added quickly. “I could take a quick look at it.”</p><p>Taking a look at his car was a good enough apology, right? Maybe even buying him a part or two?</p><p>”And you know about cars?” Levi stated, unimpressed. </p><p>“I’m no pro, but I work at my dad’s shop sometimes.”</p><p>Levi snorted. “We’ll see.”</p><p>In Levi language, that probably meant ‘thank you’. Eren tried to hide his smile by scoffing.</p><p>A silence passed between them. He drummed nervous fingers on his jeans, his heart racing a bit. He needed to keep the conversation going and quick.</p><p>“I don’t know how you can stand this heat, though,” Eren remarked, pushing a bang out of his face. “It’s hot as fuck.”</p><p>“Meh, doesn’t bother me too much.”</p><p>“You must be cold-blooded.” Eren joked dryly, leaning against his seat and squinting outside. He recognized the shopping plaza they were approaching, as he came here a week ago with his mom to go shopping.</p><p>“I get that a lot. Anyway, we’re here. Remind me to get mulch. The lady said they had it and if they don’t, I’m going to throw something.”</p><p>“You got it.”</p><p>Levi got out of the car and hurried ahead, not affording to waste any time waiting for Eren who followed quickly.</p><p>Once inside the store, Eren drew a deep breath of relief at the cold air that blasted from the ceilings. He trailed behind Levi who grabbed a cart and began to sanitize it thoroughly.</p><p>“I didn’t know you were such a germaphobe,” Eren remarked, shoving his hands into his pockets. He was slightly amused at the sight of a short man scrubbing a metal cart so furiously.</p><p>“People can be disgusting,” Levi replied, tossing the used wipes in a trash can nearby. “Let’s go.”</p><p>-</p><p>There was a lot to building a pond that Eren didn’t know about, apparently.</p><p>Levi didn’t bother engaging Eren in this conversation, perhaps predicting that the college student would provide nothing insightful to say. But Eren paid more attention than Levi knew, as Eren deduced a few small but important factoids about the process of pond building.</p><p>It wasn’t long after until a store clerk arrived to bother them with questions about the project. Levi didn’t notice, but his tense body language relaxed a fraction as he realized he had someone to help them.</p><p>The store clerk was an older blond woman, with hair so platinum it almost reminded him of Historia. He felt guilt all over again as the weight of her unread messages haunted his phone.</p><p>The store clerk and Levi engaged in conversation, Eren tuning himself out to study the small details of a decorative garden frog on the other side of the aisle. He hung around behind Levi, possibly too close, as the store clerk would note.</p><p>“This sounds like a big project you guys are taking on!” The store clerk laughed lightly. “But it’s always fun, not a lot of couples are willing to take on such a big DIY project.”</p><p>Eren perked up and looked to Levi for a reaction.</p><p>
  <em>Did she—?</em>
</p><p>“We’re not—“ Levi started, his voice tight. “Ugh, you know what, where’s the <em>mulch</em>. I read online that we need mulch. Do you have mulch?” Eren blinked incredulously at the older man, who brushed off her assumption about them without a second thought.</p><p>“Oh, sure! Follow me!”</p><p>Eren was silent throughout this entire interaction, a move which Levi gave a slightly concerned glance over. But inside, Eren was steaming. His insides felt hot and head spun slightly with embarrassment. At first, he wanted to blame Levi for not correcting her. Why didn’t he?</p><p>Whether it was conscious or not, Eren distanced himself from Levi in the store, trailing behind like a lost child. He didn’t realize how close he was to Levi before—when did he get so close?! Was that what set the store clerk off?</p><p>Eren tugged at the bottom of his shirt. Was it the way he dressed? Sure, his shirt was a little <em>tight</em> but that shouldn’t make someone look gay or not, right? Straight men could wear tight shirts if they wanted. <em>Who cares!</em></p><p>Turquoise eyes burned into the back of Levi’s head. Levi dressed stylishly, yet masculine looking—like he was some sort of model in a magazine or something. He certainly didn’t dress gay, but there were subtle gazes and movements that might possibly indicate that Levi was gay. Did Eren do these mannerisms? Did he speak like Levi? Did he move like him, too?</p><p>What even made someone gay? Was it—</p><p>“Oof!” Eren let out involuntarily as he realized he collided with something. No, something was shoved into his stomach.</p><p>“Load this into my car, muscles,” Levi ordered, glancing quickly down at the bag of mulch bestowed into tan arms.</p><p>Eren blinked quickly, the musty scent of the mulch in his arms bringing him back. He realized they were outside again, and most likely checked out and paid for everything. Eren must’ve been really spaced out to ignore that entire process.</p><p>Heaving a sigh, the brunet loaded the back of Levi’s car while the older man occupied himself on his phone. Eren couldn’t help but feel a twinge at annoyance, being made like a servant to a man he barely tolerated.</p><p>“Stop glaring at me,” Levi snapped, shoving his trunk closed and grabbing at the cart viciously. “That’s not a cute look for you.”</p><p>Eren admittedly, was taken aback by Levi’s shortness with him. Ever since that store clerk made the mistake of grouping Eren and Levi as a couple, the raven seemed annoyed. The idea of pestering Levi with his thoughts on the interaction crossed Eren’s mind, but he decided to leave it.</p><p>He watched Levi haul the cart away and shove it aggressively into the corral, gritting his teeth at the giant hunk of plastic before him.</p><p>“Let’s go,” Levi mumbled.</p><p>-</p><p>Eren felt the pressure.</p><p>Levi didn’t speak much when they arrived back at his house, only responding to Eren whenever prompted. Eren wasn’t up for conversation either, as his brain still felt fried from being mistaken for gay earlier.</p><p>So when Eren squeakily volunteered to open the hood of Levi’s car to take a look, it only seemed to make things worse.</p><p>They were there on Levi’s driveway, the hood of Levi’s car propped up and the sun blazing around them. Eren was sweating through his shirt, to which Levi complained about very minimally.</p><p>Eren examined the contents of the car carefully, his eyes recognizing various parts of the engine and the battery. Levi’s car seemed older, but he had to know—</p><p>“How old is the car?” Eren asked, peeking an eye towards Levi, who leaned forward curiously. Eren braced himself for a snippy answer.</p><p>“Dunno,” Levi answered honestly. “Maybe fifteen years? Is that bad?”</p><p>Eren whistled low. “That’s old. But as long as you keep regular maintenance it should be okay. When’s the last time you checked the oil?”</p><p>“I don’t. I take it to a shop whenever there’s something funky going on.”</p><p>The brunet frowned. “That’s more expensive. You should at least know the basics.”</p><p>Levi scoffed defensively. “Well—I’m not used to these things. I just pay someone else to do this shit for me.”</p><p>“Well now <em>I’m</em> teaching you,” Eren said pointedly. “Hm . . . I’m gonna check your timing belt. Those things are tricky, though.”</p><p>Levi disregarded that. “So you work at your dad’s shop, huh?”</p><p>“Sometimes,” Eren replied, reaching for a pair of gardening gloves that Levi brought out. “Whenever I feel like making money. He’s owned his own shop since I was a kid, so he’s taught me everything I know.”</p><p>The older man hummed. “The perfect, hetero childhood.”</p><p>Eren laughed. “Sure.” He squinted into the depths of Levi’s car, the dark metal twisting and giving off the smell of heat and oil.</p><p>“Looks like your timing belt is cracked. That’s easy to replace, so no problem. I could also take a look at your AC, which should also be an easy fix. I don’t see anything else wrong with the car, so count your lucky stars.”</p><p>Levi waved a dismissive hand. “Yeah, yeah. Will this be expensive?”</p><p>Eren’s lips tightened. “Maybe, it depends—but I can get it covered for you. Just gotta go see my dad.”</p><p>Levi’s brows raised. “No shit? That’s very generous of you, kid. And what’s the catch?”</p><p>Eren snorted. “There’s no catch, Levi. I still owe you. You know, from destroying your carrots, destroying your window—“</p><p>“And throwing my divorce in my face,” Levi added, his tone dropping.</p><p>The brunet grimaced. He was praying the entire car ride that the older man forgot about Eren’s childish outburst. Apparently not. “Yeah—Listen, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean—“</p><p>Levi stared expectantly.</p><p>“Just let me fix your car,” Eren finished. “And dig you a pond.”</p><p>A twitch of a smile appeared at Levi’s lips. “Fine. I guess we’d be even then, right?”</p><p>“Sure, just have to pay my dad a visit.” Eren sighed, shutting the hood of Levi’s car. “And uh—don’t tell my mom.”</p><p>“Ah, toxic family secrets. That’s more my style.” Levi chuckled. “I was gonna make salmon for dinner tonight, that cool?”</p><p>Eren gulped as he remembered that he had dinner plans with Levi tonight. He didn’t think the older man would go through with it after that awkward encounter at the store, yet here he was. This little man was packed full of surprises.</p><p>There was <em>no way</em> Eren was going to have a one on one dinner tonight! Not with just him and Levi! Not after being mistaken for a couple at the store! Eren needed to distance himself as much as possible! He needed to reinstate his sexuality, or whatever. </p><p>“Well . . .” Eren hummed, his mind drawing a blank. “Uh—I think Armin had <em>plans</em> I think—“</p><p>“Oh,” Levi spoke, his tone causing Eren to chuckle nervously. “I see. Well, no problem. I can—“</p><p>“Well I—“</p><p>“Sorry,” Levi cleared his throat, blinking rapidly as their sentences collided. “Uh—thanks, kid. Same time next week? Car, pond—?”</p><p>“Car,” Eren nodded. “I’ll—I’ll be back with the parts and everything. And uh . . . Pond, mulch stuff. Cool?”</p><p>Levi nodded. “Cool. Thanks, Eren. Bike safe.”</p><p>“You too!” Eren cringed. “Or—not, since . . . You have a car. And I have a bike.”</p><p>The older man nodded slowly. “Yeah. I’ll see you around, kid.”</p><p>“Yep!” Eren gritted his teeth. “B-Bye, Levi.”</p><p>Eren scrambled for his bike that he had leaned against Levi’s mailbox from earlier. His stomach burned all the way to his ears and his throat felt tight. He needed to get out of here and fast.</p><p>Levi sent him off with a wave, Eren returning it eagerly.</p><p>The brunet peddled his bike down the street, the summer air burning his cheeks more than the embarrassment of that conversation.</p><p><em>I’m such a fucking idiot. </em>Eren groaned to himself, peddling home faster.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m actually not ~super~ proud of this chapter, but I enjoy Eren as getting a crush but not realizing it. It’s the best way to write Eren, duh.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahhhh this chapter was so fun to write!! Thanks everybody for following along, it’s so much fun doing this story line. </p><p>Thank you for the lovely comments as well, it makes me very excited to read them ^^ </p><p>Things are getting a touch more ,, ereri if I do say so myself. I have so much in store for you guys I’m so excited !!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So what’s your dad like?”</p><p>Eren laughed at the question, running a hand through his dark brown hair. Levi never failed to catch the brunet off guard with his flippant and candid speech. But that’s why the two have grown closer in the past couple of weeks.</p><p>After being alone around Levi on a semi-regular basis, Eren deduced that the older man was totally harmless, albeit a bit dorky and stand-offish. The man was stoic and any attempt at conversation would fizzle out awkwardly. Their age difference, as Eren deduced, might have been around ten or so years. And it was very obvious when it came to cultural references or even music tastes.</p><p>Levi was clearly frustrated with this as well, making a subtle remarks about how Eren’s mother was a better conversationalist than her son. </p><p>“My dad . . . ?” Eren pondered aloud, drumming his fingers in his lap. “He’s okay, I guess. He has his issues like everyone else.” Eren sighed and rolled the window down to Levi’s car, relishing in the feeling of the wind in his hair.</p><p>Levi snorted, sneaking a glance at the younger man. “That’s a very charitable take. Your mom tells a different story, as you could imagine.” <em>I wonder how much she’s told him. </em>Eren thought to himself, slightly embarrassed.</p><p>“I don’t blame her,” Eren muttered. “Their marriage was . . . bad. But it was always bad, y’know? Ever since I was a kid.”</p><p>“Don’t I,” Levi hummed sarcastically. “I’m just glad Nile and I didn’t have any kids to fuck up in the process.”</p><p><em>Nile</em>. Eren’s lips tightened. From what he’s heard from his mother and a few slips of information from Levi, Nile was Levi’s ex-husband. While they divorced two years ago, Levi was still as bitter as always. From what, Eren didn’t know yet. He didn’t dare pry. The only thing he knew about Levi’s past marriage was the name.</p><p>Eren raked his fingers over his jeans, wanting something enlightening or reassuring to say to Levi. Eren’s been through breakups before, but nothing as complex and draining as a whole divorce. That was an ugly beast on an entirely different league.</p><p>“Uh . . .” Eren stuttered out intelligently. “I—yeah, that sucks.”</p><p>Levi let out a long exhale through his nose. “Appreciate it, kid.” Eren relaxed at this. He was grateful that the raven could read his intentions so well. It was reassuring to know they had this secret language between them.</p><p>Eren opened his mouth to say something further, maybe along the lines of, ‘<em>I think you’re great! Fuck Nile. He’s a prick</em>.’ or something like that, but the car stopped.</p><p>“This is it, right?” Levi frowned, tilting his chin up towards the low, stone colored building before them.</p><p>Eren’s gut tightened as he recognized the giant red sign on the building. ‘JAEGER’S AUTOMOTIVE’ it read in a vibrant red color. The place itself was always busy, as customers appreciated Eren’s father’s extensive and careful knowledge on their vehicles. It was a newer family business that Grisha Jaeger hoped to pass to his son. A dream that Eren didn’t particularly share, but still held as an option nonetheless.</p><p>“Let’s get this over with,” Levi muttered as he stepped out of the car.</p><p>Eren silently agreed, following the shorter man closely.</p><p>-</p><p>Eren sat uncomfortably in the waiting area, twiddling his thumbs and waiting for the appearance of his father. Levi, on the other hand, relaxed in his seat and flipped through a nearby magazine.</p><p>“Sorry it’s not a home life magazine,” Eren joked, prodding Levi with an elbow.</p><p>“I’m going to ignore the homophobia underlying your comment,” Levi replied, as his eyes narrowed on the contents of the magazine. “I have to ask why straight men love sweaty women so much, though. Eren, look at this.” The raven attempted to tilt the magazine in Eren’s eye line, to which the college student leaned his head away in response.</p><p>“Levi, not <em>here</em>—“</p><p>“Why not? The magazine was already here, Eren. I’m just reading it. Now look—“</p><p>“Levi—“</p><p>“Eren?” A new voice called, sending a straight chill down the college student’s spine.</p><p>Eren stood right away, straightening his back at the sight of his father stepping through the glass door that separated the lobby from the car area.</p><p>His father was tall, but not as tall as Eren. He had tan skin and dark hair like his son, but that’s where the similarities stopped. He had long, straight hair that he tucked into a neat bun and small, circle shaped glasses and a thinning goatee. His stature was lanky and his hands were calloused beyond belief.</p><p>“What brings you here?” Grisha asked, bringing out a rag to scrub and twist at his fingers. “You decide to come back to work yet?”</p><p>“No,” Eren laughed nervously. Although he was in need of money, considering this shop was his only source of income and rent was due soon . . .</p><p>“I’m here to get some parts for my friend,” Eren motioned behind him to an already standing Levi. “His timing belt is cracked and there’s something wrong with his AC.”</p><p>“Does he need more refrigerant?” Grisha countered, his eyes squinting at his son.</p><p>“I looked already,” Eren replied, feeling a growth of discomfort at his dad’s undermining. “It’s the cooling fan.”</p><p>Levi took a deep breath, finding himself lost within a few words. Levi knew nothing about cars or anything of the sort, so Eren and his dad might as well have been speaking a foreign language. They discussed a bit more about Levi’s car as well as different parts and prices.</p><p>The older man crossed his arms and leaned forward, taking in this Grisha guy’s appearance. He couldn’t believe Carla subjected over <em>20 years</em> to this guy. And <em>he’s</em> the one who cheated? Straight men were truly fascinating. He looked like a scruffy ex-convict. It was clear who Eren got his good looks from.</p><p>Levi paced the shop a bit, taking in the plain décor and yet abundant amount of customers. Seemed as though Grisha had a good business going for him—no wonder Carla could afford to live all on her own with just her retirement. There was no way she could afford to upkeep her home with her job volunteering all the time, as she does.</p><p>“Levi?”</p><p>The older man blinked and made his way back around. The two men were staring at him expectantly, Levi unsure of what conversation had just taken place.</p><p>“This is my dad, Grisha,” Eren sheepishly stated. “Erm—sorry, I forgot to introduce you two. Dad, this is my friend, Levi. He drove me here.” Levi licked his top lip quickly, darting a glance at Eren. Eren was uncomfortable, he could tell. But he’s been on alert ever since they pulled into the parking lot.</p><p><em>Hm. </em>Levi thought.<em> Eren’s more of a momma’s boy than I assumed. </em></p><p>“Charmed,” Levi stuck a flamboyant hand out, smirking at the questionable look the man shot between Levi and his son.</p><p>Grisha returned the handshake, nonetheless. “Nice to meet you too, Levi. So what made you trust my son to fix your car?”</p><p>“He’s teaching me,” Levi answered, detecting a hit of skepticism within the man’s voice.</p><p>He knows that tone. He’s met the fathers of boyfriends in the past. Nile’s father was the exact same way—condescending, doubtful and <em>homophobic</em>.</p><p>Not that Eren was a boyfriend—<em>God</em> what was he thinking?</p><p>“Anyway, what kinda damage are we looking at?” Levi asked, reaching for his wallet. “I know these car parts aren’t cheap.”</p><p>Grisha waved a hand. “Oh, no don’t worry. Anything for Eren’s friends. Now let’s go get those parts, shall we?”</p><p>-</p><p>“I can’t believe you’re making me do yard work today,” Eren huffed as he dug the shovel into the rich, brown dirt. “After I just got you some new car parts, too.”</p><p>Levi didn’t respond. He sat in the cool shade of the giant tree in the corner of his yard, sipping his tea and reading his magazine.</p><p>Levi flicked through the magazine he snatched from the car shop from earlier. He was more entranced with its contents than Levi would ever admit, although Eren shot him some weird looks on the drive back.</p><p>“Can’t believe you’re reading that garbage,” Eren scoffed, leaning on his shovel and digging the metal into his chin. “That shit’s gross.”</p><p>“It’s what <em>you</em> like,” Levi accused, reading a fascinating article on some new Italian car model. Not complete without a scantily clad woman on the hood of it, of course.</p><p>“I don’t,” Eren continued, resuming his digging once more. “It’s not my thing.”</p><p>“So what is your thing, Eren?”</p><p>“Not that.”</p><p>Levi rolled his eyes. He reached for his iced tea to take another sip and watch the younger man bake in the sun. The sweat gathering on his shining skin was akin to those bikini clad women in the magazine. But Eren was so much <em>better</em>. Eren wasn’t soft or curvy, he was tall and broad. He was muscular and flat, his edges making even Levi stop and admire. He bit his bottom lip and adjusted his pants.</p><p>“Whatever, you seemed to be all over that blonde girl that bothered me at my house.”</p><p>“Historia?” Eren scoffed. “No, I just . . . I just helped her out at the party awhile ago. Some major creep was hitting on her. I had to do something.”</p><p>Levi hummed. “So you had to destroy my carrots in order to rescue her? Makes sense.”</p><p>Eren snorted. “He roofied her drink, genius. I took it away from her and I guess she—I guess <em>I</em> drank the wrong one. I’m just glad it was me and not her, y’know. It’s dangerous for girls out there.”</p><p>Levi stared at Eren thoughtfully. He grabbed the rim of his tea and shook it in a gentle circle, hearing the ice cubes clink against the glass like a strange melody.</p><p>So Eren wasn’t a total asshole. This guy was a gentleman. He was loud, he was aggressive, but his heart seemed to be the biggest thing about him.</p><p>
  <em>Not bad. </em>
</p><p>“That’s sweet of you.”</p><p>“Don’t make fun of me,” Eren mumbled. “I’m not in the mood—“</p><p>“I mean it,” Levi interrupted the younger, who had turned to stare back at Levi with wide eyes. “You’re a good kid, Eren. Can’t say that’s true for a lot of guys your age. Anyone would be lucky to have you.”</p><p>Eren blinked at the man sitting literal levels above him. He looked much like a royal king that way, relaxed in his garden chair with a glass of iced tea. His stare was calculating and forward, almost as if he could read Eren like a book.</p><p>“Thanks,” Eren croaked, turning back to dig into the ground. His muscles burned as he dug more furiously, and the baking sun nor did Levi’s stare help in the slightest.</p><p>-</p><p>Eren crawled into bed that night, his hair being freshly washed and his skin feeling soft from the body scrub Armin got for him.</p><p>After a few minutes of tossing and turning, he was too restless and decided to check his phone.</p><p>A message from Levi was waiting for him. It was sent over an hour ago, but it still made Eren’s heart race.</p><p>
  <b>[Levi] ? </b>
</p><p>Attached was a picture of a bikini model pressing her boobs against the hood of a car. She was turned to look at the camera, winking with her ass high in the air. She was also platinum blonde.</p><p>Eren snorted but sent back a response anyway.</p><p>
  <b>[Eren] thanks but no thanks </b>
</p><p>Levi was quick to reply, making Eren suck in a hesitant breath.</p><p>
  <b>[Levi] but she’s blonde. don’t you like blondes? </b>
</p><p>Eren scanned the little words on his screen, curious on how to respond. Levi was acting weird. This isn’t how he usually spoke. He wasn’t ever so nosy about Eren’s life before.</p><p>
  <b>[Eren] not really lmao </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Levi] we’ll find a girl for you yet </b>
</p><p>Levi’s response made him snort. His mind wandered, and for a second, he couldn’t believe how long it’s been since he’s been romantically involved with someone.</p><p>He had a girlfriend in high school, but that was a really long time ago.</p><p>And maybe a few months ago he had this girl who he was casual with for quite some time. He forgot her name. Annie something?</p><p>Eren shuddered. She was intense.</p><p>The brunet swiped out of the conversation and opened Tinder for the first time in months, eyeing the flashing little flame icon warily.</p><p>He remembered to text Levi back.</p><p>
  <b>[Eren] I don’t think ur as gay as you say you are. You were staring p hard at those bikini models earlier….pretty sus </b>
</p><p>The typing bubble appeared and disappeared a few times, prompting Eren to open Tinder again.</p><p>He cringed at his profile. It was a few douche-y looking pictures as well as a candid back shot of Eren on a hike. He remembered begging Armin to take the picture and to make it look nice, much too his friend’s chagrin.</p><p>He read his description, grimacing and how dated it was. It’s been forever since he’s used the app, he could most definitely tell.</p><p><strong>[Hi I’m Eren. 19, 6’1, Aries. Swipe up if you’re looking for a good time or a long time if you know what I mean. </strong> <strong>😈😈]</strong></p><p><em>Brutal</em>. Eren thought to himself as he quickly deleted the majority of that cringe descriptor of himself.</p><p>
  <b>[Levi] funny, I was about to say the same thing about you. </b>
</p><p>Eren’s heart leaped from his chest and the notification of Levi’s sudden message. The words seemed to mock him before they slid away once more.</p><p>
  <b>[Eren] aaaaand this conversation is over. Night Levi, see ya next week</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Levi] 👋🏻</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am learning so much about cars against my will &gt;.&gt;</p><p>Hope you guys enjoyed!! Chapter might come out sooner than later since I’m filled with sooo many ideas.</p><p>As always, comments and criticisms are always welcome !!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!! For this chapter, the italics in the beginning DO indicate smut. It’s just a dream tho, I’ll still tag it as such. </p><p>The rating goes up!</p><p>And yes this chapter is early!! I am three chapters ahead and I might publish every 4-5 days now instead of on a weekly basis??? We’ll see.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heat.</p><p>
  <em>Eren licked his lips dry and felt heat all around him. It was a pleasurable, welcoming heat, though. His body felt like it was being eased and pulled info a warm bath while his mind was lost in ecstasy. His groin was aching dull with pleasure and his spine tingled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He recognized this feeling. It was sex. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The setting of his dream wasn’t tangible, only a faded resemblance of his real life experiences tied together. He recognized a dark gray street, with stains of oil and litters of leaves all about. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He also recognized that he was leaning over the hood of a car. He identified the car as a 2009 Honda S2000, his very dream car. It was shiny and red underneath him, glaring harshly at him in the dream. The heat of the car also sizzled against Eren’s skin, who was nude. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Even more, he recognized the heat of another person’s body beneath him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hesitantly, Eren reached down and made contact with hips he was thrusting into. Eren rocked his hips more vigorously, feeling the car rock and shake beneath him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Warm, wet heat took over his cock, tightening and sucking him in further. It was slick, enveloping and suffocating all at once.</em>
</p><p>Tight<em>. Eren groaned, digging his nails into the other person’s skin. </em>Fuck yes, yes, yes—</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t stop—“ Whined the voice beneath him, although it was hardly a voice at all. He didn’t recognize it, Eren only heard the words and kept going. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Skin slapped on skin, encouraging Eren further. He went faster and faster, much to the overstimulation of his partner beneath him. They whined and chanted Eren’s name, coiling the heat in his gut like a snake. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hands gripped Eren’s shirt and dragged Eren close to them, so that the two were nearly fucking missionary style on the hood of the car. Eren’s hands fell flat on each side of the person’s head. He moved his hips faster and faster, making the car shake beneath them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Eren,” The voice pleaded. “Look at me, I’m about to cum.” The voice sounded so soft. It was begging and it was so fucking sexy that Eren couldn’t help but look. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Much to his horror, it was <strong>Levi</strong> underneath him. </em>
</p><p>Oh my God. <em>Eren’s stomach lurched. </em>Levi? Levi, neighbor Levi? Oh my God, oh my God, oh my fucking God!</p><p>
  <em>“Eren . . .” Levi murmured in his deep, low voice. His moans were guttural and sinful all at once, making Eren shudder with pleasure. “You’re doing so good, you know that?” His stiff hand ran up Eren’s chest, making the younger shudder over him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His ink black hair was splayed against the car like the wings of a raven. His brows were twisted in ecstasy and his baby pink lips spread open. His eyes were half lidded and glossed with pleasure. His stark collarbones cast dark shadows across pale skin, a sight that Eren has seen in person many many times. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And much to a greater degree of horror that could only exist within a dream, Eren kept going. It felt natural to keep going, like he was meant to be here. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He couldn’t believe Levi had the audacity to invade his dream like this. Eren bent Levi’s knees over his shoulder and withdrew his cock—only to slam back into Levi with more force. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Levi let out a depraved moan, making Eren groan in return. He thrusted harder and harder, making Levi whine and moan, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.</em>
</p><p>Good<em>. Eren thought to himself. </em>That ought to teach you to invade my dreams, you grouchy old man.</p><p>
  <em>“You’re gonna cum soon,” Levi licked his lips. His eyes fluttered upon eye contact with Eren. “You can cum inside me, you know.” </em>
</p><p>Never<em>. Eren growled to no one in particular. </em></p><p>
  <em>“Do it, Eren,” Levi ordered, his voice dripping with venom. “I want you to do it now. Now. Do it NOW!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hot skin pressed into skin and Eren raked his nails across Levi’s legs. The pressure was building, building and building until—</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BE—</em> </strong>
</p><p>He woke up panting, his breath short and his cheeks feeling hot. He blinked rapidly and tried to make sense of what just happened—<em>did that really just happen? </em></p><p>Eren’s eyes peeled open, blinded by the sunlight bleeding in through his curtains. Eren has fallen asleep on his stomach again, his longish hair clinging to his neck through sweat.</p><p>A hand snaked to the bedside table and grabbed his phone.</p><p>Eren rubber his weary eyes and ran his fingers over the smooth, cool surface of his phone before instinctively shutting off his alarm.</p><p>Eren rolled over and stared at the ceiling, his clothes sticking to him like a second skin through all the sweat he procured during the night.</p><p>His cock was also aching and stiff.</p><p><em>Shit</em>. Eren thought to himself, finding the friction of his underwear against his cock to be enough to set him off. His manhood twitched.</p><p>Eren reached for his phone once more and ignored the notifications sitting and waiting for him. Instead, he opened his private browser and went to work. He typed the letters ‘p-o-r-n-h’ into the search bar and the internet did the rest for him.</p><p>There, he sought out explicit videos of his liking, which happened to be amateur videos. There was something raw and human about those types of videos that made Eren yearn for something similar.</p><p>He clicked on the first video he liked, a title too raunchy for Eren to commit to memory.</p><p>The video began, Eren pressing harshly on his volume button to keep it muted. God forbid Armin catch him watching porn—<em>again</em>.</p><p>Eren fished his leaking cock out of his underwear and began stroking himself, an action that sent <em>real</em> shivers down his spine. He lost himself in the video, hyper focusing on the attributes of the woman in the video. Maybe if he stared at her real hard, he could forget all about his dream.</p><p>He finished his morning in shame, wanting nothing more than to forget last night ever happened.</p><p>-</p><p>“Don’t you love this color?” Carla smiled at her son, her small hand waving a grand motion to the balloons she set in the corner.</p><p>The balloons were a pastel shade of purple mixed in with hints of gold. They really were pretty balloons, mixed in with flecks of vibrant gold.</p><p>“They’re cute,” Eren offered, setting a box of party items on the long buffet table.</p><p>Carla hummed, twiddling her fingers together. “Do you think your sister will like them? She said to not worry about decorating but you know I can’t do that. It’s her first baby shower! It has to be perfect!”</p><p>Armin appeared around the corner. “It looks great!”</p><p>“Oh, Armin! When is Jean coming back with the cake, do you know?”</p><p>Eren ignored their words, opting to spread out a plastic sheet over the long buffet style table in the living room.</p><p>He and Armin left first thing in the morning to drive to Carla’s house. Mikasa’s baby shower was today, and Eren’s mom needed all hands on deck to decorate her house. Carla was eager to host the party at her home, which Mikasa was passive with.</p><p>Carla was buzzing with excitement all morning, mouthing Eren’s ears off about party games and baby pictures and whatnot. Mikasa, on the other hand, made it clear on the phone that she cared not for decorations or anything, as she thought they were unimportant. So she lended full control to Carla, who was eager to take that role.</p><p>And so, Carla, Armin and Eren spent the morning rearranging furniture and encapsulating Carla’s vision. Eren suspected his mother was living vicariously through his sister, but that’s a suspicion he ought to keep to himself.</p><p>“Oh man, I wish Levi was here!” Carla whined, setting out small bundles of flowers on the table. “He said accents are essential to design and I just don’t know if I’m doing this right!”</p><p>Eren coughed awkwardly. “Is Mr. Ackerman . . . coming tonight?” He cringed at his sentence, his stomach burning with a fire only known to him.</p><p>“Of course!” Carla smiled. “Why, dear?”</p><p>“No reason.” Eren answered, hyper aware of Armin staring at him with careful eyes. He fished for a balloon and began filling it with air using the helium machine.</p><p>Carla smirked at him. “You know, you and <em>Levi</em> have gotten pretty close if I do say so myself. I knew you two would get along!”</p><p>“Mom,” Eren started, letting the balloon deflate and fall on the table pathetically.</p><p>Armin shrugged. “I noticed the same thing. Hangs out with that guy more than his own best friend, I’d say.”</p><p>“We live together,” Eren said pointedly.</p><p>Armin smirked at him.</p><p>“Oh shoot!” Carla straightened. “I think I have a few of Mikasa’s baby pictures in the garage. I’ll be right back, boys.”</p><p>“You sure you don’t need help?” Eren asked hesitantly, not wanting to be alone with Armin’s ever-curious, every prying eyes.</p><p>Carla waved a hand. “I’ll be fine—just have to fight off a few cobwebs. Don’t decorate <em>anything</em> until I get back!”</p><p>The door connecting the garage to the living room shut unceremoniously. Eren let out a breath he was holding and looked over to his expectant best friend.</p><p>“Go on, ask.”</p><p>Armin stifled a laugh. “I don’t know what you mean, Eren.”</p><p>“Armin, don’t play dumb with me,” Eren begged. “You’re wanting to ask me something, so go ahead and ask. Free reign, I promise.”</p><p>Armin’s lips twisted, almost as if he was holding back laughter. His body language was stiff and his eye movements shifty, almost as if he was hiding something from Eren.</p><p>“Just from what I hear,” Armin started, his voice teasing. “I think that—you know what, never mind.”</p><p>“What? What did you hear?”</p><p>Armin waved a hand. “Nothing! I just think you and Levi have a lot in common, how about that.”</p><p><em>That’s not true. </em>Eren thought flatly. Levi is a high maintenance divorcee who lived alone and cared about nothing except tea and plants. Eren was a future college student who enjoyed cars, video games and working out—the two couldn’t be more different if they tried.</p><p>“How.”</p><p>Armin’s brows raised. “How, huh? Well, you know, I’m <em>your</em> best friend. Erwin is one of <em>Levi’s</em> best friends. I’m just around them a lot. I notice things.” Armin crossed his arms and seemed like he was boasting, something unfitting for his character.</p><p>“You?” Eren asked skeptically. “You and Levi—“</p><p>“And Erwin,” Armin added. “Yes, we go on group outings sometimes. Hanji is there with her husband too.”</p><p>Eren’s nose scrunched, imagining what that could possibly be like. Just a group of grown adults and <em>Armin</em>. What kind of festivities would <em>that</em> ragtag team get into, the library? A neat coffee shop? . . . Theatre?</p><p>“A local pride parade is coming up,” Armin mentioned. “And we’re all going. You should consider coming with us. Levi’s the only single person in our group, might make him happy for you to keep him company.”</p><p>Eren couldn’t stop to interpret that, as his mom came back with a dusty old box of photo albums.</p><p>The brunet thanked the high heavens for this distraction, and he set to work following strict orders from his mother.</p><p>-</p><p>People began filling the house quickly.</p><p>Eren recognized all sorts of faces, from coworkers of his mother’s, to old family friends, to a few neighbors Eren recognized. There were also a few of Mikasa’s former art school friends as well as Jean’s group of people. Sasha and Connie eventually showed up, dressed decently and (hopefully) looking not to make this into a rager.</p><p>For parties, it definitely wasn’t what he was used to. He preferred the more loud and out of control type parties in which it was easy to lose oneself and forget any woes.</p><p>This, however, was a tight knit party in which Eren had to fake his way remembering relatives and old family friends. It was awkward and the worst part about it was that Eren had to be sober.</p><p>Eren wandered the quaint party, keeping an eye out for a short, black haired man. Not that he wanted him here, of course. Though it would be nice to have a friend here for this evening besides Armin.</p><p>But he wondered how it would fare to see Levi in person again. It would be strange, no doubt. Levi was just a dude, and Eren just had a weird dream. Lots of people have weird dreams, doesn’t mean they mean anything.</p><p>
  <em>Right?</em>
</p><p>As he was pouring himself a bowl of punch, he heard the unmistakable sound of the front door opening and a few warm voices.</p><p>He looked over and stiffened at what he saw.</p><p>Levi was at the front door, holding a large present and scanning the party before him. Erwin, Hanji and another man, who was assumed to be Hanji’s husband, trailed closely behind, each holding a present in their hands.</p><p>Levi looked stunning. He wore a light blue button up hung over a pair of tight looking khaki shorts. He’d never seen him in something so . . . <em>bare</em>.</p><p>He can’t do this.</p><p>Eren sucked in a breath and lost himself in the crowd further, not wanting to be seen or heard by his mother’s neighbor.</p><p>His heart raced. He’s never been so nervous around Levi before, but considering his rather colorful dream this morning, he’d rather not. That was a new layer of awkward that his psyche couldn’t comprehend. Not today. Not ever.</p><p>“Hey, Mikasa!” Eren leaped towards his sister, who was quietly sipping on her drink in the corner.</p><p>Her eyes fluttered at the sight of him. “Eren! Thank God you’re here. There’s so many people here.”</p><p>“I know,” Eren huffed. “Mom went a little crazy. I couldn’t even put a cup down without her criticizing about the placement.”</p><p>Mikasa rolled her eyes. “She’s stressing too much. I don’t care about the color of the balloons, I care about all the baby stuff people are giving me, damn it.”</p><p>Eren nodded, his eyes darting about. Eventually, they landed on Levi, who noticed the couple and began walking towards them.</p><p>Mikasa took an absentminded sip. “You know, I don’t even like purple all that much—“</p><p>“I gotta go,” Eren interrupted. “I gotta—erm, I gotta take a shit.”</p><p>“Gross, Eren.”</p><p>The brunet pushed into the crowd and headed back towards the front door, making smiles and small greetings towards some guests on the way there.</p><p>Eren wasn’t even sure where he was going, he just wanted away from Levi. He couldn’t stand it! Not the dream, but Armin’s teasing words and not his mom’s nosiness. He just wanted to get <em>away</em>.</p><p>He was about to open the front door when it opened on his own accord, a tall man standing on the other side.</p><p>“Dad?” Eren’s voice raised an octave.</p><p>Grisha’s face melted into a smile and that’s when he noticed the strange woman in his father’s arms.</p><p>Quiet rage set slowly into Eren’s heart. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing! His father truly had the guts to come here to his ex wife’s house with his new mistress. Eren would have half a mind to kick them out now, for his mother’s sake.</p><p>“Dad . . .” Eren muttered, sounding more resigned. “What are you—you can’t be here—!”</p><p>Grisha frowned. “Mikasa invited me. I’m a grandpa too, you know.”</p><p>Eren sighed, digging the tips of his fingers into his eyes with irritation. He always knew his father to be a petty asshole, but this was a new low.</p><p>His mother was going to be absolutely livid.</p><p>“I can’t do this,” Eren admitted out loud. He turned back around on his heels, leaving his father and whoever that was behind. Eren was just glad he had nothing to do with his father’s appearance. That was all for him and Mikasa to deal with.</p><p>Eren left, hoping to distance himself as far away as possible. He headed for the back door, not caring for anyone who might see.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m just curious: for this story, do y’all envision Ereri or Riren???? Because honestly when the smut finally arrives I’m not sure who i want to top (￣▽￣;)</p><p>Let me know!! The readers have a different perspective than moi so I would love to know what you guys think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes yes, I included songs in this fic because I couldn’t help it !! These songs just have an attitude that remind me so much of this story I cannot help it !! </p><p>If you want to listen to these songs that’s fine and cool! </p><p>1. ROXANNE - Arizona Zervas<br/>2. Alive - Empire of the Sun </p><p>And thank you so so so so so much for all your lovely comments !!!! I made this chapter a little longer just for you guys because ?? I really appreciate each and every one of you. Everyone’s input was really helpful last chapter, though I didn’t get to reply to everyone. </p><p>Enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eren opened the back door and threw himself onto a chair on the porch. There were few party guests out here, as the heat from outside drew everyone in. The guests outside were far away, milling at the edge of the garden and making light conversation.</p><p>The heat sizzled the very edges of the yard, making the heat almost dry and unbearable. But Eren didn’t mind, he was too busy dreaming up a battle scenario in which he was supposed to tackle his freshly divorced parents being in the same home.</p><p>Eren was grateful for the breath of fresh air. He was grateful for the isolation until he heard the unmistakable chill of that voice. That deep voice that haunted his dreams last night.</p><p>“Mind if I sit?”</p><p>“Do I have a choice?” Eren turned and saw Levi standing in the doorway, looking rather bashful. He didn’t mean to be so rude to Levi, but his presence was the last thing wanted right now.</p><p>“No, I suppose not,” Levi admitted, walking over to sit in the adjacent chair. “You just looked like you could use a friend.”</p><p>Levi walked around and sat comfortably. His pale skin sat in beautiful contrast to the man’s pale blue almost lavender shirt and khaki shorts. His cheeks were slightly pink, as guessed by the heat of the summer.</p><p>Eren turned away, finding the proximity of Levi’s body and face too close for his liking. Heat rose in his cheeks as he studied Levi’s body, finding it to be strikingly similar to the body in his dreams. Muscular, almost lean and shaped like a model.</p><p>“I saw your dad,” Levi finally admitted. “You didn’t tell him to come here, did you?” His voice was laced with genuine concern, his eyes searching deep into Eren’s for an answer.</p><p><em>Oh great. </em>Eren groaned to himself<em>. First, I have a sex dream about Levi and now he’s here sticking his nose in my family business? Give me a break. </em></p><p>Eren wanted to be irritated. He wanted to snap at Levi and push him away. The man had no business following Eren around like some sort of magnet. Why would he care? All their relationship was was yard work and small talk.</p><p>“No,” Eren replied, his voice defeated. “I didn’t. I’m pretty sure my sister did.” He leaned away, trying to put as much air between the two men as possible. </p><p>Levi didn’t notice. “No shit?”</p><p>Eren shrugged. “It’s whatever. Mikasa wants to believe in the best of people, I guess. I just don’t want to be in there when my mom finds out.”</p><p>Levi hummed contemplatively, rubbing his chin. Eren tried not to notice the slight stubble appearing on his jawline. Eren wondered what Levi was thinking. After all, the man knew his mom on a level that Eren wasn’t ready to acknowledge. Maybe Levi had something insightful to say.</p><p>“Let’s leave,” Levi decided, standing up.</p><p><em>Oh</em>.</p><p>He stood in front of Eren daringly. The abrupt movement almost made Eren shrink in his seat, had it not been for their striking height difference.</p><p>Eren snorted. “And go where?”</p><p>“I know a few places.”</p><p>-</p><p>“I didn’t think this is what you had in mind,” Eren noted, bent over into the hood of Levi’s car. </p><p>“You were gonna have to fix my car sooner or later,” Levi reasoned. “There’s no time like the present.”</p><p>“You really do think chores are some sort of reward, huh?”</p><p>”And what about it?”</p><p>Levi was eating a small plate of small snacks. He was leaned over Eren’s shoulder, making the younger stiffen. Levi wasn’t exactly pressed up against his body, but the weight of his presence still sent tingles down Eren’s spine.</p><p>“Can’t believe you took food from the party,” Eren laughed as Levi swiped off a few crumbs from his shirt. He hoped the raven wouldn’t notice the crack in his voice.</p><p>“Your mom knows how to make a good spread,” Levi shrugged, a remark that probably would’ve sent Eren’s fist into his jaw a month ago. “So how long will this whole thing take?” He gestured lazily towards the hood of the car.</p><p>Eren hummed, clicking the cover of the timing belt into place. He had just finished replacing the cooling fan of the AC, something that definitely wasn’t an easy feat.</p><p>He’s been working on Levi’s car for almost an hour now, his forearms being stained with oil and grease. He couldn’t imagine Levi ever getting into this sort of mess, so in a weird way, he was glad he was here.</p><p>Levi’s presence was still unnerving, seeing as Eren kept seeing flashes of a naked body from his last night’s dream. Although, the man’s naturally unapproachable and crass sense of humor was quick to separate Eren’s dreams from reality. </p><p>“I’m done!” Eren sighed, sitting up and shutting the hood of the car gently. “Anything else, Princess? You need your taxes done too?”</p><p>“I can do my own taxes, thank you. How about we take this baby for a spin?” Levi offered, slapping the hood of the car. He approached the driver side of his car, giving Eren a sharp look.</p><p>Eren stared for a little while. Levi looked a little more daring than he usually did, suspecting alcohol to be the source.</p><p>“You can’t be serious,” Eren put forth. “I’m not letting your drunk ass drive us around, Levi.”</p><p>The raven rolled his eyes in response. “I’m not drunk, Eren. I don’t need alcohol to have fun with you. Now let’s go. I drive and you get aux.”</p><p>He said it more like a command, which Eren definitely took it as. He followed into the passenger seat, his stomach bubbling with excitement.</p><p>-</p><p>They weren’t four minutes into their trip until Levi started complaining.</p><p>“Stop playing all this sad shit,” Levi waved a hand towards his radio. “I know your parents are divorced and that sucks, but I took you out so we could have fun.”</p><p>“It’s <em>Joji</em>,” Eren said defensively. “But fine, I’ll play something a bit more upbeat.”</p><p>Eren grabbed his phone and searched through his Spotify, ignoring the impatient glances Levi kept sending his way.</p><p>Levi’s face wrinkled. “Oh, God, not this fucking song—“ </p><p>“I like it,” Eren muttered defensively. “Why would you even give me the aux if you’re just going to complain about every song?”</p><p>”Fine, I guess you’re right.” </p><p>”<em>Roxanne . . . Roxanne! </em></p><p>
  <em>All she wanna do is party all night!</em>
</p><p><em>God damn, Roxanne!</em>”</p><p>The speakers burst to life, making Levi glance at the radio. </p><p>Eren craned his head out of the window, humming along the the lyrics and tapping his fingers on the window. </p><p>”<em>Never gonna love me but it’s alright</em></p><p>
  <em>She think I’m an asshole </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She think I’m a player</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She keep running’ back though </em>
</p><p><em>Only cause I pay her—</em>“</p><p>“So where are we headed?” Eren asked, barely recognizing the streets outside. </p><p>The sun was falling and night was soon. Eren was slightly worried for his mom noticing his absence, but he figured she’d be more occupied handling the appearance his dad’s unwelcome presence.</p><p>The older man shrugged. “I was just thinking about cruising and talking for now. Anything on your mind you want to indulge in?”</p><p>Eren tucked his lips into his mouth, feeling his nerves clench slightly.</p><p>Wouldn’t it be funny if he told Levi about his stupid dream? </p><p>Levi would have no reason to <em>find</em> it weird, right? Eren’s straight and he knows that. If anything, Levi would make fun of him for their text conversation they had about all those dumb bikini models. </p><p><em>Ugh</em>. Eren leaned out of the window. </p><p>Levi was so complicated.</p><p>“So how long have you lived in Trost?” Eren asked, retreating back into the car. </p><p>”Since I was 18 or so,” Levi hummed. “I moved here to go to MSU, just like you did. Though I didn’t move here with any family, but Erwin followed.” </p><p>”You’ve known Erwin for awhile, right?” Eren prodded closer, always being curious about the shorter man’s relationship with Erwin. His heart raced in anticipation of Levi saying they used to be lovers, or something. </p><p>“Since high school, yes. Then we both went to MSU and met Hanji, who was a little older than us,” Levi began, allowing Eren to relax. </p><p>Eren was a bit stunned at how much Levi was speaking, as he hadn’t heard the man talk straight sentences like this before. </p><p>”I met Nile there at university while Erwin ended up marrying a guy we went to high school with,” Levi continued. “Years passed, here we are. Stuck in the same town for the rest of my life.” </p><p>”Erwin was married?” Eren stared in amazement. </p><p>The raven waved a dismissive hand. “Not for long. Erwin’s like that, though. He’s always in love with somebody and then it goes wrong.” </p><p>Eren was silent. </p><p>”But Armin is good for him,” Levi assures, answering an invisible question. “I honestly—now <em>don’t</em> tell him I said this—I haven’t seen Erwin this excited about someone before. Armin makes him happy and that makes me happy.” </p><p>”Your definition of happiness is looking very different from mine,” Eren teased. </p><p>“I suffer greatly from resting bitch face, sue me.” </p><p>Eren enjoyed this. He liked having a new friend he could relate to and hang out with. Levi may have been older and a bit crass at times, but they’re almost like kindred spirits to one another. </p><p>A techno beat broke through the speakers, prompting Eren to gasp and turn up the volume. </p><p>“What is this?” Levi frowned at the speaker.</p><p>Electronic music filled the car, making Eren’s heart race and his smile hurt a bit. This song always had a certain way of making Eren feel so loose and excitable. He wasn’t sure why, but this song was associated with so many good memories. </p><p>“Empire of the Sun,” Eren answered. “You’ll love it, trust me.”</p><p>“If you say so.”</p><p>The song began and Eren couldn’t help but sing along to the lyrics he’s chanted for years.</p><p>“<em>Days go by my window </em></p><p>
  <em>World slows down as it goes </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goodbye to last night </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lost my eyesight </em>
</p><p><em>Can’t you help me see . . . ?</em>”</p><p>Eren nudged Levi playfully, snickering at the eye roll he received. There was something about being so brushed off that made Eren even happier. </p><p>Levi rolled down both his windows, the wind of the speeding highway whipping their hair about. </p><p>Once the beat dropped, Eren couldn’t help but dance along. </p><p>“<em>Loving every minute ‘cause you make me feel so alive!</em>” Eren sang, laughing at the hand slap his pointed fist received.</p><p>He repeated the verse, jabbing Levi in the shoulder on every beat. Levi smiled small, slapping Eren’s hand away. He was enjoying himself, the college student could tell.</p><p>Eren whipped his head around and danced as wildly as he could in the car, swinging his body with the mission to annoy Levi as much as possible. It was dangerous, maybe. But there was so much adrenaline running through the brunet’s body.</p><p>The hook of the song came back around, with Eren gripping Levi’s hand this time around and using it as an impromptu microphone.</p><p>“<em>Loving every minute ‘cause you make me feel so alive!</em>” Eren sang into Levi’s fist, the pale fingers curling around his. “<em>Loving every minute ‘cause you make me feel so alive . . . alive . . . alive . . .</em>alive<em> . . . </em>“</p><p>The singer began singing a higher note, prompting the words to die silently in Eren’s throat.</p><p>Eren’s fingers loosened around Levi’s hand. He studied Levi’s face, stoic yet relaxed. His midnight black hair whipped around his face as his eyes fluttered in the wind. He looked so . . . <em>handsome</em>.</p><p>He glanced at Eren, laughing low. “What’s wrong, didn’t win the Grammy?”</p><p>Eren threw Levi’s hand away and scoffed at him. “Nothing—I’m just hungry, what about you?”</p><p>“I could go for a burger.”</p><p>-</p><p>“Thanks for the food,” Eren murmured, sticking some fries in his mouth.</p><p>“Thanks for fixing this piece of junk,” Levi replied, banging a fist on the hood of his car. They hummed, content.</p><p>The duo were sitting on the hood of Levi’s car. They grabbed a few burgers and sodas and drove to a secluded cliff top, only half an hour away from the house. Levi questioned his knowledge of such a place, to which Eren shot him a smirk.</p><p>There, they could see the sprinkling sea of the city lights beneath them. It was arrayed neatly, almost like a grid. The dark blue mountains in the distance looked over the city like a set of watchful giants.</p><p>The air was cooler now, Eren actually shivering a bit through his thin shirt. It was welcomed, though. After the heat of the day and working on Levi’s car, he enjoyed this.</p><p>“So Armin mentioned something about a pride parade,” Eren started, making needless conversation to fill the emptiness. “He said you were dying to go with me.”</p><p>Levi laughed. “He’s just messing with you. He knows I have a date already.”</p><p>An arrow of ice pierced Eren’s core. “A date, huh?”</p><p>“Yeah, some guy I’ve been seeing for awhile now. He seems nice but annoying as all hell.”</p><p>“Hm,” Eren replied, chewing on his burger. It didn’t taste as good as it did a few seconds ago.</p><p>Levi kept eating, not seeming to take notice to Eren’s mood change. “You could still come, though.”</p><p>“Maybe,” Eren replied flatly. “Not really my thing, though.”</p><p>“Suit yourself.”</p><p>They ate in silence a bit more. Eren’s stomach burned with the prospect of finding something—anything to say. He didn’t like thinking and he didn’t like using words.</p><p>“So what’s up with your dad?” Levi broke the silence.</p><p>Eren cringed at the conversation choice. He figured it was better than anything else. God forbid Levi open up about this dude he’s been seeing.</p><p>“He’s a dick,” Eren relented. <em>He’s also selfish and a bit of a narcissist.</em></p><p>Eren’s mind wandered back to his bi-weekly therapy sessions in which he’s heard these same words echoed back to him. And it rang true, it just took Eren years and years to see it through.</p><p>Levi nodded, only listening intently and waiting for Eren to elaborate. Eren felt self conscious of that, people usually didn’t prod for details once Eren gave a simple statement about his dad. Levi was something else.</p><p>“Well, I just—“ Eren’s words failed to form in his mouth. “He was a good dad to me and Mikasa when we were little. School trips, fundraisers, working on cars . . . It was all such a good memory in my head, y’know? Then middle school came around and I noticed my mom and dad weren’t as happy as I thought they were. Mikasa couldn’t hide it from me forever. Then they sat me down and told me my dad was having an affair. A really long one, too.” </p><p>“No shit?” Levi’s brows raised. “I knew he cheated but I didn’t know it went back <em>that</em> far.”</p><p>Eren nodded grimly. “Yep. My dad had another kid sometime between Mikasa and me. My mom didn’t find out until I was in middle school, and . . . and the house—like the air in the house got <em>tight</em>. Like we were just waiting for a bomb to go off.” </p><p>Eren’s heart was beating quickly. He couldn’t believe himself—he’s never expressed these woes to anyone outside of his therapy room. Much less, to Levi, someone he’s gotten closer with barely within the last month.</p><p>“I just—“ He coughed, his eyes narrowing at the stinging sensation behind his eyeballs. “My house didn’t feel like a home anymore, y’know? Fuck, dude—“</p><p>“You don’t have to justify anything,” Levi pressed urgently. “I’m just here to listen to you. Take a deep breath.”</p><p>Eren sucked in a breath, his lungs nearly shuddering from the cold air that entered. “It’s—I want to continue.”</p><p>“That’s fine, Eren.”</p><p>“They were waiting until I turned 18 and-and they finally did it,” The brunet almost whispered. “My mom hightailed it out of Shiganshina and moved here. My dad lives with his mistress turned housewife and-and my brother, I guess . . . As for my mom—well, you know. She came here. I haven’t seen my mom this . . . <em>relaxed</em> in years.” </p><p>”And she’s done so much . . .” Eren continued after a pause. “She would do so much for him. She placed so much pride in her home and her kids and cooking . . . Just for my dad to—“</p><p>The brunet doubled over with a sob he attempted hiding. Levi offered a small bundle of crumpled tissues from the fast food bag, to which Eren accepted. He crumpled the napkins in his hands. </p><p>“Sorry,” Eren’s voice shook. “This is stupid.”</p><p>“It’s not stupid,” Levi’s voice was gentle. His hand reached over to pat Eren’s back. Levi’s arm curled, bringing him in for a side hug. “Your emotions aren’t stupid, Eren. Sometimes, we’re just dealt a shitty hand in life. I’m sorry you were dealt these cards.”</p><p>Eren breathed a shaky sigh, finding Levi’s arm across his back to be a welcoming warmth. He couldn’t care how close he was to the man, and he couldn’t care about the entrancing cologne the man wore neither.</p><p>It’s been a long time since he was hugged like this, and though it was Levi doing the affectionate embrace, it was needed. Badly.</p><p>“Thank you, Levi,” Eren muttered.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, kid.”</p><p>-</p><p>Eren was a wreck on the car ride back home.</p><p>He couldn’t help the stream of tears falling from his eyes, nor could he help the dry heaves escaping his lips.</p><p>Eren felt pathetic. He shouldn’t be crying this much over something he’s known about for years. He’s gone to therapy so many times, he shouldn’t be knocked down a peg by the simple mention of his parent’s divorce.</p><p>“Eren.”</p><p>A hand was held out to him.</p><p>Eren blinked. Levi’s hand was outstretched across the dashboard, offering itself to Eren. His hands weren’t delicate looking in the slightest, looking worn from years of yard work and so on. Yet his fingers were slender and his nails clean. </p><p>Eren took Levi’s hand into his own, finding the small, physical act to have a calming effect on his anxiety.</p><p>At some point on the ride back to Eren’s apartment, the brunet fell asleep with Levi’s hand entwined in his own.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this bit of heart wrenching fluff!! Levi is a very good friend and eren agonizes over it for some reason LMAO.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I made the executive decision to make Farlan Australian for ... some reason. </p><p>Also I’m American so if he sounds too stereotypically Australian that is why. </p><p>Anyway thank you guys again for all the lovely comments! Though I don’t reply to every single one, I read them over and over again. These notifications are the reason I obsessively check my email! </p><p>Updates should be every few days, maybe a week at the most. </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So how’ve you been feeling since I last saw you?”</p><p>Eren pressed his lips tightly at the question, although he had no reason to. After all, it was how Dr. Brzenska started her sessions every two weeks.</p><p>Her therapy office was always a calming room, with two comfortable chairs that were adjacent to one another. There was a pale tan color on the walls, lit only by a few soft lamps. Dr. Brzenska always had a candle lit, and this time it seemed as though she opted for gingerbread.</p><p>He’s been visiting Dr. Brzenska since the divorce, so nearly two years now. She was a short woman with chin length gray hair, thick, downturned brows and oval shaped glasses. At first, she was incredibly intimidating, but she was good at her job.</p><p>“Good,” Eren answered uneasily.</p><p>“And your mom?”</p><p>“Um, it’s been great. She’s been volunteering more and we recently hosted a baby shower for Mikasa. But uh . . . My dad showed up.”</p><p>Her brows raised. “Your dad showed up to the baby shower, huh? Tell me more about that.” She began taking notes, making Eren eye the spinning pen warily. </p><p>“I didn’t invite him, I think Mikasa did,” Eren began. “I opened the door and he was there with . . . <em>her</em>. I told him he couldn’t be here, he just said, ‘Oh I’m a grandpa too’. I remember I got so angry that I left.”</p><p>Dr. Brzenska nodded, setting her notes to the side. She pressed her fingers together and made direct eye contact with Eren. “That’s good. I’m proud of you for that one. We talked about how you can’t control other people, right?”</p><p>“Right,” Eren echoed, his gut twisting. Although that advice was true for him, he still struggled with it every single day of his life. “Then Levi showed up and took me out. We went to go fix his car and drove it around town.”</p><p>“Did you now?”</p><p>“Yeah, it was actually really fun,” He cracked a smile. “We played some fun music and went to go get some burgers up in the mountains—the view was beautiful. I opened up to Levi about my dad and stuff, he’s a <em>really</em> good listener.” </p><p>“Sounds like he’s a good support system.” </p><p>“He is,” Eren agreed. “I cried on the way home and he . . . he held my hand. It was-It was nice.”</p><p>“And how do you feel about this Levi?” Dr. Brzenska’s sharp gray eyes narrowed, reaching for her clipboard.</p><p>Eren licked his lips. He wasn’t sure what was going through the mind of his therapist, as he remembered a few sessions ago he was ranting and raving about Levi the neighbor moving in on his mom. That was a problem they dealt with swiftly. Dr. Brzenska sternly reminded him that he couldn’t get in the way of his mother’s happiness because of resentment for his father.</p><p>“He’s been a really good friend to me,” Eren spoke honestly. These words sounded foreign, the first time he’s confessing his feelings about Levi to another human out loud. “I don’t know . . . I . . .” His voice cracked.</p><p>His heart raced. He wasn’t sure whether to tell her about <em>the dream</em> or not, but who could he possibly tell? Dr. Brzenska doesn’t know any of his friends or his mom. She certainly doesn’t know Levi! She’s also a professional with this stuff. He should tell her to get it off his conscience at the very least.</p><p>“I had a sex dream about Levi,” Eren spoke, catching the mildly surprised glance of his therapist. “I’m sorry, I know that’s not appropriate, but it’s been bugging me. I just wanna know what it means.”</p><p>“It wasn’t abusive, was it?” Was her first question.</p><p>Eren shook his head. “It was . . . Really good, actually.”</p><p>Dr. Brzenska pressed the end of her pen against her lips and hummed. Eren shifted in his seat nervously, unsure of what her next few words will be.</p><p>“You know, Eren,” She began, setting her pen down. “Dreams are simply manifestations of our every day thoughts and wants. Your dream about Levi could be a manifestation about control issues in your life, or it could . . . it could also be your mind’s way of releasing this feeling of temptation. Do you understand?”</p><p>“A little.”</p><p>“I think there’s a part of you that’s sexually attracted to Levi,” Dr. Brzenska conceded. “And from what it sounds, he’s a good friend of yours so I think it might be worth discussing it with him or—“</p><p>“No way,” Eren laughed, her words slapping him in the face. “He’s—I’m—I’m not <em>gay</em>!”</p><p>“Maybe not,” Dr. Brzenska agreed. “I don’t know what’s in here,” She pointed at her heart. “Or what’s in here,” She pointed at her head. “All I could do is help you the best I can with the information you are providing me. And from my opinion, as someone who’s known you for two years now, is I believe Levi is a new character for you. He challenges you, he listens to you and that’s extremely attractive to you.”</p><p>Eren swallowed thickly at these words, each one piercing his heart like a sword. He felt like his lungs were tight, like he couldn’t breathe.</p><p>His therapist halted for a minute, expecting Eren to interject. She continued, “I can’t tell you if you’re gay or not, Eren. That’s a journey you’d have to take on your own. I could appoint you some material to read, but I do not feel comforted assigning you into this role.”</p><p>Eren nodded, his hands feeling electric. He wasn’t sure how to feel. Dr. Brzenska has never missed the mark before, why would she—or should she—slip up now? Maybe she was right. Maybe Eren <em>was</em> attracted to Levi on some level.</p><p>“Thank you, Dr, Brzenska,” Eren murmured. “I’ll do some research at home.”</p><p>“Good,” She relaxed into her seat. “Now tell me about the baby shower.”</p><p>Eren also leaned back in his seat, recanting the story of the baby shower as closely as he remembered. His mind was elsewhere, though.</p><p>His mind was on Levi.</p><p>-</p><p>The bike ride home was welcomed. Eren rode his bike as vigorously as he could, pumping his lungs and working out a sweat to ease these feelings bubbling within him.</p><p>He trotted up the stairs to his apartment and unlocked the front door with ease.</p><p>Eren opened the door, noticing right away Armin and Erwin on their L-shaped sofa. The two were cuddled underneath a blanket and watching a movie. The room was dark, the only source of light being flashes from the TV screen.</p><p>“Hi Eren!” Armin sang, cuddled into the large arm around him. Eren felt a pang of jealousy at this, wanting so badly to be the one cuddled around another person.</p><p>Eren swallowed thickly, not expecting Erwin to be here. He didn’t want to have this conversation in front of him, in front of one of Levi’s very best friends!</p><p><em>Fuck it.</em> Eren decided, drawing a deep breath. He circled around the couch to face the two, a little relieved he wasn’t walking into anything.</p><p>“Can I talk to you guys?” Eren murmured. “I have some questions.”</p><p>The two blonds exchanged a look.</p><p>“Sure,” Armin nodded. “Come, sit!”</p><p>Erwin reached over and paused the movie.</p><p>Quickly, Eren scrambled to sit perpendicular to the couple and fiddle with his fingers. He felt as though a giant ball of lead was sitting in his stomach. He didn’t want to have this conversation. Not with anyone, not ever.</p><p>“What’s the matter?” His best friend asked gently, knowing he had just come home from his hour long therapy session.</p><p>Eren wanted to scream. He wasn’t good at expressing himself through words or anything—he preferred <em>doing</em>. This was a dreadful feeling. He didn’t want to be here, he didn’t want to do this.</p><p>He closed his eyes, finding little comfort in the darkness. It was now or never. If he were to shut these feelings away, he would struggle with this for the rest of his life.</p><p>“How did you guys know you were gay?” Eren asked, opening his eyes slowly.</p><p>Armin looked stunned. His mouth fell slightly agape. His big blue eyes blinked. He looked at Erwin, who’s face changed little in expression. Rather, Erwin looked thoughtful, maybe even a little pleased. He was tactful enough to keep his mouth shut.</p><p>“Eren—“</p><p>“Please?” Eren interrupted his friend with pleading eyes. “Please. I need . . . advice.” </p><p>Armin sucked in a breath and paused the movie, focusing his stare on his friend. </p><p>“Whatever you need, Eren.”</p><p>-</p><p>The hose turned on with a gush of hot water, making Eren recoil and attempt to gain control over the hose.</p><p>“Shit!” He hissed lightly, as the hose sprayed the entire front of his T-shirt.</p><p><em>God fucking damn it</em>. Eren cursed to himself, stripping off his shirt it and tossing it on a nearby chair to have it sun dried. He dragged the back of his hand over his cheek, where a splash of water left his face soaked.</p><p>Frustrated, Eren grabbed the hose and threw it into the pond, the host bouncing and splashing the pool lining with a watery crash.</p><p>Today should be a fairly easy day, as he was tasked with filling the pond and going home.</p><p>Usually, the workload wouldn’t be so short. Levi explained he had plans to get lunch, so Eren had to be out of here as soon as possible. Now, the college student didn’t take too kindly to being treated like an employee for the first time in their relationship, but he took it on the chin nonetheless.</p><p>Eren sat there for what must’ve been twenty minutes, absentmindedly watching the pool fill up.</p><p>As he watched the crystal blue water splash about and run over the black lining of the pond, he thought carefully over Dr. Brzenska’s words along with what Armin and Erwin had to say.</p><p>Eren’s never questioned his sexuality until just recently. For his entire life, he felt comfortable dating women and being intimate with women, so there wasn’t an issue there. Armin threw out the potential of Eren being bisexual, but that didn’t feel right either.</p><p>The issue was with Levi. There was just something about Levi that made Eren look at men a bit differently. The stark collarbones, the broad shoulders, the flat plains of his body and his hardened expression . . .</p><p>This man was an enticing figure in Eren’s life, what Dr. Brzenska said was true. He’s snarky and he’s daring, with lingering gazes and challenging words. Erwin added that Eren acted a lot like Levi back in the man’s hay day. Armin agreed on the similarities.</p><p>Erwin also added that Eren totally fit Levi’s type.</p><p>Could it be possible—</p><p>The back gate opened with a creaked swing, making Eren flinch and turn around quickly. He was self conscious of his shirt being off and in full view of the intruder.</p><p>
  <em>What the hell? </em>
</p><p>Standing at the gate was a tall, lanky looking guy with blond hair. He peeked around the corner before looking back at Eren, visibly confused.</p><p>“Can I help you?” Eren called out, albeit a little venomously.</p><p>The man raised a brow at him. “Uh, yeah is Levi home?” <em>What a weird accent. </em></p><p>“Who’re you?”</p><p>“I could ask you the same thing, mate.”</p><p>Eren narrowed his eyes and threatened to open his mouth, probably to say something offensive until Levi stepped out from the back door.</p><p>“Christ, Farlan,” Levi called, stepping down from the porch steps. “Have you no decency? You’re an hour and a half early.”</p><p>Eren’s eyes darted between the two, recognizing relaxed body language and a sort of familiarity between the two. Eren’s gut twisted and his mind began to race.</p><p>Farlan pouted. “What’s wrong with arriving a bit early to see my love?”</p><p>“God, you’re an ass.”</p><p>“Who’s this?” Eren asked, his voice coming out a bit more strained than he intended.</p><p>Levi’s brows raised, almost as if he forgot Eren was there. “Ah, right. Eren, this is <em>Farlan</em>. Farlan, this is Eren. Eren’s my friend’s kid, he’s helping me with some yard work.”</p><p><em>Friend’s . . . kid?</em> Eren wasn’t shy to hide his scowl now.</p><p>“Ah,” Farlan raised his head, pretending to know what Levi was referring to. “I was about to say! You had me a bit worried there, having such a bloke like this all naked and like in your yard.”</p><p>“No worries,” Levi repeated. “Now let’s go inside, I’ll fix us a drink.”</p><p>“You’re speaking my language!”</p><p>Eren watched the two disappear inside the house, angrily turning and watching the water fill the pond.</p><p>-</p><p>“I’m surprised you don’t leave me for that beauty over there,” Farlan stared out into the yard, accepting Levi’s iced tea without a glance.</p><p>Levi rolled his eyes. “There would have to be something between us in order for me to leave it, don’t you think so?”</p><p>“Cruel,” Farlan grinned, taking a sip. “But seriously, though. That kid is a looker.”</p><p>Levi scoffed at the comment. Oh how he’s had to hear over and over again on how attractive Eren was. For the weeks they’ve become friends and worked on the garden together, Levi’s has many visitors. They would gawk and turn their heads at Levi, fumbling over Eren like he was a rare, precious gem.</p><p>Levi thought it was ridiculous.</p><p>“That’s my friend’s kid,” Levi said, an explanation he’s repeated to himself many times in his head.</p><p>Farlan raised a brow.</p><p>“Plus he’s straight,” Levi added quickly.</p><p>“There’s no way!” Farlan exclaimed. “Mate, that’s a crock of shit you’re telling me. There’s no way he’s not into dudes! That bloke looked like he wanted to rip my head clean off when you stood next to me!”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Swear!”</p><p>“Don’t care,” Levi decided, turning around to fix himself a drink. His face twitched with the smirk it was trying to hide.</p><p>“Well, you’re mine, anyway!” Farlan cried defensively. “I snagged you first, didn’t I?”</p><p>“Hm, that’s what we’re calling it now, huh?”</p><p>Farlan frowned. “You’re such a tease! What kinda bloke pashes another bloke without rooting him?!”</p><p>Levi turned, eyes narrowed. “What?”</p><p>“In American terms,” Farlan started slowly. “What kinda guy kisses another guy for hours but doesn’t even take him to bed?”</p><p>Levi snorted. Farlan was <em>cute</em>. He was pouty and his accent was adorable. He was also tall, which was a plus. His voice was also loud. And he also happened to only be in the United States for the summer to visit his parents. So that was a minus.</p><p>Levi threw back his iced tea, which he spiked with alcohol for this very occasion. Farlan was only here to eat, but God knows he always pushed for more.</p><p>“I’m much better than guy out there,” Farlan stuck a tongue out at Eren, who was mindlessly pulling in the hose and fixing to turn it off. He paid no attention to the conversation inside, though he did look incredibly pissed off.</p><p>“Are you, now?”</p><p>“He’s just a dumb frat boy,” Farlan shot him a knowing look. “I’m a chemist back home, for crying out loud! What could he offer you?”</p><p>Levi bit back a snide remark by tossing back another sip. Farlan’s words weren’t . . . inaccurate. Eren was a 20 year old with no clear direction and a love for video games, cars and the gym. Had he and Levi met under different circumstances (and sexualities) Eren would’ve been a fantastic one night stand. He was young and hot.</p><p>But relationship material?</p><p>Levi cringed. He told himself that those days were over—fixing up crummy dudes and Queer Eye-ing every aspect of their life while expecting them to do the same. He did that in the long term with Nile, an aimless college student who ended up being a fantastic lawyer. Though Levi got a pretty penny from alimony from time to time, he didn’t want a repeat of his past marriage.</p><p>Which is why Farlan was acceptable. He was older, he had a career and he loved his family. He was more on Levi’s speed.</p><p>But why didn’t this make sense to Levi? The raven’s eyes narrowed and his fingertips swirled the drink in his hand.</p><p>The sliding door open and Levi blinked, being pulled from the useless ramblings of his head space.</p><p>Eren occupied the back area, his shirt damp from water and his eyes defeated.</p><p>“The pond is filled?” Levi asked, surprised he spoke first.</p><p>Eren nodded. “Yep. I’m going home, now. See ya next week.”</p><p>The younger left without incident, although his facial expression was tortured. He looked . . . torn. Levi couldn’t help but gulp at that expression, knowing Eren had let himself be vulnerable to Levi before.</p><p>Levi fought this unknown feeling within him by drowning it with iced tea and rum.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reeeeading as always!!! I haven’t ever written a successful, long drawn out story before so I’m hoping I’m doing this okay??</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Levi realizes things.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lowkey filler chapter here &gt;.&gt; </p><p>Thank you all for the lovely, lovely comments!! I read each and every one and take them into consideration when writing my story. </p><p>I’m almost done with the next chapter (it’s really really long!!) and that will be out sometime next week???</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi sat up in bed, slightly panicked.</p><p>He immediately swept his hands over the cool covers of his bed before finding the familiar weight of his cellphone.</p><p>He tapped the device to life and squinted at the time.</p><p>
  <strong>8:03 A.M. </strong>
</p><p>Levi relaxed a fraction upon reading the small numbers on his phone. Sleeping in until 8 wasn’t characteristic of the short man, but he’s been exhausted lately. Farlan’s been pestering him for late night phone calls, which is annoying as is, given that Hanji already blows up his phone.</p><p>He threw his legs over the side of the bed and began making his way into the kitchen, the floorboards creaking beneath him. The cool air swept around his moving feet, the once still air being disturbed.</p><p>Ceremoniously, Levi began his morning routine. He set the old record player in the corner of his living room to play some charming music from the 1950s. It was a few records he’d inherited from his grandmother, and it was the best way to pay homage to her.</p><p>After shaving, brushing his teeth and combing through his dark black hair, Levi set to the kitchen.</p><p>Levi began to make a pot of tea, filling the delicate ceramic kettle with water from the faucet. He stifled a yawn as he picked out a nice oolong tea to accompany his morning. Though Eren’s declined his tea many times, Levi still made an extra cup.</p><p><em>Eren</em>.</p><p>Levi opened his fridge and scanned its contents, looking for a quick and clean snack to start his day.</p><p>It’s been a week since the brat’s been here, which isn’t unusual in the slightest. However, Eren’s been texting him a lot less. Usually, Levi’s day would be interrupted from a few messages from Eren, whether it was sending him funny videos or talking about current politics, of which Eren knew nothing about and Levi knew too much against his will.</p><p>Nowadays, every text notification that sounds aloud on Levi’s phone makes him excited—only for it to be Farlan on the other end. There’s something disappointing about that, and Levi can’t exactly pinpoint why.</p><p>Levi opted for some yogurt and fruit.</p><p>Maybe it was how skilled of a conversationalist Eren was?</p><p>Levi snorted, tossing a few blueberries into his small bowl of crème colored yogurt.</p><p>Okay, so the kid was no magician with words, but he was sweet. Eren was also much more entertaining to talk to. He was funny and he threw around a few raunchy jokes here and there. And despite having the appearance of a <em>frat guy</em>, as Farlan described it, Eren was surprisingly sensitive and in tune to his surroundings.</p><p>Eren had a lot to offer and Levi thought he was . . . well, Levi thought he was <em>unique</em>.</p><p>The ebony haired man brought his bowl to his small dining room table and began to eat, enjoying the quiet morning.</p><p>The doorbell rang, a sound that jolted Levi out of his seat and shook his bones a bit.</p><p>He hurried to the door, throwing it open and seeing Eren standing before him. The younger’s vibrant, turquoise eyes blinked up at him, his dark hair tussled around and framing his slender face. He was getting more and more used to waking up early, his eyes looking less tired and his attention more sharp.</p><p>“You’re early,” Levi noted, standing aside to allow the younger man inside.</p><p>“Wanted to get away from Armin,” Eren sighed, plopping his house keys on the dining room table.</p><p>Levi headed over to the teapot, which was sure to boil over soon. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Eren sitting at the table and relaxing into his forearms.</p><p>“Everything okay?” Levi prodded, pouring boiling hot water into two ceramic mugs.</p><p>Eren nodded, sticking a yawn. “Yeah—Armin is just a little nosy sometimes, that’s all. He keeps bothering me to go to Pride with him today.”</p><p>“Well, why don’t you?”</p><p>“I’m not gay.”</p><p>Levi’s eyes narrowed and he walked over to the table, slipping Eren a cup of oolong tea. The fragrance filled the space between them, a toasty wooden smell that was sweet and delicate all at once.</p><p>“You don’t have to be gay,” Levi countered with disbelief coating his tone. “Pride is for everyone, that’s kinda the point.”</p><p>“It’s not my thing.”</p><p>“Whatever you say,” Levi asserted, sitting back down to enjoy the rest of his yogurt. He flipped his phone out and began scrolling through it, as to avoid the prolonged stare from Eren.</p><p>“So what’s on the agenda today?” Eren asked, leaning into his fist.</p><p>“I don’t want to do anything too difficult,” Levi replied, ignoring the bundle of messages Farlan left in his inbox the night prior. “Pride is today and I want to look cute, so let’s go grocery shopping.”</p><p>“That’s it?”</p><p>“That’s it.”</p><p>“You’re not asking your boyfriend to help you, huh?” Eren raised a brow, his voice completely even.</p><p><em>Ouch</em>. Levi grimaced, scooping some last remnants of his yogurt out of his bowl.</p><p>“It’s—“ Levi began, growing increasingly uncomfortable with Eren’s sudden assumption. “I don’t have to explain myself to you.” And he didn’t. Right?</p><p>Levi cursed himself. That isn’t what he meant to say—what he <em>wanted</em> to say. He wanted to tell Eren that there was nothing going on! Because there wasn’t, really. Farlan was just a warm body to kiss and be complimented by.</p><p>But how pathetic would that have been to explain all that?</p><p>“Fair enough,” Eren relented. “You ready to head out?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>-</p><p>The trip to the supermarket was quiet, with only a few words exchanged between the two.</p><p>Levi was silently stewing over the words they exchanged back at the house. Eren seemed . . . cold. He seemed more aloof and pulled back than usual. Levi racked his brain to find any moment where he might’ve slipped up and said the wrong thing, but to no avail.</p><p>Though Levi wasn’t the most self-aware person there was. He’s offended Hanji and Erwin on more than enough occasions. </p><p>They were greeted upon entry as Eren grabbed a cart and began wiping it down.</p><p>“Make sure you do a good job,” Levi called out. “People don’t vaccinate their kids nowadays.”</p><p>Eren snorted before going to work on the cart, making sure to get tight little corners and screws. A few people wordlessly stared, but Levi couldn’t care less.</p><p>The air sounded with a <strong>Ding!</strong> Making Levi impulsively reach for his phone before he remembered he usually placed it on silent.</p><p>“That you?” Levi frowned.</p><p>“Probably my mom,” Eren answered, throwing the used disinfectant wipes away. “Ignore it.”</p><p>Levi followed Eren into the store, accepting the command with a sigh and a shove into his pockets.</p><p>Their first stop was the fresh produce aisle, where Levi handed Eren a list and the boy began to search eagerly.</p><p>At first, Eren’s eager devotion to Levi felt a little uncomfortable. It was akin to the feeling of having a maid around, to which Levi loathed. But Eren was doing this entirely on his own and many times, Levi questioned that. He figured the boy must’ve still felt guilt for destroying his window and nearly soiling his friendship with Erwin.</p><p>Levi was off behind the tomatoes, tapping away on his phone while Eren inspected each fruit individually. He brought each one to his nose to sniff before putting it down and continuing the process.</p><p>
  <strong>Ding! Ding! Ding! </strong>
</p><p>“Your mom’s gonna have your ass if you keep ignoring her texts like this,” Levi warned, typing away an email to be sent to the head of the English department later.</p><p>Eren scoffed. “Then check it for me. Passcode is my birthday.”</p><p>
  <em>Original. </em>
</p><p>Levi picked up Eren’s phone and swiped up, being met with a series of numbers.</p><p>
  <strong>03 30 . . .</strong>
</p><p>Levi’s eyes narrowed.</p><p>
  <strong>00</strong>
</p><p>God, Levi was old.</p><p>The phone unlocked like magic, and the first thing Levi noticed was his background picture.</p><p>It was a candid picture of him, Armin and his sister. The picture was a little aged, as indicated by Eren’s shorter hair and the absence of Mikasa’s pregnant belly. It was a sweet picture.</p><p>
  <strong>Ding! </strong>
</p><p>A notification came through. When Levi read it, his throat ran dry and his eyes widened.</p><p>
  <em>[Tinder] Jake sent you a message. </em>
</p><p><em>Jake?</em> Levi’s mind spun. Jake is a boy name, right? Short for Jacob. Jake. Boy. Eren. Tinder. Tinder is a <em>dating</em> app.</p><p>Levi was tempted to put the phone down and forget this ever happened. He wanted to scrub this from his memory and carry on.</p><p>He looked cautiously up at Eren, who was now further away. He was staring down some green onions and glancing back at this list. So he was occupied.</p><p>Levi felt wrong. He shouldn’t be snooping like this. But this was just . . . too juicy, wasn’t it? Eren told him just <em>that morning</em> that he wasn’t gay, and here he was, parading himself on dating apps.</p><p>He couldn’t help himself.</p><p>Levi opened the app and was met with a picture of a smiling, handsome <em>dude</em>. Levi scoffed before swiping the picture away. He met yet <em>another</em> picture of a totally different dude. </p><p>No way. No way. No way.</p><p>Levi immediately went to Eren’s messages on the app, finding provocative messages from men and women <em>both</em>. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing!</p><p>This had to be fake, or a joke . . . right?</p><p>
  <strong>Ding! </strong>
</p><p>
  <b>[Armin] what ?!!! no way you didn’t lmao </b>
</p><p>Levi was about to ignore the notification when another message from Armin came through.</p><p>
  <b>[Armin] did you tell levi about it </b>
</p><p>His breath caught in his throat and he stared at the message with wide eyes. His own name staring right back at him before it disappeared.</p><p>Curiosity burned within Levi. He couldn’t. This wasn’t meant for his eyes, this was a private conversation. This was forbidden and if Eren wanted him to read it, he would tell him.</p><p>But it was also about Levi. They were talking about Levi unmistakably, and he had to know!</p><p>With a great hesitance, he put the phone down and locked it, his heart racing.</p><p>He’s snooped enough. He cannot destroy Eren’s trust any more than he already has. The information he found was already ground breaking, god forbid he find anything new about Eren.</p><p>“What’d my mom say?”</p><p>Levi jumped, startled and his heart leaping from his chest. Eren appeared next to him with a bag of green onions and another bag of spinach. Just the items he was meant to get.</p><p>“N-Nothing,” Levi answered. “It wasn’t your mom.”</p><p>“Oh,” Eren mumbled. “What was it.”</p><p>“Armin.”</p><p>Eren’s eyes widened. “W-What did he say?”</p><p>“I didn’t read it,” Levi answered truthfully, flipping the phone back to its rightful owner.</p><p>The brunet practically melted into relief. “Oh, okay. Cool. Where to next?” Eren grabbed his phone and slipped it into his back pocket, far away from Levi. </p><p>Levi opened his grocery list, the writing scragglier than he remembered and his hands shaking. He had gotten some vegetables, now he needed—</p><p><em>Eh? </em>He reread the word.</p><p>He didn’t remember writing <em>that</em> one down. Though he did make this list a few days ago, and he anticipated that anything could happen at the pride parade.</p><p>“This way,” Levi muttered under his breath, heading in the opposite direction of the store.</p><p>-</p><p>“Can’t you just hurry up and pick one?” Eren cried miserably. He was hiding behind one of his hands as he waited as far away as he possibly could.</p><p>Levi wanted to bite back something smug, but he couldn’t find it within himself to do so. After the realization of the fluidity of Eren’s sexuality, this grocery store trip seemed a bit more awkward than he anticipated.</p><p><em>Dammit, Levi. </em>He thought to himself, gritting his teeth. <em>You’re a big boy now, you can pick out a simple box of condoms. </em></p><p>Had he known how excruciating this process would be, he would’ve happily done it without the presence of ‘Hot N Cold’ Eren at his side, but he <em>really</em> did need condoms. He suspected his have gone bad awhile ago, a perfect representation of Levi’s sex life by the way.</p><p>“God,” Eren growled, marching up to one of the boxes and grabbing them before tossing them into the cart.</p><p>Levi stared at him, almost frightened before Eren waved a dismissive hand. “Those are the ones I use! Condoms are condoms, can we just go? Please?”</p><p><em>Gladly</em>. Levi sighed before following Eren to their next stop.</p><p>-</p><p>Back at home, Eren was quick to put away the groceries while Levi opened up his laptop.</p><p>Nothing like some good ol’ lesson planning to help Levi get rid of any anxieties he had within himself.</p><p>The two fell into their casual routine of maintained silence. Eren was working in the kitchen while Levi relaxed and typed away on his laptop. Their dynamic was domestic at times, but Levi didn’t care and Eren didn’t seem to notice.</p><p>“Hey, hey, hey!” The door burst open, and a head of wild brunet hair appeared.</p><p>“My favorite uninvited guest!” Levi sang sarcastically. “You’re early, too.”</p><p>“Too?” Hanji tilted her head as she heaved a heavy bag through.</p><p>Levi nodded towards the kitchen and Hanji made an knowing ‘ah’ sound. She clambered to the sofa, where she sat too close to Levi and began rifling through her things.</p><p>“Where’s your much more pleasant husband?” Levi asked absentmindedly.</p><p>“No pride for him today!” Hanji sighed, bringing out various makeup and placing them on the table. “I think he was secretly happy about that, though. Stuck with the kids! Lucky me!” She followed her sentence with an obnoxious laugh.</p><p>Levi hummed.</p><p>“So what were you and jailbait up to today?”</p><p>“Grocery shopping.”</p><p>“And where’s your Australian man candy?” Hanji leaned forward, almost whispering.</p><p>Levi rolled his eyes. “Not here.”</p><p>“Whaaat? I thought he was supposed to be your date!”</p><p>“Well,” Levi scowled into his computer. “Sometimes things don’t go as planned. And besides, I . . .”</p><p>He shouldn’t tell her. That was Levi’s first instinct.</p><p>Eren was clearly insecure about his sexuality, and if he didn’t feel comfortable telling Levi, he most definitely wouldn’t feel comfortable having Hanji know.</p><p>Levi had to do the right thing. Being closeted or questioning wasn’t gossip, nor was it a joke. He already felt tremendous guilt from snooping, and he shouldn’t add to that by talking about it with the biggest loud mouth he knew.</p><p>“I think I like somebody else,” Levi relented. “So—It’s whatever.”</p><p>Hanji’s face lit up.</p><p>“Don’t say anything!” Levi threatened. “Not a single word or I’ll rip your head off.”</p><p>She held up defensive hands, her face tightened into a smug grin.</p><p>“Your secret’s safe with me!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know it’s a slow burn fic but I promise you things will be spiced up for the next chapter ^^ thanks for reading, comments and critiques are always always welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pride.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leon is so sexy !!!! Also it’s the same English VA as Levi so how could I not include a cameo in this fic?? Like hello??? </p><p>Anyway this chapter is a bit (??) early?? I guess?? It’s also very, very, very long clocking in at 7,000+ words. </p><p>It’s just an extra reward for you guys, since all of you have been so lovely with your comments and your devotion to my little story. Thanks! </p><p>Enjoy!!</p><p>09/29/2020: The first fanart for this chapter has officially been made! Thank you Ersen for your depiction of this chapter! Much love!!<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718436</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A crackle of a stereo sounded before a high pitched beep, causing Eren to lean in slightly to his TV screen.</p><p>
  <em>[Leon] Hunnigan It’s Leon. The door’s locked I can’t get in. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Hunnigan] Didn’t they teach you how to pick locks at the academy? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Leon] There’s some sort of indentation like something might fit inside. </em>
</p><p>“So you’re really not going?” Armin burst through the bedroom door, causing his friend to reflexively jump in his seat.</p><p>Eren paused his game and stared at his friend like he’d just grown a third eye. Well, he might as well have.</p><p>Armin was dressed in a sparkly crop top and shorts, something he hadn’t seen on his friend in years. He also had rainbows painted under his eyes and reeked of cologne. This was something unique for the blond, who usually dressed rather modestly most of the time. Pride seemed to be an exception.</p><p>“Not if I’m going dressed like you,” Eren joked, resuming his game and continuing to play.</p><p>He moved his character, Leon S. Kennedy, around the screen and began exploring the map. Resident Evil 4 was an older game, but a bad one it was not.</p><p>Armin put his hands on his hips. “Ha. Ha. Ha. Now hurry up and get dressed, Erwin will be here to pick us up soon!”</p><p>“I’m not going. I have shit to do.”</p><p><em>Leon S. Kennedy</em>. Oh how he could get lost in a world with Leon S. Kennedy for a day. Now that Eren’s semi-accepted his sexuality, he could finally admit attraction for his childhood video game characters.</p><p>Armin tilted his head towards the screen skeptically. “Resident Evil 4? You’re gonna spend your day playing <em>as</em> Leon when you can go out in person and hang out with the <em>real</em> one?”</p><p>Eren’s eyes narrowed. “Wh—you’re not funny.” He raised his Xbox controller and played stubbornly, attempting to hide his blush behind his hands.</p><p>This wasn’t the first time Eren’s had to think about the physical similarities between Leon S. Kennedy and his cursed crush on Levi Ackerman from next door. They had the same hair style, the same skin and bad-ass aura about them. The two even <em>sounded</em> the same for crying out loud.</p><p>Armin crossed his arms and glared. “Eren, you’re going to really regret not going to Pride. Now hurry up and get ready.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Levi is going to be there!”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>Armin gave him a look of disbelief. “You cannot play stupid with me now—I know when you have a crush on somebody, Eren Jaeger. A crush is a crush!”</p><p>“No it’s not,” Eren denied pathetically, slashing open some boxes and stealing the gold within. Real riveting game play. Too good to miss.</p><p>Armin glared at him, stewing in silence. This was something the blond typically did when Eren was being more stubborn than usual, and this was no exception.</p><p>“I’m going to put together an outfit for you,” Armin drawled, sounding more like a command. “And you’re going to wear it and meet us downstairs in ten—no, <em>five</em> minutes. Got that?”</p><p>Eren clenched the controller and pouted, his friend shutting his door without another word.</p><p>-</p><p>Eren wondered if he was a sucker for being humiliated by his friends.</p><p>As it turns out, Armin had put together a rather tame but rather <em>revealing</em> outfit for him. Armin knew Eren didn’t have any clothes that were, as he put it, ‘sexy enough’ for pride, so Armin took it upon himself to cut up some of Eren’s old clothes. He cut up one of Eren’s old football shirts into a crop top and an old pair of jeans into knee length shorts. Eren was grateful he decided not to go shorter.</p><p>Eren stood in the bathroom staring at himself in the mirror for maybe the entirety of the five minutes granted to him by his best friend.</p><p>Looking in the mirror felt akin to looking at a complete stranger with how he was dressed. Eren felt the nerves beneath his skin prickle—he’s never looked this flamboyant in his life before! What if he saw someone he knew from his high school? What if he saw one of his old teammates? God forbid his coach saw him <em>gay</em> it up in one of their old t-shirts.</p><p>But damn if it didn’t make him look good.</p><p>Eren decided to grab a hat and put it on backwards and adorn a pair of sunglasses. He also adorned his golden cross necklace gifted to him by his father long ago. It was douche-y but he didn’t look all that recognizable.</p><p>He grabbed his house keys and made his way out of the apartment, swearing himself to only about an hour of the parade then it was time to head home.</p><p>Eren locked the front door and headed down to an unfamiliar looking minivan that had Armin and Erwin sitting in the front seat.</p><p>The van door slid open and Eren shrunk in place, realizing he was staring right at <em>Levi</em>.</p><p>The raven wore a simple black T-shirt with a printed rainbow flag and jean shorts.</p><p>“Oh,” Levi’s brows raised behind sunglasses. “Didn’t think you were coming.” He didn’t sound impressed, but that was how he always sounded, so Eren didn’t take it personal.</p><p>“Hi, Eren!” Hanji screeched from the backseat, shoving her hands out and grinning.</p><p>Eren’s eyes widened.</p><p>To say Hanji was ‘decked out’ would he and understatement. She had rainbows painted all over her face along with glitter <em>everywhere</em>. She had red colored fairy wings, a sparkling rainbow top and a fluffy skirt that occupied the entire back row.</p><p>“Hey, Hanji!” Eren waved small. “Wow you’re . . . dressed.”</p><p>“Thank you! Spent all night on the wings!” She turned to show them off, Eren narrowly avoiding a glittery wing to the face.</p><p>“Don’t worry, we quarantined her to the backseat,” Levi scoffed. “Glitter is Satan’s dandruff, I promise we won’t get any on you.”</p><p>Eren cracked a smile. “Thanks.” He climbed into the van, making awkward eye contact with Erwin in the rear view mirror before looking away quickly.</p><p>“Eren!” Armin sang. “I’m so glad you decided to come!” He followed his sentence with a small clap before encasing his hands into Erwin’s.</p><p>“I know!” Hanji’s head burst, shedding a cloud of glitter which Eren and Levi both leaned away from. “You look <em>hot</em>!”</p><p>“Thank you,” Eren chuckled nervously. “So how does this work, is there like . . . tickets?”</p><p>Hanji gave him a knowing grin. “Oh, you’ll see.”</p><p>“Put your seatbelt on, four eyes.”</p><p>-</p><p>The parade was plenty fun. Until it wasn’t.</p><p>The air was hot, but no one seemed to care because of the excitable atmosphere around them. Everyone was smiling and dressed in various, interesting outfits—some of which Eren averted his gaze to.</p><p>The pride parade floats were stunning to look at. Intricate in design and so full of color and life. Eren didn’t exactly feel at home as Armin predicted, but he did respect the process behind pride more.</p><p>“You look like you’re having fun,” Eren poked at Levi, who watched the parade with crossed arms and sunglasses on.</p><p>Levi scoffed. “I am. You, on the other hand, look like a fish out of water.”</p><p>“Well—“</p><p>“Let me guess,” Levi smirked. “<em>‘I’m not gay.’</em>”</p><p>“I’m not!”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Eren rolled his eyes. So Levi was back to teasing Eren about his sexuality. He didn’t mind much nowadays, considering that he <em>was</em> reconsidering his straightness behind the scenes. He’d tell Levi when the time was right.</p><p>“Did you spit on me?” Levi frowned, touching his lip.</p><p>Eren blinked. “Uh—no?”</p><p>The two looked up at the sky and simultaneous cursed at the boiling gray and white storm clouds above them. Rain droplets fell, causing everyone around them to look up confused.</p><p>And that’s how the group ended up in a crowded nightclub, where many others decided to seek refuge. It was Hanji’s idea, and Eren suspected this was an idea bred from eagerness for alcohol. </p><p>The club had tall ceilings. And despite the amount of neon lights, it was incredibly dark and difficult to tell what the décor looked like. All Eren could see were private booths pushed to the walls and a giant dance floor in the middle.</p><p>The music was loud and boomed in Eren’s chest, which made the club all the more intimidating. Everyone dancing didn’t care about the volume, only thrashing and moving along to the beat and drunkenly shouting lyrics.</p><p>Levi took the lead and pushed through the crowd, everyone trailing closely behind. It was hard to keep track of the man, as he couldn’t have been over 5’4” and he was easy to lose.</p><p>By some stroke of luck, the group found an empty booth and gathered there.</p><p>“I can’t believe it rained on us!” Hanji cried, wiping wet glitter off her arms. She slid into the booth and rested her cheeks in her hands.</p><p>Armin shrugged. “Well, I’m not going to let the rain ruin my parade! Erwin, lets go dance.”</p><p>Then there were three.</p><p>Levi stood. “I’m getting drinks.”</p><p>Two.</p><p>“So how’s your first pride parade, Eren?” Hanji grinned behind her glasses.</p><p>Eren relaxed a fraction. “Besides the rain? It’s cool, I guess.”</p><p>Hanji smiled. “I think Levi’s glad you’re here too.”</p><p>“It’s hard to tell,” Eren admitted honestly. Hanji returned this sentiment with an encouraging grin, making Eren feel at ease.</p><p>“Well, you know how he is,” Hanji tilted her head, rifling through her backpack. “He tries to seem all cool and ‘<em>whatever’</em>—but he’s just bad at expressing himself!”</p><p>Eren nodded, fiddling with loose threads on his freshly cut shorts. “I can see that. But he is cool. He’s nice, and all . . . It’s no wonder he has a boyfriend already.”</p><p>Eren wanted to regret the words spilling out of his mouth. The music booming over them vibrated his ear drums, and made him feel almost dizzy.</p><p>“Boyfriend?” Hanji tilted her head cartoonishly. “Oh, you mean Farlan! They haven’t talked in awhile, actually.” She pulled some baby wipes from her backpack and began wiping her arms clean of glitter.  </p><p>“Really?” Eren leaned in.</p><p>Hanji shrugged. “He just said he wasn’t into him, I guess.”</p><p>“Oh,” Eren nodded, trying his best to appear stoic. “Well, he’s—that sucks.”</p><p>“You know, Levi actually said—“</p><p>“Three tequila sunrises,” A familiar raven appeared, placing three colorful drinks on the table. Levi scooted into the booth right next to Eren, making the movement appear so casual Eren almost didn’t notice.</p><p>Hanji’s brows went up. “Wow! You want to go all out huh?” She reached for a drink, immediately sipping it. She recoiled, her face scrunching. “Whew, that’s strong.”</p><p>“Such a lightweight,” Levi scoffed, reaching for his drink as well.</p><p>“I have two kids!” Hanji whined, her face still scrunched from the drink. “What can I say?”</p><p>Eren blinked. “You have kids?”</p><p>“Mhmm!” She swallowed her drink. “Sonny and Bean! My precious baby boys. 9 and 6 respectively, of course. They’re my entire world, but God I haven’t been out in ages.”</p><p>Eren wasn’t sure if he should be surprised or terrified. He reached for his drink and took a sip, the alcohol hitting right away. The burning sensation spread from his nostrils to his cheeks and went down his throat like pure fire.</p><p>Levi chuckled at this reaction. “What’s wrong, party boy? Can’t handle liquor?”</p><p>“Not like this,” Eren coughed. “Mostly beers. But this is good, too.”</p><p>“I want something else, though!” Hanji frowned. “You know I’m more of a cosmo kinda girl, Leevs.”</p><p>“Don’t use that horrible nickname for me ever again.”</p><p>“I’m gonna go get us something better,” Hanji ignored her friend. “Be back in a bit.”</p><p>Eren stared after Hanji, watching her leave with scared eyes. He silently begged her not to leave, but sadly, she wasn’t a mind reader like Eren had hoped.</p><p>The two sat in silence, now. Sipping on their drinks and staring into the crowd. The drink was awful, but tasty! Just very strong.</p><p>It felt like hours passed, with Eren stewing in his thoughts. He wondered where Hanji was, he wondered if Levi would speak first and he wondered what song was playing. Would Levi mention his outfit? The fact that he had no idea what to say right now? </p><p>“Is that Britney Spears?” Levi asked, frowning up at the speaker above them.</p><p>“Uh, I think so.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Eren wanted to crawl into a hole and die.</p><p>And before he knew it, he finished his drink. The alcohol buzzed in the back of his brain and made his limbs tingle. He was hoping the alcohol would make him more comfortable like it usually did, but it had the opposite effect on him.</p><p>Levi must’ve noticed. “You feeling buzzed already?”</p><p>“No,” Eren lied.</p><p>“Liar,” Levi snorted, setting his empty drink aside. “Well, you look less constipated so I think that drink is doing you well.”</p><p>“Think so?”</p><p>“You look great,” Levi nodded, the casual comment making Eren clench his hands I. His lap. “I don’t usually give alcohol to minors, but judging from my previously broken window, I can assume you don’t care.”</p><p>Levi seemed to be leaning closer. His breath was close enough for Eren to feel the heat from. It smelled sweet, like alcohol or candy. Eren leaned in, convincing himself it was only to hear Levi clearly over all the music. </p><p>“No,” Eren laughed. “I uh . . . I didn’t throw that ball, by the way.”</p><p>Levi raised a brow. “You’re telling me that wearing an old football shirt?” He leaned in closer. “Shiganshina Titans 2018, huh?”</p><p>“Yep, wide receiver for four years.”</p><p>“And that isn’t a gay thing?”</p><p>Eren laughed. He genuinely laughed from the bottom of his gut, making Levi look a little pleased with himself with that one.</p><p>“No, you just catch the ball and make the touch downs. Still sounds kinda gay, though. I’m lucky I didn’t tell you I was a tight end.”</p><p>Levi snorted, his face looking flushed in the neon lights above them. “That’s not real. Is that real?”</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Eren nodded, adjusting his hat. “You got your tight ends, linebackers, your fullback, your <em>bareback</em>—“</p><p>“You’re so stupid,” Levi laughed, digging his fingers into his eyes. “If there was actually a position called bareback I probably wouldn’t have been bullied by those meatheads so much.”</p><p>Eren watched Levi carefully after that sentence, a little bit unsurprised by that little piece of information. “Must’ve been an early 2000’s thing. We had a few gay guys on our team.”</p><p>“No shit?”</p><p>“No shit. Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Hoover. Some of the scariest and biggest guys I’ve ever seen in my life. I think they’re a couple, now.”</p><p>Levi pursed his lips, impressed. “Well, look at you. Perfect American kid, huh? Football star, cars and a glaringly obvious heterosexuality. If Ronald Reagan could see you now.”</p><p>Eren rolled his eyes. “Fuck that dude. But actually uh . . . I was going to tell you—“</p><p>“Leevs!” Hanji screeched, nearly running up to the table. “They won’t serve me! <em>TheythinkI’malreadydrunkpleasehelpme</em>—“</p><p>Levi scowled at her. “That’s because you <em>are</em>, Jesus fucking Christ.”</p><p>Hanji frowned, stumbling into the booth and slouching over the table. Eren scooted always slightly, allowing the brunette to have more room in the booth. He was a little grateful for her return, but not like <em>this</em>.</p><p>Levi stood and looked back at Eren. “Text her husband and call her a cab. She needs to get her ass home. I’m going to get another drink.” </p><p>“S-Sure!” Eren frowned, not exactly the most excited to being assigned as a babysitter. </p><p>Levi rolled his eyes and disappeared into the crowd.</p><p>“Ugh, my head,” Hanji grumbled, rubbing her forehead affectionately. “I was just at the bar enjoying myself—some more tequila sunrises. Yummy, yummy!”</p><p>“Tequila will do that,” Eren laughed, sliding open his phone and opening his Uber app.</p><p>“I’m gonna text my hubby,” Hanji grumbled, her voice almost too quiet for the music around them. “The kids should be asleep by now . . . I miss my kids! Why did I come here!”</p><p>Eren cracked a smile and watched his friend frown into her phone, typing the keys as carefully as she could. There was something strangely uplifting about listening Hanji talk about her children so affectionately. They were lucky to have her as a mom.</p><p>“Your Uber should be here, soon,” Eren tucked his phone away. “Want me to walk you out?”</p><p>“Oh! That’s so sweet of you! Yeah, okay!”</p><p>-</p><p>The rain was a lot lighter, now, but still heavy. The sky was dark and the hot concrete outside hit Eren’s nostrils like a truck.</p><p>He had his arm around Hanji to help stabilize her motions as they approached a hot and waiting truck. Worry twisted his gut slightly, but he knew Hanji was a capable, grown woman.</p><p>The similarities to taking care of Historia all those weeks ago lingered in the back of his mind.</p><p>“Thank you, Eren!” Hanji sang, scooting herself into the back of the car. The driver looked back and nodded with Eren.</p><p>Eren smiled at her. “Be safe, Hanji.” He shut the door gently, the brunette opting to look drunkenly at her phone.</p><p>Eren slid a few extra dollars to the Uber driver before they drove away, leaving Eren behind with a raining club.</p><p>He walked back in, once again being overwhelmed by the music and bodies around him. The alcohol seemed to worsen this effect, making the bass pump his blood faster and his eardrums shake.</p><p>He scanned the crowd and began making his way back to the booth. It was kinda lame, spending the entire night of clubbing sitting in a booth and feeling insecure, but who was keeping track?</p><p>After pushing and dodging a few bodies, he found his booth occupied by Armin and Erwin. They were rather occupied with their hands and mouths, causing Eren to turn right on his heels and straight into the crowd.</p><p>Everyone was dancing and grinding around him, making Eren feel a bit self conscious about not doing the same. He had no other option than standing here awkwardly, as he wasn’t old enough to sit at the bar and he didn’t have the car keys to wait in the van.</p><p>A small head of black hair flashed by him, making Eren turn his head quickly.</p><p><em>There</em>. Levi was chatting with some stranger, holding a drink and looking more flushed than before.</p><p>Almost hypnotized, Eren watched as Levi danced with the stranger. They didn’t touch bodies, but the man’s hands hovered over Levi as he sipped his drink looking bored out of his mind. Their bodies were close, their crotches were close and their <em>mouths</em> were close. The stranger took hold of the drink and sipped devilishly at the brightly colored liquid, Eren’s heart leaping.  </p><p>Eren saw red.</p><p>How long had Eren been gone, anyway? Ten minutes, and Levi already found some stranger to cuddle up to?</p><p>It might’ve been the alcohol, it might’ve been Eren’s pent up frustrations with his sexuality, but he walked towards the couple with a strange boldness not found before. There was something tight and angry growing in his throat.</p><p>Eren doesn’t want to sit here and feel sorry for himself anymore. He wants to get what he’s been wanting for days now.</p><p>He grabbed Levi’s wrist and yanked him towards his body. Levi fell like a rag doll, his movements being sloppier from the introduction of more alcohol.</p><p>“Dance with me,” Eren commanded.</p><p>Levi blinked up, surprised at Eren’s sudden presence. “Wh—“</p><p>“Dance with me,” Eren repeated, placing his hands on Levi’s hips and bringing him close.</p><p>Levi cracked a grin. “Thought you’d never ask.”</p><p>Eren’s heart raced as the older man moved closer, their clothes brushing against each other like electric static. </p><p>The song blasted from ahead, filling their bodies with rhythm and movement.</p><p>Eren recognized the song playing as one of Lady Gaga’s older songs, <em>Bad Romance</em>. His heart raced along with the strong bass, finding Levi to be impossibly close to his own body.</p><p>Levi mouthed along to the lyrics, his sweet breath hitting Eren’s nose. It was hot, his proximity to Eren felt hot and too close, but he couldn’t care less. Levi smelled good and Eren wanted him closer.</p><p>His dark eyes were slightly cloudy, but brooding nonetheless. His lips were parted and there was a blush dusting his cheeks. </p><p>“You’re wet,” Levi noted, his arms slipping up around Eren’s neck and toying with his long, brown locks. “What’ve you been up to?”</p><p>Eren bit onto his bottom lip and pulled the man closer to him. He didn’t want to admit that Levi’s deep voice was sending curls of arousal down his spine and into his gut, but it was.</p><p>“<em>I want your love . . .</em>” The speakers shook above them. “<em>Love, love, love, I want your love . . .</em>”</p><p>The college student chose not to answer, digging his nails into Levi’s hips to press him against his own body. And it felt <em>good</em>. Levi’s body was hard and flat, with all muscle and sharp edges. It was a new feeling for Eren and it was exhilarating. He wanted to sink his forehead onto Levi’s shoulder and lose himself in the sensations.</p><p>Eren didn’t want to talk. He didn’t care about talking anymore, not when Levi was pressed up against his body like this.</p><p>Levi looked up at Eren, who was slouching over to meet eyes with the man.</p><p>“Eren,” Levi laughed. “You’re—You’re close.”</p><p><em>Shut up. </em>Eren thought miserably. <em>Please shut up. </em></p><p>He wanted to call Levi out for teasing him. Teasing him and flirting these past few weeks like a cat with a string. But his brain wasn’t working—wasn’t functioning properly. All he could do was feel his stiffening erection against his jeans. </p><p>He could feel Levi’s, too. </p><p>Eren pressed his lips to Levi’s, his mouth opening right away. Levi returned this action, allowing the younger access and sucking on his tongue. The kiss was hot, Levi tasting of alcohol and something sweeter. It was sloppy and it was misguided, echoing Eren’s primal desire to wreck the man beneath him.</p><p>“<em>I want your love and I want your revenge, you and me could write a bad romance!</em>” The song vibrated in Eren’s bones and made him explode.</p><p>Levi let loose a low, guttural moan that  made the fire within Eren explode.  He left Levi’s hips to grab at his face, wanting nothing more than to claim himself all over the shorter man. Eren was growing hard at the expert kissing Levi returned, and the other man must’ve noticed because he kissed so much more eagerly.</p><p>Eren felt insatiable, kissing and groping Levi like his last breath depended on it. Their kisses were frantic and filthy, Levi digging into Eren and Eren digging into Levi.</p><p>The ground almost tipped beneath them, but Eren didn’t care. He feels too good right now to care, his body is light and Levi’s body is so hot against him. He needs the weight of Levi under him and <em>bad</em>.</p><p>“Eren,” Levi pulled back, his breath hot and his eyes wide. They were searching and almost frantic, making Eren wonder if he did something wrong. </p><p>“You—“ Levi gulped. “You um—“</p><p>“Let’s get out of here,” Eren breathed. The words spilled out of his mouth before his brain could even catch up. He wanted this. So bad.</p><p>Levi pursed his lips together. “Eren—“</p><p>“No!” Eren blurted. “Fuck—let’s-let’s do it in the van. You got the keys, don’t you?”<br/>
<br/>
“You’re crazy. I don’t—“</p><p>“I know you feel it too, Levi. So take me to the van.”</p><p>Dark eyes searched his for a moment, but Eren never broke contact. The brunet half expected Levi to joke with him before painfully rejecting him, reminding that he was a decade older than the brunet as well as a friend of his mother’s. </p><p>“Lead the way.”</p><p>-</p><p>The walk to the van was slightly sobering. </p><p>It was safe to say that Eren wasn’t drunk, only buzzed and <em>extremely</em> elated. So while he felt high in the clouds, he was still very much aware of what was happening. </p><p>Most importantly, he remembered following Levi into the van and settling into the seat next to him. The rain had made them slightly wet, with Eren’s clothes clinging to him and his hair damp. </p><p>“You still want to do this?” Levi followed him in, shutting the car door behind them and sitting right next to Eren. “I mean, you’re allowed to say no—“ </p><p>“I do,” Eren cut in. “Um . . . It’s a lot, though. Can we start slow?” </p><p>“Slow,” Levi repeated, almost as if it were his first time uttering the word. “I can go slow.” </p><p>He scooted himself closer to Eren, who propped his arms up on the car seat behind him. Cuddling Levi like this was almost too intimate, and Eren thought about retracting his hand back until Levi began massaging the inside of Eren’s thigh. </p><p>Eren’s hip buckled at the sensation, making Levi smirk. “You’re pretty sensitive, huh?” </p><p>“Maybe,” Eren hissed as Levi began applying some serious pressure to the inside of his thighs. His cock twitched against the confines of his jeans, his gut bleeding arousal into his groin and his spine. “A-ah, you’re pretty good at this.” <br/>
<br/>
Levi hummed. “I’ve had years of practice, I suppose you could say.” </p><p>It’s been awhile since Eren’s had the feeling of someone else’s hands on his body like this. Levi’s hands were an unexpected but welcome touch, they were hot-palmed and <em>rough</em>.</p><p>“Your body is so receptive,” Levi murmured. His deep voice did wonders for Eren, making him writhe like a snake. “So sensitive. When’s the last time someone touched you like this?” </p><p>Eren held back a groan, heat pooling at the base of his spine. “Sh-Shit. <em>Forever</em>. Don’t stop.” </p><p>Levi pressed his lips to the side of Eren’s neck, the soft yet unexpected touch making Eren moan. He cared not for how loud he was possibly being—he just wanted Levi to touch him more. </p><p>As the younger man began to lose control, his hands finally encasing Levi and stroking over smooth and muscled skin, Levi moved his hands higher. One of his hands ran their fingers over Eren’s cock while the other slid under his shirt and ran down the valleys of his abdomen.</p><p>Levi licked a hot stripe up to Eren’s ear, making him whine and twitch underneath the older man. His cock twitched, feeling warm with an imminent orgasm at bay. He focused, however, on keeping his arousal under control. It would be pretty embarrassing to have came just at Levi touching him through his <em>jeans</em>. </p><p>The raven halted, raising slightly to meet Eren’s eyes, which were no doubt, half-lidded and consumed with lust. </p><p>“You’re close already,” Levi huffed, a slight smirk ghosting his lips. “Don’t worry, Eren. I’ll take care of you.” </p><p>If he were at a loss for words back then, he most definitely couldn’t speak now.</p><p>Eren could only watch as Levi lowered himself to be eye level with Eren’s belly button before unbuttoning his pants. The man licked against the hot skin right above the groin, making Eren hiss and want to retract, but it felt all too good. </p><p>With a raise of his hips, Eren helped Levi discard his pants and briefs beneath. His cock sprung free, making Eren sigh with relief. </p><p>“Jesus,” Levi murmured, eyeing the shaft before him. Pale fingers slid up the already leaking erection, stroking it and massaging it with feather touches. Levi looked up for any sign of hesitance from Eren, to which there was none. </p><p>When Levi began jerking off Eren by wrapping his fingers around the shaft, Eren began to sing. </p><p>“Fuck, that’s good,” Eren called out, his abs rolling underneath the touch. “Y-You—“</p><p>“I love hearing you, Eren,” Levi groaned appreciatively, his lips pressed to the shell of Eren’s ear. “I want to taste you so bad.” He didn’t wait for an answer before diving down. </p><p>Eren struggled for breath as pink lips enveloped his cock. Levi’s mouth was greedy, gagging up and down his length with impatience. The brunet was impressed at how the raven moved, tucking in his lips and taking in all of Eren. It was magnetic to watch: his own, stiffened cock disappearing in and out of Levi’s mouth. His mouth was like soft velvet, running along the shaft and beckoning Eren to orgasm. </p><p>Hesitantly, Eren tangled fingers into Levi’s midnight dark hair and massaged his scalp. The older man groaned appreciatively, retracting from Eren’s cock and gagging slightly. </p><p>“You look pretty like this,” Eren murmured, thumbing a lock of hair from Levi’s face. </p><p>“Shut up,” Levi scowled, blushing and his dark lashes fluttering. “Do you know what to do next?”</p><p>He stared at Eren in the dark, his pale cheeks flushed and saliva running down his swollen lips and chin.</p><p>“I wanna fuck you,” Eren admitted. “I’ve been dreaming about it.”</p><p>Levi’s mouth twisted into a smirk. “Is that so? Stay there.”</p><p>Levi leaned over and rummaged beneath the seat, searching for something before pulling out a small, capped bottle of liquid. At first, Eren thought it was hand sanitizer but then he read the label.</p><p>“What do we need lube for?”</p><p>Levi gave him a look before shedding off his own pants. “This is how gay sex works, Eren. I’m gonna prepare myself.” Eren blinked owlishly at the older man, who scoffed affectionately towards him.</p><p>“And what do you want me to do?”</p><p>“Look pretty.”</p><p>Levi climbed up to straddled Eren’s hips once more, Eren being fascinated with the sight of another man’s cock like this.</p><p>“Fuck, you feel good,” Eren moaned, raking his hands underneath Levi’s shirt and dug his fingers into pale skin. He was slightly damp from sweat and the drizzle outside, making Eren all the more eager to taste his skin. “Mm—you <em>look</em> even better.” </p><p>Levi drank in these compliments, rolling his hips against Eren and feeling his hardened cock grind against his own groin.</p><p>“Jesus, Eren,” Levi sighed, lowering his cock to rub against Eren’s still slick one. Eren welcomed the sudden closeness, wrapping his arms all around Levi’s pale back. The older man stripped off his shirt, tossing it to somewhere unknown. </p><p>He humped against Eren’s crotch with a purpose, his arms gripping Eren’s thick shoulders while he expertly moved his hips. Their lengths shifted against one another, making the heat in the enclosed space grow higher.</p><p>“Aw, fuck!” Eren whined, throwing his head back. “You’re so hard, Levi.”</p><p>“You like that feeling?” The raven leaned into Eren’s ear. “My cock against yours? You’ve never felt this before, have you?”</p><p>“No,” Eren called out, his body temperature rising. “N-No, but it feels so good—“</p><p>“I’ll show you what it’s like to fuck another man,” Levi growled, rising off of Eren’s lap one more time.</p><p>Eren bit into Levi’s shoulder at this sensation, a low heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. This was different, but a good different. Levi was heavy, all muscle and nice, smooth edges.</p><p>Eren wanted to speak. He wanted to confess to Levi how long he’s been wanting this, but the words died in his throat, being replaced with indecent moaning.</p><p>“You still feeling okay?” Levi asked, dark irises glittering back at him in the dark.</p><p>Eren nodded, the front half of his body tingling from loss of contact with Levi.</p><p>The neon light from the night club’s sign was their only source of light, peeking through the windows and outlining Levi’s muscular body.</p><p>Levi’s member was strained and erect, leaking at the very end. Coarse, black hair was nestled at the base, with a slight trail leading up Levi’s pale abdomen and leaving a dusting of hair across his pecs. Eren followed Levi’s body up. He’s never seen another man so close like this, and it was a stunning experience. The older man was built like a Greek statue, with steep crevices and crafted muscle.</p><p>In Eren’s preoccupation with admiring Levi’s body, he didn’t realize that his hands were already roaming the landscape that was Levi’s skin. The raven was also occupying himself with getting the lube open and pouring some onto his fingers.</p><p>Levi’s breath hitched and Eren blinked as he realized what was happening.</p><p>“It’s been awhile, you’ll have to be patient,” Levi mumbled in a strained tone. “And you’re bigger than I thought, because of course you are.”</p><p>“Can I touch you?” Eren whispered, his thumbs digging circles into Levi’s hips.</p><p>“You’re already touching me.”</p><p>Eren snorted. “Even when I’m under you like this you can’t help but be an asshole, huh?”</p><p>“That’s what tends to scare them away, I guess.”</p><p>“We’ll see,” Eren murmured, his hand reaching for Levi’s member hypnotically.</p><p>He wrapped his hand around the base, making Levi’s body twitch over him. Eren was almost scared at the reaction, loosening his grip and gazing at the man above him.</p><p>“It’s good,” Levi assured. “S-Sorry, you can keep going.”</p><p>Eren licked his lips and gave Levi an experimental stroke, making the older man groan. Levi shot out a hand to lean against the car seat, his other hand occupied behind himself.</p><p>“I’ve never done this before,” Eren mumbled gently. “I just want to make you feel good, Levi.”</p><p>“Just keep going,” Levi ordered. “Shit, kid. You’ve touched your own cock, before, right? Just like that.”</p><p>There was something sinful about the way Levi casually bossing him around like that. His voice was deep and his aura naturally authoritarian. Eren wouldn’t mind submitting himself to Levi one single bit.</p><p>”You can grip me tighter, brat,” Came the snarl above him. Eren blinked like a puppy, before scrambling to do exactly that. </p><p>Whether it was conscious or not, Eren lowered himself to align his face right beneath Levi’s balls. The smell of Levi’s manhood was intoxicating, moreso than the alcohol. </p><p>Eren’s never given a blow job, but he wanted to make sure Levi felt good too. And so, he allowed his mouth to hang open and for Levi’s cock and balls to drift over the wet tongue. </p><p>“Fuck, Eren,” A strong hand tangled itself in Eren’s hair. His hat had fallen off long ago, but Eren didn’t mind one bit. </p><p>With one hand on Levi’s stomach and the other hand jerking his dick, Eren happily ran his tongue all over Levi’s groin. The taste of sweaty skin filled his senses and Eren shut his eyes. </p><p>They kept at this pace for awhile, with Levi slicking himself open and allowing Eren to run his mouth all over his cock. </p><p>Eren was nearly dizzy from the alcohol in his system and the buzz of his arousal in his gut that he hardly noticed Levi finding his discarded pants. He searched the pockets before pulling out a square of tinfoil, the condoms they had bought together earlier that day.</p><p>“That’s ironic, huh?” Levi laughed drunkenly, tearing open the condom and squinting at it in the dark. “Guess we don’t have to worry about the condom not fitting.”</p><p>Eren laughed, raising his body. He hummed happily, his head resting on the seat. His body was hot—it was way too hot in the car.</p><p>“Tired?” Levi sat next to him. “We can take a break, I know this is a—well this is a lot for you.”</p><p>“Sure,” Eren hummed. “Just so I wont cum so quickly.”</p><p>Levi laughed, setting the condom to the side and running his hands through his hair. “That makes two of us.” </p><p>Eren hummed, exhaustion burning the back of his eyes. Though he felt tired, he was much more horny than he ever thought possible. </p><p>Being with Levi was . . . electrifying. It was more intense and pleasurable than his experiences with any girl, but he couldn’t deny the feeling beneath his skin . . . </p><p>The brunet swallowed thickly. Fuck that. </p><p>“I’m ready,” Eren spoke quickly, wanting to rid these bubbling doubts in the pits of his gut. </p><p>-</p><p>Levi ended up back in Eren’s lap, as was most comfortable for car sex.</p><p>They made out slowly, nothing like the pace back in the nightclub, in the sweat and heat of being in a crowd. This was more deliberate, with the chill from outside seeking in and no one around to bare witness. It was then that Eren never felt truly naked until now, his heart wrenching at the intimacy.</p><p>Levi toyed with the golden necklace that sat on top of Eren’s muscled pectorals. He made a joke or two about established religion until his voice died in his throat with the introduction of Eren’s fingers to his ass. </p><p>Eren’s middle two fingers were knuckle deep in Levi, amazed at how well he took it in. Levi was being worked open and he was so into the feeling that Eren couldn’t help but moan. It was so tight he couldn’t believe he was meant to fit in there.</p><p>Levi moved his mouth away from Eren’s, causing the younger to suck in a breath at the absence.</p><p>“Does it hurt?” Eren whispered, thrusting deeper now with his fingers.</p><p>“No,” Levi groaned. “Add another one, hurry.”</p><p>Eren followed orders, slipping his forefinger into the tight warmth that was Levi Ackerman.</p><p>The raven had Eren caged against his car seat, his muscular arms trapping the brunet. Eren didn’t mind, though. He was fascinated with watching Levi’s facial expressions during all this. He looked strained and focused, yet his flushed cheeks and glazed eyes indicated his arousal.</p><p>“Eren, <em>ErenErenEren</em>—“ Levi hushed, biting onto his bottom lip.</p><p>Eren blinked. Did he hurt Levi? He was looking almost pained, but he didn’t ask to stop or anything. Eren rotated his fingers and Levi lunged forward with a gasp.</p><p>“Right there,” Levi swallowed. “Shit, Eren—“</p><p>He pressed into that spot again, causing Levi to arch his back and heave for air. Eren was fascinated, something in Levi’s desperate movements awakening something in him.</p><p>“Levi . . .”</p><p>“Get the condom. Now.”</p><p>Eren’s breath hitched at the commanding tone of the man above him. He shook his head slightly, as if to remind himself that this wasn’t a dream. He leaned over and grabbed the once forgotten condom and retreated his fingers out of Levi slowly.</p><p>With blind and hurried movements, Eren managed to roll the condom over his rigid cock, shuttering at the small amount of pleasure his own hand offered. Levi, on the other hand, squirted a touch more lube into his hands and reached behind him to slick Eren’s cock.</p><p>Levi lowered himself to tease Eren’s cock against his hole, drinking in the sight of Eren throwing his head back and moaning. Eren looked so good like that; his throat bobbing and his brightened eyes melting with arousal.</p><p>“I could watch you like this all night,” Levi hummed, licking his lips. “Who knew you’d be such a whore for me?”</p><p>Between the alcohol in his system and the hot coil in his gut, Eren almost lost control for his words.</p><p>“I just wanna fuck you,” Eren groaned. “Wanna watch you work that tight ass on me.”</p><p>“Well said,” Levi teased, teasing the tip of Eren’s cock with his entrance, making the brunet twitch involuntarily. “You gotta beg for it, though.”</p><p>“Oh, come on,” Eren’s head snapped back into focus. “Really?”</p><p>Levi shrugged.</p><p>Eren rolled his eyes and brought his hands up to trace the curves of Levi’s back and pert ass. Levi seemed largely unaffected by this action, if not for his fluttering eyes.</p><p>“Please,” Eren mouthed at Levi’s neck, licking a hot stripe around the shell of his ear. “Please let me fuck you. I wanna make you feel good, please . . .”</p><p>“You make a convincing argument,” Levi relented. “Tell me how you want it.”</p><p>“Just want you to ride me,” Eren hummed, pressing shallow kisses to Levi’s neck. He brought his hands around the broad back above him, bringing him close. “Want you to take my cock. Let me cum inside you.”</p><p>“How endearing,” Levi chuckled, finally allowing Eren to ease into his slick entrance.</p><p>Eren went rigid, his cock being enveloped into hot, tight warmth that felt like it was suffocating him. His nails dug into Levi’s soft skin.</p><p>Eren let loose a strangled groan. “Ngh—<em>shit</em>, y-you’re so tight. This—This isn’t anything like I ever felt.” Embarrassingly, Eren’s eyes rolled back into his head and he gripped Levi closer. </p><p>Levi’s chest must’ve swelled with pride, since he gripped into Eren’s broad shoulders and began to move, raising and lowering his hips at an agonizing pace.</p><p>Levi rode Eren’s cock with an eager showmanship, muttering praise and a relentless drive to bring the other man to orgasm. Eren was impressed that Levi was taking his full length, bouncing and working his cock. </p><p>“You don’t know how good you feel, Eren,” Levi growled, his nails digging into tanned flesh.</p><p>Eren licked his lips at the sight. Levi’s hair shadowed his strained expression, sweat dripping down the very ends. Levi’s own cock also bounced and occasionally slipped against Eren’s stomach, a sensation and sight that turned Eren on way more than he’d admit. This was way better than any dream, this was <em>real</em>.</p><p>The seconds ticked by, Levi relinquishing control of their pace to allow Eren to thrust upon into him. They filled the van with lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin and guttural moans. Levi spoke more, gripping at his skin and chanting praises like it would kill him if he didn’t.</p><p>Eren brought the raven closer to him, allowing open mouthed kisses all over the other man’s pale chest.</p><p>He flicked a flat tongue over Levi’s nipple, making the man’s breath tighten and his body shake. Eren continued this action, working his tongue over Levi’s nipple with expertise. He knew this worked on the girls he’s been with, but he didn’t think it would on the ever stoic Levi.</p><p>“Touch me,” Levi commanded.</p><p>Eren followed the command with bringing one of his hands down to Levi’s weeping cock. He gripped the hot member in his hand, allowing his own thrusts to fuck Levi into the flesh.</p><p>“Harder,” The raven ordered, a pale hand finding place on Eren’s neck. Levi gripped a hand around Eren’s muscular neck and squeezed lightly. </p><p>Eren was seeing stars. The pressure on his gut bubbled and his mind drew blank, but he willed himself to keep going.</p><p>He slammed into his lover harder, with unforgiving and animalistic thrusts. His mouth sloppily danced all over Levi’s chest now, desperately trying to latch onto his pink bud.</p><p>The car moved around them, Eren abandoning all restraint to finish. Levi’s low moans in his ear was just enough.</p><p>“I’m—I’m gonna cum,” Eren licked his lips, biting into Levi’s skin.</p><p>“Don’t stop, Eren.”</p><p>And that was it. Like an electric shock, Eren arrived at orgasm. His hips sputtered and he wasn’t sure if he called out Levi’s name or a swear word. His cock pulsated as he dove deeper into Levi, spilling into him.</p><p>Levi came soon after, sticking his face into Eren’s neck and moaning, his breath harsh and hot.</p><p>The air was still, the two laying there trying to catch their breath. Eren felt like he couldn’t see. He felt like every nerve in his body was shaking. </p><p>“Shit,” Levi mumbled, finally lifting his body up and off of Eren. Eren groaned at the feeling of loss contact, running his hands over his face.</p><p>“What time is it?” Levi squinted into the darkness of the van. “Where’s my fucking pants.”</p><p>Eren sighed, the drowsiness hitting him like a truck. All he wanted to do was curl up and fall asleep, but he couldn’t sit here naked in a van out in the parking lot. He pulled off the condom and tied it off the best he could. Then it either rested on the seat or the floor—Eren was too dizzy to remember. </p><p>Eren found his phone quickly, tapping it to life and recoiling away from the sudden brightness. He had a few missed calls, then a bundle of text messages from Armin.</p><p>
  <b>[Armin] hey, where’d you go??? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Armin] Hello???</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Armin] do u know where Levi went????</b>
</p><p>
  <strong><em> [2 Missed Calls from Armin] </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <b>[Armin] we’re headed to the van now, meet us there!!! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Armin] are u there </b>
</p><p>
  <strong><em> [1 Missed Call from Armin] </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <b>[Armin] nvm</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Armin] u owe me for the Uber btw. Venmo me, nasty ass. </b>
</p><p>Eren rolled his eyes. He put the phone away and searched the floor of the car for his pants. He felt a tiny surge of embarrassment, just for the possibility of Armin and Erwin catching a glimpse of his earlier activity. But then he decided he was too tired to care.</p><p>“It’s 3 in the morning,” Eren replied, almost forgetting Levi’s presence entirely with how quiet he was.</p><p>“Want me to drop you off at home?” Levi asked, slipping his shirt on and jingling the keys.</p><p>Eren pursed his lips and met Levi’s gaze shyly. “Well . . . I just thought we could go back to your place, if that was okay with you.”</p><p>“Oh?” Levi hummed. “If you say so. Put on your seatbelt, I’ll drive.”</p><p>“Thanks, Levi.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It has finally happened!!! MuahahhHa. I hope it was as satisfying as I hoped??? It always takes awhile for me to write smut in particular, so I hope y’all enjoy!!! </p><p>And of course, the next chapter might be delayed since this one was soooo long and took so much outta me I just gotta breathe for a few days. </p><p>Plus I’m moving into a new apartment soon so I might be a little occupied??? Anyway, comments and critiques are always welcome. I hope you enjoyed the smut!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Holy cow, I’m so sorry for keeping y’all on your toes for a month. But when I tell you my life got crazy, it truly got crazy. </p><p>I’ve been occupied with moving out, starting school again, shopping, walking my dog and cleaning. I also had a mini week of anxiety, thanks to my mom. So that was fun. </p><p>Also I struggled with this chapter a lot. I must’ve rewrote it a billion times before being semi-satisfied with this one. </p><p>Anyway, shout out to a friend from high school who found this story &gt;.&gt; hope you enjoy this one LMAO</p><p>ALSO I forgot to MENTION I drew some art for this story???? </p><p>(Idk how to link in notes so here ya go) </p><p>https://skullstringz.tumblr.com/post/625227665615536128/hi-everyone-i-decided-to-doodle-some-eren-fan</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eren woke up feeling hot and spent.</p><p>It was a quiet morning, though Eren suspected it was probably mid-afternoon. Judging from the heat and blazing sun, he would be correct in assuming he slept the entire morning away.</p><p>Heat pooled in from the window, crawling over his skin like a second blanket. He began to sweat uncomfortably, making the college student writhe in twisted sheets.</p><p>He resolved to flip onto his stomach. He inched underneath a pillow, shielding the offensive sun from his gaze. Sleep stung at his eyes and he was tempted to sleep once more.</p><p>His eyes stung and his mouth felt extremely dry, almost like his tongue swelled three sizes. Not to mention the pounding headache that throbbed throughout his skull, causing the room to spin slightly.</p><p><em>Wait</em>.</p><p>Eren’s hand drifted to the pillow atop his head, not recognizing the silky fabric.</p><p>He sat up and looked around the room, the sunlight bleeding into his vision until his eyes focused. The harsh sunlight immediately sent stings of pain throughout his skull.</p><p>The lighting of the room was soft. The wallpaper was a pale green with caramel colored furniture to match. He recognized this room.</p><p>This was <em>Levi’s</em> room.</p><p>And like a cold rush of water, the realization of last nights events crashed over Eren.</p><p>His gut tightened as flashes of the previous night ran through his memory. Levi was all over him, pale skin smoothing against his own, dark hair flung over a chiseled jaw and that sinful mouth all over—Eren shuddered.</p><p>He threw off the blanket and paced around the room, his arms coddled to himself.</p><p>Last night was . . . <em>surreal</em>.</p><p>He had sex with Levi.</p><p>Eren felt even more amazed that <em>he</em> was the one to approach Levi first. <em>He</em> was the one to kiss him, to claim him so publicly. It almost felt like viewing memories of somebody else, the way Eren so boldly claimed Levi. That couldn’t have been Eren. That must’ve been someone else.</p><p>The college student ran stressed hands through his hair, his heart pounding in his ears.</p><p>At first, he wanted to believe it wasn’t true. Because it couldn’t be. Eren was a straight man! He was questioning, maybe, but he wasn’t <em>that</em> bold to fuck another man so quickly, right? Perhaps it was a very immersive dream, but—but—</p><p><em>Eren’s throat closed</em>.</p><p>There was no way it wasn’t a dream. Eren touched, felt, and tasted Levi.</p><p>His breath caught in his throat and Eren felt nothing but pure panic shoot through his veins.</p><p>Eren halted his footsteps and took in a deep breath.</p><p>
  <em>How did Dr. Brzenska tell him to navigate this? </em>
</p><p>He could almost hear her voice in his head.</p><p>
  <em>“And how do you feel about this Levi?” </em>
</p><p><em>He’s a good friend to me!</em> Eren wanted to scream to himself. His gut burned with that. That was an uncomfortable descriptor for Levi.</p><p>It’s not that it wasn’t true, but it wasn’t . . . <em>enough</em>.</p><p><em>I need to leave</em>. Eren’s jaw clenched. This all felt wrong here. It felt like the world had turned upside down. He didn’t know where he was, or whose body he was in.</p><p>Eren launched for the door and threw it open, the action immediately making him dizzy.</p><p>He padded down to the kitchen, where he saw that the light was on and there was a slight commotion. Levi had to be there. Eren’s feet willed him forward.</p><p>And a sight to behold.</p><p>Levi was his usual, put together self. He had thin, sleeping clothes draping over the harsh angles of his body. His impossibly dark hair shadowed over his face and looked as silky as ever. He felt a sting of pain at how drop dead gorgeous the man looked.</p><p>No, it wasn’t pain.</p><p>It was <em>guilt</em>.</p><p>He was cooking breakfast, tediously cracking open eggs and allowing the vicious fluid to drip into the sizzling pan.  It was a monotonous activity, but his body moved beautifully while doing it.</p><p>Those shoulders, those arms, those hips, thighs and . . . other body parts. Eren felt nauseous, like he had to sit down. Maybe it was the hangover, but he couldn’t deny the underlying feeling of disgust at himself.</p><p>This feeling was like having a second skin, but this was deeper. This second skin was routed in disgust and uncomfortable itching.</p><p>He’s never looked at another man this way. He’s never touched and kissed another man. Eren shuddered. This was wrong. This was a <em>mistake</em>.</p><p>“You’re awake?” Levi noticed his presence. “And It’s only 3 in the afternoon. Come eat.” His tone was playful, almost like nothing was wrong.</p><p>How could nothing be wrong?</p><p>“I’m good,” Eren answered uneasily. Afraid he might vomit, he averted his gaze from the enticing smell of bacon and eggs. “Uh . . . So about last night . . .”</p><p>Levi tutted his twisted smile, looking rather bashful at the mention of last night. He hid it well, though, looking as stoic as ever.</p><p>“Yes, last night. I didn’t expect that from you. Are you . . . feeling okay?” Levi wasn’t looking at Eren. He was busy poking around the edges of the eggs with a spatula.</p><p>“I’m fine . . .” Eren’s mouth felt numb. “I think I’m gonna go home, now.”</p><p>“No breakfast?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Levi hummed. “You need a ride?” He flipped an egg, an action that made Eren wince.</p><p>Eren leaned against the wall, the back of his eyes feeling heavy. The ground almost tilted beneath him, his stomach flipping twice over.</p><p>“No. I’m . . . I’m gonna call my sister.”</p><p>Levi finally looked up. “Eren, are you feeling okay? You look like shit.”</p><p>Eren shook his head. “No. I-I’m fine, Levi.”</p><p>The raven studied the man before him with concerned eyes. His lips tightened and Eren felt a pang of guilt. Why couldn’t he just be honest with himself?</p><p>After a pregnant moment of Eren studying the floor and Levi staring holes into him, Levi sighed. He turned back to his eggs.</p><p>“Your clothes are on the table.”</p><p>And without another word, Eren left the house.</p><p>-</p><p>Eren sat on the hot sidewalk, the pebbles and stone digging into his jeans. The heat of the concrete wasn’t welcoming in the slightest, as it rose to suffocate Eren.</p><p>Despite the heat and the sun glaring above him, his bones felt icy cold. His blood was chilled, forcing the college student to hug his knees to his chest.</p><p>He shut his eyes and simply waited for the sounds of a car to park in front of him.</p><p>The world washed ahead, and for the first time in a long time, Eren listened.</p><p>He heard the sounds of birds flying ahead, the stray sounds of dogs barking and cars rolling by in neighboring streets. The world was so large, so magnificent that in that moment, Eren couldn’t help but feel like the smallest person in the world.</p><p>And yet his feelings were so big. He felt guilt settle into his stomach along with the aching feeling of disgust. The alcohol was still in his system, slowing down his cells and making him want to turn over and sleep the rest of the day off.</p><p>An undefinable amount of time passed before he heard a car screech to a halt in front of him.</p><p>Eren blinked up and saw Jean’s familiar red truck in all its faded glory. The paint chipping and the dated exhaust blowing out from behind.</p><p>The brunet stood, his ass hurting from the sidewalk and his skin feeling raw from being out in the sun for awhile.</p><p>He willed his feet forward and opened the truck door, finding Jean to be looking at him up and down with a questionable look.</p><p>“Looks like you forgot half your shirt and pants at home, Jaeger.”</p><p>Eren rolled his eyes at the one liner before stepping into the old hunk of metal. He shut the door behind him and settled into his seat, pulling his seatbelt over.</p><p>“Where’s Mikasa?”</p><p>“Home,” Jean answered, starting the drive off. Eren’s eyes fluttered away from Levi’s house, as it slowly disappeared in the horizon behind. “I didn’t want her to drive here by herself.”</p><p>“Ah, good.”</p><p>“So can I ask why you’re dressed like that?” Jean asked hastily, a smirk ghosting his smile.</p><p>Eren rolled his eyes. “It’s—it’s none of your business, horse face. I dress how I want to. Doesn’t mean I’m gay.”</p><p>“Woah, woah, woah—“ Jean clapped his hands off the wheel quickly. “I didn’t say anything about being gay—“</p><p>“Can we just forget it?” Eren asked miserably. “How about your life, huh? You still treating your mom like shit?”</p><p>Eren didn’t feel bad. Jean’s mother was a stubborn, yet very sweet person. She visited often and always cooked fantastic meals. Jean always seemed to be embarrassed and angry with her, for whatever reason.</p><p>Jean scowled. “I don’t, for your information. She’s just been grating on the nerves ever since she found out we were expecting. Calling every day, sending me articles, pictures—“ He shuddered.</p><p>“I guess I wouldn’t know,” Eren laughed, relaxing into his seat and staring out the window.</p><p>He liked Jean, truly.</p><p>They met in high school, quickly becoming the best of frenemies. They played on the same team together and found each other to be kindred spirits. Armin liked him, as well as the rest of Eren’s friend group so everyone just clicked.</p><p>Of course, Mikasa took a strange liking to him as well. As awkward as that phase was for Eren, he was glad that Jean and Mikasa ended up together. They were right for each other. He loved her a lot and she drew closer and closer to him.</p><p>Eventually, they pulled up to their home, a tight, cozy looking place with dark shudders and warm brick everywhere.</p><p>Upon entering the home, he was greeted right away by his sister’s twin Pomeranians. They barked joyously at him, running from the kitchen and jumping at his knees.</p><p>Eren gave them a few welcoming scratches behind the ears. They nipped and licked at his hands, initiating the first genuine smile of Eren’s day.</p><p>Mikasa smiled from the couch, her brightened face morphing into an amused confusion.</p><p>She furrowed her eyes at his outfit. “What are you—“</p><p>“I’ll grab you some spare clothes,” Jean gave a tight smile, clapping Eren on the back. He stepped over the dogs and disappeared down the hall, the dogs following him excitedly.</p><p>Eren smiled after the dogs before walking around the table to sit next to his sister.</p><p>“Can I ask why you’re wanting to visit all of a sudden?” She teased, reaching for the remote and pausing her movie. “I don’t imagine you like Jean <em>that</em> much.”</p><p>Eren rolled his eyes, unsurprised his sister was as nosy as her partner.</p><p>“And don’t give me bullshit, Eren,” Her tone turned serious. “I already know where you were last night.”</p><p>Eren nearly jumped to the ceiling. “Wh—How—you don’t know anything!”</p><p>She leaned back smirking, her hands on top of her belly. “Yes I do. Annie saw you.”</p><p>“Annie?” Eren was stunned. “Annie <em>Leonheart</em>? What could you possibly be doing talking to Annie?!”</p><p>He knew that Mikasa and Annie got along for the period of time Annie and Eren were . . . <em>involved</em> . . . but he didn’t think they still had any reason to speak to each other.</p><p>Mikasa shrugged. “I don’t have bad blood with her like you.”</p><p>“You’re my <em>sister</em>.”</p><p>“Anyway, she was at Swords and Roses last night.”</p><p>“Okay?” Eren vaguely remembered the name. He couldn’t quite put his finger on where he’s heard the name before, though.</p><p>“During pride.”</p><p>Eren’s lips tightened. He did not enjoy the sly look that Mikasa had smitten all over her face. An impending feeling of doom loomed in his gut.</p><p>“And she saw you there getting cozy with a certain neighbor—“</p><p>“Oh my God,” Eren cried, leaning back on the sofa and covering his face with his hands. “Mikasa, I don’t need you knowing all the little details—“</p><p>She gave him a look. “Eren, you’re my little brother. You know you can tell me anything. So Levi  . . .”</p><p>“What was Annie doing at pride?”</p><p>“She was with her girlfriend.”</p><p>“<em>Girlfriend?!</em>” Eren launched forward. “Annie is straight, right? She was straight when I was—“</p><p>“People can be gay, Eren,” His sister scolded. “Sexualities are fluid. Speaking of which—“</p><p>A pile of clothes hit Eren in the face, sending brown hair flying back.</p><p>Jean scoffed at the couple before plopping right next to Mikasa, throwing an arm around her. “What are we talking about?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Eren muttered, glaring at his sister. “I’m gonna shower.”</p><p>As grating as Jean was, Eren was happy for the distraction.</p><p>And with a defeated sigh, Eren headed towards the bathroom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Annie said: if you see my ex lover at pride do NOT inbox me. I already know. </p><p>Anyway, the next chapter should definitely be sooner. My mental health is in a much better space! </p><p>Also I’m living on my own w my boyfriend and roommate so I have my own space to create and flourish. </p><p>Thank you guys so so much for the patience. Thank you guys for the encouraging comments. I truly could not have done it without your comments. I’ll see you soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The morning after.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a day early, since I’m trying to figure out my work schedule and all? </p><p>But I found my inspiration for this story again and I have the next few chapters planned out! So updates should be every 5-7 days??? </p><p>Also thank you all for the lovely and attentive comments!!! I try to reply to every single one, and it amazes me that I get new readers! Thank you thank you, I honestly couldn’t do this without your support. </p><p>Enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Bitter</em>.</p><p>Levi took a long sip of his blackened tea, finding little comfort in the warm, fragrant liquid that filled his throat.</p><p>He set the mug down with a heavy sigh. He finished breakfast long ago, the empty plate of egg scraps and grease the only thing occupying the polished surface.</p><p>His house felt colder than usual.</p><p>This feeling was parallel to the sensation felt right after his divorce. It was a cold rejection, a subtle pain, a growing hostility towards the self.</p><p>Levi was uncomfortable with this loneliness, which was something uncharacteristic for him. He was tempted to find any excuse to reach out to Erwin or Hanji, as the hurt began to claw at his rib cage like a heart attack.</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>He was being dramatic.</p><p>Levi stood, grabbing at his dishes and heading to the sink in the kitchen. He unceremoniously cleaned the dishes, allowing his mind to go blank. Usually, he would have his head filled with thoughts about chores, cleaning or study plans. Perhaps he would let his conscious graze upon what he saw on TV, when the next episode of this or that would come out.</p><p>But right now? He was content with nothing.</p><p>Once he was done with the dishes, he reached underneath the sink to adorn his usual gear when cleaning. A pair of bright yellow gloves and a set of bandanas.</p><p>Starting with the kitchen, he began putting stray items away and scrubbing at the countertops with a foamy disinfectant. His elbows creaked and his muscles burned, but his mind felt less and less tense.</p><p>He didn’t want to think about Eren, but he couldn’t help it. Eren’s form underneath him, broad and unsophisticated. The way he explored Levi’s body and whispered those intoxicating, encouraging words.</p><p>Only to wake up the next morning and stare at Levi like some <em>stranger</em>.</p><p>Levi’s chest tightened at the memory.</p><p>Eren looked ashamed. He looked disgusted and all the more, he looked like he had <em>regret</em>.</p><p>The older man couldn’t even begin to formulate any reasonable thought. All he could do was feel these confusing and hurtful emotions. He felt rejected and disgusting about himself.</p><p>As he began polishing his floors, he wondered if this was all his fault, perhaps? Was Levi too bold? Did Levi pressure him? Did Levi really mean to make Eren as drunk as he did? The older man tried really hard to be there for Eren as a good friend. He did his best to listen and give good advice, as he ought to. Maybe he <em>did</em> cross a line.</p><p>Truth be told, Levi was pleasantly surprised by the events of last night. He hadn’t been particularly lusting over Eren, but it didn’t feel weird. At least for Levi, evidently. Up until this morning, he assumed Eren harbored at least some semblance of attraction towards Levi, right? </p><p>It was fairly obvious that Eren was attracted to Levi to anyone with eyes. Farlan noticed, Erwin noticed, Hanji noticed, Christ, even the mailman noticed. </p><p>So what gives? </p><p>Dark lashes blinked and Levi didn’t realize how exhausted he felt.</p><p>Before he knew it, he had cleaned his entire house from top to bottom. With thoughts that existed within seconds, his body felt the ache for hours.</p><p>He tucked the cleaning supplies away back under the kitchen sink. They were in their neat little place once again, almost as if they never left.</p><p>Levi resided to the bedroom, where he stripped himself of his clothes and decided to clean the only dirty thing in the house.</p><p>-</p><p>He stepped out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist.</p><p>Steam radiated off pearly white skin and disappeared into the air conditioned space around him. Pristine drops of water fell from onyx hair as the man treaded across the bedroom and onto his large bed that achingly, still had tangled sheets from the visitor this morning.</p><p>He reached for his laptop, opening it and scowling at the dust occupying the screen.</p><p>As the black mirror booted to life, he swept away some spare dust particles and waited.</p><p>Levi logged into his school email and scanned endless words for anything that could be of importance. There was an email from the head of the English department. Levi made note of that. There were a few emails from Hanji, some from his associates and—ah, the class rosters are finally here.</p><p>This semester, Levi was teaching 3 introductory literature classes. He usually taught freshmen, which was something he loathed, but had to deal with. He’d much rather teach a class people sign up for, rather than have his class as a requirement. But one can dream. Besides, Levi was one of the only English professors that had a focus in literature and thus, he was entrusted to teach all the greenhorns.</p><p>His classes were always fair sized. They never exceeded 30 people and yet, he’s never had a class less than 15.</p><p>However, almost always, his class numbers always dwindled by the end of the semester. More so than other professors, it seemed.</p><p>Levi wasn’t a difficult professor, no, but he was cited many times for being unapproachable and intimidating. He felt that he was good at what he did, as did the rest of the English department, but students complained that he was rather unrelenting and expected too much.</p><p>Levi disagreed, but he digressed.</p><p>He scanned over the first class roster. He never usually did this, but he made note of the numbers.</p><p>22 kids. Not bad.</p><p>The second class was a bit larger at 25 students.</p><p>The third class appeared to be the biggest at 30–</p><p>
  <strong>Eren Jaeger</strong>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>He halted.</p><p>Levi squinted his eyes and focused on the name. There was no way. This had to be a mistake, right? Eren wasn’t enrolled in his class. That couldn’t be!</p><p>This was horribly ironic. If the universe had a sense of humor, she was inflicting it on Levi like a magazine on a poorly trained dog.</p><p>Like a hopeful idiot, Levi refreshed the page.</p><p>Yep, the name was still there. It burned into his screen. Into his section 3 class, the 12:30 lecture, <em>Eren Jaeger</em>. He scoffed to himself, finding little humor in the fact Eren registered to his only afternoon class, as Levi’s other lectures were in the early mornings.</p><p>He racked his brain. From what Levi’s gathered, Eren was never interested in school. In fact, he never mentioned Maria State University outside of Armin. Did he? Or . . . Maybe not.</p><p>Levi was getting old.</p><p>Wouldn’t Eren see his name? Wouldn’t Eren see that this class was being taught by a Levi Acke—oh, wait, no. The dumb university still had Levi’s former <em>married</em> name listed. He needed to get that fixed <em>immediately</em>.</p><p>He shut his laptop and reached for his phone, quickly dialing a familiar number.</p><p>Unsurprisingly, they answered right away.</p><p>“Honey bunches!”</p><p>“You’re rather chipper for someone who was shit faced last night.” He couldn’t help but be a little jealous at that. Unlike Hanji, Levi didn’t tackle his drinks well and thus, suffered the worst hangovers out of their friend group.</p><p>He was 5’4”, after all. That was to be expected.</p><p>“Got the kids McDonald’s this morning,” Hanji hummed. “The grease went straight through my system!”</p><p>“Love that for you.”</p><p>“So, you gonna return my sex van today, or what?”</p><p>Levi scoffed. Embarrassment ran down his spine before he swallowed it deep. “You have a camera in there, or something? Pervert.”</p><p>“Nah,” Hanji drawled nonchalantly. “Erwin told me he saw you and Eren getting it on. I expect you to be here for dinner to spill?”</p><p>Levi raised a brow, an action unseen by Hanji but felt instinctive nonetheless. He knew the four eyes was too tame for their conversation. “Oh? You want me to spill the intimate secrets of my sex life in front of your kids?”</p><p>He wanted to be surprised by Erwin’s intrusion, but he knew his mind wasn’t playing tricks on him that night. He thought he saw a pair of blond heads around the van.</p><p>“They’ll be at my mom’s!” Hanji cried. “Return my van, come over for some wine and let’s dish like the good old days!”</p><p>“I don’t know . . .”</p><p>“Oh, come on! You can’t just plow the neighborhood kid and not expect to keep that to yourself, can you?”</p><p>Levi winced at her language. “He’s not a kid.”</p><p>Levi didn’t need to be reminded how large their age difference was. 11 years was nothing to sneeze at, after all.</p><p>“But I do have something to talk about with you,” Levi muttered, slightly defeated that Hanji won him over once more. “You’ll see me at 5:30. No later.”</p><p>“Awe, I’m excited! But also not? Your tone sounds sad. See you soon, dear.”</p><p>“Four eyes.”</p><p>“Love you too.”</p><p>-</p><p>“You look more relaxed,” Mikasa noted.</p><p>Eren walked over to the couch and sat down, remembering why he loved to visit in the first place. Their lush couches were to die for. The pair of small dogs followed him, each occupying his leg and cuddling against his pants.</p><p>He had just showered in their guest bathroom, scrubbing off the feeling of disgust by scorching himself with hot water. It didn’t work, of course.</p><p>He chose not to speak to his sister, only to close his eyes and fight off another round of head aches.</p><p>To his surprise, Mikasa didn’t speak either.</p><p>He opened an eye and saw his sister typing away on her phone, looking entranced in a conversation Eren couldn’t see.</p><p>“What did Annie tell you?” </p><p>“That she saw you making out with Levi, that’s all. She thought it was funny.”</p><p>Eren covered his eyes with his forearms, leaning back into the couch. He wish the sofa would swallow him, that way he doesn’t have to think about the thoughts running through his mind.</p><p>“So are you gay?”</p><p>“Real tactful of you, Mikasa,” Eren mocked. “No, I’m not gay.”</p><p>“That’s what Annie said too,” Mikasa murmured, her eyes transfixed on her phone. “When I introduced her to Hitch.”</p><p>“I don’t care.”</p><p>“Seems like it.”</p><p>Then the conversation died.</p><p>Eren wanted to be devastated by this outcome—his ex friends-with-benefits spilling the beans about Eren to his sister before he even got a chance. He wasn’t surprised, though.</p><p>Annie was always so intrusive. Her relationship with Eren was only sexual, as he wanted it to be, but that didn’t stop her from meeting his mother and sister. Unfortunately, it seemed as though Mikasa took a better liking to her than Eren anticipated, and now he had to constantly hear about Annie. Even after they cut things off, Annie was always looming in the background.</p><p>What a couple of pests.</p><p>“I like a girl,” Eren lied. This was a weak attempt at getting his sister off his back, and he hoped it would work. “Her name is Historia.”</p><p>“Blonde?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“No you don’t. She just started dating Ymir, her roommate.”</p><p>Eren sat up. “Do you know all the lesbians in this town, or something?”</p><p>“Seems like you do.”</p><p>“Ugh.”</p><p>In a way, Eren was glad Historia ended up with someone. He treated her poorly, to say the least. </p><p>Eren tugged at his stupid shirt. Well, <em>Jean’s</em> stupid shirt. It was too tight on him since the horse face was built like a string bean.</p><p>“I’m not gay.”</p><p>“Did you have sex with him?”</p><p>Eren blushed, the very tips of his ears feeling hot. Anxiety bubbled in his gut and traveled all the way up to his throat. He hated this feeling. He hated the superiority his sister had over him like this.</p><p>“I’m not gonna tell mom,” Mikasa sighed, tucking her phone away. “And I’m <em>not</em> gonna tell dad. You know how he is.”</p><p>She gave him a gentle look, pursing her lips slightly. She looked sincere and Eren had every reason to believe her, but he had a bone to pick.</p><p>“How am I supposed to know?” Eren childishly snapped. “You invited that fool to your baby shower. You know mom didn’t want him knowing where she lives now, Mikasa.”</p><p>Mikasa threw up her hands childishly before crossing them, almost as if she’d been lectured on the subject a thousand times before.</p><p>“I get it, okay? I fucked up, but I don’t—I don’t hate him like you and <em>mom</em> do, okay? He’s still my dad.”</p><p>“Yeah, he’s my dad too but I can recognize a piece of shit when I see one.”</p><p>“It’s more complex than that,” She insisted. “He’s—he’s our father, Eren. And he always will be.”</p><p>“What’s so complex about it?” Eren snapped childishly. “He’s a cheater, a liar, a two-face—“</p><p>“I don’t want to have my baby thinking her grandpa is a stranger, okay?! There. I’m fucking scared, Eren.”</p><p>Her voice tightened with panic and Eren softened his gaze. This was an unexpected outburst from his sister, who was usually so stoic.</p><p>She wiped away at a tear. “Sorry. I don’t want to hate him, Eren. I really don’t.”</p><p>Eren pursed his lips.</p><p>“I’m an adult,” Mikasa said to no one in particular. “I can make my own choices and so can you.”</p><p>She scribbled away at her pale face with the ends of her fingertips, almost like she was fighting off spiders. Mikasa never cried growing up, so Eren wasn’t sure if he should chalk this up to hormones, pregnancy anxiety or . . . all of the above.</p><p>“We had sex in Hanji’s van,” Eren sighed, relaxing back into the sofa. The dogs licked his hands appreciatively before circling back in their spot.</p><p>She chortled. “You <em>what</em>?”</p><p>“Levi and I were drunk and-and I saw him dancing with someone else. I dunno why, but it got me angry and then I danced with him then . . . then one thing lead to another—“</p><p>“Oh my god,” She laughed through tears. She sniffled, wiping any remaining tears away. “You had sex with mom’s friend that’s—I’m sorry for laughing. Um . . . Are you okay?”</p><p>“Just uh . . . confused, is all,” Eren confessed honestly. His sweaty hands resided to tangling themselves in the dogs’ fur, petting them gently. “He tried to make me breakfast this morning and I just left.”</p><p>“You <em>left</em>?” Mikasa’s tone sharpened. Eren winced, recognizing the oncoming lecture voice. “Eren, that’s not very nice of you. You need to apologize.”</p><p>“For what?” Eren scoffed defensively. “I just had a complete 180 done on my sexuality. Sorry if I wasn’t in the mood for cuddling him the next morning, I guess.”</p><p>Mikasa rolled her eyes. “Ugh, <em>men</em>—you always do this, Eren. Maybe you didn’t have to spoon him or whatever, but the least you could do is thank him or something? He didn’t take advantage of you, from what it seems. So why act cold to him?”</p><p>“I wasn’t <em>mean</em> to him—“</p><p>“You weren’t being respectful, either.”</p><p>Any argument died in his throat as he realized Mikasa was dead serious. She stared holes right into him, making her younger brother squirm in his seat.</p><p>He didn’t need his sister confirming the guilt in his stomach. He’s been torn ever since he saw the dejected look of Levi standing in his own kitchen.</p><p>“I just need time.”</p><p>“You owe him an explanation,” She urged. “At the very least you owe him that, Eren.”</p><p>“Okay, fine—Jeez. I didn’t think you liked him <em>that</em> much.”</p><p>“I don’t,” Mikasa corrected, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “He’s not a very likable person, but he’s still a human being. And you weren’t thinking.”</p><p>Eren accepted his defeat and tightened his lips. Perhaps Mikasa was right, after all. He was being a little selfish, but he woke up this morning at a loss for words. He didn’t think it was a big deal, since a part of him wanted to think Levi didn’t care about him. Why should he, he was just the ‘the neighborhood kid’.</p><p>The brunet swallowed thickly. But that wasn’t true.</p><p>Levi cared a lot about him, and Eren definitely returned the favor. He wasn’t sure if his feelings towards Levi were romantic, but they were definitely intense.</p><p>“Eren.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>Mikasa looked up at him, a serious look in her eyes.</p><p>“Go get Jean, right now. I think my water broke.”</p><p>Eren sprung to his feet with a rush of adrenaline. “W-What do you mean? Like—your <em>water</em>, water? The <em>baby</em> water?”</p><p>“Eren, please—“</p><p>“Okay!” He sprung into action, nearly stumbling over the coffee table to go fetch Jean from the bedroom. The dogs yipped excitedly at him as Eren ran down the hall, his heart thumping in his chest.</p><p>He was about to be an uncle!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m so sick of the trope of Mikasa wanting Levi dead tbh???? I enjoy it sometimes but I prefer this sort dynamic of her putting up w it and keeping Eren in check. </p><p>The story seems a little slow right now, and not as Ereri centric, but we’ll get there! I have big stuff planned!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>An early update??? From me?? </p><p>Just kidding! This is a birthday present to Ersen, who left a very kind comment on the last chapter! It’s filled with plot, humor and warmth, so I hope this is everything you’ve been looking for!! Happy birthday! I hope it’s a fantastic day for you!! Be safe!</p><p>Also any trigger warnings might include coming out and internalized homophobia!!? so read at your own caution I guess</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So?” Hanji grinned wickedly, linking her fingers together and resting her chin on top. Her eyes were wide with anticipation, her grin wide and excited.</p><p>Levi scoffed into his wine, taking a long, burning sip before setting his glass back down.</p><p>Dinner had just barely finished, with Moblit eagerly volunteering to gather the dishes and leave the conversation. Levi assumed he knew his wife well enough to vacate the room and leave the conversation to her.</p><p>Moblit made a fine lasagna while Hanji warmed up her breadsticks. Cooking wasn’t her strong suit, as smart as she was. Dinner was great, but the entire time Levi was sweating bullets. Hanji kept him on his toes, making him wonder when he’ll dreadfully have to spill the beans about Eren. </p><p>“So, <em>what</em>?” Levi feigned ignorance, tilting his wine glass towards her.</p><p>Hanji huffed, visibly frustrated. “So, you slept with Eren! Hello? He’s the man of your dreams—“</p><p>“<em>Your</em> dreams,” Levi corrected.</p><p>The brunette waved a hand. “Details, <em>schmetails</em>! He’s hot and you guys totally boned! Were you guys drunk?”</p><p>Moblit made his way back into the dining room, a presence which hardly deterred Levi from his storytelling. Levi was the last person to give a shit about what other people thought of him.</p><p>“We were drunk, yes,” Levi glared into his wine glass, annoyed with himself that he was drinking alcohol so soon. “Not as much as you, four eyes.”</p><p>Hanji smirked. “Those are fighting words, Levi. So what happened?</p><p>Levi sighed as embarrassment crept up and made him blush. “I was dancing with this guy who bought me drinks when Eren pulled me away. We started kissing and-and next thing I knew we were in the van and naked. Sorry, Moblit.”</p><p>He waved a hand while his wife began cackling, her obnoxious hands pounding on the table. She began laughing so hard she could hardly breathe. Tears welled in the corner of her eyes and ran down her face.</p><p>“That’s—<em>WOW</em>! That’s a lot of fun, huh?” She wiped away her tears, sniffling in some loose snot. Levi stared in disgust. “Was he big?”</p><p>“Hanji—“ began her husband.  </p><p>“Yes,” Levi grumbled miserably, shutting his eyes and watching the memory of last night’s events dance around in his brain. “He’s also very heterosexual, apparently.”</p><p>Levi wasn’t sure why this process was so painful for him to tell. He didn’t mind dishing about other men to Hanji before, but with Eren, it almost felt sacred.</p><p>Hanji’s enthusiasm vanished from her face. “Uh—no he’s not. He just had sex with a man, and if my doctorate in human psychology tells me anything—“</p><p>“Well?” Levi snapped almost nastily. “He ditched me this morning. He looked at me like an alien before he basically ran out of the house.”</p><p>“What do you expect?” Hanji leaned back, reaching for a breadstick in the process. “It’s gonna take some time for <em>that </em>caterpillar to bloom, don’t you think?”</p><p>“I guess,” Levi grumbled. “I just don’t know what I did wrong.”</p><p>“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Moblit assured, looking rather uncomfortable and wary with this outburst. “Sorry, erm . . . Can I just state my opinion?”</p><p>Levi blinked. “Sure.”</p><p>Moblit glanced at his wife, who was eating at her breadsticks with content. For once, her mouth was occupied and she had no excuse to run her exhaustive opinions.</p><p>“Well, Levi,” Moblit began. “We’ve known you for well over a decade now and . . . and well, <em>me</em>, I’m sort it of sick of watching you struggle with men. Sorry if that’s rude, but you have awful taste in men.”</p><p>Levi couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his throat. Moblit was right.</p><p>“You seem to attract these dudes who never want anything serious,” Moblit continued. Hanji nodded at this. “And if they <em>do</em> want something serious, you lose attraction. We just want the best for you, Levi.”</p><p>He reflected on those words. He never realized Moblit to be so observant before, as he was usually a background character in the friendship he held with Hanji. Though, he was a psych professor like his wife. Damn those two. </p><p>Regardless, Moblit was right.</p><p>Levi smiled, raising his glass. Hanji met this eagerly, raising her own glass of wine against Levi’s.</p><p>Their glasses clinked, catching the glint if the small chandelier above their heads. Levi downed the rest of his wine, feeling the burning sensation spread through his nostrils and down his core.</p><p>“Fuck men!” Hanji announced. “Men can rot in a fire, for all I care!” Moblit laughed nervously, rubbing an assuring hand on his wife’s back.</p><p>“Amen, sister,” Levi set down his empty glass. He stared holes into it and allowed the alcohol to pump throughout his system.</p><p>He felt light, almost as if he were floating. This was such a freeing feeling, he didn’t doubt that Eren probably felt the same way. Drunk, free and careless. No wonder it lead him to having sex with another man.</p><p>God, Levi was an idiot. To think Eren wouldn’t be weird or decent about what just happened was laughable. Eren wasn’t courteous because it was a mistake. A simple mistake, that’s all.</p><p>Levi contemplated on telling Hanji about Eren being enrolled in his section 3 literature class, but he decided against it. It shouldn’t matter. Eren was just a friend—no wait, less than that. He was his friend’s <em>kid</em>. So it shouldn’t have gotten this far. It was just a mistake.</p><p>The raven sighed his worries away, feeling a lot better about shitting out his emotions with Hanji over a glass of wine. God, why doesn’t he do that more?</p><p>“I’m gonna call an Uber home,” Levi stood. He wasn’t quite drunk, in fact, he was confident he could probably drive. Probably.</p><p>But he had no car here, as he drove the sex van. And he was sure it would relax Hanji and Moblit greatly if he were to have a reliable way back to his tiny house.</p><p>“Be safe, Leevs,” Hanji smiled, a drunken blush adorning her cheeks. “We love you so much, sweetie.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Levi waved a hand at her. “Love you, too.”</p><p>“OH MY GOD! MOBLIT! HE SAID IT, BABE! HE SAID IT!”</p><p>Levi rolled his eyes before closing the front door, a warmth blossoming in his chest.</p><p>-</p><p>Levi stepped out of the vehicle, the cool, humid night hitting his skin. The wind was blowing ever so slightly, banging his side gate to and fro.</p><p>He took in a deep breath as he strode up the sidewalk and to his small home, the car behind him easing away and turning out of the neighborhood.</p><p>Cool thoughts of relaxing by his pond with a romance novel and a warm cup of tea eased him forward.</p><p>My, that sounded lovely.</p><p>He stopped.</p><p>Something was wrong.</p><p>His gate.</p><p>He glared at his fence and saw that his gate was <em>open</em>, cluttering back and forth and back and forth. It almost mocked him, beckoning him forward.</p><p>Now Levi could be wrong, but he was sure that he closed his gate right before he left to pride the day before. He’s lived in this house for years, he <em>always</em> remembered to close his gates and doors.</p><p>The thought of ignoring this and going straight into his house clouded his mind, but Levi shook it off. He headed to the gate, his heart racing.</p><p>Granted, Levi wasn’t as strong as he probably used to be in college, but he could still kick someone’s ass if needed.</p><p>Levi kept his breathing under control, stepping forward and pushing the gate open, ready for anything.</p><p>The wood of the gate creaked and fell open.</p><p>Levi audibly gasped at what he saw, his heart dropping into his stomach.</p><p>-</p><p>Eren awoke to gentle knocking at the front door. A fresh breath of air was sucked into his lungs and Eren sat up, eyes blinking rapidly.</p><p>He scrambled for his phone first, glaring at the time.</p><p>It was nearly midnight, now.</p><p>Eren shook his exhaustion off and willed himself towards the door, his steps stumbling slightly.</p><p>On the other side of the door was an exhausted looking Carla, who was smiling at the sight of her son.</p><p>“Mom . . . ?” Eren croaked, rubbing at his eye to confirm what he was seeing.</p><p>He felt a little panicked at the sight of his mother, as he hadn’t seen her since the baby shower, and lord knows that was a mess. Eren wondered if she was mad at him? But then she spoke. </p><p>“Mikasa wanted her iPad,” Carla explained. “She’s bored to death in there and she wants to watch some movies.”</p><p><em>Oh, right</em>. Eren remembered that Mikasa was giving birth (or gave birth already) and Eren was entrusted to watch the house along with the dogs. Though he protested greatly, Jean gave him a glare that even Eren had to back down at.</p><p>“Is she . . . Is she okay?” Eren asked, stepping aside to allow his mother to walk through the door.</p><p>Carla hummed, her amber colored eyes scanning the living room. “She’s fine, baby was born around an hour or so ago. She’s healthy. Mikasa bounced back, of course. Already trying to walk around.”</p><p>Eren’s heart fluttered. “T-The baby is already here?! What’s her name? Can we go see her?”</p><p>Carla laughed lightly at her son’s excitement. “Agnes. Agnes Jenelle Kirschtein.”</p><p>Eren grinned. “Can I see some pictures?” He didn’t even care that his niece’s middle name was so close to that of her father’s, he was too ecstatic with her arrival. </p><p>“How about you come back with me?” Carla offered. “I have a friend coming to watch the dogs, and Mikasa has been asking about you nonstop.”</p><p>They were out of the door in two seconds flat.</p><p>-</p><p>The car ride wasn’t long, but it felt like hours.</p><p>“Have you been feeling okay?” Carla asked gently, turning down the radio. “You haven’t visited me in awhile.” </p><p>Eren grimaced, eyeing the scenery outside. He couldn’t see much, it was pitch dark with the stray streetlight zooming by. There weren’t as many city lights in Hermina as much as there were in Trost.</p><p>He briefly wondered how Levi was doing. What he was up to today. Eren felt more and more guilty as the day grew on.</p><p>“Um . . . I’m okay,” Eren lied.</p><p>Carla frowned at him. “Have you been seeing Dr. Brzenska?”</p><p>“Yes,” Eren answered truthfully. “It’s just uh . . . Can I tell you something? I know it’s not the right place or time, but it feels like it’s burning me.”</p><p>Carla didn’t hesitate to pull over on the side of the road, a move that Eren wanted to cry at. This was uncomfortable. The car felt like a giant, metal trap now. He just wanted to see his niece and sister, for crying out loud. What happened to being happy? Why did he have to feel this way? Why did his mom have to he so nosy? </p><p>He started to panic, his breath getting tight and his cheeks feeling hot.</p><p>“You can tell me anything, Eren,” his mother eased, reaching a hand over to clasp over Eren’s. This seemed to break him from his momentary panic, as his mother always had such a calming presence.</p><p>Eren rolled the window down and breathed, the cool night brushing past his cheek and whipping his hair ever so slightly.</p><p>He looked away from his mother, staring at himself right in the rear view mirror.</p><p>Vibrant, blue green eyes blinked back at him, highlighted by the dark purple underneath his eyes. His dark hair almost blended in with the night, getting long enough to touch the bottom of his jaw, now. </p><p>“I think I’m gay,” His voice broke slightly and Eren broke eye contact with his own reflection. “I’ve been . . . I’ve been hanging around Mr. Ackerman a lot lately, and he and I . . .”</p><p>His throat went dry and he forced himself to stare into his lap, where fisted hands clenched and unclenched. “He’s been really nice to me, and-and I’ve been thinking about him a lot. So. Yeah. I don’t know, I guess.”</p><p>Eren gulped, surprised at the tears that sprung on his eyes. His stomach felt heavy and he felt the need to vomit. Though this was a very uncomfortable feeling, it felt almost relieving to say out loud.</p><p>Carla was silent for awhile, making Eren afraid of her response. She wasn’t a callous person in the slightest, but Eren was afraid of making her angry. Making her <em>hate</em> him. </p><p>“Eren,” She began very seriously. “Thank you for sharing that with me, honey. I feel very honored.”</p><p>Eren looked at her, amazed. Her expression was honeyed and very soft, something that made Eren’s insides melt. Her eyes glittered with tears, making Eren worried right away.</p><p>“I love you, Eren,” She nodded, taking his hand and squeezing it slightly. “No matter what that means, okay? You’re still my son, and I’m still so very proud of you and all the things you’ve overcome. You’re my baby boy. Don’t ever think that will change.” She pulled him in for a hug, her familiar smell making Eren collapse his arms around his mother.</p><p>The insides of Eren began to collapse as real tears began flowing from his eyes. He shut his eyes. A warmth crept over his skin, overtaking the feeling of disgust underneath.</p><p>In that moment, he felt liberated. He felt like his skin was peeled back like paper and his soul was sent to the heavens, dancing and golden.</p><p>“I love you too, Mom.”</p><p>He squeezed her tighter, as if his love for her had reached past many, many lifetimes. He would never let her go. No matter what the circumstance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It’s a little bit of a short chapter? But I really felt as though Eren needed to be heard from by his mother. I always loved their relationship and tbh writing that last part made me cry ???? </p><p>I hope you guys enjoyed! See ya in the next one! As always, thank you all so much for reading my story and leaving your thoughts. It makes me feel really happy to know that people are loving this story and these characters as much as me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update!! School has been a little crazy as well as my work schedule. I work as a waitress, so hours are always all over the place of course. </p><p>Thanks for the lovely comments, as always!!!</p><p>Also I had a tiny struggle with how to procede this chapter, so forgiveness if it feels slow or the tempo feels off. This is the longest story I’ve written so far and I want to improve in any areas if possible. </p><p>Hope you guys enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nile hated briefings.</p><p>He wasn’t even sure why he continued being a lawyer after his divorce, anyhow. It was boring work at best and made him feel like a piece of shit at worst. Thankfully, it was mostly boring.</p><p>No matter the case, whether it was grand larceny, first-degree murder or a simple parking infraction, Nile hated it. He hated sitting around a group of boring people and mulling over details, testimonies, time stamps and suspects. It was something that could easily be done through a thorough email.</p><p>God, even <em>thinking</em> about it makes him bored.</p><p>He leaned back in his leather seat, his hands folded over one another on his gut. He pretended to listen to the other lawyers, nodding absentmindedly and looking vacantly interested. He wiggled his tongue about in his mouth, encouraging any sort of movement to keep himself occupied.</p><p>Nile already read over the case the night before; A rich, high profile stock broker was murdered and the step-mom was to blame. It seemed cut and dry, as there were no other witnesses save for the step-mother in question. Despite Nile’s <em>official</em> stance being to defend the step-mom, she was most definitely guilty.</p><p><em>Whatever</em>.</p><p>Nile’s eyes drifted to the window. He gets paid either way. He honestly could give a rat’s ass about the people he defended. This was a cruel thesis, but he found it was much easier to not care for the individual. Money was the primary goal. At least for Nile.  </p><p>His phone vibrated against his thigh, jolting the lawyer awake. A few of his subordinates glanced over, making Nile click his tongue with irritation.</p><p>“I’m just gonna take this outside,” He announced dismissively, standing and nodding at his coworkers. Grateful for the distraction, he left he meeting room and shut the door behind him.</p><p>Once outside he lifted the phone up to his ears, clicking the answer button right away.</p><p>“Nile Dawk,” The lawyer spoke instinctively into the line. He found the timing of the phone call a bit strange, considering anyone who would reach contact with the lawyer found themselves familiar with his schedule. Perhaps this was his assistant? Maybe that hot piece of ass from the printing room? He was cute, after all.</p><p>“I know you did it.”</p><p>Nile blinked at the voice on the other end, a chill running down his spine. He hasn’t heard that voice in <em>months</em> and now . . .</p><p>“Who is this?” Nile growled into the phone, panic settling in. He wanted to deny the voice on the other end and chalk it up to a random prank call, but he knew that wasn’t true . . .</p><p>“Nile, don’t act dumb,” Levi snapped, his voice crystal clear. “Why did you do it.”</p><p>“Do what?”</p><p>“Destroy my garden,” Levi insisted. “It’s completely demolished. I know you did it.”</p><p>Nile’s eye twitched and he hesitated. For a brief moment, he was scared that maybe he <em>did</em> do something. Levi’s tone was so sure and accusing that Nile questioned himself. And that’s how their relationship worked most of the time. Levi would berate Nile for menial things like chores, money and careers.</p><p>On one hand, he had not the slightest idea what Levi was blathering about. On the other, he had this rare opportunity to torment his ex.</p><p>“If you have anything to say, you’re going to have to go through our lawyer,” Nile answered smartly.</p><p>Levi scoffed. “You’re an asshat. Now hurry up and answer me before I call the lawyer to sue you for fucking with my property.”</p><p>“Levi.”</p><p>“<em>What</em>.”</p><p>Nile shifted his weight, self-conscious of the fact that a few neighboring lawyers began glancing at him suspiciously. Familiar panic set in. He didn’t need some nosy busy-bodies lurking on his conversation and finding out that Nile has an ex-husband. People here already spread gossip like wildfire.</p><p>“I didn’t do it,” Nile answered, this time eager for his ex to believe him. The last thing he needed was to pester himself with more divorce proceedings, after all. “I’m still in the capital. I’ve been working on a new case and it’s completely eating my time.”</p><p>“Bullshit.”</p><p>“I didn’t!” Nile snapped. “I’m over an hour away from Trost. Why would I waste two hours of travel time to come all the way to your house just to fuck with you?”</p><p>Silence on the other end. Nile gulped, a semblance of guilt hiding under his gut.</p><p>So Levi’s back garden was destroyed, huh? His vegetables, his herbs . . . His <em>carrots</em>. Nile felt bad. During their marriage, Nile knew how much Levi loved gardening and plants. It breathed life into him. It gave him something to do. Their marriage was a rot hole, but Nile noticed the happy moments that occurred involving said garden.</p><p>But Levi was an asshole. Nile didn’t owe anything to the man who wasted years of Nile’s life and sent him thoughts of psychological torment. Levi was condescending, assuming and brash. While Nile was the same, Levi had an especially callous way about himself.</p><p>“So who did you piss off this time?” Nile scoffed into the phone.</p><p>“Fuck off.”</p><p>“You have a lot of enemies, Levi. Did you ask your <em>loser</em> Uncle? Your dad? Your—“</p><p>“Rot.”</p><p>The line ended, Nile pulling away in angry shock. His breath was heavy and his pulse sounding in his ears. He hadn’t expected that rush of adrenaline for this morning.</p><p>Though he wouldn’t admit, that was one of the best parts of their failed marriage. Their constant conflict left each other hot and heavy. The sex was mind blowing, and considering Levi was first (and only) man Nile has ever been with, it was easy to get drunk on the sensation.</p><p>But it was toxic. It was toxic and rotted. There was no love, only bitter words and fighting. Nile could admit that he wasn’t comfortable being in a relationship with another man. Maybe that was something he took out on his husband often but who the hell cares. Nile isn’t paid to sit here and introspect himself like some quack psychiatrist.</p><p>Nile slipped his phone back into his pocket, making sure to turn off the vibrate. He couldn’t afford any more distractions.</p><p>After straightening his jacket and tentatively rubbing at his goatee, he came back into the meeting and sat back down.</p><p>And like nothing happened, Nile scooted himself forward and picked up the briefing documents.</p><p>“Who was that, sir?” And intern leaned forward and whispered.</p><p>“Ex-wife,” Nile nodded, coughing over the last word. “She’s a pest. Now where were we?”</p><p>-</p><p>One month passed.</p><p>Levi was left to his own thoughts for an entire month.</p><p>His backyard was demolished. His plants, vegetables and flowers were stomped on, ripped out or outright missing. Soil was tossed around the grass and random holes were dug throughout the place. It was also heavily littered with liquor bottles and red solo cups, indicating some sort of party was held here.</p><p>The pond wasn’t left untouched, as rocks were upturned and trash and ruined vegetables were found within the water. It wasn’t as scathed as some of the other areas, so the man could find some semblance of appreciation for that. Levi could only be grateful he decided not to house any creatures within the pond.</p><p>The police were little help. They couldn’t do much but file a report and ‘keep an eye out’, but they also happened to act a bit more skeptical with Levi’s mannerisms and speech. Levi shooed them away, actually not being in the mood to be clocked for his sexuality and laughed at. He doubted he would hear from them again, anyway.</p><p>Instead, Levi simply hired some contractors to clear his garden and reset the grass that resided there. His pond was back to normal, though not as gorgeous as before.</p><p>Years of hard work were lost. Now, there were only dirt rows and a space of grass.</p><p>He was no closer to finding the culprit, of course. At this point, he had no need for vengeance. They kicked him while he was down, so Levi felt no need to move forward with justice. He just wanted some peace and quiet. And so, he locked his gate and set up a flood light, something that ruined the aesthetic of Levi’s home but was necessary.</p><p>The loss of his garden was more depressing than Levi would like to admit. </p><p>As the days grew on, his routine became more and more monotonous; waking up and filling his time with things to do until it was time to go to bed. This was much like his freshly divorced days, in which all he did was work and sleep. </p><p>There were some days Hanji would come over, but those days were rare, considering she did have two young children to attend to. She’s been plenty of help in licking at Levi’s wounds, even offering her children to plant new flowers and vegetables, to which he denied.</p><p>Visits from Erwin were even more scarce, since Levi heard of rumors that Erwin and Armin were planning on moving in together. Levi made it clear to Erwin that he didn’t approve of this move, since Armin was still a student studying under Erwin’s research program. This resulted in a nearly tense shouting match between the two over the phone. And they haven’t spoken since.</p><p>Levi often contemplated apologizing over this statement. It was a rather callous thing to say, as truthful as it was. Erwin hated people bursting his bubble, and that was something Levi did often. Could it be that Levi truly cared about the processes of Erwin’s happenings, or was it jealousy?</p><p>After all, Erwin and Armin’s relationship was perfectly harmonious. They shared everything in common and communicated everything with each other. Armin was on a wavelength of which Levi hasn’t seen before in Erwin’s exes. He <em>should</em> be happy, right? Erwin found somebody who loved him for him and vice versa.</p><p>If only Levi could have his own luck for once.</p><p>During this month, Levi’s had the unfortunate luck of having to see Eren from time to time. The brunet’s been filtering in and out of his mom’s house frequently. Of course, throughout this entire time, Eren hasn’t looked his way once, leaving plenty of room for Levi to speculate.</p><p>Was Eren angry at him? Disgusted? </p><p>Despite any miscommunications with her son, Carla has kept in touch with Levi per usual. They go out to lunch sometimes, where she’s been acting more . . . affectionately towards Levi. She hasn’t indulged anything about her son, which was <em>fine</em>, Levi didn’t want to know anyway. He was just grateful that his friendship with Carla wasn’t soiled by anything Levi might’ve done.</p><p>Although things are fine with Carla, he can’t help but feel incredibly lonely. Eren’s presence in the home was a normal, expected occurrence. The shape of his back and the warmth of his smile haunted and tugged at the back of Levi’s mind as he walked through his own home. It wouldn’t be unusual to find Eren hanging around the kitchen or back porch. Now, Levi turns every corner and expects the younger man to be waiting for him.</p><p>It’s pathetic and incredibly so. Levi can’t find it within himself to invite any potential one-night stand over, due to the knot in his gut telling him it’s wrong. Any attempts to sleep with anyone else are soiled by the fading memories of a naked and raw Eren beneath him. These images riddle him with guilt and Levi subsides these moments of vapid arousal for someone who looks at him like a stranger.</p><p>The only saving moments Levi could look forward to was class starting, surprisingly. Levi was <em>so</em> looking forward to burying himself in word and grading to forget about this hideous summer.</p><p>-</p><p>“Are you sad?”</p><p>Eren was surprised at the question. “N-No, why?”</p><p>Armin popped into his view from his peripheral, blond hair vibrant and small smile shy and knowing. </p><p>The brunet braced himself for a long-awaited interrogation about Levi, but it never came. Instead, Armin began folding the clothes at the bed, his blue eyes searching. </p><p>Eren knew this look well. Armin was formulating probably a billion questions in his head, but he was also smart enough to not ask them. </p><p>“Just wondering,” Armin added, nodding over his choice of words. “You’ve just been quiet these past few weeks.” </p><p>The brunet nodded back, his ego shrinking as the conversation continued to be filled with awkward pauses. </p><p>“I’m happy for you,” Eren spoke, almost clarifying Armin’s curiosity. “You and Erwin are a great couple. He’s a nice guy.” </p><p>Armin smiled, though it didn’t reach his eyes. “Yeah, he’s—I really love him. I just . . .” <br/><br/>“Don’t,” Eren finished the sentence. “I told you a billion times that it’s <em>fine</em>. My mom’s stoked I’m moving back and-and she’s really happy for you too. You’re not abandoning me.” </p><p>“I know,” Armin frowned. “I still feel bad, Eren. I don’t want to make it seem like I’m ditching you for some guy.” </p><p>Eren huffed, folding a pair of socks before tossing it into his suitcase. “You’re not, Ar. I’ve told you a billion times! Plus, he’s not ‘some guy’. It’s Erwin. You guys are in <em>love</em> love.” </p><p>The blond still looked troubled. “I know.” <br/><br/>“It’s for the best,” Eren nodded, his words faltering at the end. </p><p>He thought of Levi before shaking his head and shutting his suitcase. </p><p>“It’s for the best.” </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter will definitely be about Eren’s first day at university (^.^) So stick around and watch the drama unfold!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long update??? It was my birthday weekend so you already know 🥳🥳 usually I have a few chapters planned ahead but I’m caught up. </p><p>I have a few ideas planned, but we’ll see??? Ahhh??? And this is an exciting chapter so I hope you guys enjoy!!! </p><p>Thanks for the lovely comments, of course! If I wasn’t able to reply, I definitely read all of them! Thank you guys for tagging along with this story and following these idiots around with me. </p><p>I know Eren has fallen out of your guys’ good graces, but I promise he’ll win us over soon!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Last name?”</p><p>“Jaeger,” the brunet unsteadily answered, his hands clammy. “Eren.” Though the first name was redundant. Jaeger was a rare last name.</p><p>It was Eren’s first day at university, and after a grueling hour of orientation and speech from the dean and other administration, the students were finally let loose to their classes. While others looked bored, Eren couldn’t rid of the lump in his throat.</p><p>The girl behind the table didn’t notice. She was probably used to the sight of many incoming freshman and the nerves that come with it. Her hair was tucked neatly into a ponytail while she adorned a bright red shirt that read MSU ORIENTATION 2020.</p><p>She hummed a subtle tune as she slipped out a thick-papered folder that read MARIA STATE UNIVERSITY FRESHMAN PACKET.</p><p>“There’ll be tables around campus to help show you around!” The upperclassman smiled. “You have a map and your class schedule, but if you have any questions, find someone with a red shirt like me, okay?”</p><p>“I will,” Eren promised. “Uh—thanks.”</p><p>“No problem! Have a good one!”</p><p>-</p><p>Eren’s first class was right at 11. After some squinted reading into faded building names and double, triple and quadruple checking his schedule, he found himself at the right place.</p><p>It was a class titled, <em>Race, Class and Ethnicity</em>. A sociology requirement for his undergraduate degree. Armin gave this professor golden reviews, as did RateMyProfessor.com so Eren felt relaxed.</p><p>He wasn’t sure what to expect, anyway. It’s been a long time since Eren has walked into a classroom like this. And now, he was surrounded by kids who were on track and had their shit together. Whereas Eren took two years off and all he’s done in that time was work, play video games and party around.</p><p>The room was a smaller sized classroom that was completely filled. He was almost grateful for this, as a typical lecture sized hall would’ve been far too intimidating for Eren’s first day.</p><p>As he waited and sat in his hard plastic seat, he read over his schedule for the billionth time.</p><p>AMST 185 - Race, Class, and Ethnicity —MWF 11:00-11:50 – Instructor: Ral</p><p>MATH 121 – College Algebra – MWF 12:00-12:50 Instructor: Shadis</p><p>PHIL 101 – Intro to Philosophy – MWF 2:00-2:50 – Instructor: Bossard</p><p>ENGL 141 – Introduction to Literature – TR 12:30-1:45 – Instructor: Dawk</p><p>PSY 105 – General Psychology – TR 2:00-3:15 Instructor: Berner</p><p>Not too bad.</p><p>Eren chose his schedule carefully. He wanted to mimic what high school was like as much as possible, although Armin persuaded him not to.</p><p>“Good afternoon everyone!” The professor entered, a petite woman with strawberry blonde hair and a tight pencil skirt. The short woman headed to the front of the podium, a neat looking briefcase in tow.</p><p>She was <em>very</em> pretty and looked as old as Eren. Though judging from her profession, Eren pinned her to be around as old as Levi.</p><p><em>Levi</em> . . .</p><p>Eren felt an uncomfortable pang in his heart as he remembered the name of his . . . <em>affair</em>.</p><p>Eren’s been on campus for awhile, so the thought of running into Levi has been pestering the back of his thoughts for awhile now.</p><p>Eren isn’t an idiot, he listened and paid attention. Levi has talked more or less extensively about his time at the university. He worked tirelessly from when he was 18 to where he was now at 31, with a doctorate in English. Despite his demeanor, he cared a lot about his profession and his students. This admiration was something Eren thought about and cherished about the older man.</p><p>“So today should be an easy day, everyone!” The professor smiled, unpacking her laptop and starting up the projector. “Just some book work. We’ll talk about the syllabus, some required texts, my office hours . . .”</p><p>Eren sighed and adjusted himself in his seat. Now that Levi floated into his conscious, he couldn’t get the shorter man out of his brain.</p><p>With the past few weeks being filled with moving out of his apartment and babysitting his niece, it’s been easy to forget about Levi. Even with Eren now living directly next to him, it’s easy. Eren just plays his video games and works at his dad’s car shop. Living with his mom has convinced him that things were back to normal. It’s almost like they didn’t even sleep together.</p><p>After the affair and some meditative thoughts, Eren thought it best to distance himself.</p><p>There was no way he and Levi could work on a romantic level with each other. Levi was an <em>adult</em> with a home and a job, whereas Eren had no particular ambitions at the moment. Next to Levi, Eren felt small. He couldn’t handle that, really. His dad has always told him that Eren must be the provider for his woman, but Levi wasn’t a woman.</p><p>Despite the distractions that made themselves readily available, the intrusive thoughts couldn’t help but interrupt his days and nights. When Eren felt particularly lonely, the guilt-clawed thoughts of Levi above him eased that ache for fleeting moments. While Levi’s features blurred, Eren remembered all too well how it felt to be inside him. How warm and tight it was, how his taut muscles loomed over him like telephone wires.</p><p>It also didn’t help that Eren would see the small, dark figure in the corner of his eye. When Eren would come home or leave the house, Levi would be doing the same. Levi often had different cars in his drive way, sometimes it was Hanji but sometimes it was other men. This prompted Eren to stalk his neighbor’s drive way often, keeping track of the cars and the men that exited them. Luckily, that Australian dude wasn’t ever one of the men.  </p><p>Eren wasn’t jealous. He told that to himself every single day. Levi was an adult. Levi was allowed to have relationships with other men. Why should Eren care? Eren doesn’t care. It’s whatever. It’s not his business.</p><p>But the thought of Levi being naked for someone else. Moaning and throwing his head back like that one night . . . <em>all for someone else</em>. Why should someone else’s hands be on Levi?</p><p>A paper landed on his desk, startling Eren out of his anxiety-inducing day dreams about his next door neighbor.</p><p>Eren blinked himself to alertness, passing the paper pile on to the person to his left.</p><p>No matter. Eren shouldn’t plague himself with these thoughts anymore. He had school to worry about.</p><p>Eren leaned back in his seat and looked at the syllabus before him, losing himself with the dark printed words on the ink.</p><p>-</p><p><em>Introduction to Literature</em>.</p><p>That was Eren’s one of two classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays. After three classes in a row yesterday, Eren was extremely grateful for only having two classes today.</p><p>Yesterday was grueling, and Eren disliked the feeling of having someone talk at him for so long about shit he barely cared about. His Algebra class was the worst, his professor running the place like a drill sergeant. It was jarring, but he managed to finish the day.</p><p>He filed into a line that flooded into a large lecture hall. There were kids streaming in and out, so Eren was careful to dodge shoulders and mutter ‘excuse me’ when necessary.</p><p>The lecture hall was well-lit, echoing every dark cranny of the hall and giving the polished, wooden seats a harsh glow. The chairs were accompanied with small desks and were curved around the center floor. The projector in the front was huge, with a comically small podium in the front.</p><p>Eren made his way to the front, as Armin recommended. The blond pointed out that Eren wasn’t exactly all that great at English, so sitting directly in the front would impress any professor.</p><p>The brunet pulled out his new laptop, logging and browsing the school web page. He found a few professor names, and clicked on the name that read <em>Levi Dawk.</em> Eren kinda snorted at that.</p><p>He wondered if Levi Dawk and Levi Ackerman knew each other. The only other people he knew to be named Levi were old men, so they’d probably get along well.</p><p>“Mind if I sit here?” A voice asked from above.</p><p>Eren looked up at a taller dude above him. He had nearly white blonde hair and a full beard. The guy looked older than Eren, which made the brunet feel a whole lot better about being there.</p><p>“Yeah, go ahead,” Eren moved his backpack over.</p><p>“Zeke,” the stranger offered his hand, settling into the seats that looked far too small for a guy of his stature. “And you?”</p><p>“Eren.”</p><p>“Ah, nice to meet you!” Zeke grinned. “It’s my first year here and I feel crazy out of place. All these kids look like babies.”</p><p>Eren laughed, finding a familiar comfort with Zeke. “Yeah, I feel you. What’s your major?”</p><p>Zeke shrugged. “Dunno yet. Was in Germany for awhile, so now I’m trying to play catch up in America. You ever been?”</p><p>“Germany? No.”</p><p>“You should,” Zeke nodded. “Pretty dudes and fantastic beer.”  </p><p>
  <em>Dudes? </em>
</p><p>Eren’s reply was lost in his throat, but gratefully, the professor came in and started.</p><p>“Hello everyone, welcome to English 141, otherwise, intro to literature.”</p><p>Eren froze, ice paralyzing his throat and stomach. Panic set in and Eren buried himself in his laptop, too shocked to look away from his screen. Zeke hardly noticed, only pulling out a notebook and looking interested.</p><p>He managed a peek and saw Levi standing at the podium. He wore a simple button up with khakis, something he looked dangerously attractive in. His forearms, his sharp jaw, the <em>ass</em> . . .</p><p>Of course. What rotten luck. Eren should’ve known. Levi was an uncommon name, and it would’ve been an even more uncommon occurrence to have two Levis working in the same department at the same university.</p><p>His first instinct was to <em>leave</em>.</p><p>He should just grab his things and leave. Maybe even unenroll from this semester and try again at the community college. What was he even thinking?</p><p>“First thing’s first,” Levi called as his laptop warmed to life. “My last name is <em>not</em> Dawk. I know that’s what it says on the website and your schedules, but the university still hasn’t changed my name from my divorce. So please, refer to me as Mr. Ackerman or Levi or ‘old man’—anything but Mr. Dawk.”</p><p>Students murmured, but no conversation was too distracting yet. Eren was reeling still, in disbelief that Levi, <em>his</em> Levi was standing right in front of him.</p><p>Eren ran his eyes up and down is body, amazed still. Was he dreaming? </p><p>“Anyway,” Levi looked over his laptop. “Your syllabus is online. Your book is available in the bookstore. And one more thing—“</p><p>Eren’s breath caught in his throat.</p><p>“My class is not for the lazy,” Levi straightened himself against the podium. “I will be expecting you read the material to its fullest. I will be expecting you to come to class prepared. If you don’t find yourself the type to put on 110% effort, I suggest you transfer to Professor Jinn’s class.”</p><p>Levi’s eyes scanned the students and panic set in. Eren wanted to shove himself lower into the god-forsaken seats and make himself invisible.</p><p>Levi’s eyes landed on him for a fleeting moment, sending the air straight out of Eren’s lungs. Warm curls swirled in his gut and Eren clenched his fists.</p><p>“Anyway,” Levi cleared his throat. “That’s all for today. Do the reading for Thursday.”</p><p>Students sat up, excitedly chattering and leaving. It was jarring for a professor to intimidate his students with how much of a hard ass he was, only to dismiss class over an hour early.</p><p>Eren stood immediately, Zeke following suit.</p><p>“Wanna grab a drink?” Zeke asked. “I was thinking about inviting the professor, you in?”</p><p>Eren laughed forcefully. “No, I’m good. We uh . . . I’m good. I have another class after this.” He did, truthfully. That wasn’t a lie.</p><p>Zeke nudged him playfully. “I saw the way you acted when he came in. You know him?”</p><p>Eren’s panicked eyes went to Levi, who was organizing his things and clearly meant to leave.</p><p>“He’s a neighbor,” Eren answered quickly. “But uh—you guys go ahead. He’s a cool dude.”</p><p>“For real?” Zeke’s bushy brows rose. “Put in a good word for me man, let’s go!”</p><p>“I don’t think that’s a good—“</p><p>“Hey, Levi!” Zeke called.</p><p><em>Oh no</em>.</p><p>Levi snapped his head up and looked straight at Eren, who sheepishly turned away and held his breath. He heard small footsteps approach, making Eren shut his eyes and look straight back.</p><p>The ends of his limbs grew hot, his palms warming with heat and his ears feeling red hot. It’s been so long since he’s seen Levi this close, not since . . .</p><p>Levi came closer and Eren couldn’t help but stare at him like he was an alien. Levi looked a little thinner—<em>ghostly</em>even.</p><p>“I was thinking we could go out for drinks later!” Zeke grinned, cheerfully shoving his hands into his coat pockets. “You and me, how ‘bout it?”</p><p>“You’re assuming I don’t have classes to teach,” Levi drawled. “Second day of classes is a little soon to be kissing ass, don’t you think?”</p><p>Eren scoffed a little, amused at Levi’s wit. He almost forgot how sharp the shorter man was. The way he’d so casually destroy someone in a conversation, Eren included, was ever amusing.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t think so,” Zeke grinned, much to Eren’s horror. “I think you’d find my ass kissing to be tolerable enough.” Red anger exploded in Eren’s throat when he saw Levi actually <em>smile</em> at that stupid punchline.</p><p>Eren was shaken. Zeke was <em>flirting</em> with Levi, right in front of him! Anger set in and Eren grounded himself, fighting off the temptation to launch himself straight at Zeke’s throat.</p><p>“It’s barely tolerable now,” Levi smirked. “Do the reading. Bye, Eren.” The casual mention of his name made Eren’s throat run dry. Levi didn’t even look at him—or maybe he did? It happened so quickly that Eren could barely regain his composure.</p><p>Levi turned and left the stunned couple, with Eren being more shaken than Zeke.</p><p>“Man, shot down,” Zeke groaned, scratching at his beard. “Tough nut, that Mr. Ackerman.”</p><p>“He’s a professional dude,” Eren managed to shrug, joy radiating from the depths of his stomach. “Better luck next time.”</p><p>“If there is one,” Zeke scoffed. “Well, see you around, Eren.”</p><p>“Bye, Zeke.”</p><p>-</p><p>“Eren!” Hanji grinned as the brunet walked into her lecture hall.</p><p>It was a bigger lecture hall in the next building over. There were way more kids in this class, and all of them quickly filled the seats.</p><p>“I didn’t have time to check my roster!” Hanji pouted as Eren found his way to the front row. “How’s your first day?”</p><p>“Good,” Eren nodded uneasily. “Wait, roster?”</p><p>Hanji blinked at him, surprised. “Yeah, my roster! Every professor gets one. Do you have any other classes today?”</p><p>
  <em>Every professor gets one. </em>
</p><p>Eren swallowed this information. Would Levi have then known that Eren was enrolled in one of his classes? After all, the raven didn’t appear at all surprised that Eren was there, only awkward.</p><p>“No,” Eren coughed. “I’m glad to see you, though. How’re the kids?”</p><p>“They’re great!” Hanji’s face lit up. “They’re starting school today too! Ahh, I wish I could be there. Let me show you some pictures after the lecture, got it?” She winked at him.</p><p>Eren smiled, finding great comfort in Hanji’s ecstatic nature. He was definitely looking forward to attending her class, at the very least.</p><p>Throughout the lecture, Hanji managed to captivate the whole room. She was excitable and funny, igniting laughter a few times from her students. She had some really fun activities planned, with Eren finding a few acquaintances within the classes already.</p><p>After the lecture, Eren met up with Hanji as they walked down the street. He volunteered to walk her back to the parking garage, something she fawned over.</p><p>To his delight, she mentioned nothing about Levi. She only talked about her kids and how the classes have been going. Hanji mentioned that his class was the only one to laugh at her jokes, so she had a really good feeling about them.</p><p>“This is me!” Hanji sighed, approaching a familiar van. “I’ll see you Thursday, alright? And remind me to send you the link to the pirated text book. Don’t share with the others, though. I could get in trouble.”</p><p>“Your secret’s safe with me,” Eren grinned. “See you Thursday. Bye, Mrs. Berner.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes, slapping Eren on the shoulder before loading herself into the van.</p><p>“Don’t be a stranger, Eren!” She called before driving away.</p><p>Eren watched the van peel off, smiling.</p><p>This semester was sure to be an interesting one.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They talk face to face and Grisha is a dick. </p><p>!!!!READ THIS FIRST !!!!!!!!</p><p>TW: TRANSPHOBIA, TRANSPHOBIC SLUR</p><p>There is One transphobic slur used in the last part of the chapter. Grisha says the word “tr*nny” which i of course censored, but I thought I’d warn you right here right now! I considered omitting that part, but I wanted to really hammer home how slimy of a person Grisha can be. He also compares Armin to an alien so if you’re triggered by that sort of content, I would recommend skipping the last half where Eren goes to see his dad.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y’all!??? It hasn’t been particularly crazy but I think I was met with this small wave of writers block or something. </p><p>I actually had this chapter written out for the past couple of days but I fucking despised it. I hated it, so I deleted the entire thing two hours ago and rewrote it!!!! I’m much happier with this  one and I hope you guys are too! </p><p>Thanks for all the lovely comments, as always. It’s the best part of my day reading them! </p><p>Update should be soon, but you guys should absolutely follow my twitter for updates or previews on that sort of thing! </p><p>Twitter: skullstrings</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was warm by the time Levi stepped out of his office.</p><p>As he walked from the small, squat building he knew fondly as the humanities building, he shed his scarf. Uncharacteristically shoving it into the pocket of his coat without a care in the world, he strut quickly towards his lecture hall a few buildings over.</p><p>After his first class that morning, Levi made haste to his office and cleaned it from top to bottom. His office was untouched the entire summer, even by the custodial staff (per his request). The raven was occupied with a certain brat for most of those days, after all.</p><p>The minutes back then bled into one another, and before Levi knew it, he was about to be late to his afternoon lecture. Cleaning his office ate up the time between his classes, and still, Levi was nowhere near satisfied with the cleanliness.</p><p>No matter.</p><p>He shoved through the double doors and into the lecture hall, the chatter inside dying quickly.</p><p>Levi ignored curious stares that were shot his way as he walked to the podium. The familiar shape of Eren occupied his usual seat from two days ago: right in the very front. That annoying kiss ass was also next to him. <em>Again</em>.</p><p>The raven shook away any flustered feelings. His feathers were already ruffled from having to rush over here. Heavens forbid he get worked up over Eren too. </p><p>He wouldn’t admit this aloud, but Levi couldn’t help but be a little awe-struck at the sight of Eren after their vacant period away. Eren’s hair grew—so long that he had it tied <em>back</em> now. Levi could also be wrong, but it also seemed Eren put on some more muscle? Maybe he just grew some tone?</p><p>The raven scoffed to himself. Pathetic. Truly.</p><p>“Did everyone enjoy the first four chapters?” Levi asked aloud, shedding his thick coat and laying it neatly to the side.</p><p>A few nodding heads and anxious murmurs told him all he needed to know; no one read the god damned book. He would color himself surprised if everyone even <em>had</em> the copy within their possession.</p><p>If anything ticked him off more, it was <em>lazy students</em>. He couldn’t stand having people in his class waste his time and flutter around. It was a waste of their time, it was a waste of their parents’ money and most of all, it was a waste of Levi’s time. Why should he bother lecturing students who’d rather skate through his class?</p><p>“Hands up,” Levi called. “Who has <em>not</em> read the chapters assigned?”</p><p>Half of the hands went up.</p><p>A pregnant moment passed. Levi crossed his arms and began pacing the space, making eye contact with faltering students. A few students looked positively nervous, with a few hands lowering and the anxious murmuring rising. Eren kept his hand down, only staring at Levi expectantly. So did that kiss ass next to him.</p><p>Levi would be impressed with Eren, had it not been for the plenty of other slackers in the class. </p><p>“Get out,” Levi planted his feet. An alarmed look passed through the wave of students. Eren’s eyes widened especially.</p><p>“I’m sorry, <em>what</em>?” A girl called. Her eyes were wider than saucers.</p><p>“I expect you to come to this class prepared, and if you aren’t able to do that, you aren’t able to participate,” Levi stated, his usual mantra flowing like water. “Come back Tuesday. I also recommend you refresh yourselves with the syllabus to prevent another situation like this again.”</p><p>A few students stood and began looked at each other with bewilderment! Amazed that in the first <em>week</em> of class, they were already being asked to leave. Most of the students complied, with the rest finally giving in to. A few shot Levi some glares, but the raven didn’t care. He knew he was about to hear some angry emails from parents, but this was <em>his</em> classroom.</p><p>The final door closed, Levi unwavering. He let out a loose breath and returned to his podium. With peace now settled over the room, he opened up his laptop.</p><p>“That was harsh.”</p><p>An unrecognizable voice called aloud and Levi didn’t look up quickly enough to address who made the comment. It wasn’t Eren, at least.</p><p>“You don’t get a college degree by <em>not</em> doing the work,” Levi simply stated. “This isn’t high school. I’m not going to hold your hand. Now let’s get started, shall we?”</p><p>-</p><p>The class came to an end rather uneventfully. It seemed as though the minutes went on, the well prepared students enjoyed the discussion with one another. What a shocker. People who actually put in work find it productive when they know everyone else has done the work as well.</p><p>The kiss ass was the first to approach him after class, Eren looking visibly frustrated he had to stand second in line to his new desk mate.</p><p>“<em>Heyyyyy</em>,” The hipster grinned, white teeth disappearing into a platinum beard. “Didn’t realize you ruled the class with an iron fist.”</p><p>Levi hummed, shutting his laptop. “Well, no one gets low ratings on <em>RateMyProfessor</em> quite like me.”</p><p>The blond actually cracked a chuckle at that dry joke. “Surely you’re not as strict as you are outside the classroom, huh?”</p><p>“Oh, I am.”</p><p>“I’d like to put you up to that. How about drinks tonight?” Levi froze, heart stopping at what he just heard.</p><p><em>Is this real life? Did this kiss ass really ask me out for drinks </em>again<em>? After I just rejected him?</em></p><p>A brunet next to him burned, his thick brows down turned and his ears visibly red. Levi rolled his eyes—both at Eren <em>and</em> at his kiss ass friend. What a pathetic pissing contest. Though the blond was far more charismatic than Eren. Something he’d chalk up (bitterly) to their assumed age difference.</p><p>“I have angry parents to respond to,” Levi sighed, slinging his laptop bag over his shoulder. “And shit to do. Have a good day, kiss ass.”</p><p>Levi turned to leave, not bothering to poke the bear any longer. It was fun enough watching Eren stew like a toddler—it almost made Levi giddy. There was something so incredibly high school about watching Eren pout like a child over another man taking interest in Levi. Whether it was Farlan or kiss ass, Eren seemed to be unable to help himself.</p><p>Though there was this lingering sense of anger. Almost like Eren . . . <em>deserved</em> it. But at the same time, he didn’t? Why should this shitty brat get huffy over other men like this? Why should—</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>Levi stopped in his tracks and turned.</p><p>Surprisingly, his scurried thoughts carried him to the outside of the lecture hall. He hadn’t noticed. Only now could he feel the sun baking his cheeks while a cold draft poked through patches of exposed skin.</p><p>Eren stood in front of him, his expression darkened with anger. The loose strands of hair from his bun only made him look even more pissed, sticking out like whiskers of a lion about to pounce.</p><p>“Yes?” Levi asked dumbly. He briefly wondered how far acting dumb would get him. Truth be told, there was a multitude of reasons Eren could be angrily confronting him right now.</p><p>And Levi didn’t want to think about any of them. Crossing this bridge was inevitable, wasn’t it?</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me?” Eren asked, his voice faltering. “I wouldn’t have signed up for this dumb class if I knew <em>you </em>were teaching it.”</p><p>Levi’s heart thumped. There was something venomous about Eren’s words. For the first time, Levi felt almost guilty about being a professor.</p><p>Wait, no he shouldn’t.</p><p>“Why should <em>you</em> give a shit?” Levi snapped instinctively.  </p><p>Levi got angry. Why does it feel like Levi always has to explain himself to this kid? He shouldn’t have to justify anything! He was just doing his job! He’s been a professor since before Eren’s mother ever moved next door!</p><p>“My dick was inside you, Levi.”</p><p>A few passerby glanced their way, causing hot embarrassment to rise within Levi’s body like lava. Levi scoffed and hid his blush with his scarf, tucking his cold nose into the warm fabric.</p><p>“And?” Levi growled back. “You treated me practically like a stranger. I figured you wouldn’t mind getting a taste of your own medicine.”</p><p>Eren’s eyes fluttered to the pavement beneath them. “Well I just—When I wanted to see you again, I didn’t want it to be like <em>this</em>.”</p><p>Levi pursed his lips. Those words added an entirely new context to Eren’s prior aggression approaching Levi. So it wasn’t anger at Levi but anger towards the . . . <em>self</em>?</p><p>What did Eren mean by that? To see Levi again?</p><p>“You had a month,” Levi reminded angrily. His gut tugged at this, since this was the exact opposite of everything he meant to say. He wanted nothing more than to sit down with Eren and sort this shit out.</p><p>Even if the two didn’t end up together in this life or the next, Levi just wanted some damn closure. He didn’t want to keep up this façade of pretending everything was okay.</p><p>Levi’s been feeling gross. He took the gay virginity of a straight man who then scurried off like a rat afterwards. How could he not feel immense guilt?</p><p>“I don’t know what to say,” Eren’s voice was quiet. Quiet, but honest.</p><p>“You still have time to switch to another professor,” Levi proposed, his fists clenching in his jacket.</p><p>Eren relaxed at that, which made Levi’s insides <em>scream</em>. He desperately wanted Eren to stay in his class—if only just to look at him for a couple of stray hours twice a week. The fact that Eren had a tie to Levi was almost exhilarating after their month of repressed silence. Levi needed this.</p><p>“So?” Levi prodded, the brunet too lost in thought.</p><p>“I’ll think about it,” Eren looked up, his brows down turned in an endless worry. “See ya.”</p><p>“Bye, Eren.”</p><p>-</p><p>Eren was comforted by the smell of car oil and hot metal.</p><p>After class, Hanji was nice enough to hitch him a ride to his dad’s car shop. He was extremely grateful, offering her next oil change for free. The professor giddily accepted before sending Eren off with an enthusiastic wave.</p><p>“How was school, son?” Grisha came out of his office, greeting his son with a smile. “You can put your backpack in the office.”</p><p>Eren sighed.</p><p>His relationship with his father has improved to an amicable level, to say the least. With the arrival of Agnes, it was hard to put in the energy into constantly hating Grisha. Besides, Eren needed money. </p><p>Grisha was eager for any contact with Eren. He ushered him back into the shop for work, eagerly putting him on the clock and sending him to work on cars that clients poured in and out of the place. </p><p>Eren had to admit that fixing up cars and hearing that satisfying rumble and shake of newly fixed vehicles was satisfying. It was a good way to kill time and to make some money for once. Some very <em>good</em> money, actually. </p><p>“So what’s on the agenda?” Eren asked, cracking open a water bottle and taking a long sip.</p><p>“Cracked radiator,” Grisha sighed. “A BMW 3 series rolled in.”</p><p><em>God</em>.</p><p>Eren chugged his water. This was going to be a pain in the fucking ass to fix. BMWs were notoriously finicky luxury cars. Expensive parts and foreign layout. Though, Eren <em>was</em> grateful for the payout of said job. Hopefully they could get it done by today.</p><p>“Cooled engine?”</p><p>“Yup! Rolled in this morning. Had her off ever since.”</p><p>Eren nodded.</p><p>“Let’s get it done, super star!”</p><p>-</p><p>Sometime in tinkering with the radiator of the BMW, Grisha stepped out for a bathroom break. Not that he was much help these last several hours anyway. </p><p>But Eren didn’t mind. Grisha often handed off the meat of the labor to his son with the money to match. Grisha could afford to slack off and ‘supervise’, as he so lovingly puts it.</p><p>Cracked radiators were a pain, but it could be done with one person.</p><p>“How’s your friend? The eh . . . the short one?” Grisha appeared at his side once more, bending over to squint at Eren’s work.</p><p>Eren didn’t flinch at the question. He also knew exactly who Grisha was talking about, too. As if the obviously gay Levi wouldn’t be making an impact on Eren’s terribly homophobic father.</p><p>“He’s fine,” Eren answered plainly.</p><p>He didn’t want to elaborate. Knowing his father’s nature, the conversation would only escalate if Eren said anything further. In fact, he would appreciate if Grisha forgot all about Levi and never spoke of it again. He deals with enough grief about Grisha’s smelly opinions of <em>Armin</em>.</p><p>“You know I’m not talking about the tr*nny, right?”</p><p>Speak of the devil.</p><p>Eren clenched his fists. “His name is <em>Armin</em>. But I get it, dad. Levi’s fine too.” He couldn’t ever get used to his Grisha’s blatantly offensive tone of voice. Not now, not ever.</p><p>“Don’t get so defensive!” Grisha scoffed, nudging Eren’s shoulder. “You know I’m just messing around.” A disgusted concoction of anger and bitterness swirled within Eren’s throat. Fighting words tempted to flow like vomit, but Eren kept his cool. </p><p>God knows the last thing he needs is another family fight. He owed it to Mikasa. To Agnes. To his <em>mother</em>. </p><p>But it would be silly to not at least stand up for his best friend and . . . whatever Levi was to him. “You’ve known Armin for years, already, dad.”</p><p>“Yeah but I knew him as a <em>little girl</em>, Eren,” Grisha condescendingly remarked. “Not as a boy—alien, thing. You keep hanging out with these fruits you might end up like one.”</p><p>A low fire tumbled through Eren’s core. He’d have half a mind to chuck this wrench at his father’s dumb head. He was so sick of the ass first opinions all day. There was a specific hurt that followed this time around, considering Eren has been tormented by his sexuality the entire fucking summer. </p><p>“Like my other son.”</p><p>“I’m done,” Eren stood. He reached for a rag from his back pockets, making sure to meticulously scrub his fingers clean of grease. He rubbed at them a bit too much, almost as if he were trying to clean something skin-deep.</p><p>Grisha blinked. “Already?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Eren spat. “You just gotta attach the fucking hose.”</p><p>Eren was almost livid. His father’s blatant ignorance was usually tolerable, but today? Completely mask off. And Eren wasn’t going to stick around any longer. </p><p>The older man rolled his eyes. “Now, come on, Eren. You know me, I was just making some jokes—“</p><p>“What’s the punchline?” Eren met his lazy stare with a fiery one. </p><p>Grisha put up defensive hands and shrugged lazily. “My bad, Eren. Didn’t realize you were on your period today. See ya next week?”</p><p>Eren slammed the door, the sound reverberating throughout the entire car shop.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! I am very proud of this chapter, and I hope you guys are too! </p><p>Also for anyone who may not know, RateMyProfessor.com is a site where students can leave reviews on professors they had! They’re rated on how hard the class is or how friendly the professor is as well! Very useful tool haha. </p><p>I actually base Levi’s instruction style based on my cousin???? Who is a professor at the university we both attend lollllll she tells me her experiences so I can milk them for this storu. </p><p>And she’s a Capricorn like Levi so why not</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Levi’s garden.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this one is a shorter chapter, but ?? I had so much trouble with this one haha. School is eating my ass at every opportunity, then I go to work where covid regulations are flip flopping in my state so it’s kinda hectic. </p><p>However, I am very proud of HOW I wrote this rather than what happened so ??? Yeah. Next chapters will be more eventful I guess lol </p><p>Thank you all for the lovely comments, as always!!! Sorry this one is shorter and kinda late but I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dealing with his feelings and shortcomings was something Levi wasn’t very good at.</p><p>Actually, it was something he was quite <em>terrible</em> at, considering he had one divorce under his belt. A considerably nasty divorce, as Nile definitely still had it out for him. After all, Nile was still suspect number one on Levi’s list for soiling his backyard. Though he couldn’t prove it, he was sure Nile did it.</p><p>But the backyard was a perfect metaphor for Levi’s feelings, it seemed. He spent many months and weeks and days taking care of it, giving it the meticulous protection of a mother to a child. He cultivated the space to his liking, harvesting its bounties and admiring the serene atmosphere it provided. Then he met some shit kid that began working within it, and then everything became ruined.</p><p>Levi looked out of the window with a stone cold expression. He promised himself he wouldn’t linger on it, since it was just plants. In the end, that’s all it was. Some dirt and plants.</p><p>The raven turned away from the window, sighing. He shuffled on his coat and adjusted the fabric around the frame of his shoulders, basking in the morning light.</p><p>His phone lit up and vibrated on the counter, making the raven instinctively reach towards it.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Levi.”</p><p>“God, Erwin,” Levi scowled. “Don’t fucking scare me like that.”</p><p>A deep chuckle sounded from the other end of the line, making Levi roll his eyes. Though the man wouldn’t admit it, he was relieved to hear Erwin’s voice. The blond has been occupied with moving Armin in and basically starting a new life with him.</p><p>Levi’s also been an asshole, so there was that too.</p><p>“Phone calls scare you, Levi?”</p><p>“When you only have two friends and an estranged family, yes. What do you need.”</p><p>“What are you doing today?”</p><p>Levi raised an eyebrow. “I have an errand to run then . . . wallowing, I suppose.”</p><p>“How about you wallow with me over drinks tonight?” Erwin offered. “And don’t be a grinch Levi. You know I’m gonna make you.”</p><p>Levi huffed. “And do what?”</p><p>“Do what?” Erwin laughed. “It’s drinks, Levi. Don’t overthink it. I’ll see you tonight.”</p><p>The phone call ended swiftly. Levi glared at his phone before shoving it in his pocket, muttering a curse to Erwin before making his way out of his front door.</p><p>The wind was the first thing that hit him in the face. It tore at his skin, making the raven squint into the still bright daylight out.</p><p>Winters were always cold here. That was one of his favorite parts about living here, actually. Levi loved the cold.</p><p>“Hey, Levi!”</p><p>Levi flinched at the voice, as the deep resonance of the voice made him shudder.</p><p>He recognized the tall frame of Eren standing outside of his mom’s house. The brunet had a jacket on and a light pair of jeans, which (unfortunately) looked very good on him. He began walking towards Levi—oh no. <em>No, no, no.</em> Levi did not have time for this today.</p><p>Levi scowled and pulled out his keys. In a scrunched hurry, he jogged to his car and struggled to find the key—damn it, he dropped it. Fuck, fuck, <em>fuck</em>, Eren was getting closer!</p><p>Levi bent down to pick up his keys—</p><p>“Levi.”</p><p>The raven shot straight up, slamming the back of his head into his side view mirror of his shitty car. Pain webbed throughout the back of his skull, as well as the embarrassment of having Eren witness that entire thing.</p><p>“Sorry!” Eren blurted, launching forward, placing a hand on Levi’s back. “Erm—are you okay—?”</p><p>Levi waved a hand back, making Eren lean out of range.</p><p>“I’m fine!” Levi blurted. “Christ—“</p><p>“So uh, I was just wondering . . . What happened to the backyard?”</p><p>Levi blinked up at Eren as he rubbed the back of his head tenderly. Was this kid for real?</p><p>Eren looked entirely serious, concern etching every feature of his face. His thick brows were scrunched and his sea-green eyes glimmering. He liked worried and almost . . . hurt?</p><p>“What backyard?”</p><p>Eren rolled his eyes. “Levi—<em>your</em> backyard. It’s completely empty! What the hell happened?”</p><p>“I’m taking a break for the winter,” Levi lied quickly. He found his keys and unlocked his car, a chirp sounding throughout the air.</p><p>“We worked so hard on it.”</p><p>“Well—“</p><p>“What really happened, Levi?”</p><p>“Nothing!” Levi scowled. He was still avoiding Eren’s gaze, choosing to look down at the pavement beneath his feet.</p><p>Eren’s gaze hardened. “You haven’t texted me back.”</p><p>Levi froze right in his tracks. This kid was pushy. He really didn’t think Eren would comment on that part . . .</p><p>It’s been a few days since school has started, and naturally, Eren has been texting Levi. He wasn’t sure what the messages consisted of, since he ignored them every single time. He was almost offended at them, since Eren hasn’t bothered to reach out the month they’ve been on hiatus.</p><p>While it was easy for Levi to appear coolheaded and aloof, every time the brunet would send a message, it would send electric shocks of panic throughout Levi. He even considered blocking Eren’s number for the time being, but that would’ve lead down an uglier path than Levi cared for venture into.</p><p>“I want to talk to you,” Eren proposed. “I’ve been wanting to talk to you ever since school started and you’ve been avoiding me.”</p><p>“Eren, it’s not that easy,” Levi blurted, looking up to meet his gaze.</p><p>It was intimidating, now. Eren was almost a head taller than Levi, and his frame was more muscular than it had been in the summer. Levi wanted to bite his tongue and shake this feeling off, but he couldn’t. Especially not now, since the brat lived next door.</p><p>“It’s . . .” Levi’s voice was shaky. He thought he knew what he’d say if he were to be confronted with Eren again, but his mouth feels like it’s been stuffed with cotton. “It’s different, now, Eren. You’re my student—“</p><p>“Is there someone else?” Eren’s expression grew dark. “Is it that guy Zeke—?”</p><p>“No—!” Levi interrupted. “God, no, Eren. You’re my student, now, okay?! We can’t talk in the same manner anymore, do you understand?”</p><p>Eren blinked, his stature faulting.</p><p>Levi continued. “I’ve never slept with a student and I’m not going to start now, even if it’s you. <em>Especially</em> you. You hurt me, pushing me away like some sort of stranger. So pardon me, Eren, if I’m not going to sit around for a month, waiting for you to grow up.”</p><p>A silence passed between them, Eren completely speechless. His eyes were wide, almost as if he unexpected this? Levi felt guilt creeping into his gut, wondering if he had been too harsh with his words.</p><p>“Pardon me,” Levi enforced, motioning to his car. “I have places to be, Eren.”</p><p>Eren stepped to the side, allowing Levi to slip into his shitty car. He jerked the key in and turned it, allowing the engine to have it roar to life.</p><p>Levi pressed his lips in a line as he drove out of his driveway, watching Eren’s sad form grow smaller and smaller in the rear view mirror.</p><p>-</p><p>Eren was a lightweight, now.</p><p>Maybe around last summer or fall, when Eren was 19, he was much better at handling his liquor. He could hop from party to party and not even worry about it. But now . . .</p><p>He threw back the shot into his gullet, the sweet, curled scent of the alcohol hooking into his nostrils. The sharpness of the liquid burned his nose and throat.</p><p>“Sheeeeesh,” Someone next to him laughed. “You trying to get <em>fucked up</em> fucked up, huh?”</p><p>Eren rolled his eyes, the alcohol already causing the blood vessels in his throat to swell. Maybe he <em>was</em> trying to get shit faced, who knows. Who cares. It was a Saturday night and Eren had nowhere to be. Levi did, apparently. Since he rejected Eren faster than the speed of light.</p><p>Someone handed Eren another drink, and he could only stare into the swirled concoction with a troubled gaze.</p><p>At this point, he wasn’t even sure what Levi said anymore. He was only fascinated with his expression—how tortured it was. How hurt he was. Did Eren really do that?</p><p>Levi came across as someone unassuming and void of any human emotion. Not to mention he was a terrifying fucking professor. How was Eren supposed to know Levi was <em>that</em> hurt over it? Shouldn’t he know that Eren needed some time to cool off? He’s never had sex with another dude before! Wasn’t it a little unfair to expect Eren to hop back on his dick right away? Shit!</p><p>Another sip. It was some fruity drink, like a vodka lemonade or something. <em>Gross</em>.</p><p>Guilt had consumed his thoughts since then. Eren’s been beating up on himself for hours over it, wondering if the next, proper move was to hang himself or grovel at Levi’s feet.</p><p>Then he was invited to a college party, which proved to be an ample opportunity to distract himself away from these wretched feelings. Drinking was fun. Drinking was supposed to make you forget shit. Anterograde amnesia, as was mentioned in his intro to psych class. Eren chuckled to himself.</p><p>If he was lucky, maybe he could find a nice girl to occupy himself with for the evening. Yanno, to reinstate his heterosexuality? With how drunk Eren was planning on getting, he might not perform at his best, but he could <em>try</em>.  After all, Levi wanted nothing to do with him, now. Since he was a student and professionalism or some dumb shit.</p><p>Eren scoffed into his drink, taking another prolonged sip. It seemed like the alcohol went straight to his head, making him dizzy.</p><p>What a shit excuse. There was no way Levi wasn’t banging that Zeke dude. That guy’s eyes were undressing Levi from the minute those two had a conversation. And it didn’t seem like Levi was reluctant to throw away that affection, either.</p><p>
  <em>God, I wish that were me. </em>
</p><p>“Hey, Eren!” A group of guys came from the kitchen, snickering to themselves. The foreman of the group held a phone in his hands, which signaled to Eren that they had something funny to show him.</p><p>Why not, right? He could use a laugh.</p><p>“You remember that guy who lives next to your mom?” The first guy leaned over, tilting the phone away from Eren. His grin was crooked, making Eren’s eyes narrow.</p><p>“Why?” Eren’s eyes narrowed, leaning into his cup.</p><p>The guys nudged each other playfully, acting stupid and giggly like a group of prepubescent girls. This annoyed Eren.</p><p>“Remember when he busted your party? Well, we got him back and Mikey just found these pictures. Check it out.” The man leaned over and allowed Eren to glimpse at his phone.</p><p>In the photos, a bunch of teenagers were danced around a backyard—but not just any backyard, <em>Levi’s</em> backyard! They were photographed kicking dirt, dancing, laughing, pissing all over Levi’s garden! He grew dizzy at the pictures, the bodies on the tiny phone screen swirling together. The laughter, the music, the physical shoving—it all made Eren sick.  </p><p>So that’s what happened. Levi’s garden was soiled as the result of some-some kinda <em>prank</em>?</p><p>“Are you fuckin’ serious?” Eren slipped out, backing away from the man and glaring as harsh as he could. The alcohol began to take place, swirling Eren’s thoughts one after the other and into the open air.</p><p>“What?” The man asked dumbly.</p><p>Eren scoffed, anger planting his feet into the ground. “It’s not fucking funny, dude. Are you serious right now?”</p><p>“Eren, relax!” The guy snapped back, tucking his phone away. “It’s was just a joke—!”</p><p>“What’s the fucking joke!? HUH?!” Eren snarled like a dog, throwing his drink to the floor. By then, other party goers took note of the altercation, stepping back and whispering among themselves.</p><p>“Eren, chill! That guy was a prick, dude!” He replied, throwing his hands up in faux innocence. A nervous chuckle emitted from his throat. “Don’t know why you’re getting so butt hurt over it. It’s not like he’s your boyfriend or anything.” His friends laughed at that one, pointing at Eren and snickering like hyenas.</p><p>Eren saw <em>red</em>. Violent, crimson red. He lunged forth and wasn’t sure what connected first—Eren’s fist to his jaw or the man to the ground.</p><p>He saw a flurry of people scatter out of the way as he continued connecting fists with the man’s face. Pain splintered over his clenched fists, and Eren felt a few people tug at the back of his shirt. There was shouting, yelling and crying but Eren didn’t care. All he cared about was teaching this fucker a lesson! How dare he! How dare they?!</p><p>And just as quick as the fight started, police sirens sounded in the distance and an even greater panic erupted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, comments and criticisms are always welcome :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eren is bailed out of jail</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quick update yup yup </p><p>I had a snow break and a couple of days off from work, so with no school in the way I bring an early update! I was also more creative this week so there’s that. </p><p>As always, thanks for the comments and I’m glad you guys are still enjoying this story after all this time!! </p><p>I’m gonna start writing the next chapter right away 👀✍🏼 I’m in love again haha</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Wine</em>, Levi?” Erwin pressed with a hard look. His crystal blue eyes glimmered with judgement. “What is that, moscato?” He looked over to squint at the glass. Annoyed, Levi reached away from the broad man and sucked in his teeth.</p><p>“Had I known you’d be this annoying all night, I’d never come,” Levi threatened with no venom behind his words. He threw back his wine, enjoying the full-bodied, fruity flavor that followed.</p><p>Erwin, having known Levi’s antics for over a decade, laughed this off and clapped Levi affectionately on the shoulder. “I missed you too, Levi. But you know, teaching and all.”</p><p>“You still teaching?”</p><p>“Here and there,” Erwin shrugged, taking a sip into his whiskey glass. “I’m not teaching as much, though. I <em>am</em> leading a study program, after all.” Erwin’s tone wasn’t bragging, and if it was, he deserved it. Erwin was a smart motherfucker. </p><p>Levi hummed, scarcely remembering bits and pieces of information about said study program. He knew that Armin was in it and it sounded boring as fuck, but what would he know.</p><p>“And I’ve been a dick,” Levi offered, frowning into his wine glass. “A <em>jealous</em> dick.”</p><p>The corner of Erwin’s eyes crinkled. “Appreciate that, Levi. But you weren’t being a <em>malicious</em> dick, and that’s all that matters. I get where you’re coming from, though. I promise you that me and Armin—“</p><p>“<em>Armin and I</em>,” Levi snapped. “How you became a professor is beyond me.”</p><p>Erwin laughed again, finding entertainment in his friend’s apathetic nature at swiftly being an asshole. Levi found himself smiling as well. He found that he missed this banter between him and Erwin: respectful, jabbing, playful . . . It felt like the old times. The gentle rock music of the bar entered Levi’s ears once more and he sighed, content.</p><p>“Don’t change, Levi.” Erwin wiped away a grin with a shot of whiskey. “But how are you and Eren? I know things were erm . . . <em>complicated</em>. At least from what—“</p><p>Levi’s phone rang, shaking violently on the bar countertop. Levi glared at the device while Erwin smirked, almost knowing what was about to unravel.</p><p>“I’m not answering that,” Levi decided.</p><p>“Why.”</p><p>“I don’t want to.”</p><p>Erwin reached the phone, causing Levi to panic and flounder over his own arms. With the height advantage, Erwin answered the phone, standing up from the barstool and smirking away.</p><p>“Levi’s phone,” The blond answered coolly into the device, ignoring the storming look being shot his way by his friend.</p><p>There was a silence on the other end before Erwin’s smirk dropped. He looked back towards Levi, a stunned and worried look in his eye.</p><p>“We’ll be right there,” Erwin spoke into the phone, his tone gravelly and serious.</p><p>-</p><p>“Okay, <em>amigo</em>, we called your <em>homies</em> and they should be on their way,” The officer sniffed lazily, placing Eren’s phone back on the desk. Eren huffed. <em>Amigo? </em></p><p>He glared at Eren up and down like some sort of <em>criminal</em>—which he was, admittedly. He was caught punching into someone’s face. That should be criminal enough.</p><p>While Eren felt all the shame and embarrassment that came with being thrown in a police car, he didn’t feel regret. The fucker deserved it. For a multitude of reasons. Even now, Eren still felt the pit of rage in the depths of his stomach.</p><p>Though, he wasn’t sure if his mom or dad would totally empathize with the thought process that landed Eren in jail for the night. <em>With a $500 bail fee to boot</em>. His mom would probably kill him or cry. Probably both.</p><p>He considered calling his sister or best friend, but he doubted Armin or Mikasa had that money. Eren also didn’t want to hear the prolonged lecture either. They wouldn’t ever be able to understand or justify what Eren did.</p><p>With little options left, he called the one person he knew who would understand him.</p><p>Suddenly, another officer paced into the room, hands on his belt and looking the inmates up and down. His cheeks were pink, dusted with red and looking grotesque over his tightly collared shirt.</p><p>Eren ignored him at first, until he came to Eren’s side of the cell. Dark tendrils of Eren’s hair shielded most of his peripheral vision from the silhouette of the man, but unfortunately, he opened his mouth.</p><p>“Hey, <em>wetback</em>!” The man huffed, rapping the bars of the cell. “What’d you think you’re doing, beating up on people in our country, huh?”</p><p>Eren’s eyes narrowed. <em>Wetback?</em> Maybe Eren was drunk still, but did that officer just call him a <em>wetback</em>? Maybe he wasn’t talking to him—?</p><p>“You deaf? <em>Habla </em>English?” The sentence confused Eren for a momentary second—until he realized the police officer was intending to speak Spanish to him.</p><p>
  <em>Was this real life? </em>
</p><p>Eren didn’t<em> look </em>Hispanic. Sure, he was tan with dark hair, but that was the extent of it. After all, he had a <em>German</em> last name.</p><p>Though, his mother in the other hand . . .</p><p>He remembered brief moments of his mother speaking the rapid language into the telephone when he was younger, but he never learned the language himself. At least, nothing past a few phrases. He remembered Carla wistfully telling stories of Eren’s great grandfather fighting alongside <em>Pancho Villa</em>, and thus, his ancestry would make Eren to have some connection to Mexico.</p><p>But Eren’s never been connected to that country before. And for someone to profile him, use colored language and to treat him less than human . . . It was an alienating experience.</p><p>“Guess the beaner can’t talk,” The second officer shrugged, waltzing back to meet the first officer by the desk. They continued in uninteresting conversation, initiating a sigh of relief from Eren.</p><p>Eren heaved a sigh, leaning back against the cold bars and running his hands over his face. It’s been hours since his altercation, the alcohol wearing off. He wasn’t sure what happened to the other guy or the rest of the party. In fact, the last few hours were a blur. He simply remembered punching into someone’s face, being shoved into a police car and now he was sitting in a holding cell. There were a few other men sitting around with him, but they sat sullenly in silence.</p><p>“<em>Oye</em>,” Spoke a man in the darkened corner of the cell. “¿<em>eres Méxicano</em>?”</p><p>Eren blinked and realized he was being spoken to. By now, a few other men in the cell looked towards him for an answer. For a second, he was almost unsure of what was said, but he grasped the basic question being asked, even if he didn’t speak Spanish.</p><p>“No,” Eren’s gravelly voice answered.</p><p>The men chuckled, one whooping in with, “<em>No mames wey, ¡no puede ser!</em>” A few men followed, but Eren was losing them.</p><p>“<em>Aye, tú crees? No puede hablar Español. Gringo, gringo, gringo.</em>” They began speaking rapidly amongst each other, Eren’s eyes darting quickly. Their accent was strange and their words flowed like water: quick, familiar and smooth. </p><p>“<em>No todos los Mexicanos saben Español</em>.”</p><p>“<em>Deberían, ¿no?</em>”</p><p>The bars rattled again, the second officer looking thoroughly pissed off.</p><p>“You guys better keep it down in there!” The officer huffed, eyeing everyone up and down. “Better be lucky I don’t call border control, huh? Get you ungrateful rats outta this country. Because this is <em>God’s</em> country—“</p><p>“<em>Eren!</em>”</p><p>Eren snapped up and saw Levi run in with wild eyes, Erwin closely behind. Like a crazed bird, Levi’s hair was sticking up and his black coat was flying behind him. The officer stepped back, looking baffled at the sight.</p><p>Levi landed himself on the bars, disregarding the skeptical look from the officers.</p><p>“Are you okay?!” Levi asked, his tone urgent and <em>caring</em>. His eyes were wild and his voice frantic, something so unusual for the small man that Eren was shocked.</p><p>Eren was stunned, his mouth dropping at the sight. Levi was grabbing onto jail bars. No hand sanitizer, no gloves, no crinkled look.</p><p>“Levi,” Eren cracked out in a smile.</p><p>“You fucking dumb ass,” Levi scoffed. “Let’s get you out of there.”</p><p>-</p><p>The car ride was silent.</p><p>After Eren was bailed from jail, Erwin took his separate car home. Eren was grateful—the blond probably read the room and cleared out accordingly. He welcomed Eren with a warm yet stiff smile, patting him on the back before climbing into his car.</p><p>Eren wasn’t too sure who footed the jail bail, but Erwin and Levi looked pretty desperate when speaking to the police officers. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know, anyway.</p><p>The men in the cell with him took this opportunity to speak amongst themselves, quickly darting back and forth between Eren and the scene outside the cell. Eren wished he could understand them, connect with them even for a minute. Those men didn’t seem malicious, only curious and maybe even frightened.</p><p>With a sinking feeling in his gut, Eren feared the worst for the fate of those men.</p><p>“—Earth to Eren?”</p><p>The brunet blinked in the seat, remembering where he was.</p><p>Being in the cell for such a short period of time felt like being transported to another world, even if it was just for a second. But coming back here with Levi felt like he truly knew who he was again.</p><p>“What time is it?” Eren murmured, his mind hazy. He felt incredibly tired and still slightly drunk—the alcohol in his system made his head feel as light as a balloon. His thoughts seemed to wander up and away—</p><p>“One in the morning,” Came the throaty voice sitting in the driver’s seat. “I’m assuming you don’t want to be back at home, do you?”</p><p>“No,” Eren sighed. “I wanna be at your house. Levi, I want to be in your bed.”</p><p>“Eren . . .”</p><p>His heart began aching and before he knew it, tears sprung at the corners of his eyes. Wanting to continue in silence, he gripped his fists and heaved a deep breath. Levi’s presence was aching in all the right ways—he was comforting and familiar. Eren wanted to hold him.</p><p>“<em>Fuuuck</em>, I’m drunk,” Eren sighed, his voice raising an octave. He slammed the back of his head against the car seat, his tired eyes rolling to gaze outside.</p><p>“Hungry?”</p><p>“God, yes.”</p><p>-</p><p>“Thank you,” Levi murmured to the waitress as she placed two glasses of water on the table.</p><p>”Drink up,” Levi motioned to the glass. “Dumb college kid.” </p><p>The fluorescent lights overhead cast a deathly shadow over Levi’s features, but Eren thought he never looked more handsome. The man raised the glass of ice water to his lips, taking an unassuming sip. A pinky tongue flashed briefly to lick across his bottom lip, causing Eren to look away in a hurry.</p><p>“So what’d you do?” Levi asked, folding away the plastic menu and placing it at the end of the table. He rested a cheek into a fisted hand, making sure to stare at Eren.</p><p>Eren expected that. Levi was one to not waste time. In fact, Eren was surprised that the raven didn’t cut to the chase earlier.</p><p>The brunet felt uncomfortable under his stare—almost as if he were under a microscope. Levi looked prodding, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips tightened. Was he . . . Concerned? <em>Disappointed</em>?</p><p>“Punched somebody,” Eren answered, almost unsure. The alcohol still pumped through his system, making his brain feel light and his thoughts dissipate like mist. “I was at a party and . . . I punched someone. Then the cops showed up and everyone ran away faster than me, I guess.”</p><p>Levi hummed. “Punching someone isn’t always the answer, you know.”</p><p>“You’re one to talk,” Eren mumbled, tucking his hair behind his ear. Levi flickered his eyes away at that, the memory appearing as a manifestation of guilt on his face.</p><p>“You deserved it,” Levi simply replied. “And I’m assuming this guy did too?”</p><p>“Yes.” Eren’s answer was short. Despite the alcohol, he attempted to give Levi a serious look.</p><p>Levi accepted. “So . . . How long are you gonna hide out at my house for?”</p><p>“Just tonight,” Eren answered, vaguely remembering their conversation from just earlier. He was a little grateful that Levi didn’t elaborate on Eren’s wistful sobbing from earlier. That would’ve been embarrassing.</p><p>“I don’t know what I’m gonna tell my mom, though,” Eren frowned. “I can’t think of any good excuses.”</p><p>Levi scoffed, a slight smile tugging the ends of his mouth. “I’m not sure which would upset your mother more—a night in jail or a night with me.”</p><p>Eren glared.</p><p>“Too soon?” Levi offered.</p><p>“She’s not like that,” Eren sighed, his tired eyes drooping to eye a crumb on the other side of the table. Interestingly, Levi made no remark on the filthy scenery. “She knows, by the way.”</p><p>“She <em>what</em>?” Levi’s voice dropped, and for a moment, Eren was anxious.</p><p>“Not <em>that</em> much—“ Eren corrected, Levi relaxing a fraction right before his eyes. “She’s—I just told her I like you, okay? She trusts you, I trust you . . . So me being here isn’t some big revelation for her, I guess.”</p><p>Levi blinked. “You don’t care?”</p><p>“Care about what?”</p><p>“Your mom knowing.”</p><p>“No, why would I?” Eren felt defensive. “She’s a good person, Levi.”</p><p>Levi rolled his eyes. “Okay, well I don’t mean it like <em>that</em>—“</p><p>“Are you guys ready to order?” Came an abrupt voice.</p><p>A tired waitress appeared, her hair tucked into a loose braid and her makeup smudging beneath her eyes. She was already staring at her notepad, her worn pen at the ready.</p><p>Levi took a quick glance at Eren before placing his order, thankful for the distraction away from the pair of green eyes across from him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>“Oye, eres Méxicano?” - “Hey, are you Mexican?”</p><p>“No mames wey, no puede sir!” - “There’s no way, it can’t be!” </p><p>“Aye, tú crees? No puede hablar Español. Gringo, gringo, gringo.” - “Hey, you think so? He can’t speak Spanish. [Foreigner, foreigner, foreigner]”</p><p>“No todos los Mexicanos saben Español.” - “Not every Mexican knows Spanish.”</p><p>“Deberían, ¿no?” - “They should, right?” </p><p>A night at Levi’s !! What can go wrong 👀👀</p><p>And yes, I’ve decided to make Eren part (PART) mexican because ?? Idk I’m bored. There ain’t no way a full german man is that tan 😤😤 and I’m part mexican as well, so I’m going off my loose memories of learning spanish as a kid then in hs and college so if I’m fucking up just tell me lmao </p><p>I’m still wondering how to introduce Zeke as Eren’s brother since I made that obvious so??? We’ll see LOL</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some talking with an unexpected guest</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello hello! I wanted to update this right away, as I know times are stressful right now. We’re still waiting on Nevada’s vote and I’m feeling crazy. I haven’t slept well and I’ve been so so so stressed with midterms and the election ahhhhh </p><p>But thanks to everyone for the lovely comments! I read every single one! I hope this story can distract you for awhile :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Levi saw Eren shirtless, he knew this wasn’t a good idea. He knew he shouldn’t have brought the kid home and invited him to sleep on the couch.</p><p>It wasn’t on purpose, or anything! In fact, Levi was convinced he wasn’t <em>meant</em> to see Eren shirtless! All he did was innocently go into his supply closet to pull out some spare blankets and pillows.</p><p>After cursing himself out for leaving such a space so dusty, he shut the door with the back of his heel and made his way down the hall. Levi teetered on his feet underneath a mountain of blankets and pillows, grabbing anything he could find. After all, it was already almost September and he wasn’t sure if a cold front was approaching. Eren could be cold. God forbid Eren sleep cold and not say anything.</p><p>“Alright, kid,” Levi huffed, the view of the blankets muffling his voice and blocking his vision. He hoped he wouldn’t fall or anything stupidly embarrassing like that. He already hit his head in front of him earlier that day. “I got a few options for you, as dusty as they are.”</p><p>He threw the blankets on top of the smaller sofa, his eyes being welcomed by Eren’s muscular back.</p><p>Eren was in the process of stripping his dirtied shirt. The white fabric was tangled around the brunet’s muscled forearms, making his back flex in a manner that shouldn’t be as sinful as it was. The shirt was flecked with spots of blood and soot. Levi grimaced, hoping that part didn’t awaken something in him.</p><p>“Sorry,” Eren mumbled, tossing his shirt to the side. “I get hot easily. What were you saying?” Levi’s eye twitched when Eren turned over, noticing a bit more mass added to his muscles from last time he saw Eren naked.</p><p>
  <em>Christ, what is Carla feeding you? </em>
</p><p>“Nothing important,” Levi decided. “So um—I guess I’ll head off to bed now—“</p><p>“Don’t leave,” Eren stepped forward. A shamed puppy dog look crossed over his eyes, almost as if he just barely noticed his lack of clothing. “I want to talk.”</p><p>“I didn’t invite you over to talk,” Levi lied, sucking in his teeth. “I invited you over to uh . . .”</p><p>Eren stared intently.</p><p>Levi scoffed in defeat. “F-Fine! No tequila sunrises this time, though.”</p><p>-</p><p>This was the most awkward and tense moment of Levi’s life. And yes, more awkward than when Levi’s uncle caught a 15 year old Levi with a dick in his mouth. Yes, more awkward than meeting Nile’s parents. Yes, more awkward than—</p><p>Levi exhaled and attempted to sink into his sofas.</p><p>So it seemed as though thinking of awkward moments in Levi’s life wasn’t helping. There was still that heavy metal feeling in his gut.</p><p>Eren, sensing the cringe, put his bloody shirt back on and sat right next to Levi on the couch. He also had the brilliant idea of putting on a movie, to which Levi jumped at the opportunity. He wasn’t even sure what he put on, since the logos were still playing.</p><p>Oh—<em>Pride and Prejudice.</em></p><p>“Have you even read the chapters?” Levi teasingly asked, daring to glance ever so slightly out his peripheral.</p><p>Eren laughed nervously. “Can I answer as a student or as Eren.”</p><p>“Those are the same thing.”</p><p>“No, I haven’t read it.”</p><p>Levi stared at the college student for a bewildered second. He remembered their first day of class, when he specifically instructed those who haven’t read to leave his class.</p><p>Eren was never one to be bossed around by Levi anyhow.</p><p>At around fifteen minutes of the movie, Levi was genuinely forgetting about Eren’s presence. Rather, he was entranced with the cinematography and dialogue. It had a certain way of moving him every single time. Levi was feeling wistful and contemplative, until Eren opened his mouth.</p><p>“Do you think I look Mexican?”</p><p>Levi furrowed his brows. “What—?”</p><p>“It’s just—” Eren sighed, looking actually deeply troubled. “Well, everyone in jail thought I was Mexican. I never thought I <em>looked</em> Mexican.”</p><p>“Well are you?” Levi asked, relieved with the unassuming nature their conversation has taken. “Mexican, I mean.”</p><p>“My mom is,” Eren confessed. “A little. Like half, or something. But I don’t think <em>I’m</em> Mexican. Or I don’t think it counts, anyway.”</p><p>Levi decided to resume his focus on the movie. “I’m pretty sure it counts. And Mexican people don’t look a certain one way either, Eren.”</p><p>Eren took this answer with a hum. “Okay.”</p><p>Levi was grateful. The seemingly random conversation topic was bizarre, but it was a conversation with no weird, homosexual subtext. Just a normal talk between men. It also did wonders to ease Levi’s nerves.</p><p>“What are you?”</p><p>Levi raised a brow. “Huh?”</p><p>“Like—what race?”</p><p>“I dunno—mixed, I guess. I grew up around white people. Never met my dad, though.”</p><p>Eren was intrigued. “Really? So what was your mom?”</p><p>Levi’s mouth twitched at the sincerity in Eren’s voice. It’s been awhile since someone’s inquired about Levi’s race, though many have made their rude guesses.</p><p>“My mom’s white,” Levi cleared his throat. “She said my dad was Asian or some shit like that. Really don’t care about that fucker, though.”</p><p>Eren understood, shying away from the conversation to watch the movie. Levi was slightly agitated he missed a scene or two, but he didn’t mind too much. After all, he and Eren were beginning to talk like normal again.</p><p>For the next half hour or so, Eren asked random questions about the movie—about the book. Levi did his best to answer, but in all honesty, he’d much rather watch the movie.</p><p>“You’re kinda like Mr. Darcy,” Eren pointed at the screen. “See? If you lived in England back then you would <em>totally </em>dress like that.”</p><p>Levi chuckled, alarmed at how easily Eren was able to elicit that reaction from him. “So I’m a dick?”</p><p>“No!” Eren rushed forward. “No he’s just kinda like—rude, yeah. But that’s just an assumption. Like when I first met you, you were rude but that was just a prejudice of mine.”</p><p>Levi rolled his eyes.</p><p>“See what I did there?”</p><p>“Yeah well, I’m far from being an upper class nobleman, so.”</p><p>“That makes me Elizabeth, right?” The question came as no surprise, as Levi thought of the own comparison himself. Even before Eren made his presence known as Levi’s student, Levi couldn’t help but overzealously read the novel, drawing his own conclusions.</p><p>The raven’s lips curled into his mouth, cheeks burning at the comparison. He wanted to snap something witty or sharp. He wanted to bite down on Eren hard and keep him that way—but no words could find their way to his mouth. And Eren was staring at him now. <em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>Eren’s stare was intense, even from Levi’s peripheral. His shape looming, almost as if he were about to pounce on Levi right then and there—</p><p>“I’m tired,” Levi announced, standing up and fake stretching. “You need anything? Blankets? A new shirt? Snacks?”</p><p>Eren look hurt. “Don’t you want to finish the movie, Levi?”</p><p>
  <em>Don’t say my name. </em>
</p><p>“You can,” Levi waved a hand. “It might help you on your midterm.” He followed that sentence with a stiff laugh.</p><p>Eren stood, making Levi gulp.</p><p>“We haven’t talked yet.”</p><p>“We’ve been talking all night.”</p><p>The brunet looked exhausted. “Levi, please. I—I know I fucked up. I want to make that clear to you.”</p><p>“Eren . . .”</p><p>Sea green eyes pressed forward, furrowed under thick eyebrows. “No, Levi. I want to speak. Even if you never want to talk to me again or <em>look</em> at me, I just want you to know . . . I’m sorry. I know this apology is long overdue, but I hope you can understand . . .”</p><p>His eyes fell to the floor in a bout of insecurity, his body language uncomfortable. Levi was uncomfortable. He wasn’t even sure what to say—a petty part of him wanted to be mad at Eren for all eternity; He wanted to keep Eren groveling.</p><p>But this was too much. Levi felt suffocated again—suffocated with stupid, dumb emotions. He was so alone for so long, he wasn’t even sure if he was ready. Ready for another person’s presence in his life. Would he let them down? Would he let Eren down? Just like he let down Nile? And others?</p><p>“I like you, Levi,” His voice was softer. “I can’t stop thinking about you.”</p><p>Levi looked up at him, his features softening into surprise. Eren met his stare, boldly looking back—unafraid, confident and almost . . . tenacious.</p><p>“I don’t know if I’m gay,” Eren started, the sentence clearly troubling him. “But I like <em>you</em>. I like your shitty sense of humor. I like your style. I like your voice. I like your hair—“</p><p>“Eren—“</p><p>“Don’t say it,” Eren’s voice broke, his mouth twisting as if he were about to cry. “If you don’t like me back—“</p><p>“We can’t,” Levi finished. “I am your professor—“</p><p>“You weren’t my professor in that van.”</p><p>Levi blushed, his mouth flying open to snap something harsh, but he could only close it once more. Eren had such an agitating way of shutting Levi up.</p><p>The raven grew quiet. He was panicking at how no words were able to come to mind. It was almost like Eren had him stuck in a trance.</p><p>“Levi?”</p><p>Levi swallowed. “Uh . . . Thank you. For apologizing.” He decided the mature route was best for now. No point in deflecting Eren’s affections with petty comments. Lord forbid he push Eren away even more.</p><p>Truth be told, he missed Eren deeply. At some point in their time away, Levi naturally assumed that Eren didn’t miss him at all. But he accepted this. He accepted that Eren couldn’t be gay, but he missed his presence as a <em>friend</em>.</p><p>But this was entirely different. Eren confessed his feelings towards Levi, which should be better than Levi’s wildest dreams, right? But it almost felt like Levi was staring at a giant mouse trap, almost as if he made the wrong move and he could get—</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Eren asked.</p><p>Levi hadn’t realized how much silence wafted between them. Eren must be going mad with how little the raven is speaking. At least, less so than he usually was.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Levi answered truthfully. “This—This came out of left field for me, I guess. For the past month I was building up this narrative of you that wasn’t true and now . . . I don’t know what to think.”</p><p>“Do you still like me?”</p><p>“Yes,” Came the quick answer. “But we can’t . . . We can’t pick up where we left off. That night was a mistake and—and it soiled the pace we had.”</p><p>Eren looked serious. “I don’t think that night was a mistake. I still think about it, you know.”</p><p>Levi felt red. “Well—how about we start slow. Is that okay with you?”</p><p>“You’re giving me a chance?” Eren’s eyes lit up. The giddiness in Eren’s voice made Levi smile involuntarily.</p><p>“Yes, but—we have to keep it under wraps. No one from the university should find out. <em>Ever</em>. We’re not like those dimwits Erwin and Armin.”</p><p>“Can I tell my mom?”</p><p>Levi blinked. “Wh—?”</p><p>“She already knows I like you,” Eren said, almost annoyed. “She was weirded out at first, and I think she still is but—“</p><p>“Then let’s wait on that,” Levi finished with a tight smile. “It’s a lot of information to tell her.”</p><p>Eren grinned. “You like me back.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Levi scoffed, letting his natural smile spread slowly. “We have a movie to watch.”</p><p>“If I watch the movie will you pass me?”</p><p>“You’re funny, Eren.”</p><p>-</p><p>Eren wasn’t sure what time it was, but he sure knew that he wanted to go back to sleep. His body ached and his fist felt sore with pain, but he couldn’t be happier. </p><p>He remembered falling asleep next to Levi, whose gentle fingers fell into place with his own. God, Eren could die right now. </p><p>His eyes fluttered open, a soft white light filling his vision. Inhaling a deep breath, Eren sat up and looked around, his eyes still narrowed with exhaustion.</p><p>
  <em>knock knock knock</em>
</p><p>Huh? Who could be at the door? Is that what woke Eren up?</p><p>Eren looked over for any sign of Levi, to which there was none. Ah—wait—there was a neatly folded pile of clothes with a small note on top.</p><p>
  <em>Washed your shirt and pants. Dumb ass. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-L </em>
</p><p>Eren smiled at the note, setting it gently to the side to save it for later.</p><p>
  <em>KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK </em>
</p><p>The brunet darted a glance over the couch to peek into Levi’s bedroom. There was a lifeless form beneath the blankets, gently snoring away.</p><p><em>He needed his sleep</em>. Eren decided, grabbing his pants and slipping them on. Eren ought to be semi-decent for the Mormon at the door. There was a bunch of those in Trost, for whatever reason.</p><p>Not looking through the peephole was Eren’s first mistake.</p><p>He threw open the door and frowned at the person on the other side of it.</p><p>On the porch stood a tall, skinny man with a pointed goatee and floppy black hair. Though, he was a handsome dude, with defined cheekbones and a pissed off stare. He wore a nice suit, so maybe he was a Mormon? A businessman?</p><p>“Is Levi home?” The man stared skeptically, giving Eren an up and down.</p><p>Eren’s eyes narrowed. “No, not at the moment. Can I take a message?” He wasn’t sure why he lied. He didn’t have a good feeling about this guy. Eren was also sure that Levi wouldn’t appreciate being dragged out of bed on a Sunday morning either.</p><p>“Tell him Nile stopped by,” The man frowned, looking thoroughly disgusted. Eren’s eyes widened at the casual name drop, static running through his blood.</p><p>With this new information coursing through Eren’s brain, he looked at the man in a new light. So <em>this</em> was Nile. This was Levi’s ex-husband. Emphasis on the husband part. They were <em>married</em>. <em>Engaged</em>. <em>Dating</em>. Every thought of Levi doing that with someone else felt like an arrow in Eren’s heart. What could Nile possibly want with Levi? Has Levi been talking with him?</p><p>“For what?” Eren asked instinctively.</p><p>Nile raised a brow. “<em>Adult stuff</em>. Tell him I stopped by. He knows my number.”</p><p>The dark haired man turned and walked away without another word, leaving Eren stunned.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to keep writing but I was already at my limit ahhhhhh </p><p>But yes yes!!! Eren apologized! And they’re back on track YAYYYY</p><p>Don’t worry’! This means the update should be swift! Answers will arrive soon! I know Armin has been lacking but I honestly had no need for him in the story YET. There’s just so much I want to fit in and so little time ahhhh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Levi dunks on people the entire chapter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this is late skskkskkxkdk I just wasn’t sure how to write this chapter. But wow ! We got shut down again and so, a welcomed day off for me! I think that was the universe telling me to stop procrastinating, so i got this chapter out for y’all. </p><p>Thank you for the lovely and introspective comments as always! They make my day! </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eren couldn’t shake off the feeling once breakfast started. It was the uncomfortable unease. </p><p>He <em>should</em> be comforted and elated, right? Here he was, having a handsome man make him breakfast without a shirt on.</p><p>Truth be told, Levi looked pretty good without a shirt on. He wasn’t as defined as Eren, but there was still packed on muscle that complimented his short frame well. He didn’t look stocky or too scrawny—he looked just right. Eren remembered how it felt; running his hands over Levi’s skin, feeling taught muscles underneath—</p><p>“Earth to Eren,” an annoyed voice snapped. A plate of food landed themselves in front of Eren’s view, making the brunet sit up straighter.</p><p>“Huh?” Eren frowned.</p><p>Levi leaned on a chair and tilted his head at Eren. “I asked you something. Who was at the door?”</p><p><em>Oh no.</em> Eren gulped. He didn’t want to tell the truth. Maybe it would make Levi angry? Or embarrassed? Sad? Did Levi miss his ex-husband? Is that why he showed up? After all, Nile had said he was here on ‘adult business’.</p><p>“<em>Eren</em>.”</p><p>“Um—“ Dark eyes made Eren nervous. And he wasn’t ever usually so nervous around Levi. Not until now. “Your ex.”</p><p>Levi froze, his eyes widening. Once they processed Eren’s words, they narrowed and his scowl deepened, moreso than his usual expression would call for.</p><p>“That <em>fucker</em>,” Levi stood, shoving the chair and marching back to the kitchen. Eren stood immediately, wanting to hold back Levi—or-or something. Should he have not told the truth?</p><p>“Levi, don’t be angry, please—“</p><p>Levi grabbed his phone and began dialing. Eren’s first instinct was to snatch the device out of his hands, but he didn’t want to upset the older man any more. After all, he had just agreed to the idea of rekindling their relationship.</p><p>Besides, if Eren were to take any action right now, it would look as though he were defending Nile, of all people. And as far as Eren is concerned, Nile wasn’t worth the time.</p><p>So all Eren could do is wait and pace nervously. From a safe distance.</p><p>“Why the fuck are you visiting my house?” Levi snapped. His voice was cold and harsh, something that shouldn’t have brought relief to Eren’s nerves. He wouldn’t admit that, but he was slightly worried that Nile’s visit was something amicable.</p><p>A voice garbled something on the other line. It was too faint for Eren to hear anything.</p><p>“<em>Defamation</em>?” Levi’s voice rose. “How the fuck is it defamation when I <em>know</em> you did it! Who else would’ve touched my garden, Nile?”</p><p>A deep chill settled in Eren’s stomach. He put the pieces together—defamation, the garden—Levi must’ve accused his ex-husband of soiling his garden. That must be it! Eren needed to step in.</p><p>“Wait, Levi—“ Eren hushed, his eyes lowered like a puppy. “Um—I have something to tell you—“</p><p>“You think I don’t know the law, you slimey fuck?” Levi growled into the phone. “Who’s the one who pushed you into law school, Nile? Who helped you study for all those bullshit exams?”  </p><p>“Levi—“ Eren frowned.</p><p>“Look,” Levi continued, adjusting his phone to be on speaker. His fingers typed quickly on the device. “LOOK! Maria Law Review <em>clearly</em> states, ‘Liability for defamation depends on the publication. Publication of defamatory matter may occur in a variety of media.’ I didn’t publish any defamatory statements about you, asshole!”</p><p>“Give me a break!” A gravelly voice on the other end snapped. “You’re accusing me of some serious shit that could get me fired, Levi! Vandalism? Are you <em>serious</em>?”</p><p>“Did I tell your boss? No. Did I publish it? No. Did I—“</p><p>“You probably told your boy toy,” Nile interrupted on the other line. Now it was Eren’s turn to get angry. Thick browns furrowed and he stepped forward, ready to mouth off into Levi’s phone.</p><p>The older man held out a hand, giving Eren a stern look.</p><p>“Don’t bring him into this,” Levi snapped, his voice now more fiery than before. You’re such a spineless fuck, you know that Nile?”</p><p>“Fuck you.”</p><p>“Hey, you wanna hear something? Huh? Eren’s dick is bigger than yours. I’ll slap it on every billboard in town and you can’t even sue me because it’s the truth. Get fucked.”</p><p>Levi hung up the line and tossed his phone on the counter, having it slide across the surface before hitting the paper towels.</p><p>“Sorry you had to see that,” Levi sighed, running a hand through his hair before walking back to the dining room. “Come eat. We have some breakfast to finish.”</p><p>-</p><p>Eren shouldn’t be feeling giddy still. He had never seen Levi so worked up before! He shouldn’t admit it, but that show of possessiveness over Eren was admittedly <em>sexy</em>. </p><p>The two finished breakfast a long time ago. Afterwards, Levi tossed him a spare toothbrush and they hung out.</p><p>Eren pestered him on what his plans were for this casual Sunday. Levi pointed at his laptop and Eren understood immediately. He was afraid for a second or two that the older man would kick him out, but he didn’t.</p><p>Wordlessly, Levi sat on his couch and propped his feet up. He began looking through his laptop, then typing, then looking pissed, then typing again.</p><p>After a few minutes of awkwardness, Levi glared at Eren.</p><p>“Why aren’t you sitting next to me?”</p><p>And here they were.</p><p>Levi was obviously grading some discussion questions from the week before. He tried not to look over his shoulder and be nosy, so he watched the news. He hoped Levi wouldn’t be grading him favorably, but Levi wasn’t like that. </p><p>And then it happened.</p><p>Levi’s free hand lifted and landed itself on Eren’s thigh. The weight of his hand felt like magic, and Eren got so flustered he wanted to launch himself up through the roof. Should he say something? Should he place a hand on Levi’s thigh as well? </p><p>“Check out this email,” Levi joked, leaning his laptop towards Eren.</p><p>The brunet leaned forward, very aware of how close Levi’s face was to his own. He swallowed thickly around the dryness in his throat as he tried to read the letters on the screen.</p><p>“<em>Dear Dr. Levi Ackerman, </em></p><p>
  <em>As it concerns you, my son is enlisted in your section 2 class. Adam is a very bright child, excelling through high school with a 3.8 GPA while playing hockey and various other activities. He’s a promising student and we are all very proud of him here back at home in Sina. So it confused me on my phone call with him that he said you kicked him out of class? He said it was for not reading the book, which if you ask me, is ridiculous! Is it only week two of the class? I pay lots of money for Adam to attend your university. I could be spending my money for him to be going to University of Sina like we had originally planned. Please fix his attendance grade, or I’ll be speaking with the dean. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sincerely, </em>
</p><p><em>Adams Mother.</em>”</p><p>Levi opened up an email to respond. “At least she’s addressed me by my doctorate.” He began typing a response.</p><p>“Do you get emails like that often?” Eren grimaced. He didn’t realize that spoiled kids and their helicopter parents was a phenomenon that continued on after high school. </p><p>“Yeah, but I don’t really care, see?” Levi finished typing. Eren blinked and hadn’t realized Levi had been so quick.</p><p>“<em>Hello. While I won’t contest to the fact that I kicked Adam and a few others out of class that morning, your son isn’t being entirely truthful. If you look at the syllabus as I attached here, the first four chapters were to be read by the second day of class. Adam admitted he didn’t complete the readings, so he was asked to leave. </em></p><p>
  <em>On the first day of class, I warned my students that I run a tight ship, so to speak. I believe that students should complete assignments and readings on schedule, per the syllabus I have attached here. This is to respect my time and their parents’ money, as you do. If Adam would like an easier class that is less work, he should try switching to another class.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Have a good day.</em>
</p><p><em>Levi Ackerman.</em>”</p><p>“You’re mean,” Eren laughed, nudging the older man playfully. “You don’t have to be such a hard ass, you know.”</p><p>Levi rolled his eyes. “If you think I’m a hard ass, I can’t <em>wait</em> until you get into upper division courses.”</p><p>“I think it’s hot.”</p><p>“You’re embarrassing.”</p><p>Eren laughed, igniting a ghost of a smile on Levi’s face.</p><p>Eren enjoyed this. While they clearly weren’t feverishly making out and groping one another, they were semi-back to normal. Levi wasn’t avoiding his curious stares and Eren didn’t feel a looming sense of guilt. They were talking and just enjoying each other’s presence. He missed this.</p><p>Though, he should probably alert Armin, his mother or even his sister. But he didn’t want to. Right now, he wanted to enjoy his little bubble with Levi.</p><p>His phone blipped. Eren picked it up and saw a notification from Zeke.</p><p>
  <strong> [Zeke] we still down for the gym? </strong>
</p><p>“Who’s that?” Levi asked, his hand shifting on Eren’s thigh. Eren smiled at the possessive action.</p><p>“It’s that Zeke guy,” Eren answered. “The one that always sits next to me in class. I was planning on going to the gym with him today. He’s pretty stacked.” Blue-green eyes flickered to gauge Levi’s reaction.</p><p>“Oh, that kiss ass? Yeah, go ahead. I have some work to do. Get a haircut while you’re at it.”</p><p>Eren’s eyes widened. “You don’t like my long hair?”</p><p>Levi looked back at the object of his affections. His eyes briefly glanced down before his smile tilted. “Maybe.” </p><p>Eren beamed. So Levi liked his long hair, huh? He indulged in these words and felt a longing to have Levi tangle his fingers in it. Then he remembered to text Zeke back.</p><p>
  <strong> [Eren] yeah for sure. I’m ready rn, that cool w you? </strong>
</p><p>Zeke’s reply was fast.</p><p>
  <strong> [Zeke] drop the addy </strong>
</p><p>Eren sent his mother’s address. A jealous part of him wanted to keep Levi’s residence and their relationship a secret. It wasn’t a secret that Zeke was clearly after Levi. Though Eren wasn’t worried on Levi’s behalf, he still wanted to keep the man’s house to himself. </p><p>“I’m gonna get going,” Eren stood. He frowned at the loss of warmth Levi’s hand provided. “I’ll be back tonight, though. Is that okay?”</p><p>“You better,” Levi scoffed. “What should I make for dinner?”</p><p>“Can you make that baked chicken?” Eren nearly interrupted the older man. “You know, that one you made after we harvested the tomatoes?”</p><p>Levi hummed. “I’ll think about it.”</p><p>“Well, I’ll still be here after the gym.”</p><p>“And a shower,” Levi reminded him. “Don’t be long, Eren.”</p><p>Their eyes met, and Eren felt the soles of his feet and the palms of his hands warm up. He knew he was blushing and the tops of his ears probably gave his nervousness away.</p><p>“I won’t,” Eren promised. He leaned down and kissed the top of Levi’s head. “See you tonight.”</p><p>Levi smiled but tried to hide it with a half-assed eye roll. “Brat. Get out of here.”</p><p>-</p><p>“Eren?”</p><p>The brunet cringed as he entered the house next door. His mom was seated on the sofa, her knitting splayed in her lap and her feet tugged into a pair of slippers. A hot mug of tea was set to the side.</p><p>“Honey, where were you?” Carla frowned. “I was worried sick after you said you were going to a party—then you wouldn’t answer your phone!”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Eren shrank, shutting the door behind him. “I didn’t want to drive home so a friend picked me up.”</p><p>“Don’t do that again,” His mother warned, reaching over for her tea. She took a sip. “So who picked you up, honey?”</p><p>“No.” Eren’s breath grew short and his toes curled with nervousness. He didn’t feel right lying to his mom. He didn’t have that kind of relationship with her, but he also didn’t feel right telling the truth.</p><p>“Mr. Ack—um, Levi.”</p><p>Her eyebrows went up. “Oh?”</p><p>Eren panicked. He shouldn’t have said that. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.</p><p>“I slept on his couch,” Eren promised quickly. “But I didn’t want to bother you, and-and I wanted to be close to home! So I . . . I asked Levi. Are you mad?”</p><p>“No!” Carla answered, her mouth twisting in an attempt to hide a smirk. “Not at all. That’s very nice of him, don’t you think?”</p><p>“Y-Yeah,” Eren replied stiffly. “He’s really nice.”</p><p>“He <em>is</em> really nice,” Carla hummed. “You guys spend a lot of time together now, huh?”</p><p>“I guess.”</p><p>This was worse. He would much rather have his mom angry at him for spending the night at an older man’s house than looking . . . <em>amused</em> by it. God, his mom was always so embarrassing whenever Eren expressed romantic interest in anybody.</p><p>But all of this was <em>so</em> much better than his mom finding out about his night in jail. Eren groaned.</p><p>He hoped Zeke would get here soon so he could work out all this tension.</p><p>And like magic, the doorbell rang.</p><p>“My friend’s here!” Eren stood, grateful for the distraction. “I’m gonna go change, can you let him in?”</p><p>“Sure thing.” His mother rose from the couch and set her knitting to the side. She slid across her floors with her cup of tea, humming an absent minded tune.</p><p>Eren didn’t wait. He hurried to his room and opted to change quickly. The faster he did, the faster he could leave.</p><p>Once in his room, Eren took off his shirt and pants. He shed those quickly and reached for some workout clothes. A loose shirt and some shorts. He wondered how Levi would look in one of his shirts. It would probably hang long on him, and look loose. Eren smiled at the thought. He ached for that imagery—a sleepy Levi next to him, wearing a long shirt and nothing else.</p><p>A glass shattered outside, causing Eren to sprint back to the living room quickly.</p><p>Eren’s mother stood there, petrified. Her mug was shattered against the floor, her hand clenched tightly with steam coming off pinkened skin. There was a stream of blood coming from her palm and she looked thoroughly shocked. </p><p>Zeke look concerned, unsure whether to clean up the mug or to help his mom. He locked eyes with Eren and the brunet sprung into action.</p><p>“Mom, what’s going on?” Eren demanded, his voice urgent.</p><p>Carla blinked, her voice thick. “I—I burned my hand! S-Sorry, Eren—“ she interrupted herself with a laugh. “I’m so clumsy. Can you help me into the kitchen? Please?”  </p><p>Zeke held up his hands. “I’ll—I’ll wait outside, Eren. Should I call an ambulance—?”</p><p>Carla looked away from the blond and Eren was out of words. </p><p>“Go home,” Eren waved a hand. “I’ll—I’ll figure something out. See you on Tuesday?” </p><p>Zeke nodded, opening and shutting his mouth. “Y-Yeah! Let me know how it goes.” </p><p>Eren shut the door and looked at his mom for answers. She looked grim and pale, her mouth pressed in a tight line.</p><p>”Mom . . . ?” </p><p>“Eren,” Carla pressed, her hand clenched around her bleeding palm. “I have something to tell you. Promise me you won’t freak out?” </p><p>“Mom—“ </p><p>“Sit.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes yes, I’m finally reaching the point I want to reach!!! Ahhh!!!!! </p><p>Also im just now realizing this is a common trope of “I slept with my professor now in in his class” but really stretched out. </p><p>I was also mulling after the Jaeger brothers reveal for a long time, and I like this route. </p><p>See ya in the next one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is slightly longer than most, but I’m sure you guys don’t mind haha </p><p>Next chapter might be late for sure. I have a few exams and finals next week, as we approach the end of the semester. But keep an eye peeled! I usually post updates on my Twitter if anything, and you could always follow me there @ skullstrings.</p><p>Thank you guys for your comments! If I don’t reply, I’m sorry that is of my own accord for sure. But I really appreciate each and every one of you for keeping me going. </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi waited patiently.</p><p>At first, he assumed he had plenty of time before Eren came back. The older man hurried to the store and basically shoved all the ingredients into his cart, making sure to not run over any kids on his way.</p><p>After the hours bled into another, Levi decided to throw caution to the wind and cook the chicken anyway. After all, he and Eren could still eat together, right? He also had some ingredients to bake some cookies too, if need be. Eren had such a sweet tooth.</p><p>As the chicken baked, Levi sat on the couch and stared at the door. His gut churned slightly, with the nervous yet familiar feeling of . . . rejection. Levi shook his head. Eren wouldn’t do that to him. Not after barely making up again a few hours before. Something must’ve come up.</p><p>Levi decided to head into his bathroom to touch up on his looks while the chicken baked. It’s been a long time since he’s been on a date with someone he was remotely interested in, so he wanted to look nice.</p><p>The raven began by styling back his hair and plucking stray hairs around his eyebrows. Then shaving. Then applying light makeup.</p><p>Then another hour passed and the chicken was done.</p><p>With a hefty sigh, Levi brought out the chicken and placed his hands on his hips. He stared at the beautiful chicken—crispy, steamy, juicy looking with a savory smell. Eren was sure to enjoy it. If he were <em>here</em>.</p><p>“I should call him,” Levi finally clicked his tongue. “I have a cellphone for a reason, for crying out loud.”</p><p>Levi shook his head and reached for his phone, but not before it began vibrating and lighting up with life.</p><p>Confused, he answered the call.</p><p>“Levi, I’m so sorry to bother you on your day off but I need your help,” Came the urgent voice from the other side. It took Levi a moment or two to realize it was Carla speaking, but he didn’t recognize the serious tone from the gentle woman.</p><p>“No, it’s not a bother,” Levi replied, glancing at his dinner. “What’s the matter?”</p><p>“Eren is gone! I-I don’t know where he is, I just . . . I told him some-some news and he said he was going to go to his room and—Oh, God, Levi!”</p><p>“Breathe,” Levi instructed into the phone. Though his own heart was racing out of his body, he knew he had to be calm. Freaking out would do nothing to help Carla or her nerves. “Then what happened?”</p><p>“I went to go check on him and-and he was gone!” Carla cried, her voice shaky with sadness and hurt. “I tried calling him and his phone . . . That damn kid left his phone here! What am I supposed to do!”</p><p>She interrupted herself with a sob.</p><p>“I feel so awful, Levi! I shouldn’t have told him anything, but now . . . Can you please help me look for him?”</p><p>“Yes, of course.” Levi stood and launched himself towards his keys. “I’ll let you know if I find anything.”</p><p>“Thank you, Levi! You’re a lifesaver!”</p><p>-</p><p>Levi shouldn’t be here. Every gut instinct of his was telling him to turn his car around and look elsewhere, but he couldn’t help himself from getting out of his car.</p><p>He wanted to cover all his bases, and this was a place Carla wouldn’t ever dare look at with her own two eyes.</p><p>The letters ‘JAEGER’S AUTOMOTIVE’ were placed boldly on the building, in big strong letters. The sign was so red it was almost like a warning sign, beckoning Levi to turn around now.</p><p>He huffed. Levi has never been afraid of anything or <em>anyone</em>.</p><p>The raven tugged his jacket closer to himself as he strode from his car and to the front entrance. The parking lot walk felt like it was forever, with the slow rumble of traffic behind him and the dark, rolling clouds of dusk.</p><p>He pushed the glass door open, finding himself in a lobby full of the straightest looking men he ever saw.</p><p>They all happened to look up at him, some gazes lingering longer than others. Levi recognized the atmosphere and the tone all too well, though. But like he stated prior, he wasn’t afraid of anyone or anything.</p><p>“Can I help you?” A woman in the front asked, her crystal blue eyes blinking. She had chin length blonde hair and pale skin, almost paler than Levi’s.</p><p>“I’m looking for Grisha Jaeger.”</p><p>She looked confused. She gave him a once over before standing and knocking into the door behind her.</p><p>While the woman exchanged some words with the person inside the office, presumably Grisha, Levi stuffed his hands into his jacket pocket and rocked back and forth. While the men weren’t staring at him any longer, Levi still didn’t feel welcome in this atmosphere.</p><p>He briefly wondered how Eren felt. This was his place of work. The overwhelming heterosexual atmosphere must’ve been very grating on anyone questioning their sexuality. Hell, it made Levi, someone who’s been fine with being gay for over 15 years, uncomfortable.</p><p>Grisha appeared, looking not as warm as he did in the presence of his son those long months ago. He looked tired, maybe even stressed.</p><p>“Oh, Eren’s friend!” He spoke, his brows only raising slightly. “What brings you here?”</p><p>“Is Eren here?” Levi asked, making Grisha blink and a few other men look up from their phones. That wasn’t surprising. Levi was aware people were usually shocked by how deep his voice was.</p><p>Grisha frowned. “Erm . . . no, he isn’t. He wasn’t scheduled to come in today. Why do you ask?”</p><p>“No reason,” Levi answered quickly. Shit, he needed to think of an excuse. <em>Fast</em>. “I just thought he would be here, is all.”</p><p>Grisha’s eyes narrowed and Levi mentally cursed himself out. He should’ve come up with a flimsy excuse. Lord knows Carla wouldn’t want Grisha involved in whatever terrible news she told Eren. Though he was his father, Levi wasn’t a dumb ass.</p><p>“Come to my office real quick. Dina, keep an eye on the place.”  </p><p>Levi followed, bracing himself with a breath.</p><p>Once the door was shut, Grisha motioned for the man to sit. Levi did, knowing he would prefer to stand but he didn’t want to make Eren’s father more upset than necessary.</p><p>Grisha trailed behind his desk and sat down, his forearms resting on the desk and his glasses hiding his stony expression. Levi noticed the man had tattoos up and down his forearms, something that made him raise a brow.</p><p>“You got any kids, Levi?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Levi’s voice was cold. Why should he have to answer to Grisha like he was a student answering to a teacher? Levi knew this move all too well, and he was far too old to be treated like a child by someone a decade older than him. Levi is a <em>professor</em>, for crying out loud. </p><p>“Then you couldn’t understand what it’s like to sacrifice your time for your kids,” Grisha pressed on. “I love my kids. I got three, and they mean the world to me. And me becoming a grandpa recently, well that sealed it for me. I want the best for my kids and my grandkids. You see where I’m going with this?”</p><p>Levi wanted to roll his eyes. Yes, actually. He knew far too well where this conversation was going. Nile’s father, that old shithead, went on and on in a similar fashion.</p><p>“No,” Levi answered diplomatically. “Continue.”</p><p>Grisha gave him a hard stare at that answer. “My middle son is gay. Now don’t get me wrong, that’s his lifestyle. It’s his choice to do whatever sort of thing he wants, but I don’t particularly agree.”</p><p><em>It’s not a lifestyle choice for you to agree with, </em>Levi wanted to snap.<em> It’s who he is as a person you fuck. </em></p><p>“I see,” Levi nodded along, wanting to get the fuck outta here as soon as possible. He had no time for homophobic ramblings from a man he hardly respected.</p><p>“Eren is my boy. He was an <em>amazing</em> wide receiver in high school—“ <em>Ugh, sports.</em> Levi wanted to tune out. “Plenty of pretty girls liked him and he was interested in cars with me. I mean, you don’t see Zeke working with me, huh?”</p><p><em>Zeke. </em>Levi’s eyes narrowed.<em> Why does that name sound familiar.</em></p><p>“So I don’t want that life style for Eren,” Grisha finally breached the topic. “He’s a good kid with a lot going for him. It just doesn’t fit that he would have that . . . <em>lifestyle</em> along with everything else. Do you see what I mean?”</p><p>“I think so,” Levi frowned. He wasn’t sure what any of this had to do with him until Grisha opened his stupid mouth again.</p><p>“I don’t want you to make my son gay,” Grisha finished, nodding like he said something prophetic.</p><p>Levi was confused for a second. He had to do a double take and make sure he heard correctly the first time—<em>make my son gay</em>. Was this man for real? It’s been awhile since Levi heard something so ridiculous about his own sexuality that he had to stop for a second.</p><p>The raven wanted to laugh. </p><p>“You think I—“ Levi sat up. “You think I want to make your son gay?”</p><p>“Not that I think you <em>want</em> to,” Grisha put up his hands. “I just think he should stop hanging around you. He’s already got another friend like you and I don’t need him influenced. It’s not what I want for his future, you see?”</p><p>Levi stood. He wanted to burst. There were many feelings bubbling inside him right now—anger, amusement, shock, confusion, spite—he wanted to yell in Grisha’s face that it was actually too late! He already fucked his son and fucked him good, and he <em>liked</em> it.</p><p>“You don’t have to worry,” Levi simply smiled. He nodded to add in that extra emphasis. “But Eren’s an adult now. He should have the freedom to make his own choices, much like your other son did. And if that includes flocking to me, well, it’s simply out of my hands.”</p><p>Levi turned and left before he could face the consequences of his hubris.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <strong>[Levi] Eren isnt with grisha. </strong>
</p><p>He sent that simple text to Carla before tossing his phone onto the passenger seat.</p><p>It’s been an hour. Levi has already texted Erwin and Armin, though no reply yet. He doubted Eren was with them though, since those blonds would’ve snitched him out to Levi already.</p><p>Levi felt the sickness of worry creep into his heart as night fell. Eren didn’t have a car, so how far could this kid have really gone? Carla claimed she didn’t see Jean or Mikasa, so they couldn’t have picked him up. Armin and Erwin were a no go. Where on Earth did this kid go?</p><p>After driving around the city and simply looking out his window, Levi eventually drove around back to his neighborhood and paused.</p><p>It came to him.</p><p>Levi then began driving up the foothills, a common hiking trail where he and Eren first went all those months ago. He drove through the road, remembering how it felt to have Eren sing to him and laugh out the window all care-free and joyful. Levi also remembered the flips and turns his heart did when Eren took his hand and sang to him.</p><p>Deeper into the trail, Levi began to form senses of doubt. It’s been a very long time since then, and Levi was unsure if he could remember exactly where Eren had lead him.</p><p>Darkness appeared and disappeared around his car and Levi began to feel a little hopeless. There was no way Eren could’ve gone this far with just his bike and no cellphone, right? What was Levi even doing up here?</p><p>Levi stopped at an outlook of the trail. This was a common tourist spot, where many could park and overlook the city lights and the mountains looming behind. There were a few other cars here, but Levi paid them no mind.</p><p>He stepped out of the car and grabbed his phone, his thumb creeping over to click the flashlight on.</p><p>Levi forgot how much he enjoyed it up here, that one summer night with Eren. It was nice and the breeze was warm, but not in an awful way. The way Eren was vulnerable and broke down to Levi like they’ve known each other for thousands of years was touching. Overwhelming, almost.</p><p>So when Levi stepped a few paces forward and found a familiar figure sitting on the bench in front of him, Levi could hardly be surprised.</p><p>“Eren,” Levi spoke, stepping down a few rocks. His heart raced at the sight, relief flooding through his veins. He should call Carla.</p><p>“What’re you doing out here?” Levi breathed, stepping down and looking over the bench, right next to Eren’s face.</p><p>The brunet’s face was stone, his eyes dim and his lips pressed in a line. He heaved a sigh. “I just . . .” Levi sat down, eager to hear the brunet speak. It was so relieving to hear him speak.</p><p>“I don’t want to go home right now, Levi,” Eren confessed.</p><p>“What happened?” Levi asked softly, grabbing Eren’s hands into his own, his heart skipping and how cold they were. “Eren . . .”</p><p>“You know that kiss-ass in our class?” Eren breathed, the words “My friend Zeke?”</p><p>“Yes . . . ?”</p><p>“And how I told you I had an older half-brother I never met,” Eren continued, his voice prickled with hurt and confusion. “Right up here, remember?”</p><p>“Yes,” Levi answered eagerly. “Why, what’s—“</p><p>The realization hit Levi like a bus. Grisha’s talk from earlier about having a middle son, being gay, Zeke, the obvious flirting . . .</p><p>“Oh my god,” Levi let out, the conclusions running mad in his head. How had he never noticed before? Their last names were the fucking same but Levi never thought twice about it! Shit! <em>Holy shit . . .</em></p><p>“Eren,” Levi slipped a hand into his. “I’m so . . . Wow.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Eren muttered. “I never thought I would like, meet him. You know? It’s not that I have anything against him, I’m sure my da—<em>Grisha</em> is shitty to him too. I just never wanted to be reminded of . . . That whole affair. And he’s the living embodiment of it. And I didn’t know!”</p><p>“You couldn’t have known,” Levi assured. “It’s just a weird coincidence you met.”</p><p>“But now I don’t know what to do!” Eren’s words were fast, like these thoughts have been stewing inside him. “I mean . . . I don’t think Zeke knows. At all. Or maybe he does and he isn’t saying anything? My mom recognized him but he didn’t recognize her and like . . . Fuck, dude. This is crazy.”</p><p>Eren ran his hands over his face rapidly, making his hair shake out of the bun it was in. “I’m sorry for bailing on you. I just didn’t think I had the energy to—“</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Levi finished. “You’re—This is a lot of information to take in. A lot.”</p><p>“Yeah . . .”</p><p>A silence passed through them, allowing the two to hear subtle sounds of nature. The chirp of a cricket, the whirring of the wind and some leaves dancing on the dirt floor behind them.</p><p>“You’re warm,” Eren murmured, his hands giving Levi’s a squeeze. He leaned closer to the man, his cold cheek pressed against the side of Levi’s forehead. “Thank you.”</p><p>“I’m glad you’re safe,” Levi answered honestly. He shut his eyes and breathed, speaking warmth and making Eren crack a small smile. “I was so worried.”</p><p>“Careful, Levi,” Eren hummed. “You’re being awfully sappy for such a hard ass.”</p><p>Levi gave him a playful nudge. “Shut up. You’re the one that acted like a mopey dumb ass and ran into the hills.”</p><p>The college student exhaled sharply through his nose, his smile only deepening.</p><p>“But I’m so glad you’re okay,” Levi patched up his half-baked insult. “I don’t want you to leave my sight ever again.”</p><p>“You have such a funny way of making me feel so strongly about you,” Eren hummed, pressing a light kiss to the side of Levi’s head. “That’s what I love about you.”</p><p><em>Love</em>.</p><p>Levi gripped Eren’s hands and held him closer, his stomach doing somersaults at the word. The small, yet affectionate action did wonders for taking his breath away.</p><p>“Let’s get you home,” Levi murmured. “There’s a baked chicken for you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hopefully that was a good wrap up for some little segments. Eren’s had a very busy weekend haha</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Levi is a scary professor and they go shopping.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Right on time!!! Next chapter might be early or late, it really depends! Next week is finals week and I’m dreading it, so AHHHH if it’s late then it’s late I suppose......</p><p>Thanks for all the comments and the support! Some of you reached out to me on Twitter and that’s super fun!! </p><p>Also!!!!!! I revamped the sex scene on chapter 15 (I think it is) so if you want to give that a reread, you absolutely should!!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As much as Eren was obsessed with Levi, he could <em>not</em> stand his class.</p><p>Levi was a ruthless professor. Not only did he expect the readings to be done in completion, but he also had this terrible habit of randomly calling upon students to answer questions. If they answered something vague (which of course, indicated a lack of reading), Levi would narrow his eyes, lean on his podium, and press the question further.</p><p>And right now was no exception.</p><p>“So what was Charlotte’s conversation with Elizabeth was meant to convey and perhaps foreshadow? The latter of the question being for those of you who read ahead, of course.” Levi paced before stopping and locking eyes with a male student to Eren’s left. “Freddy.”</p><p>The blond student blinked himself out of drowsiness, something Eren cringed at.</p><p>“Uh . . . Sorry, what was the question?”</p><p>Levi smiled, making Eren suck in a breath. He knew that look. Eren sent Freddy a prayer.</p><p>“What was the conversation between Charlotte and Elizabeth meant to convey about their beliefs?” Levi asked, walking closer to stand a few feet away from Freddy. Eren noted he omitted the latter part of the question to clarify the first, which happened to be the only pity Levi would send to this poor student.</p><p>Eren would help, but he didn’t. As much as he enjoyed the movie for Pride and Prejudice, the book had <em>words</em> to read. And Eren read them, but that doesn’t mean he digested them in the slightest. Had Levi called on him instead of Freddy, Eren might not have been as articulate. </p><p>Sue him, but he agreed to treat Levi no different than any other Professor. And Eren would not have done the reading had it been for any other Professor.</p><p>“That’s like her friend, right?” Freddy mumbled, darting eyes meeting with other students. They avoided his stare out of fear for being called out by their terrifying Professor.</p><p><em>Oh my God.</em> Eren leaned away from his own desk, the secondhand embarrassment being too much. Zeke didn’t notice, only taking the opportunity to tap on his phone.</p><p>Levi nodded. “Yes. Elizabeth’s friend.” The older man didn’t look too pissed off yet, which was a good thing. Eren wondered how many empty-headed students the man had to face over the years.</p><p>“Well uh . . . They like—talked about Jane I think her name is? And-and it shows like—how different they are.”</p><p>“How are they different?”</p><p>“Charlotte and . . . <em>Jane</em>?” The blond student gave a blank look.</p><p>“<em>Elizabeth</em>!” Eren wanted to scream.</p><p>Levi smiled tightly, clearly impatient. Eren watched through his fingers, as well as other students. He knew how much the older man loathed when younger people included ‘like’ in their vocabulary too much.</p><p>Freddy shook his head, cracking a nervous smile. “No—Charlotte and <em>Elizabeth</em>. Sorry. It just shows like—how different they are with marriage and stuff. Like—you know, Elizabeth is more of a <em>people</em> person and Charlotte cares more about like—status and finding a husband. I guess.” The student was clearly shrinking in his seat, his word vomit making Levi listen intently.</p><p>“Would anyone else like to pitch in?” Levi asked, turning way from Freddy. The blond sighed of relief, running his hands over his face. </p><p>Dark eyes passed over Eren <em>and</em> Zeke, landing on a girl opposite of Freddy.</p><p>The girl answered adequately enough, making some points about foreshadowing that Eren couldn’t have answered. She looked pleased about herself and that’s about as much Eren could say for the situation.</p><p>Levi continued on with his lecture, Eren drifting between taking notes and simply staring at Levi.</p><p>While the raven was a terrifying professor and <em>very</em> unapproachable, he looked so confident standing there and talking. He did captivate the students, most writing notes and even raising their hand to ask questions.</p><p>This was also an uncomfortably arousing sight. Eren found that part out quickly though, as seeing his partner acting so confident and domineering in the lecture hall made for uncomfortable pants.</p><p>And finally, class ended. Freddy bolted out first, unsurprising to anyone. Eren tended to linger after class, hoping for most students to filter out before he would approach Levi and walk with him before running to Hanji’s lecture.</p><p>“What’re you doing this weekend?” Zeke asked as Eren threw on his backpack.</p><p>The younger felt uncomfortable butterflies. Being around Zeke now was very disorienting, much like being poisoned by a venomous animal. Eren felt nauseous, as if the sight of Zeke were enough to send him spinning.</p><p>He still hasn’t told Zeke. After Zeke left, he did text to check back in to see how Eren’s mother was doing, to which the brunet replied that she was fine—she had some bandages and was going in for stitches later that evening. Unbeknownst to Zeke, Eren had a runaway tantrum before going back home and convincing his mom to go to the ER.</p><p>Regardless—how exactly was Eren supposed to tell Zeke? ‘Hey, I’m your long-lost half brother and you’re the result of my dad cheating on my mom for a very long time!’</p><p>That’s not exactly digestible to anyone. Besides, shouldn’t it be Grisha’s responsibility to ensure the two know of each other’s existence?</p><p>“I’m visiting my niece in Shiganshina,” Eren answered truthfully. The thought of Agnes being Zeke’s niece as well was . . . troubling. Eren decided not to linger on that thought. “Why, what’s up?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Zeke shrugged, almost looking disappointed. “I just—ever since I moved from studying abroad it feels like all my friends aren’t here anymore, y’know? I got my mom and dad, but I don’t exactly talk to them. You think Levi has a busy schedule—?”</p><p>“Yes,” Eren answered quickly. He actually wasn’t sure what Levi was up to this weekend. The thought of leaving Levi in Trost with Zeke was enough to make the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. “He said he had meetings this weekend. Remember?”</p><p>“Oh,” Came Zeke’s unassuming expression. Eren couldn’t believe Zeke bought that lie. “Okay. See you Tuesday, then, Eren!”</p><p>“Bye, Zeke.”</p><p>Then there were two left in the lecture hall.</p><p>“You have about three minutes left until you get to four eyes’ class,” Levi noted lazily. He threw his messenger bag over his shoulder and looked expectantly at the brunet.</p><p>“She’s across the hall,” Eren scoffed. “But hey, so uh . . . What are you doing this weekend?”</p><p>“Grading,” Levi answered. “You little shits are nearly incomprehensible, so it takes an entire weekend to grade three classes worth of discussion questions. I’ll need a barrel of wine for your midterms.”</p><p>Eren scoffed. “How about you assign something easier this weekend? And you can come out of town with me to see my sister.”</p><p>His heart raced. This was a pretty intimate proposal for someone who (considering the circumstances) only started courting Eren a week or two ago. But honestly, the brunet couldn’t help himself. He’s been meaning to properly introduce Levi to Mikasa, anyhow.</p><p>“That would count as me treating you differently because I like you, Eren.”</p><p>“No,” Eren frowned. “It would be just a simple suggestion by a <em>student</em> of yours who happens to have a family emergency out of town. And you, as my special friend could, <em>hypothetically</em>, do whatever you wanted this weekend.”</p><p>“Family emergency, huh?”</p><p>“My niece is very cute,” Eren assured. “That’s the emergency.”</p><p>Eren brought out his phone and flipped to a recent photo of Agnes. Levi leaned forward, a smirk growing on his face before huffing out an amused breath of air.</p><p>“I’ll pack my things.”</p><p>-</p><p>Eren’s last class of the day.</p><p>Philosophy.</p><p>Now, Eren cared so very little for this class. In fact, he cared so little that Socrates himself could rise from the grave and write a conclusion about it.</p><p>Premise one: Intro to philosophy was boring.</p><p>Premise two: Eren didn’t care about intro to philosophy.</p><p>Therefore: Eren didn’t care about boring things.</p><p>That probably wasn’t correct. Whatever. This class was easy, anyhow. His professor, Mr. Bossard, as strict as he seemed, just read the entire time. He <em>attempted</em> to engage the class, but then someone would answer something totally off topic and Mr. Bossard would eat it up. Guess there were technically no wrong answers in philosophy.</p><p>And after a grueling 50 minutes, Eren packed up his shit and left. He had to go to Levi’s office and meet him there. Apparently, he had his shit packed and ready to go.</p><p>Eren found his way to the humanities building pretty quickly. He was getting more and more used to the layout of campus, noting the various art installations plotted and the gardens about.</p><p>There was something like that to appreciate about Maria State University and that was the abundance of trees and gardens.</p><p>After a brief trip in the elevator, Eren found himself walking down a dimly lit hallway and entered into the last door on the left.</p><p>When he entered, he was hardly surprised to see Hanji and Erwin occupying the small space and talking. Though Hanji was his professor and Erwin dating his best friend, Eren still found himself missing the two from time to time, much to the annoyance of Levi.</p><p>“Eren!” Hanji grinned, her glasses reflecting the bright sunlight. She was sat on the desk, Levi glaring at her every move. “I got a bone to pick with you—“</p><p>“Tell him all about it, Hanji,” Erwin smirked. “Give it to him good.”</p><p>“You’re really taking our Levi this weekend?” Hanji cried, throwing her arms around the shorter man. He glared menacingly at her like a dog, to which she did not notice. “We were gonna go <em>hiiiiiiiikinggggggg</em>!”</p><p>Levi scoffed, throwing her off. “You’re such a bother.”</p><p>“We’re gonna go see my niece,” Eren smiled nervously. “And check in on my sister, Mikasa.”</p><p>“She had her baby!” Hanji grinned. “Oh, wow! If only I had bought a present—oh, woe is me for being <em>so</em> unprepared!—“</p><p>“Hurry up and show him, four eyes.”</p><p>“Eeeek! Just kidding! I bought a present!” Hanji sang, her energy pure joy as she leaned over the side of Levi’s desk and brought out a medium sized, baby blue box. “For Mikasa—Erm, <em>Momkasa</em>! Yay!!”</p><p>Eren was amazed. He remembered mentioning his pregnant sister in passing in front of Hanji, but he didn’t think the woman could’ve possibly remembered that!</p><p>“Way to make Eren look like a shitty brother,” Levi attempted to hide a smirk.</p><p>Hanji threw him a look. “And what did <em>you</em> buy, Mr. Grouchy pants?”</p><p>“Money.”</p><p>“That’s not very creative,” Erwin snorted.</p><p>“I could buy her something!” Levi snapped quickly. “Eren and I will go to the store before we leave—right, Eren?”</p><p>“She’d probably just want the money,” Eren answered honestly. His sister wasn’t a frivolous person. That much was obvious at her baby shower.</p><p>Levi raised a hand to Eren with a shit eating smile. “See? I <em>know</em> what the new mother wants. Eren and I should get going—you two are stinking up my office. Go!”</p><p>Hanji hopped off Levi’s desk, straightening out her shirt before affectionately touching his shoulder. Erwin nodded at him politely before following his friend out.</p><p>“Ready?” Levi raised a brow.</p><p>Eren nodded. “Ready.”</p><p>-</p><p>It was only about thirty minutes into the trip until Eren noticed Levi kept huffing and puffing in the passenger seat. By Levi’s standards, the older man looked restless—tapping on his phone, putting it away before bringing it out again—Eren knew the answer before Levi could open his mouth.</p><p>Eren pulled into the parking lot of a department store. Levi shot him a (grateful?) look before he nearly ran into the store. The brunet smiled after the older man, only zipping up his jacket and following closely.</p><p>“Shitty four eyes,” Levi cursed under his breath as he rifled through baby clothes. “Who does she think she is—making me feel bad?”</p><p>Eren lazily glanced over a shelf of toys. “I told you already—my sister would just want money. And it <em>is</em> a considerate gift, since she could buy whatever she wanted with the money. Right?”</p><p>“That’s what I think!” Levi nearly shouted. “Ugh—Hanji must’ve gotten her a deluxe foot water bath thingy—now if I could get pregnant, what would I want . . . ?”</p><p>A silence passed between them as the two searched eagerly through the baby section. At some point, Eren stopped and began looking at Levi, who muttered under his breath and glared between two baby outfits. He was numbing about color or fabric—one of the two. Eren didn’t care. He only smiled.</p><p>“What?” Levi snapped, looking up to meet Eren’s eyes.</p><p>The brunet shrugged. “Nothing. You look cute, is all.”</p><p>“I don’t like that look in your eye,” Levi noted suspiciously. “Good thing I don’t have a vagina—God forbid your baby fever go a step too far one of these days. Then we would have a real problem on our hands.”</p><p>“I don’t have baby fever!” Eren whined, his voice going up an unnatural octave. “S-Sure, I want kids <em>some</em> day but is it so wrong to think you’re cute holding baby clothes?!”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Eren scoffed. “So you don’t want kids?”</p><p>“I never thought about it,” Levi answered honestly. “But my instinct is to say . . . No. My family is too dysfunctional.”</p><p>Eren didn’t like that answer. “Oh.”</p><p>Levi gave him a troubled look. “I don’t think you should worry about that right now. But there’s a reason you haven’t been aware of my family yet, Eren.”</p><p>“You never thought about having kids with Nile?”</p><p>The raven’s mouth opened and closed, shooting Eren a sharp look before turning away. He still wasn’t used to Eren’s candid way of asking such invasive questions.</p><p>What’s the harm in the truth, right?</p><p>“I don’t want to really go into that,” Levi professed honestly, looking down at the baby clothes with a tight look. “But long story short, Eren, he wanted biological kids and I couldn’t do that for him.”</p><p>Eren frowned at the revelation. While Eren used to envision himself finding a wife who could give him a big family and a house, he never really tied himself down to the specifics. If someone he loved were to have fertility issues—or in this case, have no uterus—Eren didn’t mind other options. He just wanted kids.</p><p>There was a warm feeling inside of him when imagining that vision with Levi. He was confident Levi would be a great person to raise kids with—though the cursing and dry comments would have to be stopped somehow.</p><p><em>I do have baby fever, don’t I?</em> Eren sighed, walking back around to join Levi in staring at some baby clothes.</p><p>Eren didn’t mind, though. He felt right at home with Levi. And that was the first step. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you thank you!!! What do you guys think so far?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello hello! Sorry about the brief hiatus! I was focusing on finishing up my school and allowing myself a brief mental break. It was worth it though! I finished with all As and one B, so yay me!! </p><p>I also rewrote this chapter like a billion times, but I don’t think my writing is good when I’m stressed or panicked, so I had to wait a bit. </p><p>But thank you for the encouraging comments!!! I look forward to them every single time!! Love you guys so much, and I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m bored!” The brunet made his loud announcement while reclining his seat and throwing his arms behind his head.</p><p>Eren wasn’t one for road trips, usually. They were always long, always boring and it was troublesome to sit in the same place for hours on end. Family vacations were the worst, since he had to spend hours and hours listening to his family bicker. It was absolute hell, but he was with Levi this time.</p><p>“It’s only one more hour,” Levi mumbled gently. “Find some music in the glove compartment. I might have some CDs in there.”</p><p>The brunet snorted. “Can’t believe your car only takes CDs. This thing’s probably older than <em>me</em>.”</p><p>“Probably.”</p><p>Eren’s lips tightened at the mention of their age difference. Levi was so casual about it. It almost made Eren insecure. Had Levi dated younger guys before? Was this a thing for him?</p><p><em>Ugh</em>. Eren shook his head. He was getting ahead of himself.</p><p>It wasn’t as though he’s never thought about their age difference, or their very different social standings. In fact, he’s thought about it a lot. He’s thought about how Levi was a very established adult with a home and a career. While this wasn’t out of Eren’s league, per se, it just wasn’t compatible to someone who was entering college with not a clue of what to do.</p><p>Luckily, Levi didn’t take note of Eren’s drop in morale.</p><p>“You gonna find a song?” Levi prodded gently. “I’m a little tired of hearing <em>WAP</em> every three minutes on this cursed radio.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Hold your horses.”</p><p>Eren cleared his throat and popped open the glove box, the old hinges squeaking as a clutter of papers and CDs fell together. Eren wondered how long it had been since Levi opened this thing.</p><p>Blue green eyes squinted into the darkness but he grabbed onto an album that was almost completely black had it not been for the illustration on the front.</p><p>It was a pale couple staring at one another from the side with blood splattered over their faces and hair.</p><p>“<em>Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge?</em>” Eren read the album title aloud, twisting the album over to read the back.</p><p>Levi’s head snapped. “Put that back.” His voice was grave and cool as ice, nearly scaring Eren into submission.</p><p>Eren smirked. “Definitely not. Not after <em>that</em> reaction.”</p><p>Without another word, Eren took out the CD and slid it into the radio. Levi looked positively grim, almost sweating like he has just looked down a cliff.</p><p>The song began, sounding completely foreign to Eren’s ears. He’s never heard of this band, but he enjoyed their sound. It was a little jarring for this to be in Levi’s possession, since it sounded a little dark and . . . emo.</p><p>
  <em>“Long ago . . . </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just like the hearse, you die to get in again . . .</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We are . . . </em>
</p><p>
  <em>So far from <strong>you</strong> . . .” </em>
</p><p>Eren jumped at the next part, reaching over to turn the volume down. It was followed by intense guitar melodies, making Eren grin with excitement.</p><p>
  <em>“Buuurning on!! Just like a match you strike to incineraaaaate!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The lives . . . of everyoneee you knowwwww!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And what’s the worst to take </em>
</p><p>
  <em>From every heart you break? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And like the blade you stain . . .</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, I’ve been holding on tonight . . .”</em>
</p><p>The next part was even more intense than the previous guitar, which made Eren giddy. Levi looked positive embarrassed, giving Eren a pained look.</p><p>
  <em>“What’s the worst that I can say?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Things are better if I stay </em>
</p><p>
  <em>So long and goodnight </em>
</p><p>
  <em>So long, not goodnight . . .”</em>
</p><p>The rest of the song continued, Eren bobbing his head, causing brown tendrils to fall from the bun he had it in previously.</p><p>“That’s enough,” Levi snapped, jamming a finger onto the pause button. Pink had blushed over his cheeks and ears, making Eren’s stomach do flips at the sight. He’d never seen the older man embarrassed before, since he was usually so composed and stoic.</p><p>This was <em>good.</em> Eren was gonna milk this for all it was worth.</p><p>“Wh—Levi!” Eren frowned. “I was listening to that!”</p><p>Levi glared. “Do you even <em>know</em> My Chemical Romance?”</p><p>“. . . No?”</p><p>“Good,” The shorter man snapped. “We don’t need to be indulging in my high school music.”</p><p>“<em>High school?</em>” Eren’s brows rose. “How old is this album, anyway?”</p><p>Levi went quiet, almost as if he were thinking.</p><p>“Must’ve been ’04 or ’05. I was a freshman in high school. And you were eating your own boogers in kindergarten, I assume.”</p><p>Eren whistled low. “I ate bugs, not boogers. Close, though.”</p><p>“Disgusting.”</p><p>“So you were an emo kid, huh? All while I was in elementary school?”</p><p>Eren’s words were playful, but it still didn’t hide the fact that Levi was a decade older than he was. Usually, this revelation did little to bother the college student. In fact, he found Levi’s maturity to be kinda hot most the time.</p><p>Levi rolled his eyes. “If we’re into labels, then yes.”</p><p>“Holy shit!” Eren laughed. “That’s—no way! But you know what? I can see it now! The eyeliner, the dark flippy hair, oh my god the belts—“</p><p>“I think you made your point—“</p><p>“You have <em>got</em> to show me pictures.”</p><p>Levi playfully slapped at Eren. “As if. You would’ve been my bully had we gone to school together anyway. A football jock like you? Those buffoons liked to pummel me every day it seemed.”</p><p>“I would love to pummel into you.”</p><p>“Very cute. Find something else to play.”</p><p>Eren knew what to look for this time. He rifled through the surprisingly messy glove box, making sure to find any albums that predated 2010.</p><p>“I wouldn’t have bullied you, by the way,” Eren noted as he brought out another CD to read it over. “I got along with everyone in school, except there weren’t any emo kids in my class.”</p><p>“We’re a dying breed.”</p><p>Eren snorted but entered the next CD, making sure to place the My Chemical Romance one back in its place.</p><p>Lively music sounded, making Levi relax a fraction.</p><p>“Fall Out Boy,” Levi nodded. “Not bad. Their old shit is miles better. Good choice.”</p><p>
  <em>“I’m gonna make you bend and break—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(it sent you to me without wings) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Say a prayer but <strong>let the good times roll . . .</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>In case God doesn’t show</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(let the good times roll, let the good times roll) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I want these words to make things right—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>but it’s the wrongs that make the words come to life . . . </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who does he think he is?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If that’s the worst you got,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Better put your fingers back to the keys . . .</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One night and one more time!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thanks for the memories </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Even though they weren’t so great—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He tastes like you only sweeter . . .</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One night!! Yeah! And one more time!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thanks for the memories!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thanks for the memories!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>See, he tastes like you only sweeter . . . “</em>
</p><p>Eren knew this song. Of course he did. It was a classic and everyone knew it.</p><p>Levi actually jammed out with him this time. In a rare form of humanity, Levi mouthed along to the lyrics and bopped his head along with Eren.</p><p>Sometime in their jam session, Levi pointed out how they needed gas. And so, they pulled into a humble looking gas station in the middle of nowhere.</p><p>The pale blue of the gas station and the fluorescent lighting of the building stood out against the dusk of the night sky around them. The lonesome building looked welcoming, though the night air was cold all around.</p><p>In an agreed upon silence, the two entered the gas station for snacks and beverages.</p><p>In his usual nature, Levi navigated the fluorescent maze to the back of the building where the hot coffee was served.</p><p>Eren shoved his hands into his jacket and walked up and down the candy aisle idly. Flashes of colors and candied fonts stood out to him, but really, he was looking for something to give Levi.</p><p>Speaking of whom, Levi peeked at him from the other side of the aisle. Laughably, the man’s dark, coal eyes were the only thing apparent.</p><p>“You find some candy yet, brat?” Levi coldly asked.</p><p>“Not yet,” Eren answered.</p><p>He hummed. “I’m going to fill my tank. Don’t get kidnapped or buy something stupid.”</p><p>“Yes, Captain.”</p><p>Levi’s eye twitched. “Don’t call me that. See ya out there.”</p><p>-</p><p>Levi was in trouble.</p><p>His pale hands tightened their grip on the gas handle, his pulse ringing loud in his ears. His heart was pounding like he had just ran a race, but really, they just watched Eren sing and act like an idiot.</p><p>“Damn it,” Levi growled to no one in particular.</p><p>How does someone look so cute singing shitty music and acting like an idiot? Is it the eyes? The bright smile? The almost shoulder length, chest nut hair that danced like seaweed?</p><p>Levi was irreparably falling in love with Eren. And he wasn’t mad at himself for it.</p><p>“Here you go,” Eren’s gentle voice interrupted his bubble.</p><p>A plain looking, wooden rose appeared on the roof of his car. It was long, cheap looking and yet it was the most enjoyable shade of red Levi had ever seen. He was never one for dark colors, but he decided this was his favorite shade of red now.</p><p>“You might catch some flies with that look of yours,” Eren grinned, looking slightly bashful.</p><p>Levi reached for the small gesture and held it close, blinking. He raked in the appearance of the rose before looking back up at Eren. Then back down at the rose. Then back up at Eren.</p><p>“I . . .”</p><p>“Let’s get going!” Eren rushed forth awkwardly, stumbling over himself like a baby deer. “I wanna see my niece.”</p><p>Eren hopped into the car without another word, making Levi breathless. Now that he was out of sight, Levi could let out the biggest smile he could manage.</p><p>-</p><p>Levi wasn’t sure what to expect. After all, he’s only seen Mikasa once before in person and that was at her baby shower. She seemed like a quiet girl, but Levi never considered himself intimidated by her (or anyone for that matter) until the trip back from the gas station.</p><p>Eren spoke of only a few stories of his sister, but even then, that was enough to put Levi on edge.</p><p>It seemed as though Mikasa was the overprotective type, often beating up people in school who crossed Eren or Armin. Eren cited Mikasa getting suspended and even switching schools on occasion. It was looking like Eren wasn’t the only one in the family with temper issues.</p><p>He also explained how she still managed to make it into a decent art school. She dropped out, but she keeps a small art career on the side while maintaining a stay-at-home mom status.</p><p>Levi wasn’t an artistic person by any means, so he made sure to keep mental track of his words and thoughts, as to not offend Eren’s sister.</p><p>They pulled into the driveway of the house, Levi letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.</p><p>The house was small with unassuming yet dark décor. Levi liked it.</p><p>The front door opened right as they were about to knock, a passive looking Mikasa on the other side. Unnervingly, Mikasa did not look surprised to see either of them.</p><p>Her hair was pinned back on one side and she wore loose clothing, but she didn’t look tired or messy like a new mother usually should.</p><p>Levi also never noticed how little Mikasa resembled Eren and their parents as well. Mikasa, in stark contrast to her parents and brother, had milky pale skin with jet black hair. Her eyes were also almond shape and darker than the night. The thought of Mikasa being perhaps not biologically related to Eren crossed his mind, but the college student didn’t mention anything of the sort.</p><p>“You and Eren can have the couches,” She simply said, stepping backwards and allowing the two into her home.</p><p>Levi was pleased to see the house was nearly immaculate when entering—not that he wanted to force his expectations on a new set of parents. He wasn’t a <em>monster</em>.</p><p>Right away, Levi looked for the baby. That was who he was here for, after all.</p><p>Agnes was resting in a bassinet, looking thoroughly pissed off with her hands clenched at her face. Her skin was pinkish, smooth and blemish free. Her hair was as dark as Mikasa’s though slightly curled and a little thin.</p><p>“I need to use the bathroom,” Eren murmured, handing his suitcase off to Levi before making his way down the hall.</p><p>Levi felt panicked. He wanted to grab Eren’s hand and demand him to stay, as he desperately wanted anything but alone time with his sister.</p><p>Mikasa stared right at him. Levi stared back, the awkwardness settling deep in his stomach and refusing to let go.</p><p>“I know everything,” Mikasa stated flatly.</p><p>Panic surged through Levi’s veins and his first impulse was to be embarrassed. Not of Eren, of course. He was embarrassed of his own, immature decorum when it came to being ignored and being tossed to the side after that night in June.</p><p>“Oh,” Came Levi’s intelligent response.</p><p>“I’m sorry about him.”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“Eren,” Mikasa didn’t notice Levi’s uncomfortable change in pacing. She sat down and looked genuinely troubled. Her hand ghosted over to Agnes. Mikasa began rocking her baby gently, much to the delight of the child napping within. Her wrinkled expression softened slightly and she cooed, making Levi’s heart strings tug ever so slightly.</p><p>“He was never really good at expressing himself,” Mikasa continued. “And that’s coming from someone who isn’t good at expressing herself.”</p><p>Levi scoffed before joining Mikasa on the adjacent couch. “Yeah, well—it was a lot for him and he apologized. What can you do.”</p><p>A silence passed. Levi didn’t want to acknowledge the similarities between him and Mikasa. Like her, the older man also had a turbulent high school past with many instances of violence and overprotection over others. It wasn’t a pretty sight—at least until he met Erwin.</p><p>Mikasa stared at him. “I like you, Levi. Don’t leave because of my shitty brother.”</p><p>Levi opened his mouth to speak but right then, Eren showed up and frowned at the atmosphere.</p><p>“You guys didn’t talk about me, did you?” Eren frowned, thick brows furrowed.</p><p>“None of your business,” Mikasa replied shortly. “Levi, help me with dinner.”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Eren gave him an encouraging smile as he disappeared into the kitchen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Very little Mikasa content, my bad! But I got my nails done recently, and they’re kinda long so it’s a pain to type right now. Anyway, update should be soon! There’s no school breathing down my neck and I feel great! </p><p>See you guys next time! Thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dinner and a fight.</p><p>Sorry the delay for this chapter was longer than expected?? I was writing some one shots and updating other stories so please forgive me Aaaaaaaaa</p><p>ALSO!! I drew Eren and Levi for this story and posted it on my Twitter so ?? Check it out!! https://twitter.com/skullstrings/status/1341241422629003264?s=21</p><p>But I hope you guys enjoy !!!! Thank you for all the lovely comments, as always, and if I don’t get back to you I read everything. </p><p>Thank you for all the support!!! Love you guys!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How did you and my brother get along anyway?”</p><p>Levi didn’t look up to meet her stare, which he saw burn into his peripherals. He could hardly be surprised at her interrogation.</p><p>After all, he was a decade older than her brother, whom she’s been protective over their entire lives. Levi was more surprised that she hadn’t ripped his head off the moment they stepped into her home.</p><p>“He used to not like you,” Mikasa added, no venom behind her words. In fact, she said the statement so plainly that Levi took no offense. Although, he did wonder what sort of things Eren blathered about.</p><p>Levi huffed. “Yeah, well, I didn’t exactly like him either.” The dark haired man wasn’t sure how much Mikasa knew, but he decided it would be wise to answer honestly.</p><p>“So how did something like that happen?” Mikasa asked curiously. “Because no offense, but you aren’t exactly my brother’s type.”</p><p>There was no offense to be taken. Levi was a grouchy older <em>man</em>, and Eren was (presumably) into women his age beforehand. Besides the gender and age differences aside, Levi found it <em>striking</em> that only months ago, he and Eren were at each other’s necks. There was a time that Levi couldn’t stand the sight of the tall brunet, and that was both due to physical attraction and the obnoxious behavior.</p><p>“When your mother made him help me with my garden,” Levi answered. “Eren wasn’t as much of a brat as I assumed and we just—we just clicked.” The older man was surprised at his own stutter. His stomach felt warm at the memory of Eren working long hours in his backyard.</p><p>Mikasa hummed. She continued with a silence, only slicing through slabs of meat while Levi tended to the vegetables. They were making some sort of stew, to which Levi wasn’t sure the name of, but there was something familiar about it.</p><p>A comfortable silence wafted between them, making Levi feel a touch more relaxed. He took this lull in conversation as a form of acceptance from the older sister, to which Levi could care about less about. He was the <em>last</em> person the care about anyone’s acceptance, much less, Eren’s family members, but he still felt honored that the infamous, overprotective sister had accepted him.</p><p>“What sort of dish is this?” Levi asked</p><p>“It’s pho,” Mikasa explained gently, almost as if she were reading his mind. “It’s a very popular Vietnamese dish.”</p><p>Levi hummed. He should’ve known that. He nodded absentmindedly until Mikasa’s words sunk and Levi realized the full weight of what she just said.</p><p>“Wait,” Levi frowned. “Are you—?”</p><p>“Yes,” Mikasa answered, turning back around to arrange the raw pieces of meat carefully on a platter. “I wanted to tell you before you asked. I’m adopted, if that wasn’t already obvious.”</p><p>“I wasn’t going to ask <em>that</em>,” Levi replied, setting aside his knife to wash his hands. He wasn’t a nosy person by any means, and he suspected Mikasa was as well. “I just know a Vietnamese person when I see one.”</p><p>Mikasa stared. “And you . . . ?”</p><p>“I’m half.”</p><p>Her brows went up. “Do you know anything about Vietnam?” She looked very earnest in her listening, which made Levi wonder what the specific circumstances around her adoption were.  </p><p>Levi hesitated.</p><p>Truth be told, he knew very little about his father’s home country besides what was taught in general education classes. He barely saw his father, as he was a man ravaged by the Vietnam war and crippling alcoholism—</p><p>Levi shook his head. “Not really. I may as well have been adopted, considering I’ve only met my father a handful of times.”</p><p>He remembered being very young and spending off-hand days with his paternal grandmother, since his mother worked many days and many nights and Uncle Kenny wasn’t always around. He remembered her being very old, but very meticulous about her cleaning. She also didn’t speak a lick of English. Levi didn’t have time to be exposed to the language, anyhow, as the woman passed away a few years ago.</p><p>“Ah,” Mikasa nodded. A perfect response.</p><p>Levi liked Mikasa.</p><p>“That smells so good!” A deep, whiny voice sounded as they stepped into the kitchen.</p><p>Levi glanced an eye up towards the sudden disturbance in their kitchen and saw Eren walk in—with a fully awake Agnes cradled in his arms. She looked comically tiny surrounded by the much bigger Eren, with her dark hair and pale, pink skin.</p><p>“We’re almost done,” Mikasa answered an unasked question. “Can you change her diaper for me—?”</p><p>“Already did,” Eren finished, walking over to glance over Levi’s shoulder.</p><p>Eren stayed there for a pregnant moment, making Levi acutely aware of their settings. Here Eren was, holding a baby while Levi was meticulously slicing vegetables in a kitchen. This was easily too domestic for Levi’s taste. He’d never really experience that before, seeing as he met Nile as a sloppy grad student, then they grew too busy for each other to where all they did in their free time was have sex and argue.</p><p>Did he and Nile even <em>have</em> any form of this? All Levi recalled was picking up take out and coming home to a husband that was sleeping or studying. Sure, Levi’s cooked once or twice but it ended up in the fridge and eventually tossed out anyway.</p><p>Levi didn’t like this. In his long marriage with Nile, Eren has already crossed lines and ventured to where no other man has gone before.</p><p>“You’re close,” Levi noted, his tone sounding tenfold more harsh than he intended.</p><p>Eren’s eyes flickered with hurt. “Oh—my bad.” He backed off and went to go stand alongside his sister.</p><p>Levi scowled to himself. Luckily, Mikasa didn’t notice the way he snapped at her brother. Though, he wish she had. He needed someone to knock him upside the head for how he just reacted. Eren wasn’t doing anything on purpose—but wasn’t Levi valid? After all, the kid was going on about babies in the store when they were shopping. Of course Levi’s on edge.</p><p>Levi sighed, placing the knife on the cutting board. He glared at the vegetables.</p><p>Why couldn’t he just not be an asshole?</p><p>-</p><p>Dinner went off mostly without a hitch.</p><p>Of course, it was mostly Mikasa and Eren communicating—like siblings do. They spent the dinner talking about their mom and dad, memories and what they’ve been up to. The older man mostly stayed out of it, finding it amusing that the two would give him knowing looks, as if to beckon Levi to their side.</p><p>“Levi!” Mikasa frowned. “Okay—I don’t think it’s completely unreasonable for me to have wanted to know the details. Right?”</p><p>Levi perked up and realized the brats have been bickering with each other about something. Levi wasn’t paying attention. He drowned them out about fifteen minutes ago.</p><p>He looked up and saw the two siblings staring at him, silently demanding to know his alliance.</p><p>“Sorry, what was the situation?”</p><p>Eren gave his sister a short glare. “Months ago at pride, when you and I were drunkenly making out? It turns out that my ex-fling saw us and told Mikasa, who then asked for all the details. I think that’s weird, right?”</p><p>This was news to Levi. “What?” He was a little embarrassed, but when Mikasa confronted him upon first arrival with her declaration of ‘knowing everything’ made much more sense.</p><p>Mikasa huffed. “Annie was hardly just a fling, Eren. You liked her. Be respectful.”</p><p>Eren turned bright red. “It’s—It’s not about that! Levi, it’s weird right?”</p><p>Levi reached for his glass of wine. This was going to be a long night. Though he respected and appreciated Mikasa, he also didn’t want to just throw Eren under the bus. His bias was obvious.</p><p>“Whatever Eren says,” Levi waved a hand.</p><p>“Ha!” Eren grinned.</p><p>Mikasa rolled her eyes. “Of course Levi’s going to agree with his boyfriend.”</p><p>“He’s not my boyfriend.”</p><p>The words came out quickly, but it still shot Levi through the heart all the same. Mikasa glared harshly and Levi froze in his spot. Eren seemed to realize what he said and blushed out of embarrassment.</p><p>“Levi,” Eren spoke quickly. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“Bathroom’s down the hall, right?” Levi stood up quickly. He didn’t wait for Mikasa to respond, as he only shoved himself away from the table and left in a hurry.</p><p>Agnes, flinching at the screech from the chair, began crying from the living room. Mikasa retreated from the table as well and ran to her daughter, cooing gentle words and rocking her from the sofa.</p><p>Eren was stunned. His mind was still catching up to him as he realized the full weight of what had just happened. He looked to Mikasa, who glared at him with angry eyes and jerked her head towards the bathroom.</p><p>Eren, falling over his own clumsy feet, stumbled towards the bathroom.</p><p>-</p><p>Eren thought it was hopeless.</p><p>“Levi?”</p><p>Eren pressed his ears against the bathroom door and heard absolute silence. He frowned at this. He didn’t think Levi would hurt himself or anything, but it was torture to hear nothing from the older man.</p><p>He knocked again, his stomach lurching. There was a sinking feeling in his gut. Knowing he’d hurt Levi’s feelings was a horrible feeling, and Eren knew he was 100% in the wrong. He wasn’t even sure why that slipped out of his mouth in the first place.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Levi,” Eren called out, sliding his back down against the door. “I’m really, really, sorry.”</p><p>He felt like the dumbest person in the world, and like apologizing felt useless at the moment. Levi didn’t want to talk to him, so he wasn’t in the mood for hearing anything. Not that Eren would blame him.</p><p>“I’m not sure why I said that,” Eren spoke out loud. “It was really dumb of me, y’know?”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>He would’ve been fine had Levi launched himself across the table to wring Eren’s neck, or to call him a range of curses and then smack him silly. Anything but this.</p><p>Eren stood and walked away, throwing one last troubled look towards the door before heading to the couch.</p><p>-</p><p>Being a teen, Eren never really liked having a ‘girlfriend’ so to speak. No matter how much time he and the girl spent together on their day-to-day basis, it didn’t matter to Eren. He never liked that title for someone, and he definitely wasn’t going to start now.</p><p>It wasn’t a commitment thing, at least to Eren. It was . . . a title thing. Eren never understood why two people couldn’t just hang out in each other’s presence without calling it names.</p><p>He laid back in Mikasa’s and Jean’s bed and stared into the ceiling. Mikasa was folding and putting away clothes, drifting her gaze to her tablet to continue watching her stupid TV dramas.</p><p>“I think I always do this,” Eren confessed aloud.</p><p>Mikasa paused her show and raised a brow at him. “You’re barely noticing?”</p><p>Eren’s thick brows furrowed. “What . . . ?”</p><p>“Annie?”</p><p>Annie was the most recent example before Levi. Eren met her after high school, as she was Reiner’s pissed off roommate in a party Eren was attending. She was cold and a bit mean, but Eren could read her like a book. He knew when she was angry, feeling clingy, or not in the mood to talk. They spent months together, having sex and going out to eat afterwards. Eren assumed they were a friends-with benefits kind of deal, whereas Annie had been telling people that Eren was her boyfriend.</p><p>Needless to say, that made for one awkward conversation later, which resulted in having a TV remote chucked at Eren.</p><p>“That was one time!” Eren scoffed, turning on his side. “I can’t believe you’re still friends with her. She tried to kill me.”</p><p>“You deserved it.”</p><p>Eren rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I liked her, but she didn’t want to hear me out.”</p><p>“And Mina.”</p><p>Eren’s eye twitched.</p><p>Mina was the girl before Annie. They met in high school, and Eren noticed her whenever he played football and Mina would be on the sidelines as a sports medicine student, waiting to heal broken players back to health. Her and Eren’s involvement lasted a bit longer than his involvement with Annie. She was also way more attached, texting Eren constantly and buying him presents. Though he enjoyed her company, but like Annie, Mina had assumed they were something more—something Eren never disclosed.</p><p>“Anka. Julie. Nifa. San—“</p><p>Eren sat up, glaring at his sister. “I get it.”</p><p>“You have a track record,” Mikasa gently reminded him. “So you <em>cannot</em> screw this up with Levi. You aren’t a high schooler anymore, you need to really think about how you treat people.”</p><p>Outside, in the hallway, Eren heard the bathroom door open and felt his heart dip.</p><p>“I can tell you really like him,” Mikasa whispered. “And I saw how you were when you guys weren’t talking for a month. You can’t let him go, Eren.”</p><p>Eren sighed, but stood anyway. He gathered his thoughts and straightened out his shirt.</p><p>Mikasa was right. Levi was different. Of course, he was a man, and that scared Eren away, but he never went back to someone he cut ties with. Ever. Levi had left his mark on Eren, and as a result, the brunet couldn’t rid of the man from his head or his heart.</p><p>“Or no more Agnes,” Mikasa motioned towards the baby swinging in her bassinet, blinking giant brown eyes.</p><p>“Geez, okay,” Eren rolled his eyes. “I get it already. I’m going.”</p><p>“Don’t get semen on my couch.”</p><p>“M-Mikasa!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So what did you guys think?????? Let me know!!! </p><p>And I wanted to continue so bad aaaaa but I already reached word limit for myself haha. </p><p>Thank you for reading and I’ll see you guys in the next one!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! I had a really shitty and exhausting 12 hour shift at work at work so I’m drinking and typing this. It was New Year’s Eve, and of course, restaurants are very busy during this time. </p><p>Sorry if the chapter isn’t 100%, I’m honestly just so gut punched right now that I can’t focus. Customers are very awful people. I just feel so defeated. </p><p>Anyway, I really hope you enjoy! I could use an uplifting comment or two, but thank you for reading this far into my story and enjoying it. I really appreciate everything you guys do, whether it be commenting, kudos, bookmarking or even reading. </p><p>Happy New Years, everyone!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eren wasn’t sure what to say.</p><p>The college student was no stranger to having people pissed at him for the things he’s done. After all, Eren grew up with an uncontrollable temper and an impulse nature that caused him to simply speak his mind when it wasn’t always appropriate to do so.</p><p>It took years of concentration and therapy to help remedy these issues of his. He wasn’t sure where these problems with his attitude came from, but Eren didn’t find it a coincidence that when he started spending less time with his father, it was easier to overcome.</p><p>Eren sat on the sofa perpendicular to Levi, who was awake and typing away on his phone. The brunet came out from Mikasa’s room and spotted Levi sitting on the couch and mindlessly typing away. There was a small glimmer of hope in this action.</p><p>Levi was awake and didn’t pretend to be asleep or demand to leave, so surely he can’t be <em>too</em> pissed, right? Was there still an opportunity for Eren to talk and explain himself?</p><p>Eren gazed at Levi, who ignored his presence. He was just typing on his phone, his expression bored and unreadable as always.</p><p>The younger man couldn’t help but feel jealous at the action. Was Levi texting someone? Perhaps finding someone who <em>would</em> call him a boyfriend right away? Was it Zeke? That Australian guy? <em>Nile?</em></p><p>“You look like you’re about to shit your pants,” Levi noted lazily, anchoring his dark eyes to his phone screen. “Out with it.”</p><p>The brunet’s mouth tightened into a line. He never enjoyed the way Levi addressed him whenever he was pissed; it was like they were student and professor. Though, they were. But Eren knew they were more than that.</p><p>“We should talk about dinner,” Eren said, his words unsure like footsteps on a creaky bridge. “I would like to at least explain myself.”</p><p>“Go ahead,” Levi replied. “No one’s stopping you.”</p><p><em>Levi isn’t happy with how this is going.</em> Eren assumed. He had to find a way to appease the older man in a way that seemed honest.</p><p>“I don’t regret what I said,” Eren spoke, causing Levi to look up. “I’m sorry that-that it came across that way, but I don’t regret it.”</p><p>Levi looked unimpressed, but he was making eye contact this time. “You’re very bad at apologizing, Eren.”</p><p>He was. But Eren didn’t care, and he knew Levi didn’t either. Eren wanted to apologize in a way that didn’t have too much bullshit surrounding it. He wanted to be direct, honest and to the point.</p><p>“I don’t feel like apologizing for what I said,” Eren answered in an exhale, his rib cage tightening. “Because . . . I was just telling the truth. I know it hurt your feelings, but I don’t like labels. I never liked using labels and stuff for my other girlfriends, so—“</p><p>“You just did,” Levi’s eyes narrowed, making Eren’s jaw clench. “So why am I different, Eren? Because I’m a man?”</p><p>“No!” Eren answered quickly. “Well, yes, it’s different, but not in that way! I just . . . I think I have a lot of issues. Personally, I feel like I don’t have to use labels on something that should be understood, I guess.”</p><p>Levi’s eyes searched Eren’s. He looked pissed, but he was also listening intently. No doubt to tear down Eren’s argument bit by bit.</p><p>Levi put his phone away. “Let me give you a lesson in semantics, Eren. If you want to ‘casually’ date me, that’s fine, but understand this—“</p><p>Eren gulped.</p><p>“We aren’t exclusive unless I’m your boyfriend,” Levi began. “So—“</p><p>“Do you <em>want</em> to fuck other people?” Eren’s voice burned. He remembered how he had to having an aching and confusing crush on Levi all while that Australian guy went in and out of Levi’s house.</p><p>“No,” Levi snapped quickly. “You’re not getting it, Eren. I <em>want</em> to be with you and I <em>want</em> us to have a label. I know people your age don’t give a shit about that, but I want to know you’re in this as much as I am!” Levi’s voice raised and before he knew it, he was standing.</p><p>Eren stood too, towering over Levi. “You don’t have to second guess me, Levi. I’m in this as much as you are!”</p><p>“Oh, is that so?”</p><p>“Yes!” Eren tried not to shout. “I’m all about you, damn it! I’ve <em>been</em> about you! Has anyone else ever driven me this crazy? No!”</p><p>Levi blinked at him, eyes wide.</p><p>“I think about you all the time and-and I can’t help but think something’s wrong with me but . . . I just can’t help myself around you.”</p><p>“Show me.”</p><p>Eren came at Levi like a tidal wave, enveloping the shorter man with his big arms and attacking him with a kiss. Their teeth clashed uncomfortably and Levi accidentally bit his own bottom lip.</p><p>They stumbled backwards onto the sofa again, with Levi compressed under Eren’s weight.</p><p>“Shit!” Levi cursed as his head hit the wall. “Fuck, you’re fucking heavy. Get up.”</p><p>“No,” Eren mumbled against his lips. He raised his hands to cusp Levi’s face against his own. He opened his mouth and began passionately kissing Levi, promptly shutting the older man up.</p><p>Levi absolutely melted into the feeling, and before he knew it, Eren was pinning him to the couch. His black hair spilled over the edges of the couch and both their legs dangled and tangled together.</p><p>The older man had nearly forgotten what a passionate kisser Eren was. The brunet managed to make every movement so warm, so loving and yet so hot. </p><p>Dark eyebrows furrowed as Eren rolled his hips against the older man’s, his cock getting pressed between Levi’s own erection and his hip.</p><p>“I’ve missed this,” Eren confessed, kissing into Levi’s ear. “I’ve thought about that night for weeks, you know?”</p><p>Levi was breathless. He’s missed this too. Eren’s been his only form of physical intimacy with another human for months, and the way the man ravaged him during sex was unforgettable.</p><p>“I’ve touched myself countless times thinking about being inside you,” Eren continued, nipping Levi’s earlobe gently. Eren’s warm breath sent shivers down Levi’s spine. Eren noticed and dug his hips deeper against the older man.</p><p>Levi slipped his hands beneath Eren’s shirt and delightfully ran his hands over bulging muscles and the flat plains of Eren’s body. His skin felt hot too the touch and softer than he remembered.</p><p>Eren licked and pressed open mouthed kisses against the space below Levi’s ear, making him groan low—just quiet enough as to not get caught.</p><p>“I almost brought lube, damn it,” Levi muttered, making Eren laugh.</p><p>The brunet pressed a kiss to Levi’s temple before sitting up. “We don’t need it. I just wanna feel your body. Can you turn around for me?”</p><p>Levi shot him a suspicious look. “I don’t like that.”</p><p>Eren rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to do anything you’re uncomfortable with. Trust me. Turn around on all fours.”</p><p>Levi exhaled softly. Had this been anyone else, he would’ve kicked them in the head and told them to fuck off, but this was Eren. He trusted Eren. Eren was a generous and attentive lover, and he had such a coaxing voice that the older man couldn’t help himself.</p><p>Once the shorter man was sprawled before Eren, he got to work. He started by kissing at Levi’s lower back, making Levi twitch beneath him. The older man wasn’t usually so sensitive to the touch, but of course, Eren had a certain way about him.</p><p>For a few short minutes that felt like hours, Eren ran his hands all over Levi’s body while attentively kissing him and muttering praises between. His hands ran like feathers, a surprisingly gentle gesture from the hot-headed college student. And his kisses were constantly interrupted by smiles and whispers.</p><p>Finally, Eren went onto his knees and pressed his cock right in between the mounds of Levi’s ass. The brunet groaned, his hand anchoring itself onto Levi’s hip. The other hand reached around and pet Levi’s erection gently, making the older man stumble.</p><p>Despite the layers between Eren’s hand and Levi’s cock, Levi still felt the warm licks of arousal race up his spine. He hadn’t realize how felt it good to he touched this way again, or how greedy it made him feel. He wanted more—but he was willing to hand the reins over to Eren. He palmed Levi’s cock while the other hand gripped tightly on his hip. The brunet was so clearly inexperienced touching another man’s cock like this, but his movements were needy and desperate.</p><p>“I’m gonna eat you out,” Eren murmured, sentence that Levi had to process twice.</p><p>Levi raised his head, throwing his chin over to look at Eren, who was slowly pulling his pants down. Levi wanted to protest, asking if Eren was even remotely comfortable getting this close to another man, but he digressed. If Eren didn’t want to, Eren wouldn’t. He didn’t seem like the kind of guy to do things against his own will.</p><p>Eren’s hands fell onto Levi’s cheeks before spreading them open. Quickly, Eren leaned forward and licked a broad stripe from Levi’s balls to the top of his entrance.</p><p>Levi launched forward at the sensation, Eren’s tongue being hot and wet. His cock twitched as the brunet dove face first, lapping at Levi’s puckered entrance greedily. His hands were still focused on spreading Levi apart, occasionally digging his finger nails into the pale skin.</p><p>They kept at this pace for awhile, Eren alternating between circling his entrance and digging his tongue inside. Levi had been slowly drifting away, losing himself in the pleasure. His tongue was warm and wet, which ricocheted pings of pleasure across his groin and lower back. It was then that Levi figured there was no way this was Levi’s first time doing this. Girls had assholes too, he supposed.</p><p>Eren mumbled something, but Levi was sure he had gone deaf.</p><p>“Huh?” Levi asked, grimacing when Eren distanced his mouth away from his hole.</p><p>“I said,” Eren dragged his forearm against his mouth. “Do you want me to suck your dick?”</p><p>Levi blinked at him. “You want to <em>what</em>?”</p><p>The brunet tutted impatiently. “I wanna suck your dick, Levi. You have to teach me.”</p><p>“Here?” Levi asked again, looking bewildered at such a suggestion.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>Levi thought about it. He wasn’t sure where exactly he envisioned having Eren suck him off for the first time, but his sister’s couch definitely wasn’t one of those places. He considered declining, but his cock was as hard as diamonds and he was about ready for anything at this point. Besides, Mikasa has given them no reason to indicate she would be interrupting anytime soon.</p><p>“Shit, okay.” Was Levi’s answer.</p><p>-</p><p>They decided that the best and most comfortable way to tackle this was by having Levi sit against the couch while Eren rested between his legs. The couch wasn’t the most comfortable place to do things, but neither of them seemed to have minded, since their last encounter took place in a car.</p><p>“Remember what I told you,” Levi lectured with no malice in his tone. “Three taps on the knee if it gets too much. And take your time, okay? No teeth—“</p><p>“I got it,” Eren interrupted smoothly, taking a hold of Levi’s softened penis into his hands. “You act like I’ve never received a blowjob before. I think I know what I’m looking for.”</p><p>Levi crossed his arms. “I’m just looking out for you, damn it. You sure you’re not going to run off for another month after this?”</p><p>“Yes,” Eren looked annoyed.</p><p>“Good. I just want to make sure having another man’s cock in your mouth isn’t gonna send you to the psych ward or some shit.”</p><p>Eren rolled his eyes. “It’s not just ‘another man’ though, Levi. It’s you. And I want to make you feel good.” The brunet followed up with his words by slowly jerking Levi to life. That seemed to shut Levi up.</p><p>Eren wouldn’t admit, but it was a bit jarring to have Levi’s cock so close to his face like this again. Last time this happened, Eren didn’t seem to mind when Levi rode his face. But Eren was also drunk. And so was Levi. And Eren wasn’t entirely sure if that even happened anymore.</p><p>Regardless, Levi seemed to be enjoying himself. The pale man’s body twitched and his cock slowly hardened to its full length, making Eren watch with fascination. Eren recalled touching Levi’s penis once before, and the feeling wasn’t too different from stroking his own penis, though of course, it was someone else’s.</p><p>Once Levi was half hard, Eren leaned forward and licked at the tip of his dick, surprised at the flavor. It tasted like skin—sweaty, salty and a bit musty. It was also very soft on his tongue, which made Eren decide that he sorta liked this feeling. The older man bit his lip.</p><p>Cranking his jaw open, Eren lowered his mouth and rested the top half of Levi’s cock against his tongue. Unsure of what to do next, he jerked the rest of the length into his mouth and began moving his head. He became self-aware of his teeth, which he tucked away behind his lips and continued working. Levi grew to full staff in his mouth, and it was only then that Eren could appreciate the thickness of his cock.</p><p>His own cock twitched in his pants at the thought of Levi returning the favor to Eren and topping him. He wasn’t sure if the raven would be down for that, but it couldn’t hurt asking.</p><p>Once in awhile, Eren would look back up at Levi. He half-expected the older man to look bored or maybe a little critical, but Levi was fully relaxed against the couch now. His brows were furrowed and his mouth parted open.</p><p>Eren tried not to smirk. Maybe he should be grateful Levi hadn’t seen much action between his divorce and his encounters with Eren. Any blowjob would seem pretty much amazing because of that.</p><p>“Dumb ass,” Levi grumbled. Ah, so he noticed Eren trying not to smile.</p><p>Eren swallowed, his throat getting increasingly dry. Levi buckled at the motion, making the brunet think a little more carefully.</p><p>He used to think that blowjobs simply involved putting a mouth onto a penis and keeping your teeth away. But he tried to remember what he enjoyed himself whenever he was on the receiving end of one.</p><p>Well, Eren kinda liked it when girls did this.</p><p>He rose back to the tip of Levi’s penis and curled his tongue against the underside, tasting his own saliva along with the taste of raw skin. Levi enjoyed this, launching forward and tangling a hand into his hair.</p><p>Encouraged, Eren began repeating the motion, swallowing the top half of Levi’s cock before sucking in his cheeks and going again and again. The blowjob quickly became sloppy, with saliva coating Eren’s chin and the hand that gripped Levi’s cock.</p><p>“Eren,” Levi warned with a stern tone. “Fuck, I’m gonna—<em>please</em>—“</p><p>The brunet kept going. He was encouraged to bring Levi to climax, even if that meant all over his mouth, his face or otherwise. He was too excited by the prospect of the usually cool-tempered man becoming undone.</p><p>Levi’s cock grew warmer in temperature within Eren’s mouth. Before he knew it, Levi shoved Eren back before he felt hot spurts of fluid land on his nose and mouth. Eren instinctively flinched and shut his eyes as Levi finished himself all over his face.</p><p>“Oh my god,” Levi mumbled. “I’m so sorry—fuck. I’ll be right back. Don’t move.”</p><p>Eren wasn’t sure what was happening, but he knew Levi got off the couch and left. Eren tried craning his neck as to avoid the running cum from dribbling onto the couch, like Mikasa had warned him.</p><p>Levi returned shortly, wiping Eren’s face free of cum. There was something that pulled Eren’s heart strings about the way Levi cradled his head and wiped his face—albeit it was a very inappropriate situation, but still a gentle gesture nonetheless.</p><p>“That was gross,” Eren admitted, though the cum on his face made his cock twitch, strangely enough. “I’m going to the bathroom.”</p><p>“Knock yourself out.”</p><p>-</p><p>“Where’s the weirdest place you’ve done it?”</p><p>“Done what?” Levi threw another chip into his mouth before biting down, savory saltiness taking over.</p><p>After the two cleaned up, they sat on the couch and put on a movie. Eren helped himself to Jean’s snacks, to which Levi questioned but Eren was willing to take the blame.</p><p>Levi also wasn’t sure what they were watching. Eren just had it on to the hallmark channel, where some winter themed romance movie was playing. Levi was hardly invested, but he was simply here for Eren’s presence.</p><p>“Done sex,” Eren stated dumbly, a hand creeping over to rub against Levi’s thigh. “I like asking this question. I think it’s funny.”</p><p>Levi scoffed, eyeing the fingers that inched closer and closer to his own crotch. He remembered Eren wasn’t relieved from earlier, but the brunet promised he was fine, and that he would cash in that favor later. “You’re a weird guy, Eren. But I don’t think you’re ready for my answers.”</p><p>Eren raised a brow. “Oh yeah? Then where’s the weirdest place you’ve done it, smart guy?”</p><p>“You first,” Levi nudged him with his knee, shooing his hand off his leg. “You’re the one who asked.”</p><p>“My sister’s couch.”</p><p>Levi glared. “Shut up. Be serious.”</p><p>“I <em>am</em> serious!” Eren grinned. “I didn’t think we were gonna do anything this weekend. And here I was thinking you wanted to take it slow.” The brunet teased Levi by poking his leg.</p><p>The raven blushed, waving Eren’s hand away. “I do. Well, <em>did</em>. But don’t take this as an invitation, alright? I don’t need us fucking like rabbits in the first few weeks of class. There’s a lot on my plate.”</p><p>“I can’t promise that,” Eren scoffed, snuggling closer to Levi before resting his head on his shoulder. “So where’s the weirdest place you’ve done it?”</p><p>Levi was hardly impressed with Eren’s inability to forget conversation. He thought he could’ve distracted the younger man with a change in topic. Seems like Eren was sharper than he looked.</p><p>“There’s a lot,” Levi mumbled. “I was a horny kid.”</p><p>“Okay,” Eren laughed. “So how about . . . top five places then?”</p><p>“Top five?” Levi frowned. “What do you mean <em>top</em>—like my favorite?”</p><p>Eren rolled his eyes. “Don’t overthink it, Levi. Just some places where you got it on where you shouldn’t have.”</p><p>Levi thought about it. While he and Nile were a sexually compatible couple, many of his sex escapades were before him, in his early years of college and all throughout high school. Nile was prudish, considering he’d never been with a man prior to Levi.</p><p>Though, he didn’t remember a lot of faces of men he’d slept with. If he concentrated hard enough, he could think of a name or place. But as a young, gay man in a big city, Levi was often times drunk or it was too dark.</p><p>“The first place I could think of was my Uncle Kenny’s truck,” Levi began, trying to rack his brain on who exactly was there. “I don’t remember who, or even when. My uncle just had an old blue truck that I helped myself to. Then he caught us.”</p><p>Eren laughed. “That’s pretty risky.”</p><p>“I was young and hated my uncle.”</p><p>“Point taken,” Eren nodded, as if thinking of some idea that Levi didn’t like. “Where else?”</p><p>“Hm . . . Summer camp. Shit ton of mosquito bites, so would not recommend,” Levi recounted, his memories hazy. He remembered being short and screwing around with this other kid at the time. It was hot and uncomfortable, so Levi grimaced at the memory. Eren grinned.</p><p>He continued. “Library. I was in high school and the library was surprisingly the most private and convenient place for teens like me. I also did it on the rooftop of a building, a tree house—“</p><p>Eren laughed, his brown hair shaking and his grin wide. His pearly white smile was infectious, making Levi stifle a chuckle or two.</p><p>“Don’t you dare fucking judge me, Jaeger,” Levi playfully shoved him.</p><p>Eren smirked. “I think you forgot to mention that we did it in your best friend’s van during pride parade.</p><p>“Dumb shit,” Levi rolled his eyes. “How about you spill the beans, huh? I can’t be the only one with embarrassing sex stories.”</p><p>Eren shrugged. “I don’t really have any funny places—just circumstances.”</p><p>“Like what.”</p><p>“God,” Eren laughed a small chuckle out before sucking in a breath. He thought about it for a few fleeting moments before his eyes lit up.</p><p>“Oh! This one time, I was sleeping around with this girl and she—okay, don’t judge me, but she kinda . . .” Eren laughed, making Levi lean in. “Okay, so she squirted all over the bed. Y’know, as girls do. And then we hear the garage door go off and she goes, ‘Hey, you gotta leave’ and I’m like ‘Oh fuck, why?’ and she goes ‘My sister’s home and this is her bed.’”</p><p>Levi’s jaw fell open. “E-Eren! What’d you guys do?”</p><p>“I panicked and left!” Eren admitted. “She tried drying it with a blow dryer and towels until she just blamed it on her cat or something. I dunno, I left. Oh! But there was this other time—“</p><p>“God help me.”</p><p>“—this other girl and I were getting it on in her car. I was like seventeen or something. It was the middle of a school day, and we ditched to the sandlots behind the school and just did it in her backseat. All of a sudden, her battery dies because we had the AC blasting. She was fucking freaking out and crying, so I promised I would help take care of it. I ran out of the car and all the way to my house—like no joke, I ran all the way there.”</p><p>“Holy shit—“</p><p>“And my mom is standing there! She’s like ‘Eren! What are you doing home? And why is your fly down?’”</p><p>Levi slapped his hand over his mouth.</p><p>Eren continued. “So I just—I couldn’t think. I told her it’s how the kids wear it nowadays and asked for her keys to get back to school.”</p><p>Levi gave Eren a look. “Your mother is not that dumb. There’s <em>no way</em> she believed that.”</p><p>“On God she did,” Eren replied seriously, his small laughter at the ridiculousness of his statement making Levi smile as well. “I made up something about Jean abandoning me at McDonald’s during lunch and I had to get back. So I took her car and drove back to the girl. I jumpstarted her battery all while she was freaking out and crying. It was so crazy.”</p><p>“Shit, Eren,” Levi wiped the corners of his eyes. He hadn’t realized how exhausted he felt, what with the sex and the laughter shortly thereafter. “You’re funny, but I’m going to sleep.”</p><p>Eren smiled small as Levi set the chip bag to the side and cuddled into Eren’s arm. This wasn’t a comfortable position to sleep in at all, but Eren didn’t care. He could die right now.</p><p>“Night, Levi.”</p><p>“Goodnight, dumb ass.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! I’m alive!!! </p><p>Thank you for the patience. This week has been rough, mentally speaking, but I finally came out with a chapter I liked. My dog has also been feeling off lately and I’m kinda worried!! He has an appointment on Monday to get seen, and school is starting so I’m bracing myself. </p><p>And I didn’t reply to any of last weeks comments, but I did read them all! They made me feel very warm inside and I can’t be grateful enough for how considerate and attentive and patient you all have been. </p><p>I hope this winter has been kind to you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning was full of warm bodies lying beneath the burning sun. It was a tranquil sight, as Levi was curled into Eren’s side, who haphazardly hung off the couch but was dead asleep nonetheless. Brown hair tangled with ink colored hair, tanned skin pressed against pale.</p><p>“God damn it, it’s too hot,” Levi grumbled, giving Eren a harsh kick in his thigh before sitting up and padding to the bathroom.</p><p>Eren cracked an eye open before deciding to fall back asleep, scooting into the warm space that Levi once occupied. The jerky movement might read as agitation from their fight the night prior, but there was no bite to Levi’s tone. Eren relaxed.</p><p>An undisclosed amount of time passed before he woke up again.</p><p>This time, breakfast was cooking and a lowered chatter was echoing off the walls of the kitchen. Eren was fully sprawled over the couch, now, no blanket or pillow in sight. Instead, they were folded up neatly on the other couch, along with the suspiciously organized coffee table.</p><p>Eren sat up and stretched over his head, his bones creaking and joints popping. He wasn’t sure what time it was, but it was too early for his liking. He was a big fan of sleeping in, and considering that he’s had to be fully alert for his classes recently, he’s relished his rest time a lot more.</p><p>Against his better judgment, Eren stood and made his way to the kitchen, the warm wood flooring beneath him beckoning to join his sister and Levi for breakfast. He circled into the kitchen and crashed into a body.</p><p>“You ate all my snacks!” Came a harsh voice right away.</p><p>Jean appeared, Agnes in his arms and looking less than pleased. Agnes was awake, blinking and curling her hands near her face.</p><p>“Shit, when did you get back?” Eren yawned, stepping past his brother in law and right into their fridge. “Scared me.” Eren squinted into the fridge.</p><p>Levi was sat at the table and reading off his phone while Mikasa was messing with eggs on the stove. It was unusually tranquil to see the two sitting together and so quietly. Jean was the only disruption, even with the baby in his arms.  </p><p>Jean rolled his eyes. “This morning, dumb ass. You gonna pay me back for the snacks or what?”</p><p>“Jean,” Mikasa gave him a look.</p><p>“I did you guys one even better,” Eren remarked. “I brought presents.”</p><p>“They were really nice,” Mikasa remarked.</p><p>Jean made a ‘humph’ noise, surprised at his fiancée’s audible appreciation for something she would’ve previously marked as frivolous.</p><p>“Fine,” Jean decided. “Spoiling Mikasa and Agnes is probably the only way anyone should ever apologize to me about anything. So thanks a lot, Jaeger.”</p><p>“You too, horse face.”</p><p>“Suck a dick,” Jean remarked, waltzing out of the kitchen before another word could be said. Eren’s face twisted at the remark, Levi’s smirk being small.</p><p>The brunet couldn’t help but be suspicious that Jean hadn’t questioned Levi’s presence there. The last time Jean had seen Levi was when the older man punched Eren in the face.</p><p>But then again, Mikasa was probably telling him everything.</p><p>Eren sat at the kitchen and opened his phone, which provided ample opportunity for Eren to browse on his phone and catch up on emails from school. He never realized being in college would result in so many emails.</p><p>“So you don’t know any other professors, right?” Eren asked, reading through a few emails he had missed over the past two days.</p><p>Levi didn’t look over. “Some. I’m acquainted with the English department, mostly. There’s a few sociology professors I know, but that’s only because their offices are a floor above mine. Why do you ask?”</p><p>“Curious, that’s all. Oh shit! I forgot about uh—!” Eren mumbled the last part to himself. He caught the suspicious eye of Levi while Mikasa didn’t turn around. He was sure his sister was used to his procrastinating ways by now, but it was something else he was concerned about.</p><p>Mikasa still did not know that Levi was Eren’s professor. While the two most certainly had a relationship before this information was brought to light, it was something he’d rather keep private from his already judgmental sister. She seemed to like Levi, and he didn’t want to soil that.</p><p>“What did you forget?” Levi asked.</p><p>“A discussion question from my English professor,” Eren pointedly said, again, causing no attention from his sister. Levi’s face ran with familiarity before nodding.</p><p>Eren took a deep breath, relieved that Levi read his mind. He went back to his phone, fully prepared to submit a half-assed discussion question for Levi’s class.</p><p>Eren’s eyes read a few responses before landing on the prompt for the weekend.</p><p>He stopped at the wonderfully short prompt.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Who’s your favorite character. One word.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Eren couldn’t help but grin. He looked over to Levi, who looked stone in the face.  Eren couldn’t help but stare lovingly at the older man, amazed that he would do something so touching. It almost made him feel guilty at how affectionate the stoic man was towards Eren.</p><p>A clatter of plates interrupted, a sizzling breakfast appearing.</p><p>“Thanks, Mikasa,” Eren blinked, placing his phone down and smiling.</p><p>Mikasa eyed him. “Someone’s happy.”</p><p>Eren shrugged, stabbing into his yolk and watching the bright color ooze over his plate. “I just—I have pretty good professors this year. That’s all.”</p><p>Levi scoffed before digging in. “Idiot. Thank you for breakfast, by the way.”</p><p>There were a few moments of enjoyed silence. Mikasa set to washing dishes right away, wordlessly humming a tune as the pair sat at the table.</p><p>Eren nudged Levi with his knee, making Levi softly glare before he felt a nudge back.</p><p>“Hey babe, check out these pictures I found,” Jean came back into the kitchen, this time, no Agnes.</p><p>Mikasa dried her hands before leaning towards the stack of printed photos Jean sifted through. She smiled absentmindedly, studying them with a look that was rare on her.</p><p>“I wanna see,” Eren called out.</p><p>Jean snorted. “Not everything’s about you—just kidding. Let me show you.”</p><p>The taller man walked over to the table and sat across Levi, right next to Eren. He leaned the pictures their way, Eren recoiling.</p><p>High school.</p><p>Prom, actually. The pictures were of Eren, Mikasa and all their friends lined together and awkwardly taking pre-Prom pictures. He remembered his mom ushering them in a line like sheep before gently coaching Eren on looking ‘more handsome’ for his photos.</p><p>He also remembered how pissed he was beforehand about finding out that Jean was taking Mikasa. Being three years older than Eren, Mikasa was already out of high school at that point. And she didn’t do prom or anything of the sort, so the fact that she put up with something like that for Jean made Eren annoyed.</p><p>Eren examined a few close up pictures of himself and his date, Levi leaning in as well. He had shorter hair back then, cropped around his ear that made him look way younger. He was also a touch more lean, lacking the muscle he’s packed on since he’s been out of high school.</p><p>Though it must’ve been two or three years ago, it felt like ages. Eren felt as though he might’ve been a different person back then, though he’s stuck with the same friend group and the relatively same personality.</p><p>“Senior prom,” Jean titled the pictures affectionately. “Remember? You went with that one girl—shit, I totally forgot her name—“</p><p>“Hannah,” Mikasa finished for him, placing a full food of plate on the table.</p><p>“Yeah!” Jean chirped. “Thanks, Mika.”</p><p>Eren cringed at the memory. He remembered Hannah. She was a shy, freckled girl with very pretty auburn hair. Eren didn’t remember particularly having a crush on her, but he remembered one of the guys on the football team suggested asking her.</p><p>“That was terrible,” Eren recalled before turning to Levi and explaining. “We found her in the back dancing up on this guy named Franz. He was the one who asked me to take her.”</p><p>Jean laughed. “Oh yeah! Sasha was so pissed.”</p><p>“That’s why I never did prom,” Levi grumbled. “Shitty kids and their shitty drama.”</p><p>“You haven’t?” Eren’s eyes widened.</p><p>Levi looked slightly embarrassed. “No.”</p><p>Eren was miffed but not all that surprised the more he thought about it. Levi didn’t seem like the type, but being uninvolved in school was something he wasn’t familiar with. After all, Eren was on the football team, prom, pep rallies and all sorts of things that felt like distant memories now. He remembered the teachers and staff loving him and everyone else too.</p><p>“I think we would’ve been friends in school,” Eren decided earnestly, landing on Levi with a smile.</p><p>Levi huffed before taking a sip of Eren’s orange juice. “Sure, kid.”</p><p>-</p><p>The drive home felt too short. Eren pestered Levi for more details on his life in high school, even a picture or two, but Levi declined.</p><p>As soon as the pair pulled into Levi’s driveway, Eren was kicked out since Levi ‘had to focus’ and Eren served as a ‘major distraction’. The college student didn’t mind, but he did want some company to kill a few hours with. He picked up his phone again, shooting a rapid text message.  </p><p>
  <strong>[Eren] let’s get coffee </strong>
</p><p>The response was immediate.</p><p>
  <strong>[Armin] Please! Erwin is driving me nuts. Pick you up in twenty.</strong>
</p><p>The brunet felt relief.</p><p>Eren crossed the yard and went into his respective home, noticing quickly the absence of his mom. Then he sat on the couch and waited patiently for Armin to come get him, which wasn’t a long trek. If Eren remembered correctly, Erwin’s house was only a fifteen minute drive to his and Levi’s neighborhood.</p><p>The brunet was excited; it had been a very long time since he’s spent some one on one time with Armin. Eren was focused on settling in to his new routine as a college student, as well as a patient companion of a certain neighbor, so his hands were full. The blond was also tightly scheduled, what with being a research assistant and full time student. In fact, he was so busy he hardly had time for a part time job.</p><p>And just like clockwork, Armin’s car appeared in the driveway. Eren leaped from the couch and out into the sun once more, smiling at his friends pleasant and surprised look.</p><p>-</p><p>“How did Erwin ask you out?”</p><p>Armin’s thick eyebrows raised over the top of his laptop before looking back down. “As in, to be my boyfriend?”</p><p>“Yeah, something like that,” Eren murmured, taking a long, low sip into his tea.</p><p>The pair settled on a local coffee shop a walk away from the university. They made a quick stop there to retrieve some research documents for Armin, which Eren was admittedly peeved by. Even their friend dates were afflicted with Armin’s busy school life, but he could hardly stay mad for long.</p><p>“He asked me when we were at the museum together,” Armin started, shutting his laptop closed and looking out the window. “Gosh, it was our fifteenth date and I kept wondering when he would break the question but he asked me! In the nuclear section, right next to a replica of the Apollo 12. Why do you ask—<em>oh</em>.”</p><p>Eren turned red and rolled his eyes. “Don’t start—“</p><p>“You really like Levi, huh?” Armin’s big eyes blinked at him. His small hands fumbled for his mug of nearly pitch black coffee. “You were never interested in asking out a girl before . . .”</p><p>The brunet waved a hand. “It’s—we just got into a fight about it. He wanted to make things official since I accidentally called him ‘not my boyfriend’ at dinner with Mikasa. So that’s why.”</p><p>The blond shoved his laptop to the side, an intimidating move for the student who was usually so punctual about his work. “The thing I love about you the most is that you have a very strong freewill, Eren. You don’t exactly bend to others who ask you to do something in their own interests, and I can say that confidently. You’ve made me feel more . . . What’s the word? . . . <em>Self-assured</em> over the years and I honestly appreciate that. So don’t lie to me.”</p><p>“Armin—“</p><p>“No, no, no, listen. Levi made his feelings known about your stance with him and you did something to ease his feelings, even if was against your own self interest. That doesn’t exactly align with your track record with your past . . . <em>erm</em>, romantic endeavors.”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>Armin gave him a serious look. “So you’re in <em>love</em>, dummy. Anyway, if you want to ask out Levi, I would make it demonstrative with a dash of corniness. I know he’s a pretty stone cold guy, but he seems to be sentimental. Make it that. I could ask Erwin if—“</p><p>“No, it’s fine,” Eren interrupted. God forbid he get any more people involved with his relationship with Levi. “I’ll—I’ll think of something.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Armin leaned forward. “Because you’re not a sentimental person, Eren. Though you mean well 99.9% of the time, you’re not exactly . . . What’s the word? <em>Creative</em>? When it comes to this stuff.”</p><p>The brunet was getting frustrated. He sighed, as if the hot air inside of him couldn’t escape fast enough. He knew Armin was right, though. Eren wasn’t exactly on the levels of <em>Casablanca</em> romance, but he was willing to try.</p><p>“I’ll think of something,” Eren repeated, unsure of his own words. “Anyway, how’s school going?”</p><p>Armin’s eyes darkened. “Don’t even get me started.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!!! Sorry I don’t reply to comments much anymore but I read every single one!!! I’m just not sure how to express my gratitude more besides ??? Updating???? So that’s what I’m going to do. </p><p>But I really look forward to reading your guys’ insights, your praises and your thoughts about the story. I’m glad it means a lot to some of you guys and the best way I can think of showing my gratitude is continuing this story in earnest. </p><p>I hope you enjoy this sort of climatic chapter??? </p><p>Warning, Eren is Eren haha</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks passed.</p><p>Eren has been finding himself increasingly distracted and bothered by everything going on—and his mother noticed. She would pester Eren during late nights, wondering what was bothering him. Despite his want to spill everything going on in his head, he didn’t know how to speak. His mother understood though, not asking any questions or pretending not to notice how much time he was spending next door.</p><p>His therapist, Rico, was lots of help in venting to but she seemed to have the same answers for everything nowadays. He didn’t mention the fact that his half-brother existed in his class, since he felt like it was foreign information. In fact, he’s pretty sure the only people who knew was Levi and his mom, who dared to not ask further than that.  </p><p>And the only person he knew could help in any way was currently staring at him like a hawk as he wrote down bullshit answers. Not that Eren didn’t study, of course, but maybe he didn’t peruse the material as thoroughly as he should have . . .</p><p>Eren frowned at the last question, flipping his pencil to dig it into his cheek.</p><ol>
<li><em> What are the various threats that Elizabeth brings to Darcey and Miss Bingley? Are they the same? (10 pts) </em></li>
</ol><p>Eren began writing.</p><p>“Pens down.”</p><p>Damn it.</p><p>Eren slapped his pen down and sighed, glaring at the words on the paper before passing his test over to Zeke.</p><p>The blond gave him a sympathetic smile before slipping Eren’s paper into the pile and passing it along, where it would inevitably land on Levi’s desk. Eren watched the pile travel from student to student before falling into Levi’s hands.</p><p>“Dismissed,” Levi waved an absent hand as he made his way back to the podium.</p><p>Eren blinked.</p><p><em>Huh? </em>They’ve only been in class for fifteen minutes!</p><p>No one seemed to have minded, though. They packed up eagerly and left, chatting about the quiz or whatever else they have going on. Zeke left, wishing him a good rest of the week before waving to Levi and leaving without much performance.</p><p>Soon enough, Eren was the only one left in the lecture hall.</p><p>“My office,” Levi’s dark eyes reached him from across the space between them.</p><p>Eren gulped.</p><p>-</p><p>“You’re so unpredictable, you know that?” Eren remarked as they walked in a close pair.</p><p>Levi scoffed, glaring at the taller man beneath dark eyelashes. “I need to talk with you about your performance, idiot.”</p><p>Eren looked around before slouching over to be closer with Levi’s height. “Is it about that thing I did a couple days ago?”</p><p>“What thing.”</p><p>“With your nose?” Eren asked dumbly.</p><p>Levi blushed, his face scowling. “Eren, what did I tell you about separating our private lives and our school lives?”</p><p>The brunet frowned.</p><p>Levi was still hurt.</p><p>It’s been two weeks, and Eren has sheepishly hung around the older man who acted natural around him. They haven’t discussed the fight they had at his sister’s house, but it was clear Levi was still scarred from it. Eren’s been feeling guilt and stress, of course. He still hasn’t thought of a special way of asking Levi to be his boyfriend. In fact, he’s been pretty tortured by it.</p><p>After a trip up the elevator and some skeptical glances from a few passerby, they reached Levi’s office where he locked the door and sat behind his desk.</p><p>Eren took a deep break and looked around the small space. He’s been to Levi’s office a handful of times before, but he always forgot about how relatively nice it was.</p><p>Levi had a simple desk that was assuredly given to him from the school. He had his computer, a stack of documents, a filing cabinet and a handful of low maintenance plants. His office was cozy, though, since Levi also operated as an advisor to English undergraduate students. He offered lush, green chairs for students to sit in and a candle-operated tea kettle for guests.</p><p>“Sit, Eren,” Levi waved two fingers towards the aforementioned chairs. He glued his eyes to his computer screen, typing away and scanning the screen before him.</p><p>Eren sat down, feeling slightly intimidated. He was no stranger to teacher conferences, but it was a little different when you were also having sex with the teacher on a semi-regular basis.</p><p>Levi hummed, looking over the screen before grabbing it and tilting it towards Eren’s direction.</p><p>Blue-green eyes blinked as they recognized the letters and numbers on the screen as Eren’s grades. Eren grimaced as he realized his grades were slipping in all of his classes except for Hanji’s and his philosophy class run by Mr. Bossard.</p><p>“What’s the deal, Eren?” Levi asked flatly, turning his screen back around. He folded his hands over each other and listened, making Eren feel itches of uncomfortableness.</p><p>He briefly wondered if this was a joke of some sort. If what the older man said was true, Levi really wasn’t his advisor and had no business meddling in Eren’s wellbeing in other classes. But Eren knew better than anyone that it would still be hard for Levi to not have a personal investment in whatever Eren was up to.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Eren lied.</p><p>Levi gave him a look. “Eren, you were doing so well in the first few weeks of class and now . . . I don’t want you to lose your scholarship and I <em>certainly</em> don’t want to drop you from my class. Is there something I can do to help you?”</p><p>The brunet felt his gut tighten. Levi was <em>concerned</em> and it was written all over his face. Sure, he was expressing it in a weird, older guy, teacher way but it was concern all the same.</p><p>“It’s Zeke,” Eren admitted. “I . . . It’s hard sitting next to him all the time knowing what I know, I guess.”</p><p>Levi’s lips tightened, no surprise passing over his features.</p><p>Eren dug his blunt nails into the palms of his hands and released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. “I don’t think my dad knows and I don’t want <em>him</em> to be the one to tell Zeke. But is it up to me? What does Zeke know that I don’t, right? Does he feel bad? Does he—“</p><p>“Take a deep breath,” Levi stood, his cool demeanor shutting Eren up. He walked over and approached his tea kettle, lighting a candle beneath and choosing a few tea boxes to look at.</p><p>The younger man blinked feverishly and watched this innocuous action. His throat ran dry. This was bad. Eren was feeling agonized in this space—feeling trapped and suffocated.</p><p>“You should talk to him,” Levi finally spoke, pouring warm water into a couple of flimsy paper cups. “Jasmine okay?”</p><p>Eren ignored the question. “Wh-Wait, <em>what</em>? Are you crazy, Levi?!”</p><p>The dark haired man didn’t spare a glance. “Well, what else is supposed to make you feel better, Eren? You can’t send a message in a bottle to him.”</p><p>“That sounds stupid,” Eren snarled, albeit a bit venomously. “I don’t—You don’t know what it’s like to have this burden on you!”</p><p>Levi gave him a look before placing the paper cup of steaming, amber colored liquid in front of him.</p><p>“The longer he goes without knowing,” Levi began. “The worse it’ll be when he finds out.”</p><p>“I didn’t ask for a solution from you,” Eren remarked coldly, crossing his arms. “That’s what my dad pays Dr. Rico for.”</p><p>“I’m just trying to give you some advice,” Levi began, sitting behind his desk and looking as unassuming as ever. That pissed Eren off. He wasn’t even quite sure what he was mad at. Levi has given him sound advice many times in the past, but sitting him down here in his office and talking to him like a student made him irrational.</p><p>Eren leaned back in his chair and huffed, annoyed. “Well, maybe I don’t <em>want</em> to hear advice. Maybe I just want to vent about my problems, okay? Not everything needs a solution all the time.”</p><p>“You’re letting it affect your performance in my class, Eren,” Levi gently reminded him. “So maybe you <em>need</em> to hear some advice once in awhile.”</p><p>“You’re an asshole.”</p><p>“Okay, Eren.”</p><p>Eren regretted that, the words leaving a sour taste in his mouth. A sinking feeling fell into his gut and he started spinning. He looked up and his face fell at Levi’s expression, which screamed . . . disappointment. Absolute dejection.</p><p>“I have another class to get to,” Eren mumbled. He stood and left the room, his body feeling flushed with even more guilt than ever before.</p><p>-</p><p>“I’m glad you finally took me up on my offer for drinks!” Pearly white teeth grinned behind a platinum beard. “Though aren’t you . . . ?”</p><p>“Fake ID,” Eren plainly held up the piece of plastic, which most of the time wasn’t even used. The brunet often times looked older than he actually was and most bouncers and bartenders never carded him anyway.</p><p>In a distant thought, Eren was grateful his fake ID had a fake last name as well. It would be a little anticlimactic if that’s how Zeke were to find out that he and Eren were related.</p><p>Zeke nodded with an understanding. “Ah . . .”</p><p>Inviting Zeke out for drinks was a relatively last minute decision. He quickly texted his friend, who agreed eagerly. They met up at a bar downtown, Eren taking a bus and Zeke driving his car.</p><p>There was a guilt that haunted Eren on that bus ride, though. He knew how lonely Zeke has been since his arrival to America, and here Eren was, being his only friend about to deliver some world shattering news. Eren couldn’t help but feel as though this was betrayal, was it not?</p><p>“But I’m glad I’m here too,” Eren quickly replied, lifting the beer bottle to his lips and tilting it back. “Rough day.”</p><p>He grimaced at the memory of his and Levi’s fight earlier. He’d been wondering all day on how to apologize or even approach the situation. Instead, he just took Levi’s advice.</p><p><em>Whatever. I’ll swallow my pride later. </em>Eren sighed.</p><p>“Girl problems?” Zeke prodded, smirking and elbowing the brunet with a knowing grin.</p><p>Eren huffed. “Boy, actually. He’s just . . . He’s just a very complex person and I’m a very not complex person.”</p><p>“Well,” Zeke said assuringly, clapping Eren on the back with a heavy hand. “At least you <em>have</em> boy problems. I haven’t gotten laid since I got here! And Levi seems so—God, out of my league.”</p><p>Eren couldn’t help but chuckle right away, his smile stretching his face. It was an involuntary reaction that made Zeke laugh too.</p><p>“You’d really have sex with our professor?”</p><p>“At this point, anybody,” The blond grumbled. “I don’t even know why I came back here.”</p><p>“To America?” Eren asked.</p><p>Zeke sighed, “Yeah.</p><p>“What <em>made</em> you come back?” Eren asked.</p><p>“My dad,” Zeke hollowly replied. “He lives down here with my mom and . . . I dunno, I was hoping to see them again. I’m still not brave enough to do it though.”</p><p>Eren’s lips tightened and his words spilled out before he knew what was happening. “I have problems with my dad, too. He’s not a good person.”</p><p>The older man clinked his beer with Eren’s in a solemn act of solidarity between the two brothers. Eren had no doubt they suffered the same. In fact, he was sure of it now.</p><p>“What about your mom?”</p><p>“She talks to me, at least,” Zeke muttered. “Behind my dad’s back, of course. But he runs a car shop here and she works there . . . Ugh, shit.”</p><p>Eren nodded, his mouth going dry. He decided to lift his beer again, quenching his anxieties.</p><p>“Do you have any siblings?” Eren asked. His heart raced, feeling as though he could hear the echoes of his pulse in his ears.</p><p>Zeke looked troubled at that.</p><p>“I guess,” Zeke replied. “Half siblings. Somewhere. I always wonder how they’re living, you know? My mom tells me I have two, one older and one younger. And that shit eats me up. That means I was . . . <em>Me</em>. Fuck. I don’t want to talk about this, Eren. Sorry.”</p><p>“Zeke.”</p><p>He looked up, the torment in his expression eating Eren up.</p><p>“It wasn’t your fault,” Eren let a breath out. “If there was something bad that happened with your dad and your other siblings . . . It wasn’t you, okay? Your dad’s a massive piece of shit and-and you didn’t ask for any of that. And . . . And I know <em>exactly</em> how you feel because he’s . . . he’s my dad, too.”</p><p>Zeke stared, his eyes wide. His mouth slightly parted and he blinked slowly, the gears turning in his head.</p><p>Out of all the reactions that Zeke were to have, Eren didn’t brace himself for getting punched in the face.</p><p>Eren dropped to the floor right away, the impact hitting him but not as hard as the punch. He felt his cheek blossom with pain and involuntary tears well in the corner of his eyes.</p><p>Patrons of the bar stood up and a panicked murmured fell across the sparse crowd around them.</p><p>Zeke stood over him, looking grim.</p><p>“That’s not very funny, Eren,” Zeke stated, his voice breaking at the end of his sentence. “You shouldn’t do that to people. I’m leaving.”</p><p>He stepped around Eren’s body and grabbed his coat before leaving out the door.</p><p>Eren could only watch after him, the door fluttering in the wind in his absence.</p><p>-</p><p>He wasn’t sure why he was here.</p><p>The night was crawling on now, and it was rapidly approaching midnight. His eyes were tired and his cheek hurt like hell. He was sure his mom was worried like mad over his whereabouts, and no doubt that woman would clobber him over the head had she found out he was at a bar.</p><p>Eren caught the last bus and walked all the way home, a dangerous feat he wasn’t sure how he came out of unscathed. But he didn’t care. His mind was racing and his adrenaline pumping.</p><p>Eren walked up to the door and knocked, panic creeping into the edges of his limbs. He wasn’t even sure if Levi was home. The lights were dark and Levi tended to sleep early like the grouch he was.</p><p>The brunet laughed bitterly. Why was he such a fucking asshole to Levi? He didn’t deserve it, really. Levi was being helpful. He tried, and he liked Eren. He did. Eren loved being around him and he loved everything about the short man, and yet, he couldn’t bring himself to be a decent person for even a second.</p><p>The door opened. Eren’s breath caught at how pale Levi looked in the glow of his porch light. His dark hair seemed to absorb the light, glossing in the dark like ink.</p><p>“You smell like beer,” Levi noted, his eyes narrowing.</p><p>Eren’s mouth twisted upwards, his heart racing at the endearing insult. Leave it up to Levi to make such a brutally honest observation from the start. But it’s what he needed. It’s what he’s always needed.</p><p>“I love you, Levi.”</p><p>Levi’s usual, pissed off look melted into something softer than Eren’s only seen a handful of times. His dark eyes fell to the floor before they rose up again with a gentle smile.</p><p>“I love you too, idiot. Come inside before you freeze to death.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so very much for reading. It means a lot to me. Thank you! I’m so happy that so many of you enjoy this story</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this chapter is suuuuuuper long and I had to cut it here. But smut! Yay! </p><p>I won’t add tags until the next chapter to avoid some spoilers that might delight (or turn away) some of you, so enjoy? Or don’t? But a warning, Eren is ignorant in this chapter lol </p><p>Anyway, thank you all for the lovely comments as always. It really keeps me going and motivates me, so I just gotta thank you guys from the bottom of my heart. </p><p>And shoutout to the ereri discord!! You guys are such good motivators and I love the community so much. You guys have humbled me and I’m proud to meet so many awesome writers and readers alike.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I have a question,” Eren posed, nudging Levi’s leg with his own. “But don’t be offended—I’m just curious.”</p><p>Levi glanced between the stacked plates in his hands and Eren, juggling a question Eren couldn’t see. The two enjoyed a small dinner together in front of the TV, something Levi loathed doing but followed along with anyway.</p><p>The older man sighed before placing the plates onto the coffee table. Seems like the dishes will have to wait.</p><p>“Shoot.”</p><p>“How are effeminate gay men a thing? Wouldn’t that be the kind of thing gay men <em>aren’t</em> attracted to? Acting feminine?”</p><p>Levi scoffed and Eren turned red and embarrassed with the question, realizing how stupid it sounded once it was out in the open.</p><p>“L-Like you’re a guy,” Eren reasoned quickly, attempting to cover his tracks. “You should be attracted to other guys that like act guys, r-right? Not guys with feminine traits?”</p><p>“You know what else is a pretty feminine trait that <em>all</em> gay guys have?” Levi half-joked, poking at Eren. “Having sex with dudes.”</p><p>Eren rolled his eyes before blushing. He shoved Levi away. “Whatever. I was just curious.”</p><p>“Nothing wrong with that,” Levi acknowledged. “You thought you were this cookie cutter straight guy up until a few months ago. But you should know not to tie masculinity to sexuality—or gender, for that matter.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I mean—“ Levi shifted to settle in further to the couch, anticipating a long talk ahead. “There’s straight women who act masculine, right? But we don’t bother questioning them or their sexuality. This kinda shit is a little arbitrary now, don’t you think?”</p><p>Eren thought of Mikasa, who was as straight as an arrow but rarely put on makeup or did anything remotely feminine. “Oh.”</p><p>“Now excuse me while I do dishes like a good, totally feminine househusband,” Levi pat his leg before standing and taking the dishes to the kitchen.</p><p>Eren thought carefully about his words.</p><p>Levi didn’t seem to be offended, which was a good thing. But it made Eren all the more . . . confused.</p><p>He’s been worried for months about how he’s been appearing to strangers. There was no doubt that Eren was most definitely gay or bisexual, but how did that look to others? Did he <em>look</em> gay? Did he <em>act</em> gay? Eren still considered himself to be a man, as he was sure Levi did. Though Eren’s preconceived notion of being a man wasn’t fitting with this new lifestyle of his.</p><p>All throughout his life, his father hammered home this idea of what a man should and shouldn’t be. A man should be strong, honest, unapologetic—and Levi was those things. Grisha also instilled in the idea of a woman being nurturing, kind, thoughtful—again, Levi. Levi was everything that Eren loved. To Eren, it didn’t really matter if Levi had a penis or a vagina or—or anything at all, really. Eren was attracted to Levi on a deeper level, and he was willing to call himself gay if need be.</p><p>“So?” Levi came back, wiping his hands together with a paper towel. “Did you have your gay-wakening yet?”</p><p>“No,” Eren answered truthfully. “But you did help. Thanks for not uh . . . judging me, I guess.”</p><p>“For a guy who doesn’t like labels,” Levi sat on the couch, cuddling into Eren’s arm. “You sure are obsessed with this kinda shit. Do you also think it’s gay to take it up the ass?”</p><p>“Yes?” Eren frowned, almost lost. He knew Levi was joking, but he still felt a need to defend himself over it. “Well—no, if it’s a girl doing it. Then it’s not gay. It’s pretty gay when we do it.”</p><p>“When <em>I</em> do it,” Levi corrected, giving him a pointed glare.</p><p>“Who said I never wanted to?”</p><p>Levi raised an eyebrow.</p><p>-</p><p>“Did you clean?”</p><p>Eren looked uncomfortable coming back from the bathroom. He looked to the floor, gorgeous dark hair falling over his shoulder. Levi will probably never get used to how good looking the kid was, being 6’1” of tall, tanned muscle and long dark hair that drove Levi crazy.</p><p>“Y-Yeah, as much as I could, anyway. I just googled it.”</p><p>Levi was sitting on the bed, his own nerves drumming under his skin. The dark haired man waited patiently on the bed, sitting there twiddling his thumbs as Eren spent up to an hour in the bathroom.</p><p>“We don’t have to do this,” Levi spoke, scratching the back of his neck. “I—I know this is kinda scary, so—“</p><p>“I want to,” Eren insisted, walking towards the bed. He had a white-knuckled grip on the towel that clung around his waist. “Levi, I want to.”</p><p>“Don’t be a pussy, dude. I just cleaned my asshole for you.” Eren was only joking, of course, using a fake deep voice to command the last part of the sentence in an attempt to reference their conversation with masculinity before.</p><p>Levi broke out in a grin, making Eren smile as well. “You’re a fucking idiot. Now come here.”</p><p>-</p><p>There was something erotic about Levi, fully clothed on his bed while being straddled by a fully naked, freshly washed Eren.</p><p>As Levi ran his hands up and down Eren’s body like he’d always done, he couldn’t help but relish in how clean he felt. His skin was soft and dewy from the shower earlier and he smelled just like the soaps Levi offered.</p><p>The raven’s head spun as he realized Eren was taking off his pants, scooting the offending material down to his thighs before grabbing a hold of his cock right away. Levi threw his head back with how commanding Eren was in the bedroom. Eren was always so eager, so hungry and so desperate to bring pleasure to the older man.</p><p>Right away, Eren pressed his own leaking cock to Levi’s and began stroking the two in tandem. The warm and hot skin against his own made Levi sweat, and he had a fleeting thought of asking Eren to turn the damn ceiling fan on before it was forgotten.</p><p>Wanting to be involved, Levi ghosted his hand over Eren’s tanned cock before the brunet finally relinquished control. Levi took a hold of Eren’s cock and jerked him off earnestly, captivated by the sight of Eren’s cock disappearing into the depths of his hand before coming up again.</p><p>Levi wanted to cum here badly. He wanted nothing more than to spill his seed over his and Eren’s cocks before Eren retreated—only to fuck him senseless like he’s done countless times before. But this was different and Levi needed to have patience.</p><p>Eren must’ve felt the same, since he climbed up again and began kissing at Levi’s neck and collarbones feverishly. The older man moaned into the sensation, his ears being filled with the symphony of his own voice and Eren’s wet mouth noises all over his own skin.</p><p>Levi gripped Eren’s muscular shoulders appreciatively before flipping the two, careful to not step on any of Eren’s delicate parts in the process.</p><p>Eren’s hair came loose from its bun, sprawling damp hair all over Levi’s silk pillow cases. The older man could hardly afford to care, finding the sight enticing.</p><p>“You’re going to have to relax for this next part,” Levi gave Eren a quick peck on the lips. “I’m getting the lube. Sit tight.”</p><p>Eren nodded, almost too drunk on Levi’s words to digest his words in their entirety. Levi forgot the brunet was most likely still buzzed from his outing earlier in the night, which was probably a good thing. Lord knows Levi was not sober for his own first time bottoming.</p><p>Levi returned shortly from a quick search around for the lube, which he found in the <em>kitchen</em>. He wanted to roll his eyes at that. Eren was most certainly an energetic lover, wanting to do it in the bathroom, the kitchen, the living room . . . So this was quite a sobering moment to have this shared intimacy in a bedroom.</p><p>Eren was sprawled on the bed at Levi’s return. His eyes were shut and his breathing gentle, which made Levi think the younger had simply fallen asleep. The raven wouldn’t have minded if he did, only tucking his lover in and giving him a chaste kiss before turning himself in for the night.</p><p>“What are you thinking about?” Levi simply asked instead, climbing onto the bed and meeting Eren’s hips. His cock was wilting now from the loss of contact, but Levi was eager to fix it.</p><p>“‘M trying to meditate,” Eren slapped him away, ending his playful touch with a gentle stroke. “Asshole.”</p><p>“Well, I hope you can achieve enlightenment soon once I’m done with you.”</p><p>Eren laughed. “That’s dumb. Hurry up, already. I’m eager.” With that, Eren shoved his hands beneath his own body, almost as if he wanted to shield his own temptation.</p><p>“Got it,” Levi joked, positioning himself comfortably in between Eren’s legs. He reached for the lube that sat next to Eren and pumped some into his hands.</p><p>Olive-skinned legs furthered themselves apart. Eren began regulating his nervous breathing, as he’d seen Levi do tons of times beforehand.</p><p>Levi ran gentle, light fingers over Eren’s taint, the man beneath him shuddering at the touch. The thick muscles in Levi’s thighs flexed, as if their instinct was to close, but Eren held through. The raven didn’t bother looking up at the expression Eren wore. There was something so gentle about this moment. Eren was a tough person, but in this moment, he really did feel like glass.</p><p>Levi ran over his puckered entrance, the wrinkled skin feeling foreign beneath his fingertips. Eren bit onto his bottom lip harshly, his abs straining as he raised his neck to take a look.</p><p>Levi met Eren’s eyes, who nodded before perching himself up to his forearms, as to get a better view of the preparation.</p><p>“I can’t believe you’ve never done this before,” Levi murmured, his voice falling gentle on Eren’s ears.</p><p>The brunet chuckled gently before matching with his hushed tone, uncharacteristic of the usually loud college student. “Ah—well, no. I mean, I’ve been curious before, but no girlfriend ever—Oh, <em>fuck</em>, Levi!” The brunet’s face twisted as Levi inserted a finger.</p><p>Eren was <em>tight</em>. As Levi fully sheathed his middle digit within Eren’s walls, he briefly wondered if this was even possible. Maybe it wasn’t even possible. Maybe not today, but it was a start. Who knows. Eren <em>did</em> say he was eager.</p><p>“Warn a guy, why don’t you?” Eren snapped, his attempts to sound irritated falling flat.</p><p>Levi smirked, noticing the way Eren’s cock twitched upon entrance. He decided to let Eren’s body do the talking. He rocked his finger gently, darting between Eren’s furrowed expression and his finger disappearing inside of Eren.</p><p>“Y-You could do more, if you wanted . . .” Eren murmured, his breathing hushed. This was after an extended silence, so he startled Levi a bit.</p><p>Levi cocked a brow. “Are you sure? I can stop if you want me to.”</p><p>“No, it’s starting to feel normal,” Eren replied.</p><p>“Sure, Eren,” Levi replied, placing a gentle kiss on his thigh before grabbing the lube once more. He pressed his ring finger along in there with his middle one, obsessed with the way Eren pulsed around him. He squirted a bit more lube on the top of his fingers, making the stretching process easier.</p><p>Eren let his head fall back with a groan as Levi fully sunk the fingers into Eren. His cock twitched and stretched into full mass.</p><p>Levi was tempted. As he continued the agonizing pace of stretching Eren, watching him squirm and twitch, he was <em>so</em>tempted to take him now. Eren was always unknowingly attractive in his bright eyed naïveté, yet honest and truthful nature. Though Levi enjoyed the prolonged game of tease, he just couldn’t help himself.</p><p>He tilted his wrist and curled his finger, hoping to hit that one spot—</p><p>Eren jumped, a load moan escaping from his lips. His fists clenched and his brows furrowed, his jaw hanging loose and open. Levi met his lips in an open-mouthed kiss, curling his tongue into Eren and kissed him eagerly. Eren returned this sloppy kiss, pulling away with glossed eyes and puckered lips.</p><p>Levi couldn’t believe how undone Eren was becoming at his fingertips. He was falling apart and offering himself right in Levi’s lap, something he thought wouldn’t be happening for a long, long while.</p><p>“Sh-Shit,” Eren stuttered, fighting to regain his breath. “What the hell was that?”</p><p>“Your sweet spot,” Levi replied, teasing against the spot a bit more. “You better not like it too much, Jaeger. I’m the bottom, here.”</p><p>Eren looked up at him dangerously. “Not sure that’s faring well for you right now. It’s your fault for doing such a good job.”</p><p>“I’ll show you even more,” Levi challenged, slowly retreating his hands. Eren’s cock stirred at the stimulation, making Eren gasp.</p><p>Levi positioned himself fully behind Eren know, stripping off his pants and shirt in a hurried motion. Eren jerked his cock eagerly at the sight, not bothering to hide away his lewd, encouraging noises.</p><p>Levi wanted to appear cool and stoic most times, but when it came to Eren, he didn’t hesitate to show himself eagerly in order to catch up with him. Eren was a delightfully rigid challenge for Levi.</p><p>Levi poured some lube over his own erect cock, stroking stroking his cock to life. Eren grinned at the action, hooking his legs over the older man’s shoulders.</p><p>“Fuck, Eren,” Levi cursed at him, lining his cock to Eren’s slicked and relaxed entrance. “I didn’t think I’d top for anyone ever again. Here we are.”</p><p>“Here we are,” Eren repeated, grinning cockily.</p><p>“Breathe, okay?” Levi rubbed a hand on Eren’s shin, feeling coarse hair move beneath his hands. “Let me know if it hurts too much and we can stop. But just remember to relax—“</p><p>“I’m not made of glass, Levi,” Eren scolded, giving the man a gentle kick with his heel. “Get a move on.”</p><p>Levi rolled his eyes before kissing Eren’s ankle. He took a hold of his cock with his fingers and began pressing into Eren, his heart beating loudly in his ears. Upon entry, the two let out an audible gasp, Eren’s face turning to bury itself in the pillows.</p><p>Eren was so incredibly tight that Levi buckled over himself, gripping blunt fingernails into Eren’s thighs. Despite his want to move faster and hit Eren hard, he settled in slowly, allowing the younger to fully acclimate.</p><p>Eren’s jaw fell open, Levi taking the opportunity to grip it in his right hand. Slight stubble prodded at pale skin and pink, lushed lips pursed in confusion.</p><p>Levi kissed him with an open mouth once more. Eren’s mouth tasted cold and minty, which turned Levi on to a greater degree. He lapped at the inside of Eren’s mouth in a show of dominance, one Eren seemed to appreciate. The older man tried not to noticed how much he had to stretch to meet Eren, with their cursed height difference.</p><p>“You can move,” Eren murmured. “Gentle, please.”</p><p>“Of course,” The raven replied, kissing Eren softly before pulling away.</p><p>He retracted his hips and slowly pushed into Eren again, his grip tightening on Eren’s legs as he relished in the heat surrounding his cock. It was warm and suffocating, like slipping into hot water with no escape. Levi was doubtful he’d ever want to escape, anyhow.</p><p>“Y-You’re so tight, Eren,” Levi groaned, quickly getting drunk on this feeling. Eren was so responsive to Levi, little gasps and whines escaping from the lips Levi attacked earlier. “A-Are you doing okay?”</p><p>“F-Fuck,” Eren slipped, his legs tumbling to Levi’s sides and falling against the bed. “I-I never felt anything like this . . .”</p><p>The older man felt the compliment go straight to his head and make his chest swell with pride. That was right. Though Eren’s had a handful of encounters with previous women, Levi was giving him something they couldn’t (or wouldn’t) offer.</p><p>Levi leaned forward and planted his hands on Eren’s chest, slamming into the younger with something fierce. He made sure to draw his hips back as much as possible before slamming into Eren once more. Their pace was primal and fierce, slamming Levi’s headboard into the wall with rhythmic thuds.</p><p>The younger man was lost, chocolate brown hair falling out of place and vining down his face, scrunched in pure ecstasy. Eren slurred between Levi’s name, curse words and something that Levi couldn’t quite decipher.</p><p>Pale hands anchored themselves on Eren’s shins before snapping him back, fucking him with more ferocity than before. Levi wasn’t sure what changed, but Eren’s eyes shot open and he curled forward, cursing loudly.</p><p>“L-Levi—!” Eren whined, his voice raising in pitch, something the man had never done during sex. “R-Right there, b-babe. Please don’t stop—<em>please please please</em>.”</p><p>Levi obeyed. He kept at his pace, going neither faster nor harder, only the same. He watched his lover moan and bite at his own lip, aware of their volume before—</p><p>“I-I’m—“ Eren couldn’t find the words, but Levi could tell. He was tightening around Levi, suffocating him slowly.</p><p>“Come for me, Eren,” Levi ordered, his own pace weakening. His hand flew to Eren’s cock, tightening around the base and jerking it in time with his own thrusts.</p><p>Eren let go. He shuddered forward and nearly collided his own forehead with Levi’s as he came, spurts of white shooting out and far, even landing on the lower half of Eren’s face. He painted his own pectorals and abs with white.</p><p>At some point in the action, Levi came also, shuddering and feeling release. His orgasm rocked his own blood and sent waves of electricity all throughout his legs.</p><p>Levi fell forward, exhausted and sweaty against Eren’s chest. Eren, overly cautious of the risk of having bodily fluids run onto the sheets, grabbed his towel from earlier and shoved it beneath his ass.</p><p>The raven slowly exited, his cock twitching at the loss of contact. Eren stifled a grunt, his face scrunching at the fluid leaking from his entrance.</p><p>Wordlessly, Levi carried himself to the bathroom and cleaned up, leaving Eren to his own devices.</p><p>Eren basked in the afterglow. He wiped at himself with the towel and tossed it to the floor, his heart racing and his lungs working overtime to get his body back to equilibrium. It felt as though Eren had his virginity taken again, thought it may as well have been. And he couldn’t be anymore grateful that it was Levi.</p><p>Speaking of whom . . .</p><p>He returned from the bathroom and climbed under the covers, a fresh dew of water over his skin which indicated a quick shower. Eren half expected him to kick him out of bed to take another quick shower as well, but he didn’t. He simply closed his eyes.</p><p>“That was good,” Eren remarked, turning over to do the same.</p><p>“Good,” Levi replied. “I’m glad.”</p><p>“I’m in love you, Levi.”</p><p>Levi smiled. “I’m in love with you too, idiot.”</p><p>-</p><p>“This is what you invited me out for?” Armin frowned at the contents in the cart before looking up at his friend with concern. “You invited me out to buy party decorations?”</p><p>“They’re not party decorations,” Eren glared, heaving the heavy cart down another aisle. He scanned each item on the shelves carefully, on the hunt for anything that could be of use. “It’s—it’s for Levi. I thought about what you said and . . . and I came up with an idea.”</p><p>Blond eyebrows rose and Armin stepped forward, matching the pace of his best friend. “Wow, for real? So you’re throwing him this Gatsby style thing to ask him out?”</p><p>“What the hell is a Gatsby?”</p><p>Armin snorted. “You’re dating a lit professor and you don’t know who Gatsby is? I’ll let Levi handle you on that one.”</p><p>Eren stopped and grabbed a few bags of blue and white confetti, staring at them carefully before tossing them in the cart along with all the other decorations. Armin hummed at the action, impressed with his friend.</p><p>“So . . .” Armin played with a stray party hat. “I assume this plan involves Erwin and I.”</p><p>“You assume correctly. Listen to me carefully, alright?”</p><p>Armin smirked. “I’m all ears.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also I don’t approve of the word “pussy” being used in that context but I thought Eren would be the type to IRONICALLY use it to make fun of Levi. Hooray for self aware toxic masculinity commentary??? </p><p>I also want Eren to go on this journey of reflection as he fully comes to term with his sexuality. So if he appears ignorant or confused or even offensive, that would be why. I know when I was realizing I was bisexual, I definitely wasn’t the most politically correct person out there. But thank you!</p><p>Also forgot to mention my dog is doing ok :) hes been taking his medicine like a good boy and he’s healing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m so so so sorry I took forever updating!!! I was really stuck for awhile, but thanks to some friends, I was able to get my legs back!! </p><p>This chapter contains riren, so read at your own caution!!! But yes, I hope you enjoy the smut and fluff!! It’s all deserved!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hanji and Erwin were <em>very</em> bad at keeping secrets.</p><p>Every birthday surprise, every holiday and every pregnancy announcement were all soiled a bit too early by their excitable natures. What a couple of clowns.</p><p>Levi’s first red flag was when the two showed up one Saturday afternoon <em>unannounced</em>. They appeared cheery and bursting at the seams, like a couple of kids on Christmas morning. They eagerly asked Levi to join them to see a movie, which furthered Levi’s suspicion.</p><p>Levi hated going to movie theaters. It was an underwhelming experience with overpriced tickets, poor choices of candy and <em>sticky floors</em>. Levi shuddered. The pair knew all too well about how much Levi despised going to the theatre, so Levi considered slamming the door in their face and calling the police.</p><p>Then they offered to <em>pay</em>, which was probably the reddest flag of them all. Like Levi, Hanji and Erwin were frugal and extremely cheap with their outings, mutually agreeing to pay their separate shares. Hanji’s reasoning made sense, considering her two kids, husband and house. Erwin was rich as hell, coming from old money from a dead father. Levi felt he was frugal by influence, but who knows.</p><p><em>Whatever</em>.</p><p>He decided to entertain them for a day, a little excited for what was to come. It’s been awhile since something interesting happened. Eren’s been busy studying up for midterms and all, and it’s not like Levi had a garden anymore to keep him entertained.</p><p>The older man kept his suspicions to himself, unwilling to relent to their little games. Erwin and Hanji kept looking back at him wordlessly, with a certain softness that made Levi sick. They looked at him for his reaction buying the ticket, buying the cookie dough candy, choosing their seats and all throughout the damn movie! He was tempted to poke their eyes out.</p><p>“How’d you like the movie, Levi?” Hanji spoke, her staring putting her friend on edge. She was almost fully turned in the passenger seat, her fingers digging into the cushion beneath.</p><p>They were driving back to Levi’s house, now. Erwin drove while Hanji sat in the very front, a role Levi relented to her often. The damn harpy screeched for shotgun about every time they had an outing together.</p><p>Levi thought about it.</p><p>The movie was okay. It was some teeny-bop movie about an alternative looking girl getting asked to prom by the high school quarterback. But alas, it was revealed that it was all a prank set up by the football team. Though the alternative, edgy girl was heartbroken, it was revealed the quarterback developed feelings and it all wrapped up nicely. It felt like a gooey, Disney-esque film that Levi felt himself wondering why it was even on the big screen in the first place.</p><p>If Levi were to critique the movie, the first glaring issue was how ham-fisted the messaging was. It was very obvious, of course; alternative girls can be desirable too. Despite the underlying issues with misogyny, implying that unconventional women are only happy when presented with the popular guy finding them attractive, Levi could admit he was entranced for a bit. After all, he could relate to his inner teenager wanting the hot, popular guy to notice him.</p><p>Levi’s eyes narrowed. Wait . . .</p><p>“Levi?”</p><p><em>Oh, right.</em> Hanji was staring at him. Looks like introspection had to wait.</p><p>“The movie was fine, Hanji,” Levi answered. “Strange choice, Erwin.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“How did you feel about Stacia, the brooding heroine? Did you feel as though her employment at a record store really <em>umphed</em> her character?”</p><p>Levi crossed his arms and glared. “You people are hiding something from me.” The unexpected accusation clearly threw his friends for a loop, since Hanji went pale in the face and Erwin poorly suppressed a smirk.</p><p>“<em>Whaaaaat</em>?”</p><p>“Levi, that’s absurd!”</p><p>“Yeah, listen to yourself!” Came the chorus of their high pitched and unsure voices.</p><p>The older man rolled his eyes. “Out with it. Enough gaslighting.”</p><p>Hanji gave a glance to Erwin, who shot her an unreadable look.</p><p>-</p><p>“You’re such a sourpuss, Levi,” Hanji pouted as she led her friend down his own driveway. She held onto his left arm while Erwin took a hold of his right. They were escorting him from the car and into his own house.</p><p>Levi, of course, couldn’t see due to the blindfold fastened around his eyes. He recognized the concrete beneath his feet as well as the familiar incline of his driveway.</p><p>To Hanji and Erwin’s credit, the didn’t spoil anything about the events to come. They simple whined about how they couldn’t say anything and how much Levi would love his surprise. It was annoying and childish, but he had to remember that his friends would only want the best for him.</p><p>“Okay, we’re at the front door!” Hanji’s voice rose in pitch. She gripped Levi’s shoulders, almost making him wince. “Have fun, Leevs. We love you so much.”</p><p>Levi rolled his eyes and took off his blindfold, glaring at the two. “What the hell was the point of the blindfold if you were just going to take me back to my own house?”</p><p>“To build up suspense?”</p><p>“We’ll be leaving, now,” Erwin promised, grabbing onto Hanji’s wrist. “Tell us how it goes, Levi!”</p><p>Levi glared at them the entire way until they hopped back into Erwin’s car and drove away. Despite their antics, Levi couldn’t help but feel an unmistakable warmth for his friends. They were a couple of endearing people, and Levi felt as though he truly didn’t deserve that most of the time.</p><p>But he ought to choose happiness, right?</p><p>He turned to his front door and opened it, his breath hitching as he realized it was unlocked. This wasn’t coming from a place of fear, however. Only anticipation and excitement.</p><p>The professor stepped into his dark home, acutely aware of how dark it was. The blinds were drawn and he couldn’t see his own hand in front of his face. He shut the front door, being swallowed into the darkness.</p><p>He braced himself and found himself shutting his eyes, a comforting reaction. He kept his hand on the door knob, fully prepared to book it once the surprise revealed itself.</p><p>The light flickered on. Levi could tell by the warm tones that overtook his eyelids.</p><p>“Levi, you can open your eyes,” Eren’s voice made Levi flinch. He grit his teeth and refused, screwing them shut even more.</p><p>“Damn it, it better not be something stupid,” Levi spoke aloud. Eren laughed, the tension flooding from Levi’s body at the familiar sound. “Eren, if it’s something stupid, tell me right now so I can leave.”</p><p>The older man heard footsteps across the floor, headed straight towards him. At least those footsteps belonged to only one person, so Levi didn’t have to brace himself against a crowd of people jumping out at him.</p><p>Warm hands took Levi’s sweaty one into their own and Levi’s breathing regulated. He recognized Eren’s touch, and he gave it a gentle squeeze, very afraid to open his eyes.</p><p>He didn’t like surprises. He was never offered the chance to be given a pleasant one, so any surprise in any shape or form weren’t welcome. Nile proposed in a very straightforward manner, and every birthday Levi ever had was planned according to <em>him</em>. So for once, to relent control to somebody . . . God, how terrifying.</p><p>“You can’t keep them shut forever,” Eren’s voice became less soothing. “You stubborn old man.”</p><p>“Eren, I’m gonna knock the shit out of you.”</p><p>“Open them, already. It won’t kill ya.”</p><p>Levi took a deep breath. Eren was right.</p><p>He opened his eyes, gasping being his first instinct.</p><p>The living room was crowded with sparkling blue balloons and confetti strings. There were twinkling fairy lights adorning the walls along with sparkling silver stars, almost as if it were the night time in his very own living room. The decorations were stunning, twinkling and existing against one another like something you’d see in the movie.</p><p>Levi chuckled, remembering the fucking movie he just saw. He had to hand it to Eren for preparedness.</p><p>Eren was standing right in front of Levi, his longish hair tied back and adorning a handsome dark blue suit. He looked clean, which was the part Levi appreciated the most. He had a dark blue rose pinned to his lapel, and he was offering one to Levi to take. He looked handsome in a suit, standing tall and lean, making Levi’s insides properly melt.</p><p>Levi’s eyes wandered and he found a giant sign pinned and hanging from the ceiling, that read one simple word in giant, blue letters.</p><p>
  <em>‘PROM?’</em>
</p><p>Levi slapped his hands over his face and chuckled. Leave it to Eren to plan something so intricate, so silly and all so messy at once. He loved it, though. He loved it beyond words could express and he wasn’t even sure how he could react.</p><p>He felt paralyzed in the moment. While it wasn’t fear that kept him still, it was the feeling of being overwhelmed with love. Love, adoration, thoughtfulness and consideration all flooded his brain and Levi couldn’t help but smile.</p><p>“Will you go to prom with me, Levi?” Eren asked sheepishly, holding out the rose and shaking slightly.</p><p>Levi couldn’t find a single, sarcastic bone in his body right then and there. He wanted to bite a joke to relieve himself of this tension, or perhaps shove Eren and leave—but he couldn’t.</p><p>“Yes,” Levi wiped the slight sting of a tear out of his eye. “Yes, Eren. I will.”</p><p>He took the rose and held a breath, feeling truly magical. His eyes scanned the rose and all its little folds, bruises and—Levi leaned in—the smell. This wasn’t real, yet it was.</p><p>“So you know what I’m asking, right? I’m asking you to be my boyfriend—?”</p><p>Levi frowned.</p><p>“Get it? You’ve never been to prom, so—“</p><p>Levi scoffed, shoving Eren playfully. “You killed the mood, Eren.”</p><p>Eren grinned. “So, is that a yes?”</p><p>The older man leaned in, Eren snaking a hand around his waist to pull him in close. Levi huffed and gave Eren a quick peck on the lips.</p><p>“Something tells me you’re worth the trouble,” Levi tangled his hands together at the base of Eren’s neck. “So yes, Eren. A hundred times, yes.”</p><p>-</p><p>“You’re being very gentle with me, Levi,” Eren murmured into soft, dark hair.</p><p>Levi rolled his eyes, only moving that much closer to Eren’s body. He enjoyed the way the taller man embraced him, swaying him in tune to the music while holding him close. This was heaven on Earth, actually. To be slow dancing in Eren’s arms, lowered lighting and shitty music playing from his iPhone on the table—what bliss.</p><p>“I’m always gentle to you, brat,” Levi replied, his words disappearing into the soft fabric of Eren’s jacket. “I adore you.”</p><p>Eren blushed, pressing his cheek against the top of Levi’s head. “Is it because I promised to clean all this up?”</p><p>“Who said you had to clean it right away?” Levi asked, shutting his eyes. Eren smelled good. The slow dancing almost made him drowsy.</p><p>Levi felt Eren smile. “So I take it that you like what I did here?”</p><p>“I’ll like anything my boyfriend does for me,” Levi spoke, the words curling warmth into his stomach. There was something rousing about saying it out loud. It was such an innocuous title, but to think that Eren went through all this just for Levi was . . .</p><p>”You do?” Eren asked. </p><p>“Don’t worry,” Levi replied, his hand moving up Eren’s back. “I’m enjoying every bit of this.”</p><p>Eren’s eyes widened. “You mean that?”</p><p>Levi huffed before pressing his lips to the side of Eren’s mouth. “With everything I got, Eren. And more.”</p><p>“M-More?” Eren blinked, making Levi’s heart skip a beat. He was obsessed with the way the brat stumbled over his words in these close moments. Walking like a freshly born deer as Levi gave his usual, impassive stares was something uniquely Eren.</p><p>“I could always do more,” Eren’s voice lowered, his hands snaking to capture Levi’s jaw into his big hands. Their lips met, Levi closing his eyes right away.</p><p>They kissed, their lips molding and folding over each other like clay. Every soft press of skin manifested as a warm line of feeling down Levi’s core. Eren was the first to introduce tongue, slipping the wet appendage into Levi’s mouth and deepening the kiss that much further.</p><p>Levi groaned slightly, stumbling backwards and onto his sofa. Eren towered over him, his arms trapping the raven in as their kiss became that much more furious. Eren shed his jacket, tossing it somewhere on the floor. Levi couldn’t be bothered, his throbbing crotch being at the forefront of his thoughts.</p><p>“Fuck, it’s been awhile,” Eren murmured low words into Levi’s ear. “I’ve been thinking about last time, you know. How you filled me up so good.”</p><p>Levi groaned. Eren’s hands palmed and fondled his growing erection as he continued speaking. The brunet was always so vocal during sex, voicing his praises and moans. Levi didn’t mind one single bit.</p><p>“You wanna know what I did, Levi?” Eren asked, lowering himself parallel with Levi’s crotch. His tanned hands ran over Levi’s jeans, digging fingertips into his thighs.</p><p>Levi bit back a moan, his hips rocking forward at the sensation. Eren held back a smile at this, opting to shed Levi’s pants right away; He unbuttoned them and yanked them down to the middle of his thighs, his eyes sharpening with hunger.</p><p>“What’d you do, Eren?” Levi asked, unfamiliar with how husky his voice has gotten.</p><p>“I prepared myself for you while you were out,” Eren stated nonchalantly, reaching into Levi’s boxer briefs to grab a hold of his cock. “Stretched myself for you—I couldn’t help it.”</p><p>Levi let out a strangled moan, his hands flying to the top of Eren’s head. He gripped the brunet locks, the hair falling loose from Eren’s bun. The younger began stroking Levi’s cock with a newfound confidence, playing around with the grip strength of his hands.</p><p>The raven lost himself in the feeling. The implications of Eren touching himself and stretching his entrance—all for Levi. With a newfound possessiveness, Levi shoved Eren’s head down. The brunet understood though, swallowing Levi’s cock down to the halfway point.</p><p>Eren moaned around Levi’s cock, the tears welling up right away. He had one hand focused on straightening Levi’s cock while the other hand gripped Levi’s shirt, which was tediously still adorned. The younger began bobbing his head slowly, allowing the full length and forth of Levi to stretch out his mouth. He was obsessed with the taste, the feeling—and so was Levi.</p><p>“God damn it, Eren,” Levi murmured, mesmerized with the way his cock fit into Eren’s mouth. “You don’t know what you’re doing to me, y’know that?”</p><p>His foot reached up and pressed against Eren’s cock, which tented in his pants. Eren shut his eyes and hummed at this, going still for a moment.</p><p>“I didn’t tell you to stop, Eren,” Levi warned, pressed more into Eren’s cock.</p><p>Eren looked up at Levi with his big eyes, blinking in the dim lighting around them. Levi couldn’t help himself. He yanked Eren upwards to kiss him. They open mouthed kissed this time, wet tongues and lips running over each other with abandon.</p><p>At some point in their feverish kissing, Eren shed off his pants and underwear and climbed on top of Levi. He unbuttoned a few buttons before tearing off the material entirely, making Levi smirk at this. A few buttons clattered across the floor with resounding clicks. What an impatient brat. His tie was still around his thick neck, a fact that Levi memorized for later.</p><p>Gripping his slick cock, Levi wasted no time in grabbing it and positioning it right behind Eren’s entrance. He slid the tip against the slick area, his heart racing at the feeling. Eren seemed to have taken great care in prepping himself, a process Levi was sure to reward him for.</p><p>Eren waited patiently, mouthing along Levi’s neck. His hands gripped Levi’s shirt with such a tightness that Levi was prepared to have his <em>own</em> clothing torn. And he wouldn’t have minded one bit.</p><p>“You’re so good to me, Levi,” Eren murmured against his neck. “I love you. I love all that you do. Please, please, please—“</p><p>“You want my cock, huh?” Levi asked vacantly, dipping the very tip of his cock into Eren’s entrance. The brunet shoved him shuddered, trying his best to keep still.</p><p>“Mmh—<em>Fuck</em>,” Eren let loose. “Yeah, I do, sir.”</p><p><em>Sir, huh?</em> Levi huffed with a smirk. An oddly familiar greeting coming from Eren, but there was no room to complain.</p><p>“Fine,” Levi decided. “If you can handle it, that is.”</p><p>Eren didn’t reply, only waiting as Levi took a better handle on his saliva-slick cock and began to press it forward.</p><p>The younger fell forward with a wound up whine, his fingernails digging into Levi. The pale cock stretched Eren out proper, entering slowly at an agonizing pace. Levi clenched his teeth at this, always forgetting how tight Eren’s virgin asshole was. The brunet was still so new to this, and Levi felt a swell of pride for being the one to wreck him.</p><p>“Fuck,” Eren murmured as Levi pressed himself in to the hilt. “Move, old man.”</p><p>“You’re gonna regret those words, Eren,” Levi snapped, anchoring his feet to the ground.</p><p>Levi thrust into Eren, eliciting a load moan that he cringed at. In those tight moments, he remembered that Eren’s mother was right next door. As quickly as that thought occurred, however, Levi decided that he didn’t care.</p><p>Eren kept himself perfectly perched over Levi, so that the older man could thrust up into him with enough space and comfort. His face twisted into pure ecstasy, his mouth dropping open and his heart beating quickly.</p><p>“Oh fuck, <em>oh fuck, oh fuck</em>,” Eren chanted, his thick eyebrows twisting. Levi was obsessed. “Y-Yes, hah—harder, sir.”</p><p>Levi obliged, slapping into Eren with an unforgiving pace. He wanted to hesitate for a second, unsure if Eren couldn’t handle it. But he was a big boy, and he seemed to be lost in his own world so Levi continued forward.</p><p>They continued that way for awhile, Levi only watching Eren’s expressions change and tighten. He was obsessed. Eren worked his cock so well, attempting to bounce in order to meet him at every thrust. </p><p>“I-I’m g-gonna—“ Eren whined, his voice getting lost in the air. “Levi, please—“</p><p>“Brat,” Levi grabbed the necktie around Eren’s throat and yanked it downwards. “Cum all over me, Eren. Do it.”</p><p>Levi attacked Eren’s open mouth with his own, shoving his tongue against Eren’s like last time. He kept with his unrelenting pace, his own skin feeling raw and pink from how harsh his thrusts were. But he didn’t care. He wanted to see Eren completely unraveled.</p><p>“Mmh!” Eren moaned into Levi’s mouth as he tightened around the cock inside him. His walls pulsed and ropes of warm fluid landed between them. Eren shuddered, and his body began falling forward, but Levi wasn’t done.</p><p>Levi pulled out slowly and flipped them over as smoothly as he could. He took a hold of his cock and began jerking himself feverishly, his own breathing unregulated and quick.</p><p>Levi launched out a hand to balance himself against the back of the couch, the floor tilting beneath him as his orgasm shook the very ends of his nerves. The raven shouted as he came, coming all over Eren’s chest and abdomen, where his own leaking cock was covered already. Eren gasped at this, but didn’t bother moving, as he was already wrecked.</p><p>The two took control over their breathing, nothing but ragged breaths and panting filling the air.</p><p>“Why do you still have your shirt on?” Eren asked, leaning against the couch and looking up at the man warily. “And your pants.”</p><p>Levi scoffed, shedding the damn thing. He shuddered at how gross his shirt was—what with the sweat and traces of cum over it. How filthy. He kicked off his pants too and glared at them, feeling betrayed at how filthy he was.</p><p>“You’re gonna ruin me, Eren,” Levi spoke, kicking off all his clothes. “I think this calls for a shower, don’t you?”</p><p>Eren laughed breathlessly. “Yeah. I could use a shower.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for the patience!!! I’ll see y’all soon!!!!</p><p>Follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/skullstrings">twitter</a> for updates, connections or any other inquiries :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>36. HIATUS WARNING</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello, everyone!! So sorry this isn’t an update, but I’d thought I post this so everyone will be aware. </p><p>As of 3/3/21, Mr. Ackerman will be on hiatus :) </p><p>I’ve written and planned and agonized over this story for a <em>very</em> <span class="u">long</span> <b>time</b>. The idea first came into my head in around late 2017, and it officially began production in 2019. So as you can see, this story means so much to me and I care about it more than you guys can ever know. It pains me to put this story on hold, but I want only the best for you guys. </p><p>I feel as though that I haven’t been reaching my potential with the storytelling. Connecting with so many talented fanfic writers has made me realize that I really need to expand my horizons and explore topics that I want. This is my story, and I should be able to write what I want without fear of what anyone else thinks. </p><p>I’ll still be working on this story 100%. I’m essentially moving parts around and slapping on scenes that will really emphasize what I want to say. I won’t delete this fic, but it will be under construction. </p><p>Hopefully sometime this year I can get an update out for you guys, but right now, I’m revamping the entire story. </p><p>Mr. Ackerman will come out better, stronger, more emotional and more impactful. I want this story to be the best it can be, and I hope you guys understand that. </p><p>I will be writing my other stories on here, so please don’t take that as me abandoning this story. In fact, it’s the opposite. </p><p>I encourage you to find some other talent during this time. There are so many amazing writers in the ereri fandom and I’m so proud to work alongside them. It’s truly amazing how one anime pairing can bring out some of the best in people. </p><p>Thank you.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!!</p><p>Comments and criticisms are absolutely welcome!!! </p><p>Follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/skullstrings">twitter</a> for updates, connections or any other inquiries :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>